The Highland Diclonius
by keithallen
Summary: Sequel to Deliverance. Duncan freed the Diclonius and got the Maple Inn clan away from Japan. Fleeing to a place where they would be safe, he took them to Glen Finnen, his ancestral home. Can this mis-matched group be happy in the Highlands of Scotland? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Highland Diclonius

Sequel to Deliverance

CH 1

It was a municipal airport, the field barely long enough for Duncan's Cessna to land, but it help him get as close to Glen Finnen as possible. At Preswick airport, he'd gotten everyone through customs and immigration, as well as topped off his fuel. He and Kaede were no trouble, Luckily, Amanda had made good passports for Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, Nana, the Japanese Scientist, Shirwakawa, and Inari who Amanda had made Duncan's wife, Mrs. Inari McLeod. Duncan wasn't happy that Amanda had done that, but it did get her into the country.

The airfield near Glen Finnen was large enough to have car rental and taxi service. Amanda was hot to go shopping. She rented a car to carry Shirakawa, Inari and Nana on a shopping trip, Yuka stayed behind to cling to Kouta, and joined him and the others at a restaurant across the street.

Knowing they would be here a while, individual rooms would be expensive so Duncan searched for a house to rent. He contacted a real estate agency to look for a place.

"GlenFinnen properties, may I help you?" a pleasant female voice asked.

"Yes, This is Duncan McLeod, I'm looking for a place to rent, family sized. At least five bedrooms."

"I'll look to see what we have. Hold on, please."

After a moment of silence, the woman came back on. "You said you were Duncan McLeod? Related to Connor McLeod?"

"Yes, he's my cousin."

"Wonderful! Connor has a property he left specific instructions with. He has been out of the country for many years, but the written instructions say that certain people, you being one, may have full access free of charge. His only condition is that you do any minor maintenance that is required."

Great!" Duncan replied. "So, where is it?"

"I have a map, come down to the office here, and I'll give you the keys and the map of how to get there."

"Thank you very much. I'll be there within the hour."

.

The place was thirty kilometers away. Renting a pair of Land Rovers, Duncan filled them both with people and baggage, half the baggage being the recent purchases of clothes. Following the map, Duncan led them up secondary roads, then uphill along a dirt road for another two kilometers. The last dirt road ended going into the courtyard of an old castle.

Duncan remembered this place. It was the stronghold of the Campbells, a long time ago. He stopped in the overgrown courtyard and looked up at the ancient walls partially covered in moss. Do minor repairs. Right. "Thanks, Connor," he grumbled.

"A castle?" Kaede cried as she got out. "Dad, we have a castle?"

"Must be nice to be rich," Yuka said under her breath.

"It's your cousin Connor's castle," Duncan told her.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while," Kouta said as he got out and looked around.

"It won't fall down, will it?" Shirakawa asked.

"This place has been standing for a long time, I doubt it," Duncan told her. "Still, be careful, we don't know what the inside is like."

.

Castle Connor was in that better shape that Duncan feared. The exterior stonework was old, but the interior had been redone at least once in recent years. A pair of windmills in the corner towers provided electricity, and the well had a pump to deliver water though modern piping to service the place. Although dusty from lack of habitation, it was in decent shape.

The women got together and formed a cleaning crew while Duncan enlisted Kouta's help to check out what serious work needed to get done. Other that a few window frames needing to be repaired or replaced, and other bits of woodwork and new carpets, they didn't find much.

Down in the cellars, they found casks of whiskey and ale, a room used for carpentry where a supply of lumber was present, and an old weapons room where swords, pikes and shields stood on racks.

"These pictures on the shields are family crests, aren't they?" Kouta asked.

"They are. That's the crest of Clan Campbell. Apparently, Connor decided to leave them," Duncan replied.

"What's in there?" Kouta asked as he looked into a dark doorway.

"Dungeon. Don't go in. If there is anything in there, you don't want to see it," Duncan advised.

"Ah, OK," Kouta agreed.

Kouta did inspect the old woodworking tools they found. Again, other than being old, and some blades needing sharpening, they were in working order. Kouta decided he'd take on the task of carpentry.

.

Luckily, they had brought groceries with them. Shirakawa was stumped by the old style hearth, kettles and tools she had no idea what they were. Amanda got to work and got dinner started like she'd used these her whole life. As Yuka and Shurakawa watched, Amanda explained how to get water from the cistern and how to set up different cook pots and griddles onto the swing arm that put the items to be cooked into the fire of the hearth. She set them to chopping vegetables and meat for a stew.

"Amanda, I'm surprised anyone knows how to cook with these things," Yuka said.

Shirakawa and noted Amanda's proficiency went beyond just reading about this antiquated equipment from books. "Amanda, if I may ask, how old are you?"

Amanda put her finger to her lips. "A woman never tells her age," she replied with a wink.

"Obviously you have cooked in kitchens like this before," Shirakawa said. "And you've been a thief for a very long time also."

"Been studying up on me?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing that I can bring myself to believe," Shirakawa replied. "Do you remember anything about the medieval age? The Black Plague must have been horrible! So many people dying from that disease!" she said, trying to coax Amanda into revealing more about herself.

Amanda eyed her. "Yes, many did. MORE died from getting the disease, but before they had a chance to die on their own, they were killed in an attempt to stop it's spread," She ecplained, rememberng her own experience.

"How would you know?" Yuka asked in a challenge.

In the same tone, Amanda said, "I don't remember seeing you there."

Quickly, Shirakawa asked, "Where did you meet Duncan?"

"France. At first I thought he liked me, but he was just following me to get his belt purse back," she said with a giggle. "But after a while we became friends."

The use of belt purse went out of style back in the middle ages. "So, you are very old," Shirakawa stated.

Amanda cast her a smirk. "Older than some, not as old as others." Looking down at Shirakawa's half arm, she said, "And smart enough not to piss off the wrong people and loose limbs."

"You can't be killed. You just go on forever," Shirakawa stated. "I know you died in Kaede's chamber, but you got up and escaped with her."

"That's impossible!" Yuka stated.

Amanda picked up a long knife and faced Yuka. Yuka flinched back. Amanda a flipped the knife around so she was holding the tip, and offered Yuka the handle. "Be a good girl and chop up that cabbage, would you?"

"You guys need any help, we're done cleaning that huge dinning room," Kaede said as she came in.

"Kaede? How old is Duncan?" Shirakawa asked.

Kaede shrugged and said, "I don't know, four hundred ... something? Amanda, do you know?"

"Not sure. He's been around since the sixteenth century, I know that. Have you picked out your rooms yet?"

Kaede nodded and said, "I got the one up on the second floor, near Kouta. Yuka's mad because she couldn't find one closer than I did."

"You should probably go get your rooms fixed up. Tell me if you need anything," Amanda told her.

.

Inari stood up on the parapet, gazing over the rolling landscape. She took in the scenery, in awe that anything could be so pretty. It was like Duncan had brought them to paradise. For this alone, she wanted to do everything possible to make him happy. Breaking her out of her cell, showing compassion for her and her kind when no one else did, these were things that endeared him to her. He even got humans to fight for him. She swore the man could do the impossible.

Duncan himself wasn't quite human, he was something more. Inari sensed that. Not knowing him that long, she didn't know the things he liked, or disliked. Well, there was one thing he liked, and it was withing her ability to do it for him.

.

Duncan checked out the main power panels and followed the cabling up to one of the towers where a windmills was. In the tower room, everything looked to be in good shape, The main control box was modern, and reading voltage and amps. Everything looked normal, nothing was wet or rusted, no wires frayed.

"Need some help?" Inari asked from behind him.

"No I..." Duncan stared as he turned Seeing her standing there naked, he spun back around. "What are ye doin lass?" he cried.

Inari laughed. "Sorry, I didn't understand a word you said."

In his shock, Duncan had spoken English. He coughed and spoke Japanese. "You just surprised me. Why are you naked?"

"You said you liked to see me. I came to let you look at me," Inari explained.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Duncan said to the power panel.

"Why? You like to see me, don't you?" Inari asked.

"I do, but you should only show yourself to someone special," Duncan told her.

"You are special, at least to me," Inari said. She walked up closer behind him. "It's fine, I want you to look."

"Inari, if I keep looking at you, I'm going to want to touch you," he stated.

"Touch me all you want. If it makes you happy, I don't mind."

Feeling hot, Duncan tried again. "Will it make you happy?" he asked, trying to sound stern.

Inari clasped his hand and put it on her belly. "Yes," she said softer. Rubbing his hand up and down her stomach, she said, "That does feel nice. I don't know anything about being with someone. The only things I know are how to stop the lead balls from hitting me, and staying alive in that hell hole. Duncan, would you teach me how to be happy?"

Duncan turned around to see her gazing at him softly. "No one's ever been nice to you, have they?" he asked.

With a slight shake of her head, she said, "No. No one except for you. I've never felt anything like this before. All I know is I want to be as close to you as possible. Please, accept me."

Duncan brought his hands up to lightly cup her face. Petting her blushing cheeks with his thumbs, he noticed her breathing was becoming more rapid, as his was. Although her face showed a willingness to be taken right here and now, Duncan knew she was as innocent as the other horned girls. Although she was fully grown, mentally she was still a child. "For your sake, Lass, we need to go slow," he told her, remembering to speak Japanese.

Iniari nodded, trusting him completely.

Duncan hugged her close, Her arms went around him automatically. He slowly stroked her back, feeling her smooth skin.

Iniari sighed and melted into him. Even though she had done this to try and make him happy, his warm hands petting up and down her back felt absolutely wonderful. She wanted him to hold her forever. "Anything you want," she said softly.

.

Kaede had been looking for Kouta. She finally found him coming down the wide staircase to the first floor, a measuring stick in one hand and a paper in the other. "Kouta, what are you doing?" she asked lightly.

"Hi Kaede, I found some woodworking tools and lumber in the cellar. There's a windowsill that's black and partially rotted up at the end of the hall," he said, motioning with his stick. "I was going to see if I can make a new one."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, follow me." Kouta then cast her a grin and said, "There's plenty of interesting stuff downstairs. Barrels and bottles of drinks, rolled up carpets, there's even real medieval weapons! Not replicas, this stuff is really the things they used to fight with."

Kaede returned Kouta's smile as they headed down. Kouta showed her the racks of old weapons, then the room full of barrels and a rack of bottles.

"What's in these bottles?" Kaede asked as she pulled one out.

Kouta shrugged. "Duncan says whiskey." Seeing Kaede working at the cork, he added, "Ahh, I don't know if we should open one up. This stuff is really old."

Kaede eyed him with a mischievous gaze. "Aren't you curious what it tastes like?"

Kouta eyed the bottle. "A little," he admitted. "I've had some sake, but this looks different."

Kaede got the cork off and sniffed. She pulled back and eyed the bottle. "Wow, smell this, it's not like beer."

Kouta sniffed the open bottle. "Yeah, it's strong, but it smells good." He took the bottle and took a small sip. His face screwed up. "It's ... really different. Kinda musty and smokey, but it's really good." He took a bigger sip.

"Let me try it."

"Go slow, this stuff is strong," Kouta warned. "Just a bit."

Kaede took in a little and coughed. The vapors seemed to rush down her throat and up though the back of her nose. "Wow! This is strong!" She took another tiny sip and rolled it around in her mouth thoughtfully. "Yeah, OK, this is good. As you said, we should go slow." She handed the bottle back to Kouta.

After a few more sips, Kaede was feeling warm all over. Kouta led them over to sit on a barrel. A couple more sips, and Kaede unbuttoned her shirt. "It's getting hot in here," she said.

"Sure is," Kouta agreed as he watched her shirt come open. "Kaede, you're very pretty." he then looked at her blushing face. "I really wish I could have done something to help you back when we were kids. I feel terrible I didn't even know you were living in such misery."

Kaede gazed at him softly. "I'm so sorry I caused you misery. Kouta, I'd do anything for you. Anything." Kouta's eyes locked with hers. They leaned together and kissed.

.

Duncan had to force himself to get a grip. Inari was wiggling into him, letting out the softest sounds as he petted her back and sides. If he didn't stop soon, they'd be on the floor having sex. He stopped petting and just held her. "Inari, we have to stop," he said in a rough voice filled with lust.

"I'm sorry," Inair cooed. "I came here to make you feel good, and you're the one making me feel wonderful."

"Don't be sorry, you do make me feel good," Duncan told her softly. "But we can't keep doing this here.

I think you should get dressed, they we'll go look at that other wind generator. We have to go slow."

"I don't want to stop touching you. Or you to stop touching me," she said in a begging voice.

"Then ... get dressed and we'll hold hands. How about that?" Duncan asked.

Inari gripped his hand and nodded. Staring at his hand, she cast him a teary smile. "You make me feel so happy, I want to do the same for you."

Duncan swallowed. A part of him asked why he didn't toss her to the floor and take her right now. As he looked at her, he noted how much she reminded him of Kaede. Other than hair color and a bit thinner face, their facial structure looked the same. "You are," he assured her.

It was with great reluctance and mentally kicking himself that Duncan helped Inari back into her nurse's coat, then held her hand as they went over to the other tower.

.

Yuka found Nana and Mayu wandering a hallway and looking at all the old artwork on the walls. "Nana, Mayu, it's almost time for dinner. Have you seen Kouta?"

The pair shifted their attention to her. "We haven't, Yuka," Mayu said.

"I saw him with Duncan, but that was a long time ago," Nana offered.

"Well, see if you can find him and tell him it's time for dinner," Yuka said in a huff.

.

While Yuka ran around to try to find people to tell them dinner was ready, Amanda rang the dinner bell that sounded through the ventilation shafts to ring through the whole castle.

Satisfied the second wind generator was functioning properly, Duncan told Inari, "Time for dinner."

"How do you know that?"

"Hear that ringing?" Duncan asked. "That's the dinner bell. A long time ago, it also warned everyone there was an emergency, usually an attack."

Hand in hand, he led Inari back down through the castle. Passing the second floor, he found Yuka frantically searching.

"Have you seen Kouta? I can't find him anywhere," Yuka asked.

"He was doing some carpentry," Duncan told her. "I'll go check, go on down for dinner."

Duncan led Inari down to the cellar. Hearing a soft gasp and kissing noises, he followed the sound.

Kaede lay across a couple barrels, Kouta half on top of her. They were kissing and petting, Kaede's shirt was open, spread to the sides.

"A-HEM!" Duncan coughed loudly.

Koute sat up and turned to gape at him, and fell of the barrel with a yelp.

"Kouta!" Kaede cried and jumped down to hug him to her breast and asked, "Are you OK?"

Grabbing the half-empty bottle of Scotch, Duncan sternly said, "Dinner time. Get yourselves together and come on up."

Despite being tipsy, Kouta scrambled up and offered a clumsy bow to Duncan. Speaking firmly, he said, "Mr. McLeod! I love Kaede. I have for a long time. I hate what her life was like and I wish to do everything in my power to make her happy! I will never leave her or cause her sadness!"

"Oh, Kouta," Kaede said in a swoon.

Despite the whiskey courage Kouta was exhibiting, Duncan could see the boy was serious. "Then you will also treat her like a lady and protect her innocent, and her modesty?" Duncan asked in a prod.

Kouta glanced at Kaede's open shirt, then bowed deeply, almost falling over. "I will, Sir!" He dropped to his knees and put Kaede's shirt together.

Duncan winced a the crack as Kouta quickly knelt. He knew bare knees on stone would hurt later, when Kouta sobered up. "Get dressed and come up for dinner," he told them again.

"Can we to that?" Iniari asked as she snuggled close to Duncan.

"Someplace a little more comfortable," Duncan replied.

.

Kouta and Kaede had gotten themselves together, but with the rumpled clothes and their silly smiles, it was obvious they had been doing something. Yuka was quick to take notice.

Shirakawa watched everyone as they sat down for dinner at one end of the long table. Nana, number seven, eagerly helped set the food down with Yuka, who was scowling at Kouta and Kaede as they leaned close to each other. Kouta, a human boy was obviously infatuated with Kaede, and she was making starry eyes at him. Again, that shouldn't be possible. Nana settled down by the human girl, Mayu, looking very happy to be with her friend. Even number thirteen, the one called Inari was across from Amanda on either side of Duncan. Inari was casting Duncan blushing looks.

Everything Shirakawa was taught told her none of this should be possible. Every diclonius here were acting like normal females next to regular humans, and whatever Amanda and Duncan were. The only irritated one was Yuka, who sat on Kouta's other side and prodded him to sit up properly and eat. Kouta did eat, off Kaede's fork as she fed him, and he fed her.

Looking at the pair, Amanda noted, "They seem to have gotten close."

Duncan nodded and cast a smirk at Amanda and asked, "Do we have any aspirin for when they sober up later?" He pointed to the half bottle of scotch.

Amanda shook her head with a grin. "It may be a tough morning for them tomorrow."

"Sure will be, they were laying across barrels, and when Kouta fell off, Kaede fell on him," he explained.

Amanda giggled and said off hand, "I'm sure they will limp around all right."

"Kouta fell off a barrel?" Yuka asked, perking up. Jabbing Kouta, she asked, "You fell off a barrel?"

Kouta turned to her with a silly smile and said, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

"Not yet," Duncan said dryly.

"Kouta did hit his knees pretty hard on the floor when he knelt in front of Kaede.," Inari said.

Hearing this, and see how Kouta and Kaede were paying so close attention to each other, Mayu asked, "Did Kouta propose to Kaede?"

"Kouta?" Yuka asked in wail of panic.

"No, I just wanted to protect my Kaede's modesty," Kouta said, gazing lovingly at Kaede.

"Wah ... what do you mean by that?" Yuka asked, her face turning red.

"You don't have to when we're alone," Kaede said in a soft, loving tone.

Amanda glanced at Kaede and asked Duncan a musical question, "Doctor trip tomorrow for birth control?"

"Absolutely," Duncan said flatly.

"Great, we can get some shopping done too," Amanda beamed.

"Shopping?" Inari asked.

This tore Kaede's eyes away from Kouta, though their hands remained locked together. "We're going shopping?"

"Tomorrow," Amanda said.

"Inari, you'll love shopping!" Kaede said happily. "Amanda takes us out and we get to buy all kinds of stuff! We can get neat clothes and fluffy blankets and I want to get some of those night gowns you said were pretty. Oh, Amanda! Kouta's going to need some pajamas, and other clothes too."

"Wonder where her mind is?" Amanda asked with a crooked grin.

"We can get new clothes?" Nana asked eagerly.

"But!" Kaede announced with an arm in the air. "We have to watch out for bad guys and keep an eye on each other and be safe."

"While we're shopping?" Mayu asked.

"Yes! We were shopping when those bad guys killed Uzuki!" Kaede told her. Her face turned into a stricken look as she added, "She was so happy ... then * sniff * these guys attacked us with their guns and I couldn't save her!"

Kaede broke down in tears, burying her head on Kouta's chest. Kouta held her as she cried.

Shirakawa watched Kaede wail out her agony as Kouta held her. On the end, Duncan took on a stonic look. After letting Kaede cry on for a bit, Duncan said, "Kouta."

"Yes, Sir."

"Kaede loved her sister. Take care of her tonight."

With all his tipsy seriousness, Kouta gave a firm nod. "I will, Sir!"

Yuka flushed with anger back to her ears.

.

Watching and studying, Shirakawa helped pick up after dinner. She noted Kouta got Kaede over to one of the big stuffed chairs by the fireplace. He nearly fell down twice but did manage to flop safely onto a seat with her. Kaede went from crying about Uzuki's demise, to crying about what she did to Kouta, apologizing loudly many times to him until she fell asleep.

Duncan got a fire going in the fireplace and hung around with Inari until both kids passed out and Yuka ran crying to her room. Amanda got Mayu and Nana off to bed. As Inari covered the passed out Kouta and Kaede with a blanket, Duncan went over to Shirakawa, idly swirling his scotch and water as he looked into the glass.

"So tell me, why are you here?" he asked, and shifted his eyed to her.

"I am a research scientist," Shirikawa stated. "That is why I joined the National Health Agency. Unfortunately, not only did Kakuzawa lie horribly, what he did was manipulation of everyone. I really do want to know what diclonius are truly like."

"You want to study them," Duncan said flatly.

"And you. Not interfere, but truly see what they and you are like in a normal environment," Shirakawa stated. "We were told diclonius were heartless killers, that their goal was to wipe out humanity."

"Do you still think that?"

"I think we know nothing about them. I would like to find out."

Duncan eyed her and sat down in the next chair. "I have to think hard about that. You are not someone with a good track record in my book."

"Is she bothering you?" Inari asked and settled down in Duncan's lap as she glared at Shirakawa. She wrapped her arms around him possessively.

"It's all right," Duncan said putting an arm around her. "She says she wants to study us, but not interfere. What to you think?"

Inari frowned. "I think we just got away from those people, and I want nothing to do with them, or her." Inari stated.

Duncan looked at Shirakawa. "There's your answer," he said.

"I should expect hatred," Shirakawa said in a subdued tone. "Is there anything I can do to prove I am not your enemy?"

"You can answer some questions for me," Duncan said. "How old is Nana?"

Shirakawa stated, "Nana is ten years old. As for Kaede, I don't know. Inari is thirty three. Very few people knew she existed. The only reason I know is the Director put me and a doctor on her case."

"Why doesn't Nana look like she's ten? I'd guess she is fourteen or fifteen."

"Nana is a silpelit. She was born from a diclonius infection. Her parents were humans that had diclonius DNA. She will age faster," Shirakawa explained. "All it takes to produce such a child is the vector from a diclonuis touching a human. That was why we were so afraid of diclonius getting away from us. Just one diclonius could infect hundreds, maybe even thousands of people."

"And produce children who live shortened lives," Duncan finished, understanding what she was saying.

"Inari, did you know this?"

Inari shook her head. "How could I? I've been kept in a steel box all my life. The only reason I can speak, is I listened when humans came to torture me."

"That was a mistake," Shirakawa said heavily. "We were used also. The whole time Kakuzawa was ... spouting off how dangerous diclonius were, he was also doing his best to make all of you enraged enough to kill any humans you came across. He had planned for Kaede to be his 'queen'."

"And you fell for it," Inari said, eyeing her.

"We did, and I'm sorry," Shirakawa conceded.

"Can you tell me something?" Inari asked. "I remember ... a long time ago, I had a baby. What happened to it?"

Shirakawa shrugged. "That was before my time. I wasn't aware of any ... of you ever having a child."

"They took your baby?" Duncan asked.

Inari nodded. "I wasn't even aware how I'd gotten pregnant. I'm sure it was one of those times I was knocked out."

"That's horrible!" Duncan spat.

Inari cast him a sad look. "They did whatever they wanted to do with me," she said. She then leaned into him. Duncan held her close and petted her.

"You're safe now," Duncan told her softly. He kissed her forehead. He glanced at Shirakawa and asked, "Want to take a break from being around her?"

"Yes."

Duncan looked over at Kouta and Kaede wrapped up tight together and sleeping. Looking back at Shirakawa, he said, "Inari, could you help me get them to bed? I don't want them down here alone with her."

Inari got up and went over to their chair. Carefully, she brought out her invisible Arms and lifted them both up in the same position, blanket and all, and went upstairs. Duncan opened Kaede's door. Inari drifted them in and laid them in the bed. With groans, they stretched out, still clinging tight to each other.

Looking down on them, Inari saw what the future could be. Not being chained to walls and having things shot at you, but true happiness with someone dear. "Duncan," she said, If that woman downstairs does anything to them, she will suffer badly before I allow her to die."

"Agreed. I'll lock the door on our way out."

Duncan closed the door softly. His phone rang. He answered it and put an arm around Inari as she slid up next to him.

"Mcleod."

"Duncan, it's Rachel. Are ya in the area?"

Duncan had to shift his mind to English. "Hey Rachel, why do ya ask?"

"Cause I got an old bearded codger here buggin me. He's been askin about ya. Yer friend, Joe?"

Duncan laughed. "It figures. Yeah, Rachel, stayin for a while this time. I'll be down tomorrow. I wanted to make it a surprise."

"Well ya better come visit, and bring that girl of yours too!"

"I will, lass. We got some things to take care of first. Say, dinnertime?"

"Yer getting the house special. How many?"

"Depends. Seven, eight, nine?"

"Nine! Ya startin yer own clan there Duncan?"

Duncan laughed and looked at Inari. "Dunno, maybe," he said with a grin. "We'll see."

"I'll be puttin on a spread, be sure ya git here."

"We will, Rachel. Tell Joe he's invited."

"And his lady friend too?"

"Joe has a lady friend?" Duncan asked, surprised.

"Kassandra, ya know her?"

Duncan chuckled. "Yeah, I know her. She's a good friend. Of course she's invited."

"I'll tell'em. See ya tomorrow."

"We'll be there."

"Who was that?" Inair asked.

"A relative. Her name's Rachel McLeod. She runs the Lenui Inn down by the lake. Glen Finnen is my ancestral home. I grew up there," Duncan explained.

"You have many relatives there?"

"I'm sure I do. Only met a half dozen or so," Duncan said as he opened his bedroom door.

Inari looked in and grew a wide grin. "Wow," she said and ran in. Taking in the fireplace and the large bed she beamed him a smile. "This is really nice!" She dove on the bed. In a bounce, she rolled over and beamed him a happy smile.

"I thought we were going to take it slow?" Duncan asked.

"It felt so good holding you, and it was was nice and warm. Can't I sleep with you?" Inari asked innocently.

Duncan sat down by her, trying to ignore her longs legs and inviting smile. "Inari, you are very attractive, and I don't know if I can just go to sleep with you here."

Using Duncan to slide herself up, Inari put her arms around his neck and cast him a serious look. "Duncan, I told you, anything you want. I just want to be close to you. As close as possible as much as I can. You heard Kouta say how he felt about Kaede? I feel the same about you. I might be a little selfish, but I want you touching me, making me feel wonderful. And I want to make you feel wonderful too."

As they stared at each other, they came together in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

"Ughhh ... Owww," Kaede whined as she woke up. Her back hurt, her head hurt and one leg felt twisted. She had to go the bathroom and as soon as she moved,her head was a pounding ache. Crawling to the edge of the bed, she held a hand on her aching head.

"Ooooww!" she complained as she tried to sit up, then flopped back in place. The light was so bright she had to cover her eyes.

The door opened a crack and Amanda stuck her head in. "The party girl awakens," she said with a grin.

Kaede frowned at her. "It's not funny," she grumbled. "I can barely move." The last thing she remembered was cuddling up with Kouta in a chair. "How did I get in bed?"

"Someone put you to bed last night. Can you stand up?"

Kaede braced herself and got to her feet. Her hurting leg gave out and she fell back on the bed. In trying to get some help from her Arms, she found they didn't come out. "What happened to me?" she whined.

"A bit too much to drink," Amanda said as she came in. She helped Kaede to her feet and let Kaede lean against her. "Come on, sunshine, we got a full day ahead of us."

Kaede groaned.

Limping out into the hall, leaning heavily on Amanda, Kaede heard Yuka's loud voice.

"Kouta! You should know better! WHAT did she do you you?"

"Yuka, not so loud, please?" Kouta begged.

Seeing Kaede, Yuka yelled, "What did you do to Kouta!"

Kouta covered his ears as he limped along. "Yuka, please not so loud."

"Will you shut up," Kaede added in a groan.

"I found him stumbling down the hall looking like SOMEONE beat him up!" Yuka stated loudly.

"I'm gonna kill that stupid girl," Kaede growled.

Seeing Kouta's knees were swollen, Amanda said, "Yuka, look at his knees, he can barely walk. Have some pity, help him downstairs and I'll make up something for him."

.

In the morning shuffle, as Kouta and Kaede nursed their wounds, Amanda got decent clothes for the girls and Duncan got their trip together. He also had the sense to bring a debit card especially for Amanda. Since Kaede had her clothes from home, Duncan was going to take her and Kouta to the doctor on his rounds. Inari was close enough to Kaede's size that there were a few things she could fit into. The skirts were a bit short, but for now, they would work. By some miracle, they had the same shoe size.

Before Duncan left, he made sure everyone knew to be at the Lenui Inn at five for dinner. Since Amanda was going on her shopping spree, he took on the task of supplies (including aspirin) and doctor visits. Yuka wanted badly to go to the doctor with them, but as Duncan and Amanda pointed out, if she ever wanted to change her clothes, she needed to go shopping.

His knees stiffening up, Kouta had to ride in the front seat with Duncan. Kouta winced in pain at every bump in the road on the way back to town.

Inari needed clothes also, so after Kaede and Kouta were taken care of (Kouta getting his knees wrapped up and some pain killer), Duncan let them rest in the car and bought some clothes for Inari. The thick wool sweater and the skirt in McLeod tartan looked great on her. A few outfits, a few lighter shirts a few pairs of knees socks, and good all around shoes and leather jacket completed the mini shopping trip.

After the grocery run, Duncan asked Kouta if he wanted rest while they went out, since he had to go back to put the groceries away. Kouta wanted to go. At least now he was walking semi-normal and Kaede had recovered from her morning 'ooches'.

.

Duncan pulled up at the Lenui Inn early. He made sure Inari and Kaede had their hats on before they got out of the car.

"I got it," Kouta said as he struggled out with Kaede hovering over him. They followed Duncan and Inari in, who were holding hands.

Duncan felt an immortal presence inside the Inn. Right, Kassandra was here. He ushered Inari in first and stepped in behind her. Inari looked a little frightened.

"So many humans," she whispered.

"It's all right, these are good people," Duncan assured her.

"Hey, McLeod!" Joe called, raising his arm in greeting. Many in the room turned to look.

The red headed waitress eyed him. "Ya might wanna be a bit more specific there, Joe," she said with a grin.

"What did they say?" Inari asked.

"It's English, I'll have to teach it to you," Duncan told her. See Rachel come over, Duncan beamed her a smile. "Hi Rachel."

"Hey Duncan," she said and gave him a quick hug. Smiling at Inari, she asked, "Is this Kaede?"

"This is Inari, she doesn't speak English," Duncan said, then moved and motioned behind him, "This is Kaede and her friend, Kouta."

"Welcome, Inari," Rachel said and gave her a quick hug. "Now, I wanna see Kaede."

"Hello, Rachel," Kaede said.

"Ya do speak English, lass," Rachel beamed and hugged her. "Welcome Kaede, and Kouta."

Kouta bowed. "Greetings Rachel-san." His English was heavily accented.

"Welcome, Kouta ... san? Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Over there by Joe are your tables," Rachel told them. "Duncan, I thought you have more coming?"

"They'll be here, probably still shopping."

In Japanese, Kaede said, "Oh, Inari, that's Kassandra over there. You have to meet her!"

Winding through the crowd, Inari held tight to Duncan. "These are your people?"

"That was long ago, I'm sure I'm still related to most of them."

"Mac? You got another daughter?" Joe asked, motioning to Inari.

"No, Joe, Inari just needs someone to watch out for her."

Kaede went around to Inari's other side to explain what they were talking about. She also noticed Kassandra shifting her gaze between Inrari and her.

"Kassandra there is a real witch! She knows all kinds of things, and she helped me become stronger," Kaede told Inari.

"For real?" Kouta asked, "She can do magic?'

"And she knows things about people just by looking at them," Kaede told him.

"Duncan," Kassandra asked as she eyed Iniari and Kaede. "Do they know?"

Joe looked at Kassandra as Duncan asked, "Know what?"

Kassandra slid up out of her seat and said, "Please explain to your girlfriend I need to put my hands on her head so she will understand."

"Your girlfriend?" Joe asked with a raised eyebrow as he focused on Duncan.

"She's thirty three, Joe. Inari is an adult."

"I'll tell her," Kaede offered, and shifted languages. "Inari, Kassandra has something to tell us, but she has to touch you. Don't worry, she's a good person."

"Kassandra won't hurt you," Duncan assured her.

Inair nodded. She waited, trusting Duncan and Kaede's words. She felt Kassandra move behind her, then felt two hands gently cup the sides of her head.

 _Inari, you want to know about the child you had?_

Inair blinked. She hadn't heard anything with her ears, but with her mind. "Yes," she said immediately.

 _Your baby was taken from you. Taken away from where you were held to be put in her own cell. But that did not last. A kind woman took her away. Before the woman was caught, she hid your child so she would not be brought back into a steel cage. Your child was found and put in an orphanage._

"Where is it!" Inari cried. "What happened to my child?"

" _She grew her first years in that orphanage. Ridiculed, abuse and alone. The butt of mean and cruel jokes. She was saved, however. Rescued from the hand of fate,by the child of the midwinter solstice._

Even though she wasn't looking at him, Iniari saw Duncan watching them.

 _The eternal warrior of good._

"Duncan? Duncan has my child?" Inari asked. She wanted to look at him, but she was frozen in place.

" _He does. Your child, the child of the misummer solstice, she who wields the winds of death._

Again without looking at her, Inari saw Kaede. "Kaede! Kaede is my child?" she asked.

 _Indeed, she is. Blessed are those who endure torment, for they shall receive the crown of life. Congratulations, Inari, the crown of life is yours at last._

Kassandra slipped her hands away. Tears dripping down her cheeks, Inari turned to look at Kaede, who was watching her intently with a hopeful expression.

"Mother?" Kaede asked in a squeak.

Inari nodded weakly and cupped Kaede's chin. "My baby," she blubbered. They fell together in a hug and wept.

Duncan sat stunned. "Are you sure?" he asked Kassandra.

Kassandra nodded. "You made it possible, Highlander," she told him.

Looking confused, Joe asked, "Make what possible?"

Suddenly Inari rammed into Duncan, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she cried out weeping on him.

Kaede hit him from behind " Thank you, Dad!"

Duncan clasped their arms. "You deserve to be together," he said. To Joe, he said, "Iniari is Kaede's mother."

"That's a hell of a coincidence," Joe said with a snort.

"No, it is the way it was meant to be," Kassandra stated.

"Having a lively time I see," Rachel said as she brought over a tray of ales.

"Rachel!" Kaede cried, popping up. "Inari is my mom! And Duncan is my Dad, and they really like each other. I've got a whole family!" she cried happily.

.

Yuka thought she knew English, but what the people here spoke, had to be some other language. Amanda seemed to flow right along, understanding everything, but Yuka only picked up one word out of five, if she was lucky. Mayu and Nana were completely lost, and although Shirakawa tried, she didn't understand much either.

After a trip to the bank so Shirakawa could exchange currency, they set out on in their shopping trip. Although Nana had her hat, she really liked the tartan caps with the 'puffball' on top, so she and Mayu got matching hats. They tried to get Yuka one, but Yuka wasn't in the mood for foolishness. Before they were done, Nana and Mayu were outfitted fully with identical tartan jackets, skirts, long white socks and sneakers. Yuka and Shurakawa got more conservative every day clothes.

Leaving another store, Amanda noticed one of her watchers sitting on a stone wall pretending to read the paper. She hooked Shirakawa's arm and towed her over to sit her down by the man.

"Gary, I've got a job for you." Amanda announced.

The young man looked up, pretending confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked nervously.

Amanda slid his sleeve down to show his watcher's tattoo. "Gary, you're a watcher right?" Amanda said with a sly grin. "Don't think I don't know. I got something for you."

Clapping a hand on Shirakawa's shoulder, Amanda said, "Here's a recruit for you. Her name is Shirakawa. See that missing arm? She needs to be someplace we're not. Kaede doesn't like her too much, and neither does Inari. I think Duncan will feel bad if they splatter her all over the place, so be a good boy find her something to do, would you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gary said weakly. He was suppose to watch immortals, not talk to them!

"Talk to her, I'm sure she can tell you all about it," Amanda said with a wink. To Shirakawa, she barked, "Stay!"

.

Reeling from the strange experience, Gary looked at the oriental woman beside him as she watched Amanda leave. "Ahh, Miss?" he asked.

Firmly, in English, Shirakawa said, "I don' t know who you are but for the moment, Amanda told me to stay, so I am staying. I have discovered these are not people to trifle with."

"Amanda cut your arm of?"

"No, Kaede ripped it off," she stated.

"One of them hurt a human?"

"Kaede is a diclonius, it appears they work well with those who live very long lives."

Glancing down the street where Amanda led a pack of females into a store, Gary said, "Let's go up to my flat, we may have some things to discuss. May I carry those for you?"

Up in the flat, Shirakawa told him about her experiences. Gary listened and took plenty of notes.

.

Amanda and her crew arrived a little after five at the Leuni Inn to find tables set up in a row off to one side behind a railing. Yuka was the fastest to the tables to get a seat by Kouta before someone else took it. Mayu and Nana sat across from her, beside Joe. Amanda took the seat by Duncan across from Kassandra.

Seeing Rachel with busy with other customers, Joe let out a sigh as he held his empty mug.

"I'll get it Joe," Kaede offered. "Mom? Dad? Anyone else want one?"

Duncan eye the small space between the railing and the chair backs. "You sure?"

"I want one!" Nana cried.

"You're too young, you can't handle it," Kaede told her.

"Who was it that couldn't move this morning?" Amanda asked, which caused a few chuckles.

"We'll know better next time," Kaede assured her. She took the orders and jumped up onto the rail. Holding an invisible Arm up on the ceiling beam, she steadied herself as she walked along collecting mugs. Kaede didn't know she had everyone's attention until she jumped off the end with two fists full of mugs.

"Kaede McLeod!" Rachel admonished "Doan go doing things like that yer'll hurt yerself!"

Kaede blinked at her. "It's OK, cousin Rachel, I won't fall." She set the mugs on the counter. "I'll even take them back full!"

A man laughed. "That I gotta see!"

"Doan encourage her, Doogal!" Rachel warned.

"The lass just might be an acrobat! I'd like ta see that too! Who are ya, kid?" another man asked.

"Kaede McLeod, that'd my Dad, Duncan, over there and beside him's my Mom, Inari! That's my boyfriend, Kouta, but Yuka there STILL hangs onto him."

Laughter sounded through the room. Yuka's ears turned red.

Rachel rolled her eyes with a smirk as she went behind the bar. "Kaede, just take them to the end, and let them pass out their own brews."

"I'm just trying to be helpful," Kaede told her.

"An ye are, Lass. I jus doan want ya to break yer neck."

An older man came in, his hair short and frazzled. "Have any of ya seen? Last night, lights were on in the old Campbell castle!"

A groan passed through the room.

A cheery looking man raised his mug and said, ""Yeah! Now we got the ghosts of the Campbells coming after us!" which caused another round of laughter.

Duncan shook his head. He turned to explain before rumors got started. "We're living there, no ghosts," he explained.

"Yer playin with fire Lad!" the old man stated. "Ya do know there's witches up there!"

"So?" Kaede asked.

"Angus! Doan go spreadin fairy tails!" another man said with a groan.

"Ya doan believe, do ya lass?"Angus asked with an accusing finger. "Those witches will do evil work on ya!"

"No," Kaede countered as she glanced at Kassandra. "Some of my friends are witches."

"Yer don know what yer talkin about. Witches are evil!" Angus told her.

"Are not!"Kaede countered.

"Kaede!" Duncan snapped. "Don't fight with Angus, just bring the ales back."

"But Dad, did you hear what he said?" Kaede cried, motioning to Angus.

"Kaede, take these over to your table, and don't antagonize Angus," Rachel said.

Looking closely at Angus, Kaede saw more fear in his eyes than anything else. Right, he was afraid of anything he couldn't understand. Kaede bowed to Angus and announced, "Mr. Angus, I can assure you there's nothing to fear, for I, Kaede Mcleod, like my father Duncan, will not let any evil thing bother this peaceful town, or my family."

"Now what kin you, a skinny little lass do against witches and ghosts," Angus said with a snort.

Kaede frowned at him.

"Kaede," Duncan said in a warning.

"Ohh, Duncan, let her do just a little," Inari begged.

"Kaede, take the mugs back," Rachel coaxed.

Kaede nodded to Rachel. She would take the mugs back. She told the old man, "Angus, if anything dares try to hurt this place, they will suffer my Wind of Eternal Death!"

Snorts and a few chuckles passed through the room. Everything went quiet as the mugs lifted themselves off the bar and floated on the air ahead of Kaede and back to the table. All eyes stared at her.

Duncan face palmed. "I really wish you hadn't done that," he grumbled.

"It'll be OK Dad," Kaede assured him. She jumped up and rail-walked back to her chair. Turning to see Angus staring at her, she said, "I love this place, these people, just as my father does. We will let no harm come to you."

And so began the legend of the Witch of the Clan McLeod.

.

Castle life was good to Kaede. Duncan went and bought seed in the supplies so they could grown some food. Kouta was working on carpentry though it was Duncan put a door and lock on the whiskey cellar.

He didn't want any further hurt knees or injuries from drunken kids.

Kaede and Nana plowed up a half acre garden outside the walls. In finding jobs to do around the castle, Yuka took up the cleaning duties with Mayu. Strangely, after Inari had gotten a good grasp on working the kitchen and doing laundry, Amanda had a meeting in London.

After taking Amanda to the airport, Duncan stopped by the Leuni Inn with Kaede. They went in to find Rachel not looking well.

"Feelin under the weather?"Duncan asked Rachel as she sat at a table holding her head.

"Think I got a bug," Rachel agreed.

"Dad, I can stay and help," Kaede offered.

Rachel waved away her concern. "That's all right sweetie."

"No, really. I can get drinks, wipe tables, even simple cooking. It'll be things you don't have to do," Kaede insisted.

Rachel cast her a pained smile. "All right, but no more magic tricks, OK? It took a week for the talk of the last one to die down. For the next three days, people were comin it ta see the Witch of the Clan McLeod."

"No tricks, promise," Kaede assured her.

"Rachel, ya need some medicine?" Duncan asked.

"If ya wouldn't mind," Rachel admitted. "Stuff for the bug."

"Be back soon, Kaede, ya don mind stayin?"

"Course not, Dad. Rachel's feeling bad, I have to help her. Just tell Kouta I'll be home late."

Duncan nodded and went to get the medicine.

"Let me do that for ya," Kaede said and took the rag from Rachel's grasp. She didn't know where Rachel had left off, she she started in the corner and cleaned off every table.

Rachel watched her for a while, then said, "Thank ya, this is really helping me."

"Dad says we help family, right? It's only right I help you out," Kaede replied, then noticed the big sword hanging on a post. It was shiny and magnificent looking.

"That belongs to yer father," Rachel said. "The only time he picked it up in recent years was to kill a demon named Kanwolf, but doan go tellin that around."

"Really?" Kaede asked.

"Really. I don think anyone's suppose to know. Yer Dad's a great man."

"He is," Kaede agreed.

"So, how do you do those tricks?" Rachel asked.

"Dad says I'm special too," Kaede told her. Going over to sit down my Rachel, she said, "It's a long story, but Dad and his friends saved me. He gave me a home, and he's been doing his best for me and Mom. I owe him everything."

Rachel smiled at her. "I didn't see any wires, how'd you lift those mugs up like that?"

"You won't get mad at me?"

"No, dear, just curious."

"I have invisible Arms."

Rachel raised an eyebrow and asked, "Invisible arms?"

Kaede nodded. "I can grab things if they are close enough. Can I get you a drink?"

"Water."

Kaede looked at the bar and said, "I don't see any water."

"Behind the left side of the break in the bar. The sink is underneath, glasses are just above it."

"OK," Kaede said, and looked at the bar. "Gotta be careful," she mumbled. She frowned and her tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated.

Rachel then heard the tap run. She looked to see a glass of water raise above the bar and float over to her.

"Here ya are!" Kaede announced, and put the glass down on front of her.

"That's amazing. So ya have two long arms no one kin see?"

"Four. They are really strong, so I have to be careful with them," Kaede explained.

The door opened and Doogal came in with a friend. "See I told'ya Brian!"

"Hey boys, ale for Doogal, What'll ye have, Brian?" Rachel asked.

"Same."

"I'll get it," Kaede told them.

Kaede, bring me a pen and I'll show ya how to keep track," Rachel told her.

"An do that thing ya do too!" Doogal said eagerly.

"Sorry, I can't," Kaede explained.

"Aww come on lass! Brian came all the way from Inverness just ta see it!" Doogal complained.

"I said I wouldn't do that any more," Kaede replied.

"Lass!" Doogal begged.

Rachel hoisted herself up with a groan, "Giv'er a break Doogal. She got in trouble last time."

"She did levitate?" Brian asked.

"She did somethin," Doogal told him.

"I've heard about that, but never seen it," Brian said eagerly.

"Rachel, you don't have to get up." The words no more than left Kaede's mouth when Rachel stumbled and fell. "RACHEL!" Kaede cried.

Rachel never hit the floor. She hovered at an angle about a foot off the floor as Kaede raced around and her drop down to her, then Rachel settled into her lap.

"Wow!" Brian exclaimed.

"Rachel's sick!" Kaede snapped at him. "She's really hot, I could use some help here!"

"Yeah, OK, ahhh cold washcloth!" Brian said. Looking frantically around he found the washrag and snapped it up.

"Sink's behind me, rise it out good, I was wipin tables," Kaede instructed.

"Yeah,OK," Brian agreed. "Sorry I just... never seen that before!"

"Doogal, do you know where her room is?" Kaede asked.

"Naw, but ye kin put her on the bench fer now."

Duncan came in and took Rachel to bed. Kaede gave the men their ales and hovered by the door. She ran some water for her father, then looked at him expectantly when he came out.

Duncan put an arm around his daughter and said, "Rachel's sleeping. She is sick and worn out. She's got her medicine. Some time and rest will do wonders for her. Let me set you up. Sure you want to do this?"

"We have to take care of Rachel," Kaede replied.

"And we will," he assured her.

Duncan showed Kaede how to operate the till, and mark down what people ordered. He showed her the proper way to pour ale, and give whiskey shots. Going in back, he found the pre-frozen food packs to microwave. Once he was done he told her only serve the things she was comfortable with.

"I'll be back before the dinner rush with help, all right?" he told her.

"I got it, Dad, I'll be fine," Kaede said with more confidence that she felt.

.

Kaede made sure she stayed on top of things. She marked down everything she sold and once a few people found out she was there, many more showed up. A pack of tourists came in. It was tempting not to float their beers over to them, but she found a serving tray and used that.

One blond man eyeing her decided it would be fun to smack her ass. Kaede caught his hand with an Arm and spun around to glare at him as she lifted his hand over her head, which raised him partway out of his seat.

"How dare you," she said in a low growl.

"I didn't do nothin!" he cried as he gapped at her.

"This isn't your hand?" Kaede asked as she shook it.

The conversations died down as they watched the scene.

"You ... what are you doing to me!" the man demanded.

"Touch me again, and you won't have that arm any more," Kaede growled.

"Get off me, I didn't to anything!" the man yelled.

Kaede grew a wicked grin. "Me? I'm not doing anything. It must be your guilty conscience." She then sat him down, and made his arm bend to him slap himself in the face.

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

Whack

When she let him go, he tumbled out of his chair. "Too drunk to sit? Maybe you've had enough," she said firmly.

The blond man scrambled up and left, eyeing her fearfully. His friends quickly downed their beers and followed.

"Come again!" she called to them, which brought a round of laughter.

OK, so she had a little fun at work.

She wiped off the table to see Angus come in. "Hi, Angus, got a seat for ya. What'll it be?"

Angus looked around. "Where's Rachel?"

"She wasn't feeling well, I'm helping out for the day."

"An showin some tourist what happens when they try to grope 'er too!" Doogal said, which caused some chuckles.

.

Rachel woke up feeling horrible, but she was finally warm. At first she thought it was Sunday since she was in bed, then she heard laughter from downstairs. Getting up, she still felt cold so she wrapped a blanket around herself. Heading downstairs she found Duncan behind the bar.

"Rachel, how ya feelin?" he asked brightly.

"Bet-ter," she said as she noted Kaede by a table picking up mugs and snack plates. A girl by the break in the bar was the dark haired Mayu, washing mugs.

Inari came out from in back with some hot food. She handed it to Duncan, he looked at his sheet. "Kaede! Table three over there."

Kaede came over to the bar, set the used mugs down and scooped up the food to deliver it.

Doogal pointed at Rachel and said, "Ya see Angus, Kaede didn't turn Rachel into a toad!"

"More like a red-haired fox!" another man said, which caused some cheers and a brief smirk from Rachel.

Duncan looked at Rachel and pointed to a seat. "If yer gonna be down here, sit!"

"Yeah, we doan want ya fallin down again!" Doogal announced.

"Yeah, guys," Brian yelled, "Did I tell ya Rachel fell, but Kaede there caught 'er before she hit the floor, from behind the bar!"

Sure they wasn't wrestlin?" someone called, causing more laughter.

"Ya could make an event outta that!"

Silliness reigned as everyone had fun. The mood alone was enough up lift Rachel's spirits some.

A few guys packed in the corner lifted five stacked mugs. "Another round, Kaede!"

Two tables away, as close as she could get, Kaede asked "Five?"

"Yeah, we're thirsty!"

The mugs did a flip in the air as they sailed over and landed on the tray Kaede held. The tables cheered.

Rachel then noticed that lanes had been cleared on the floor for Kaede to walk through, packing a few tables tight together. Seeing the placement, Rachel asked, "Why are the tables like this?"

Doogal grabbed Rachel's arm and sat her down by him. "Duncan said sit. An the tables are like that so no one smacks Kaede's butt by accident. This tourist fella smacked her on purpose and fer a second, we thought she was gonna kill'm!"

"Kaede hit a customer?" Rachel asked, appalled.

"No Ma'am, not sure what she did, but he smacked himself in the face then lit outta here like the devil was on his tail!" Doogal said with a happy cackle.

"He left her a big tip by accident," Brian agreed.

Rachel tried to suppress a grin and failed.

"Kaede, Kaede!" A little boy cried as he ran up and hugged her knees, almost making her fall.

"Billy!" the boy's father barked. "Get back here and behave!"

"But I want Kaede to fly me!" Billy cried.

"Don't bother the lady, she's busy!"

Kaede squatted down. "Billy, will you behave?" she asked sternly.

Billy nodded. "Please fly me!" he begged.

"Tell you what, you go sit down and BE GOOD, then I'll fly you around later. I'm busy now."

"OK!" Billy said, beaming a smile, and ran back to his chair.

Duncan brought an ice water over to Rachel. "You OK here?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "What happened to, no tricks?" she asked.

Duncan shrugged and said, "I think it got lost in the shuffle."


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"I'm beat," Kaede moaned, resting in the passenger side seat as Duncan drove her home.

"You've been on your feet all day," Duncan told her. "Rachel's doing better. One more day should tide her over. I'll just go tomorrow."

"I'll do it Dad, I just never thought it was so much work!"

"Have Kouta give you a foot rub, that should do the trick."

"Dad, did I do OK?"

"I think you did great, hon. That kid, Billy, the look on his face when you flew him around the room after dinner," Duncan chuckled. "His parents looked a little nervous but the kids' face was pure joy. He's gonna remember that for years to come." Duncan was just hoping it would not bring unwanted attention.

.

Kaede really loved the foot rub Kouta gave her. Since she was already tired, she ate and went up to lay on her bed while Kouta rubbed her feet, ankles and calves. After nearly falling asleep from his fine treatment, she asked, "My back too?" A few long strokes up and down her back, and Kaede was asleep.

.

Clang clang

clang

clang clang clang!

"What's going on out there?"

Kaede woke up to see Kouta in his pajamas by the window. Outside, it sounded like someone banging steel together, making it ring.

"Kouta?"

Kouta turned and pointed. "To people are fighting outside. I think one's your Dad."

That brought Kaede fully awake. She rushed to the window. Below and in the field, two swordsmen were hacking furiously at each other. On a pass of moonlight, Kaede noticed it was her father with his white handled sword, fighting a guy with a larger sword.

"MOM!" Kaede screamed. She threw the window open and jumped. Flying down the side of the castle, Kaede pushed out with her mind hands, racing at the duel. The other guy bent low, Duncan jumped back, then came in fast. They locked briefly, separated and the other man got a slash across Duncan's stomach.

Now speeding along the ground, Kaede raced up and punched the other man in the chest hard with an invisible Arm, blowing a hole right through him. Frantic, she managed to stop and run back to her father, who was gapping at her.

"Dad!" Kaede screamed, terrified his guts were spilled. She ripped off the bottom of her nightgown, making it almost panty short, and ripped the free piece into a bandage to cover his bloody stomach. "Lie down you're hurt!" she cried.

Duncan backed away, fending her off with a hand. "Kaede, NO! Get back inside! Wha're ya doin out here?" he asked frantically.

Focused on his ripped and bloodied shirt, Kaede tried to put a bandage on him. She moved towards him, he moved away. "It's OK, he'd dead, I got him! WILL YOU STAY STILL!" Kaede cried.

Looking past her, Duncan yelled, "Ya didn't get im. He ain't dead, get back inside!"

"Dad you need help!"

"Ya need ta quit interferen!" Duncan roared.

Kaede stared at him, shocked at what he said. "What?"

Firmly, Duncan said, "Ya need ta git back inside."

"You are hurt!" Kaede replied just as firmly.

"I'm all right, go!"

"You are not, look at you!" Kaede wailed.

Another voice behind her said, "For a little lady, that was one HELL of a punch."

Kaede spun to see the dead get to his feet, holding his sword. "That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaede cried. "I killed you!"

With a tip of his head, the man said, "I can appreciate your speed and skill, M'Lady. You gave it your best, I'm sure. Mcleod is right, this is between us."

Kaede spun her head back and forth between them. "Dad?" she asked, confused.

"Kaede, go inside, please," Duncan said evenly.

"No! You'll start fighting again," she yelled.

"Kaede, it's what we do," Duncan told her. "And ya can't interfere. It has to be one on one."

Waving an arm at the man, Kaede asked, "If I can't kill him, how can you?"

"I'm immortal, and yer not," Duncan stated.

"Miss," the other man said. He put his sword away and held up his hands. Duncan sheathed his sword. "I have no idea how you move so fast, but this is what we are. This is what we do. Your father and I are immortals. We are tasked to fight each other. We must battle to the last until only one remains."

Kaede screwed her face up and asked, "Why?"

The man shrugged. "Cruelty of the gods? Some greater purpose we've yet to see? I am not privy to that information. All I can tell you is what I know. Your father knows it too."

"Demos is telling you the truth," Duncan said. "Kaede, we do have to fight each other in duels until only one remains."

"You know him?"

"At the beginning of a duel it is proper to introduce yourself."

"What? Hello, good to see you, now we kill each other?" Kaede asked sarcastically.

"Pretty much, yes."

"What about Amanda then? She hasn't tried to kill you," Kaede stated.

"Not directly," Duncan said flatly.

Demos laughed. "Yes, but her ... shall we say 'deals' have a tendency to go sour."

"You too, huh?" Duncan asked.

"Many of us, McLeod. If Amanda had half the credit for immortals she's caused the fall of, she would be the most powerful of us for certain."

"Amanda?" Kaede asked in a squeak.

"And you wonder why I don't trust her," Duncan told Kaede with a sigh.

"What is going on out here?" Iniari asked as she came striding up in her nightgown.

"Perhaps another time then?" Demos asked in an irritated tone.

"Yeah, would you like a drink before you go?" Duncan asked.

Kaede frowned at him. "Dad, he wants to kill you and you're inviting him in for a drink?"

"Not want to, dear Lady," Demos explained. "It is something we need to do. I take no pleasure in taking a life, and by what I hear of him, neither does your father. As I said though, we have no choice."

"I don't mind killing in the slightest," Inari said. "You hurt Duncan, I will kill you."

"Mom, I punched a hole right through him and he got up like it was nothing!" Kaede exclaimed.

"He won't get up if we shred him into little pieces," Iniari stated.

"Inari, don't!" Duncan said firmly.

Another patch of moonlight passed by illuminating them.

"I see now, you're elves," Demos said. "That explained the Lady's ability."

"Elves?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, five ... six hundred years ago I met some in what is now southern France. Quite the pleasant experience, so long as you don't get them rilled. It is a joy to see there are still elves in the world."

He cast them a true smile. "Now, if you all will excuse me, I have other things to attend to." He bowed deeply, turned and walked away into the field.

.

Duncan was not happy about Kaede and Iniari interrupting the duel. Not that he wanted to fight to begin with, but it was a properly made and accepted challenge. Demos was not an evil man, just one who believed firmly in 'there can be only one', and that there was some grand purpose behind it. The reason the fight was called off was his daughter and Inari had told him no. It did damage his pride a bit to have two females tell him he couldn't fight.

Thinking about Iniari, Duncan's first thought was 'wife', but that seemed premature. after all, they weren't married. Then again, if they were Elves, and not human, that might not matter. Inari had latched tight onto him, and wasn't letting go. He did like Inari a whole bunch. Now being fed on a regular basis, she had more energy and was filling out deliciously. No 'extra', but more firmness in her legs and she was really filling the chest of her clothes out. The little filling in of her thin face seemed to enhance her beauty also, as did the added luster to her bright red hair. She had been the first woman since Tessa he'd consider marrying.

Thinking about these things as he worked at stripping and sanding the main staircase railing, Duncan was trying to stay out of his daughter's hair. He wanted to watch over her, but then again, he had to let her do things for herself. He knew Kaede had a handle on running the Lenui Inn. In fact, she was enjoying herself. Kaede came home again yesterday, tired, but with a smile on her face as talked about her day, and asked Kouta to rub her feet. This was the third day, and although Rachel could probably get along without her, it appeared Rachel liked Kaede working for her.

"Mr McLeod?" Yuka asked as she came partway up the stairs to him. "I was going to take Inari shopping, we have some supplies we need to get." Her English was accented, but clear.

"You can call me Duncan, no need to be so formal," he told her.

"Yes, Duncan. Is there anything you need to get?"

"Not that I can think of, but thank you for asking."

Yuka gave a slight bow and turned to go back down, then stopped. She paused then came up to sit beside him. "Are you aware that Kaede is a killer?" she asked firmly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, surprised by the question. He turned to look at her.

Playing with her hands, Yuka said, "You see, Kaede has killed people from a very young age. She killed Kouta's father and his sister, and she told me he wanted to kill me too!"

"When did Kaede say this?" Duncan prodded.

"Back at the Maple Inn, before we had to flee."

Duncan nodded and said, "Kaede went back to that facility that she hated so much to rescue you, Mayu and Kouta. Do you truly think she would have done that if she was going to kill you?"

"She hates me." Yuka stated.

Duncan had been paying attention to the interplay between them. If anything was the case, Yuka hated Kaede for getting so close to Kouta. If anything, Kaede was ignoring much of Yuka's aggressive behavior. Not openly aggressive of course, Yuka wasn't that dumb, but she had ruined private moments between Kouta and Kaede, and doing anything she could think of to keep them separated.

"With her history of violence, it's only a matter of time ..."

"OK, stop," Duncan told her as he rubbed his head. "Look, Yuka, Kaede grew up rough. She acted very badly because she was treated very badly. Got a question for you, has anyone ever beaten a dog to death and made you watch?"

Yuka stared at him in horror.

"Yeah, it that orphanage she was in, Kaede wanted to raise a puppy. Bullies killed it and made her watch. Tell me, if you lived in a place like that and had no escape, what would you be like?" Duncan paused then said, "Not pretty, is it? Kaede was taken from her mother at birth to be thrown into that hell hole. And it wasn't until we destroyed that place that she was left alone. Even now, I'm not completely sure they won't try to grab her one more time."

"I still get worried," Yuka said softly.

"Then go," Duncan said simply. "No one's holding you here. Kouta wanted you to come so you would be safe. The same with Nana and Mayu."

Yuka cast him a pleading look. "It's just, you're such a nice man, how can you deal with a killer for a daughter?"

Duncan cast her a hard gaze. "What makes you think I'm so innocent?" he asked.

"You came to free us from those terrible men," Yuka said.

Duncan shook his head. "No. Kaede led the charge to free you. I just went along to support her. Kaede got you free, she killed the bad guy. She made sure you got out safe," Duncan said, correcting her. "I can tell you if anyone came here to do harm, Kaede would be standing out at the gate to protect us. She finally has a family and she will do anything and everything she can for our benefit."

Pausing, Duncan leaned closer and said, "Personally, I think you're doing your best to undermine Kaede. It stops now, or you can be on your way. Understood?"

Yuka blinked at him like she didn't believe what he'd just said to her.

"I'll only support those who support us. Think hard about what you want to do," Duncan told her and got back to work.

Yuka sat silently for a moment, then got up and walked down the stairs

.

Kaede became suspicious when three 'gentlemen' were at the Lenui Inn asking about Duncan. She was serving, so Rachel called Duncan to let him know they were there.

"Who are they, do you recognize any, Rachel?" Duncan asked.

"No. Joe's here, but he's not with them. Three men, nothing unusual about them. They appear to like watching Kaede, but so does every other male who lays eyes on her. They just asked if anyone knew

where you were."

"I'll be there in an hour or so. I have to finish this up first."

.

Kaede had been eyeballing the men who'd come looking for Duncan McLeod. Like Joe, she hadn't said anything to them, other than to take their orders. She had watched them. Two men wore dark overcoats and one in a tan one. The one with light hair and the tan overcoat coat wasn't normal. They talked in low tones, not appearing to look beyond their table.

"Kaede," Rachel called, waving her over to the corner of the bar. "Take this out if ya would." She handed Kaede a bag of trash.

"Sure." Kaede thought about going out the back as normal, but decided to go out the front.

Going outside, she walked around back and put the bag in the dumpster. There was one car in the small lot. One of those big, dark shiny ones. She looked but didn't notice anything unusual in it.

"Not many big cars around here, is there?"

Kaede turned to see the man in the tan overcoat. "Hardly any cars at all," she said and eyed his pose. Relaxed, hands in his coat pockets.

"I'm sure I asked before. I am looking for a Duncan McLeod. Do you know who that is?" he asked.

The way he asked was as if she didn't know her own father. Kaede studied him and slipped an invisible arm out and asked, "Why are ya lookin for im?"

The man let out a light cackle. "Very good! I detect a heavy Japanese accent, but you have blended in very well. I hear you are called Kaede?"

"Aye," she said as she slipped her hand inside his coat. She touched something long that felt just like Dad's sword. "Do you feel you must always walk around armed?" she asked.

"Why do you think I'm armed?" he asked innocently.

"Because you feel like an immortal," she said, and jerked the sword up and out of his coat. The man's face bore shock as his katana shot in the air and hovered over him.

"Ya got one minute ta convince me NOT to slice ya up," Kaede said heavily. She made the sword spin and swung it in front of him. The man performed a very good backwards summersault/flip to land on his feet facing away from her. He then took off running. Kaede watched him look back once, but he kept going.

Kaede caught the sword in her physical hand and laid the sword back along her arm, arm down to her side like she saw Dad do, and went back into the Inn. The two men watched her come in. She walked to the table, eyeing them. "Not to be impolite, but why are ya askin about Duncan McLeod?" she asked.

"We have business with him," the man will a bald spot said.

"This kind of business?" Kaede asked, shifting the sword to swing out and point at him.

"JESUS!" the man cried and stumbled up and away.

"Kaede! where did ya git that?" Rachel asked fearfully.

"The other man with these guys had it under his coat. He's very happy since I took it away from him. This kinda makes their motives suspect, doan ya think?" Kaede asked.

The man backing away tried backing for the door. He stopped and stumbled forward.

"No running," Kaede said and motioned him closer.

"What's ... how are you doing that?" the man stuttered.

"Both of ya stand up, arms out. AFTER I see if you're armed, we'll talk. Until then stand quietly, and no one has to loose any major limbs," Kaede stated heavily.

Both men stood still wearing nervous looks as Kaede searched them with her invisible arms. Satisfied, she told them to sit. She took the sword over to the bar and laid it down. "Dad will know what to do with them," she told Rachel.

.

Duncan arrived not long after, the man in the tan coat right behind him.

"Kaede," Duncan said and motioned her over. Laying an arm across her shoulders, he quietly said, "This is your Cousin Connor. I do believe an apology is in order."

Kaede looked a the grinning man. "I thought ... I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Don't worry about it. Can I have the sword back, or are you keeping it?" Connor asked.

"OH, yes!" Kaede ran over to the bar and retrieved the sword, handing it to him hilt first. "I'm really sorry! I thought the worst."

"Hey, it's OK, you were protecting family, right?" Connor asked.

Kaede nodded.

Duncan sat with Connor and the two men as they talked over ales. Kaede quietly explained to Rachel what happened with the sword fight outside the castle, that was why she was so nervous of those men. Just before the late afternoon rush came in, Duncan, Connor and the men got up and left. Right after that, Kaede began serving in earnest as customers filed in.

.

Duncan returned after dinner to let Rachel know she, Joe, Doogal and Angus and their families were invited to a Sunday dinner up at the castle, and asked Rachel to get a head count on who was coming.

Kaede didn't know what the big dinner was all about, but she did note the men conspiring about it. After making the deal, Duncan and Kouta were hard at work on the stair railings and step risers. Stones were cleaned, and if one was broken up, replaced.

Kaede found a new skill she was good at. While Kouta was getting good at carpentry, her invisible Arms made it easy to cut and shape stone. As long as she was careful, she could get the stone in shape without cracking it. For stock, she used creek and field stones, whatever stone was large enough. A good find was a solid block she was able to carve a chair out of.

The second day of Connor's visit, Kaede stayed outside and carved on her stone chair. She knew what she wanted it to look like. Picturing it in her mind, she saw a not-so-wide easy chair with a rounded bottom. She worked at it most of the day and got the wrap-around shape she was looking for.

Duncan put her hand carved stone chair at the entrance of the dinning room. The shape was good, and it was comfortable. Kaede had also carved 'McLeod' in the top of the backrest. She thought her chair looked OK. Duncan showed it to everyone, proud of her achievement.

Saturday was castle cleaning, even Connor helped. Nana helped Kaede get the high corners way up in the entry hall, and the vaulted ceiling on the dinning room. While they were up there handing upside down from the rafters, she heard metal clacking as Duncan and Connor 'fought' with fireplace pokers. Kaede grinned at their foolishness.

The evening settled down with them in a semi-circle around the fireplace as it gave off it's flickering glow. Mayu and Nana sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with Yuka and Inari, Yuka showing the other three how to sew. Kaede was pleasantly surprised that Yuka was not trying her best to draw Kouta's attention for once. She was leaving Kouta alone, letting him sit in his large chair.

Wrapped up in Kouta's arms in that chair, Kaede snuggled into him and watched the sewing lesson on the floor as she listened to Dad and Connor talking.

"You sure you want to do this, Connor?" Duncan asked.

"It's only right the way I see it," Connor told him. "The Campbells have given up any rights to this castle, and it is a good place stay off the beaten path. You know as well as I do we might not be around forever. Besides, if you are co-owner, then you have to pay half the taxes."

Duncan laughed. "So that's what it is."

"Except for allowances for running water and electricity, as long as the castle stays as original as possible, it is considered a historical landmark. From what I know, it is the only functional clan stronghold left," Connor explained. "Which also means the taxes are lower. But someone has to fix the front gate."

"There is no front gate."

"My point exactly."

Duncan laughed and said, "There is a lot of work to do. Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

On the floor, Nana let out a yawn, which became contagious. Although Kouta didn't complain, he did shift around like he was uncomfortable.

Yuka let out another yawn. "OK, girls, enough for the night. You are all doing well," she said and put her sewing things away. Inari put her things in her basket and got up to go over and give Duncan a kiss.

"Don't be long," she said with a mischievous grin.

"I wouldn't think of it," Duncan told her.

"I'll check the front door," Kaede said as she got up. They had modern locks on the door, but Kaede liked the solid look of the four by six wooden beam dropped into the brackets across the door.

Behind her, Kouta chuckled. "You're taking that thing out in the morning, right?"

"I will," she assured him.

Yuka came from the dinning room and asked, "Kaede may I talk to you ... alone?"

Kouta got the hint and bade them goodnight. Seeing Yuka was walking over to the side hallway, Kaede followed her.

Stopping in an empty room with tall, thin windows they hadn't figured out what to do with yet, Yuka stopped to gaze outside.

"Yes?" Kaede asked as she came up Yuka.

Yuka let out a sigh. "You truly love Kouta, don't you?" she asked.

"I always have. I would do anything for him," Kaede replied, holding back the urge to add 'even put up with you.'

"As would I," Yuka said softly. She looked down at her twisted fingers. "It's funny, never would I imagine we'd be living in a castle. Of course I would also never imagined Kouta falling for the murderer of his family."

Kaede eyed her. Not sure of Yuka's motive, she said, "If I could take that back, I would. That was the most horrible mistake I've ever made."

"I can't argue with that," Yuka said and looked at her. "I also can't argue with the fact you have been trying to make up for it. I suppose if having Kouta is what it takes to let you lead a more or less normal life, I shouldn't interfere."

"If you love Kouta half as much as I do, you will accept what he wants," Kaede countered.

"Not that I have much choice, but you are right. That doesn't mean I have to like you," Yuka said.

"I don't like you either," Kaede said before she could stop herself. "We can get along. You are important to Kouta, so even though you're a pain in my ass, I am willing to treat you as a member of the family that you are."

Yuka let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I had to be crazy, coming here. I've dropped out of college to chase a boy I can never be with, but I love so much. I guess I just need to know he's going to be fine."

"If you remember, the government wanted to sterilize you," Kaede reminded her. "That threat still hangs over you, Mayu and Kouta. Me, they'd just as soon kill if they could." Taking a pause, Kaede said, "We all have a chance at a decent life here. It may not be the most glamorous, but we have family and friends."

Casting Kaede a serious gaze, Yuka said, "Promise me you will take care of Kouta."

"I will. He is everything to me."

Yuka nodded. "That's all I need to hear," she said, and walked back out. Kaede eyed her curiously as she left.

.

Yuka walked up to the second floor and found the spiral staircase up into one of the towers. Climbing up slowly, she made her way to the upper room with the electrical equipment, then out onto the castellated roof.

The ground was hidden by the darkness below. Maybe that was for the best. She put one foot up on the outer wall and slowly stoop up. Swallowing her fear, she closed her eyes ad decided one step would do it.

"What are you doing?" Kaede asked from behind her.

Yuka turned, lost her balance and fell. Something unseen wrapped around her and drew her back down to the safety of the floor as she let out a yelp.

"No, you don't," Kaede stated. "You don't get to make Kouta sad from loosing one more of his family!" Kaede said firmly. "You say you care about Kouta, then you plan to take a dive into the ground? Don't you know what that would do to him?"

"You won!" Yuka said, fighting back tears. "Isn't that enough? You are going to make me watch you and Kouta live together and have children? You DO hate me, don't you?"

"I do hate that you're a whiny, selfish brat? Yes," Kaede told her. "But you're not going to cause Kouta grief, or cause Mayu and Nana to be sad! In case you haven't noticed, they care about you too."

"Maybe you should have killed me when you had the chance. Maybe you should do it now!" Yuka snapped back.

"Maybe you should stop feeling sorry for yourself and look around at what you have!" Kaede barked.

"Maybe you should mind your own business and leave me alone!"

Kaede shook her head sadly and said, "You're right. I've gone way too far in trying to save your ass. You want to jump? Then jump. But remember this on your way down. The grief I caused Kouta was because I was a foolish, screwed up little kid that didn't know any better. You do this and you will be bringing him grief fully knowing what will happen. When you hit the ground, it's over. No chance at anything, and if I happen to loose it, NO ONE will be there for Kouta! So go ahead and destroy yourself and leave him to his fate!"

Kaede turned and strode back down the stairs, leaving Yuka sitting on the floor.

Yuka stared at the floor for a moment, then got back up and went down the stairs. She could not risk the chance of Kouta being alone.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Sunday

Inari burst into Kaede's room expecting to see Kouta in bed with her. Seeing Kaede alone, Inari woke her up and asked, "Kaede, where's Kouta?"

"Huh?" Kaede asked as she lifted her sleepy face.

"Kouta didn't he sleep with you?" Inari asked.

Kaede frowned at Inari and stretched. "Last night Kouta had to watch out for Yuka," she complained with a huff.

"He didn't sleep with Yuka, did he?" Inari asked.

"Only if Yuka is tired of living..." Even as she said it, Kaede sat up and wondered if she should go check. In Yuka's state of mind last night, she just might do that, hoping for such consequences. Yuka was so screwed up she might be willing to die to prove a point.

In a conspiratorial tone, Inari said, "I know how great it feels, I mean, sleeping with Duncan is ..."

"Mom!" Kaede said abruptly, stopping her. "I really do not want to hear about that, OK?"

"So how far do you go?" Inari asked eagerly.

Kaede blinked at her. "Ahh, it's our business? So please don't ask?" she offered.

"But making babies with Duncan is great," Inari said with a broad smile.

"Moooom," Kaede groaned and dropped her head. "Please don't give me mental pictures like that."

.

Kouta left his room, and Yuka sleeping in his bed. Not that they did anything, but Yuka was having a 'cling fest' after she came down from the tower. Kouta told her she could stay as long as she behaved herself. When he got up, he was sure not to disturb her.

Kaede's door opened up in front of him. Kaede came out and gave him a hug. "Morning Kouta," she sang.

"Morning beautiful," Kouta replied enfolding her. They shared a kiss.

Inari followed Kaede out of her room. "Morning Kouta, is Yuka up yet?" she asked brightly.

"Ahh, not yet," Kouta said. To Kaede he said, "Yuka stayed in my room last night. She was a little ... unstable."

"You didn't try to make babies, did you?" Inari asked Kouta.

Kouta gapped at her. Kaede frowned at her mother.

"I didn't do anything with Yuka," Kouta stated.

Kaede trusted Kouta, even though she did want to wring Yuka's neck. "Mom, we should go start breakfast," Kaede said.

"Yes, a good long snuggling always makes me hungry in the morning," Inari beamed.

Trying to ignore her mother, Kaede said to Kouta, "Could you get Nana and Mayu up, please. And send Yuka down."

"Sure."

.

Kaede was learning to cook, and Inari was getting better also. They handled things pretty well, getting a mass of eggs and sausage going. Until the griddle caught fire. Yuka arrived in time to save breakfast and direct Inari and Kaede to get the table set. Soon, the shuffling bodies coming downstairs were treated to a hot breakfast.

Seeing Yuka looked fairly happy this morning, Kaede did a lot of thinking about her. This wasn't a simple thing like 'she's a bad guy-kill her', or 'she's family-she doesn't mean any harm'. Yuka was helpful and pleasant, much of the time. When it came to Kouta though, Yuka was becoming impossible to deal with. As usual, Kaede sat on one side of Kouta at breakfast, and Yuka sat on his other side.

Kouta did his best to be nice to Yuka, after all, she was one of his last living relatives. It was only right. Kouta couldn't help it if his cousin was a complete psychopath. One thing Kaede did know was things could not stay like they were. Something had to give.

Nana and Mayu helped clean up after breakfast as Duncan set people to their tasks for the day. Connor and Duncan were going for lumber and fittings to make the main gate. Kaede and Inari headed out to finish off smoothing out and cleaning up the courtyard.

After the breakfast mess was cleaned up, Yuka decided it was time for Mayu and Nana to get some studies done. Mayu had not been to school in quite a while, and Nana had never gone. Yuka was sure that Kaede had never gone to school, either. She decided to bring up the question of education with Duncan as soon as he got back. Even Inari would benefit from at least basic adult learning classes.

Inari and Kaede knew what Duncan's plan for the courtyard was. Remove all the loose dirt and overgrowth and level out the courtyard so it was flat and a layer of stone could be laid down. Scrapping down to the solid dirt, they only had to go a few inches deep. Using their invisible Arms, they cleared large area, and redistributed dirt to pack if flat and hard. The labor also helped clear Kaede's mind and think of something besides Yuka. By the time Duncan and Connor got back, they had the courtyard cleared from the gate area back to the castle door.

The timbers for the gate were thick. Kaede helped Duncan and Connor lay the gate timbers out on the ground. They wrapped nylon strapping around the top and bottom of the timbers in the form of a weave as tightly as possible. Next, after the weave was done to bind the timbers together, they laid a pair of wrought iron straps over the timbers on one side and nailed them in place, then flipped the whole thing over to lay another pair of wrought iron straps on the opposite sides. The ends of the straps hanging off the last timber held the sockets for the hinge pins.

Hanging the gate on the two inch diameter rod that held the hinge pins took all of them, Kaede and Inari holding the gate up, Connor near the bottom, and Duncan near the top guiding the gate into place.

By early afternoon, they were finished. Admiring their work, Connor waved a hand at the smooth, flat courtyard and asked, "What did you do, rent a bulldozer?"

"We just used our Arms," Kaede told him. "We threw the refuse over the wall there."

"Outstanding work Kaede, Inari," Connor told them. "Kaede, suppose you can help us quarry some rock?"

.

On another hill away from the castle,Connor took them to an old rock quarry. The grown over depressions in the ground showed a few boulders here and there. It was these boulders they started with. Kaede showed how she cut stone, and Connor told her what he wanted. two foot by two foot stone squares six inches thick. He had a box frame that size. Kaede cut the stones one by one. Duncan and Connor lifted the cut rock into the back of their rental truck they had brought the wood in on.

Smaller stones, Connor asked Kaede just to 'square off' and cut two inches thick. By the time Kaede had reduced six boulders to cut stone and pieces, the truck was sitting heavy on the springs. Returning to the castle, Kaede noted several cars were now in the courtyard. More had been parked outside the walls.

"It's getting late, almost dinner time," Duncan noted.

"Let's get this stone off. I think the distraction is done for the day," Connor agreed.

"Distraction?" Kaede asked.

Duncan cast her a grin and said, "Once we get this stone unloaded, we're done keeping you busy."

The stone blocks were unloaded and the trio headed to the downstairs washrooms. Inari intercepted Kaede. Showing Kaede a light green dress she had brought, Inari told Kaede, "This is your dinner dress."

Kaede eyed the woman's suppressed grin. She also noted the similar dark green silk dress Inari had on was very pretty. "We are having a formal dinner?" she asked.

"We are, so clean up and get your dress on," Inari said, trying hard to hold back her silly grin.

If her appearance mattered, Kaede was in trouble. "But... My hair's a mess, and I don't have a good hat..."

Inari snapped Kaede's cap off as she announced, "No hat! I'll brush your hair. Don't worry, it's not really formal. And I have slippers for you, so don't put those shoes back on."

"Slippers?" Kaede asked. She then saw the matching green slippers that went with the dress. No one around here had gotten dressed up like this before. "Mom, what's going on?"

Waving away her question, Inari said, "Get cleaned up and changed, and I'll brush your hair. You'll see soon."

Kaede's curiosity built as she washed then put on the silky smooth knee length dress. The sleeves were puffy and short, ending in fake ties. The blousy top was low, but not immodestly so. With white stockings and the slippers, it looked nice. Inari brushed out Kaede's hair and put it in a simple ponytail with a frilly tie.

Walking to the dinning room beside her mother, Kaede asked, "Are we late?" She didn't see anyone else around. She also saw the dinning room doors (newly restored by Kouta) were shut.

"Everyone is waiting for us," Inari said.

"Maybe we should hurry then if we are keeping them waiting?" Kaede asked.

"No need to rush," Inari said with a smirk. "I'll get the door." She send an Arm out and opened the door wide.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAEDE!"

Kaede stepped into the doorway to have the greeting roll over her like thunder. Sitting on benches and standing behind, her family and half the village had raised their voices (and a few ales) in greeting. She stood in shock. Happy birthday? All of this was for her?

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you!..."

Standing in awe at everyone she knew singing happy birthday to her, Kaede didn't have the presence of mind to say anything, even if she knew what to say. Kouta was wearing a dark suit jacket and pants with an open collar shirt. He came up to her and offered her his arm. Kaede took it. He led her over to the center of the table and pulled a chair out for her.

"M'lady," Kouta said with his gentle smile.

Kaede found the presence of mind to thank Kouta and take her seat. She also made sure he sat down next to her.

"Here we come, clear the way!" Mayu announced.

Mayu and Nana carried a large cake blazing with 18 candles on it. They sat it down on the table. After they backed away, the crowd gathered in.

"Ya make a wish and blow the candles out, Lass!" Angus said eagerly.

"Everyone knows THAT ya old coot!" an older man barked at him.

"Who ya callin old, yer walkin with one foot in the grave yerself!"

"Boys!" Rachel yelled, "Behave yerselves."

"So make yer wish lass!"

Kaede had to grin at the banter and the prodding. She was sure if she didn't blow the candles out soon, someone would do it for her. Spotting Yuka, standing back and acting reserved, she announced, "I made my wish!" She really wished she could get things settled between her and Yuka. She then leaned forwards and blew hard, extinguishing the candles to a round of cheers.

"What did you wish?" Nana asked eagerly.

"She can't tell or else it won't come true!" Mayu scolded.

"Then how will anyone know if it does come true?" Nana asked, confused.

"Kaede will know, that's all that matters," Mayu explained.

"But, Nana wants to know too!"

"Nana, why do you want to know?" Inari asked.

Balling her fists, Nana said, "Because Nana wants to know if Kaede wished for Nana to see Papa again!"

"I don't think so, Nana," Mayu offered.

Inari said, "Nana, you can wish for that on your birthday."

Nana blinked at her and asked, "When is Nana's birthday?"

Everyone looked at Kassandra. Sporting a crooked smile, Kassandra said, "We'll take care of that shortly, right now this is Kaede's time."

"So cut the cake!" Mayu announced and handed Kaede the knife.

Duncan stood by watching the fun. Even though Kaede looked quiet, he could tell despite the glazed look on her face, and for how tightly she was holding Kouta's hand, she was happy. Well, she would be after she got over the shock. He had a dilemma trying do decide if Kaede should be 17 or 18. He knew the range of her probable age, but this birthday, he had to peg it down. He decided on 18, for it would give her more freedom, and by all the work she was doing she was acting mature and deserved it.

Besides celebrating Kaede's birthday, this party also would give Duncan a clue about how accepting people were going to be about Kaede, Inari and Nana's horns. Although covering them up with hats worked, he didn't want then to get good and settled here only to discover people were revolted by the sight. So far from what he was seeing, the protrusions in their heads were being met with an 'oh well' attitude. Some were more curious than others, but no one was running for the torches and pitchforks.

Sally McLeod, one of Doogal's relatives, thought Inari might have gotten the 'horn gene' from a distance Scandinavian relative that were the inspirations for the horned helmets of ancient times that the Vikings wore. How she came up with that theory, Duncan had no idea, but at least it was an acceptable excuse that people were believing.

Even though Rachel agreed that horns were not a big deal to her, she did insist heads be covered at the Lenui Inn. It was one thing to let family see oddities, it was another to expose them to strangers.

.

The local patrons from the Lenui Inn had brought families with them. Angus' daughter and son-in-law came with their two boys, aged twelve and fifteen. Both hearing Angus' wild tale of the pink haired witch, the had to come and see this girl he was talking about. Doogals' young grandson, Billy, who'd gotten flown around the Lenui, came with his parents also.

Climbing up into the seat beside Kaede, Billy beamed her a smile and said, "Happy Birthday, Kaede! How old are you?"

"Eighteen. Billy, this is my friend, Kouta."

"Hi Kouta! are you gonna marry Kaede? She's really pretty, isn't she? AND she's a witch!"

Kouta chuckled and asked, "Hi Billy, you know Kaede?"

"Everyone knows Kaede! She works at the Inn with Rachel," Billy said eagerly. He pointed to a woman a few seats down. "That is my Mom, dad and my baby sister. I bet you have a broom and one of those big round black pots to make spells in? Can I see it?""

"Sorry, no big black pots, and only brooms to sweep the floor," Kaede told him as she chuckled.

"Awww, I thought for sure you'd have a broom to fly with," Billy said in a pout.

"Nana can get a broom and try to fly," Nana offered, rising her hand in the air.

"No, Nana," Duncan, Kouta and Kaede chorused at the same time.

"Are you a witch too?" Billy asked Nana.

Nana blinked at him. "Nana is a diclonius, and so is Lucy."

"My name is not Lucy." Kaede retorted.

"Well, you were Lucy."

"NO I wasn't, your Papa made up that stupid name!"

Nana frowned angrily at her. "Papa is not stupid."

"That name is."

Pointing at Kaede, Nana said to Billy, "Watch her! She can be really tricky!"

"Nana?" Kouta asked, "Can we forget about that for now?"

"Nana will not forget that Lucy is tricky!"

"It's KAEDE not LUCY!"

"Yeah! Kaede not Lucy," Billy hollered in agreement.

Mayu clapped a hand over Nana's mouth and said, "Nana understands, let's have some cake."

.

Standing back, Yuka watched the interactions around Kaede. Instead of the killer she was, one would think the pink haired devil was some kind of princess. Begrudgingly, Yuka did admit that Kaede had saved her from forced sterilization. She also was afraid that by Kaede's own words, she might 'loose it'. Yuka had to be here for Kouta if that happened.

Yuka did have the satisfaction it had been her -not Kaede- that had slept with Kouta last night. Just being with him had given her peace and a sense of victory. It made her a little closer to Kouta than Kaede was.

"Hey Lass, I'm David McSwain," a boy next to her said.

Beginning to get a handle on the strange accent the people here had, Yuka understood what he said. "Hello, David, I am Yuka," Yuka said in her best English.

"Quite the accent ya got. Yer from Japan, right?" David asked, smiling at her. "Wanna cop a squat?" he asked as he motioned to some chairs at the end of the table.

Yuka stared at him. She had no clue what he just said.

"Sit. Me. You?" David said, making the motions.

She got it. "OH! No thank you. I must watch ... I am hostess," she explained. At least, she hoped she had explained.

"Ya doan need ta do that," David said with a wave of his hand. "The Ale keg's right there, food's on the table, an three bottles of whiskey're out, what's there to serve?"

"Someone might need..." Yuka stopped as David grabbed her hand.

"Come'on lass, Relax will ya?" he said, and pulled her over to some empty chairs.

Yuka looked over at Kouta, who was talking with another local as Kaede leaned onto him, talking to another girl across the table. It looked like Kouta was having a good time. He had Kaede right there with him, he wouldn't miss her. She let David lead her over to a chair and sit her down.

.

Kaede had a fun birthday party. To her pleasant surprise there were younger people around. Working at the Lenui Inn, she'd sworn Glen Finnen was populated by mostly old folks. By the end of dinner she was better acquainted with Billy's parents, who she found were nice people, as were everyone here.

A pair of ten year olds had brought some sparklers and were going to light them off. Kaede asked to use four. Moving to a clear spot on the floor by the fireplace, she held one in each invisible arm, and stuck them in the fire to light them. She then lifted then high and spun them around, making dazzling circles of light, and briefly, even what looked like a spinning ball of sparkler fire. She drew fast lines and made them trace shapes in the air until they burned out.

Cheers and applause sounded from Kaede's show. Not to be out-done, Nana used four more from the boys to put on a similar show. Briefly, Nana drew a boat in the air with her fast motions, then a bird. Again, there was plenty of cheering and applause for the sparkling light show.

As the ale and heavier drink flowed a group of boys started the song 'Donald, where's your trousers'.

 _'Let the wind blow high, let the wind blow low,_

 _through the streets in my kilt I'll go_

 _all the Lassies say 'hello,_

 _Donald where's your trousers?'_

After a few rounds of the song with more people joining in, Kaede caught the tune and joined in also.

 _'Wearin me kilt is my delight_

 _I'm not wrong, I know I'm right!_

 _The Highlanders would have a fright_

 _if they saw me in trousers!'_

Once the group song was done, Doogal belted out another song. "OH ye'll take the high road, and I'll take the low road, and I'll be in Scotland afore ya..."

Again, then volume grew we more people joined in.

.

After dinner, the drink, song and games, people mingled and explored. Kaede found she was getting sleepy. From her day of working and now the happy mood in the air, a few scotch and waters, and Kouta's close presence all added to her peaceful, warm feeling. The party was still going strong when Kaede felt herself lifted up in Kouta's arms. Hugging her arms around his neck, she snuggled in close. Far away, she could hear people's voices mixed with laughter.

"Ha! Lookie, the lad's taken charge of the lass."

"Aye, she IS of age now."

"Laddie! Doan ferget yer raincoat!"

"Doogal, ya got a dirty mind! He's jus gonna tuck 'er in."

"An tuck'er, an tuck'er..."

"Where'd Duncan go?"

"Aww doan go tellin on the lad! If I was his age, I'd be doin the same."

"Ya wish!"

"The priest will be lookin forward to the ceremony comin soon."

"Bet the lad is lookin forward ta the ceremony soon's he tops those stairs!"

Kaede smiled as the voices faded with distance. "Kouta, you can walk OK?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"It's fine, hon," Kouta replied with a bit of grunt in his voice.

"You won't leave me tonight, will you?"

"Not a chance."

Kaede woke up some when Kouta sat her on her bed. He dutifully took off her slippers and stockings. She stood up and turned around. "Unzip me?" she asked. Kouta did, then slipped his hands over her shoulders and slipped her dress down and off.

Kaede turned and hugged him. They shared a deep kiss. Kaede unbuttoned his shirt as she felt her bra clasp pop open. their lips remained locked as clothes continued to come off.

Breaking the kiss, Kouta asked in a panting breath, "I ... we're not married yet."

"Don't care, I want you," Kaede gasped as she took a breath, then kissed him again as his pants came off. His shirt tore as it came off in halves. They flopped back on the bed and somehow got some covers over them as they whithered around into a tight hug. Petting and kissing, Kouta drifted down from Kaede's lips onto her chin, and down her neck. Gasping, Kaede held the back of his head and guided him to her breast.

"Yes, anything you want, suckle me, take me," Kaede gasped softly. Becoming lost in the sweet sensations, she swore she could not get enough air as Kouta lavished his gentle attentions on her. And the more he petted and kissed, the more she wanted.

.

Yuka had been nice to David, and listened hard to catch about half of what he talked about. Mayu had come over to get them involved with a dance the younger folks were doing. Nana, Mayu and Yuka had to go slow and learn the dance. It was fun, and with Yuka's suggestion, David happily guided Nana in the dance. While he was involved with Nana, Yuka slipped away to go see what Kouta was up to.

The party had spread out. A group of adults were around the fireplace, singing and having a good time. A group of girls were quietly conspiring at one end of the long dinning room table, a group of boys were playing a drinking game around the table's center. Families with younger children were either gone, or getting ready to leave. Yuka found a few couples had wandered into secluded places. She was half expecting to find Kouta and Kaede snuggled up in a corner, sucking each other's tonsils out. She was partially relived not to find them, but became even more worried about where they could be.

Going up to Kouta's room, Yuka peeked inside and let out a breath of relief. The bed was empty, no one here.

"Ahhhh...Kouta!"

Yuka perked up. Where did that come from? Going back into the hallway, Yuka listened. She heard soft voices.

"Ohh... Kaede..."

"I love you Kouta... yes ... now..."

Cocking her head, Yuka stalked down the hallway. The sounds were coming from Kaede's bedroom door. She listened to more loving sounds emitting from the door as her fists balled in mindless rage. That horned freak was having her way with Kouta right now! Yuka reached for the doorknob, she was going to go in there and beat that bitch senseless!

.

Reveling in Kouta's warm embrace, having him around her and in her, Kaede didn't make sense of the crashing noise as her door flew open. Staring blankly at the form that was invading her private world and disrupting her joy, her mind didn't register the face. The banshee scream from the form as she jumped on the bed made Kouta recoil, causing them to separate. A fist flew past Kaede's face and another was cocked back to strike.

In a purely defensive instinct, an invisible Arm shot out from Kaede, pushing the screaming, hostile form up and away. Above her, Yuka shot up to hit the ceiling with a solid _thump_.

"What the hell?" Kouta cried out, cowering from Yuka's assault.

Kaede stared up at Yuka, who was staring down with the same blank gaze. As it registered who she was holding pinned to the ceiling, a drop of blood dripped down onto Kaede's face.

"You ... **idiot**!" Kaede spat. she moved over and lowered Yuka's limp form down. Holding covers to herself, Kaede laid Yuka on the bed.

"What ... Yuka!" Kouta asked in shock.

"You ... fucking MORON!" Kaede screamed at Yuka's limp form. "Do you REALLY want to die THAT BADLY?"

His jaw hanging open in shock and confusion, the only thing Kouta was aware of was Yuka was here, and quite possible she was going to be killed in front of him. "Kaede, no..." he said weakly.

"I don't believe she attacked us!" Kaede cried, wondering if the limp girl was alive or dead. Part of her preferred dead, especially after what she just did. If Kouta wasn't right here, if she had not already hurt Kouta very badly by killing those dear to him, Kaede would have twisted her up like a wet rag then ripped her in half!

"Neither do I," Kouta said weakly.

"What's going on in here?" Duncan demanded as he appeared in the doorway.

"Dad, she attacked us!" Kaede shouted, stabbing a finger at Yuka.

Seeing the limp form of Yuka face down on the bed, Duncan went over and checked for a pulse. "She's alive, you two get something on," he said firmly as he looked at Yuka. "Someone go get Kassandra."

"I will," Kouta said in a croak, still in shock from what just happened. He found his pants, got them on and hurried out. Kaede grabbed her robe and put it on.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

Trying to keep her voice even, Kaede explained. "Dad, she burst in screaming and punching. I pushed her away before I even thought about it. She hit the ceiling. I let her down and ... if Kouta wasn't here, I probably would have killed her."

Duncan looked up at the ceiling. "She hit the ceiling on her back?" he guessed.

"Yes, she was looking down when I realized it was her."

Duncan carefully felt the back of Yuka's neck, then her head. "She hit the beam with her head, she's knocked out, but I don't feel any broken bones. You should go sleep in Kouta's room tonight. I don't want to move her yet."

"She's crazy, Dad! Last night she wanted to jump off a tower, and now this. What are we going to do?" Kaede asked.

Duncan let out a huff and glanced at Kaede. "First thing's first. I'll check her out to see how bad she's hurt. When Kouta gets back, you two go in his room, lock the door and try to calm down. When she wakes up, we'll figure it out."

Kaede hugged herself. Softer, she said, "What if she dies? Dad, I don't want Kouta to hate me."

In a flat tone, Duncan said, "He won't hate you. I think he knows this was Yuka's fault. If she dies, we bury her. She's still breathing, so I doubt it will come to that. Get some clothes for tomorrow, I don't know how long she's going to have to stay here."

.

Kassandra came, as did Inari. Inari whisked Kouta and Kaede off to bed, then left to take care of other things as Duncan and Kassandra tended to Yuka. Yuka had a few cracked ribs, but her skull was intact save for a split in her scalp. Kassandra stitched the rent in her scalp and laid her on her back.

Duncan talked with Kassandra as they sat by Yuka. Something did have to be done about this girl before she caused any more harm to herself or anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Yuka was sitting in the dinning room of the Maple Inn, her tea in front of her. Across the table, a thin western woman with auburn hair and thick eyebrows was watching her.

Yuka looked around, taking in her surroundings. "I'm home?" she asked.

"For the moment. Do you know who I am?"

"Kassandra, right? What are you doing here? Where's Kouta?" Yuka asked.

Kassandra eyed her for a few seconds, then said, "At home, with his wife and children."

Yuka pursed her lips. "How can that be?" she asked. "Kouta lives here with me."

"No, he doesn't," Kassandra said. "You are his cousin, and yes, you are important to him. That is why you are still alive. He does love you, but you are not his lover. Can you understand that?"

Not wiling to give an answer, Yuka asked, "Where is Mayu and Nana?"

"There is no one here but us," Kassandra told her.

"He took them with him, " Yuka concluded. "So, I am to be left all alone?"

"That depends upon you, Yuka. Why are you so obsessed with Kouta? It is obvious he has chosen another, but you cannot accept that, can you?" Kassandra asked.

Yuka balled her fists. "I have cared for Kouta all my life! Why can't he see that? I ... throw myself at him and all he does is give puppy dog eyes at that ... horned devil girl!" Becoming louder, she said, "She killed his father and his sister, right in front of him! She admitted it! He should hate her as much as I do!" Stopping to sob at the injustice, Yuka cried, then wailed out, "I am the one who is right for Kouta! It is ME who worried about him and waited all those years when he was in the hospital! HE SHOULD BE MINE!" she ended in a scream.

Unmoved by her outburst, Kassandra shook her head. "You are obsessed. Obsession is not love, it is a form of greed. Listen to yourself, you hate Kaede for making Kouta happy. Hate and greed is what drives you, not love. Negative forces that will destroy you, and those around you."

"I am not greedy," Yuka snapped.

"You are. Who is this obsession about Kouta for, him or yourself? We are in your mind, Yuka, you cannot hide the truth from me," Kassandra said evenly.

"What are you talking about? That's nonsense!"

"Is it? Perhaps we should go to your current residence," Kassandra said.

The scene around them shifted. The Maple Inn disappeared to show the green wide open rolling hills of Scotland. Yuka gasped as she found herself standing on the outer walls of the castle, Kassandra beside her.

"Do you recognize this place," Kassandra asked.

"This is where SHE is," Yuka said with distaste.

"This is where we all are," Kassandra corrected her. "Shall I take you to show you your latest bit of hatred? Where, once again, Kaede refrained from killing you?"

"No," Yuka said in a subdued tone.

"But you do remember. Don't you? Standing outside their door, and becoming enraged because they were loving each other?"

Yuka squeezed her eyes shut. "Why are you tormenting me?" she cried.

"Here is why!" Kassandra said in a hard tone. The scene around the changed again to show Nana and Mayu in a bed sleeping. "These two children!" The scene changed to show Kouta and Kaede cuddled in bed, Kaede tight against Kouta's side. "And these two here, who through their life, have made a close bond between them!"

The scene shifted once more to put them atop one of the towers. Kassandra was now facing Yuka, her eyes glowing with anger as she spoke to Yuka in a hard tone. "All four of them love you, Yuka! ALL four want you in their lives, but YOU can only see your own hate and greed! It is your selfishness that causes them to worry, to cry at night. It is YOU who torment THEM! Do you enjoy seeing them suffer?"

Becoming angry at the woman, Yuka asked, "If you think I am so bad, why don't you just kill me and be done with it?"

"I will," Kassandra stated. "I am not Duncan. He too, is doing his best to save you, and save them the agony of your death. Kaede has also tried very hard to accept you, but you spit in her face! As you are now, I see you as fledgling evil. A corrupter and subverter who is better off stamped out!"

Yuka's mouth dropped slowly open. It dawned on her that Kassandra was something much more than anyone thought. At the moment, she looked like an angry Goddess. As if to agree with her, angry dark clouds filled the sky above.

"You will not die a self-fulfilling death by Kaede's hand," Kassandra growled. "Yours will have a quiet end by a bee sting that will help your mourners bond closer together over your passing. If you cannot support them in life, you will support them by death. THAT is how you will end."

Yuka back up a step, terrified of this woman before her. "Please, no," she begged in a squeak.

"Yuka Kikumura, the choice is yours," Kassandra intoned. "Cast off your greed and hate, or I will cast you into the ground!"

.

Yuka snapped awake with a gasp of breath in a strange bedroom. I was early morning, the sun still hiding behind the hills. Directly above her was a ceiling beam had a few strands of hair dangling from it. The ache in the back of her head reminded her of last night.

"Can you get up?"

Yuka snapped her head to the doorway to see Kassandra standing there, hands on her hips, watching her.

"I had a nightmare," Yuka said weakly.

"No, you did not," Kassandra said flatly. "I would think hard if I were you." She then walked away.

Yuka laid there, wondering what was real, and what was only a dream. Hearing a buzzing sound, she looked to see a bumblebee on the headboard. The bee buzzed it's wings again as it faced her.

Despite her soreness, Yuka threw back the covers, jumped up and fled the room, shutting the door behind her.

.

Inari, Duncan and Connor were cleaning up the mess from the birthday party that in some cases lasted until almost midnight. A few people passed out in chairs, they let sleep. Inari got the table cleared and enough dishes washed so she could do breakfast. Kouta and Kaede came down to be recruited to help. Kouta washed dishes and Kaede cooked a large pot of oatmeal with apple chunks and cinnamon over the kitchen hearth.

By the time Yuka came down the simple breakfast was ready. Everyone offered their 'good mornings' to her except Kouta. Kaede wouldn't even look at her when she did come out of the kitchen. On Kaede's final exit from the kitchen she stopped to kiss Duncan on the cheek and give her mother a hug.

"Dad, I'm taking the overland route to the Inn today, so I won't be needing a ride," Kaede said as she went over to Kouta.

"You sure? That's still three miles and over hills," Duncan reminded her.

"I know, I need the exercise," she said flicking her eyes at Yuka. Bending down, she gave Kouta a big kiss on the lips. "See you later, hon."

"Have a good day, do you need anything?" Kouta asked.

"No, I can get my things out of my room now. Later, bye everyone!" she said with a wave and left.

"Hey, Yuka? After breakfast, can we do the sewing again? Nana wants to learn to make things," Nana asked innocently.

"That does sound fun," Mayu added.

Looking at their expectant faces, Yuka nodded. "Inari would you like to join us?" Yuka asked.

"After everything is cleaned up, yes."

"We'll help!" Mayu and Nana chorused.

.

Kaede figured out the route to the Lenui Inn. By road, it was a long, winding way first going the wrong way to reach a town and the main road. By foot in a straight line, it was up over a couple mountains and much shorter. Traveling in leaps and bounds, it was also faster than going the long way by car. The

scenery was also a lot better.

In hiking clothes and with a backpack to carry her work clothes, Kaede headed out. Up near the castle, she didn't have to be discreet. She flung herself along with her Arms, bouncing up and down mountainsides and leaping valleys. The last downhill before the Inn, Kaede stayed on the ground and walked at a human pace. The back of the Inn was in sight, the walk wasn't that far.

Making her way into the rear door, Kaede went into a back storage room to change and leave her hiking clothes and pack up on a shelf, except for her SEAHAWKS wool cap.

"Morning, Rachel," Kaede said, coming out from the back.

On a stool behind the bar Rachel looked up from the morning paper. "Mornin Kaede. What's this I hear something happened with that girl Yuka?"

"Yeah," Kaede said in a huff and grabbed a stool to perch on. "Yuka decided it would be a good idea to bust into my room and start beating on me and Kouta. I planted her on the ceiling a little hard."

Rachel eyed her and asked, "She'll live?"

Kaede nodded. "Yeah," she said, not sounding happy about it. "Dad says to stay away from her. He's going to fix the problem so she won't do crazy stuff like that."

Rachel shook her head. "Attacking you? she's gotta have a screw loose."

"It was really embarrassing," Kaede said with a frown. "We were ... involved when she came in and jumped on the bed."

Rachel let out a snort and said, "I'm surprised ya didn't kill her."

"I almost did," Kaede admitted. "If it wasn't for the fact she is Kouta's cousin and he does care about her, she would have ended up as a bloody mess on the floor. I mean, how rude can you be?"

"Well, I'm glad ya didn't. I'd hate ta see ya taken away fer murder."

"That would be a hassle," Kaede agreed.

.

Last night's craziness with Yuka made Kouta began to think seriously about his life. When he'd first started college, he had envisioned his life as going to school and being the average salary man, working for a company and raising an average family in a small house like the majority of Japanese men.

The thing was, he did not have an average family. Kaede, with her pink hair, horns and ultra-powerful mind was anything but average, as was her mother. Mayu, his adopted daughter was a meek girl who had been mistreated badly at one time, seemed to prefer a quiet life .He didn't know what Duncan was but it was fairly obvious the McLeods were not people to mess with.

Kouta didn't even know what to do with Nana. Nana and Mayu got along great, and had even started calling themselves sisters. He was thinking seriously about adopting her also. They had the room. It wasn't everyone who lived in a real medieval castle. Even the richest men only lived in replicas. He was residing here in the real deal. There were even ancient weapons in the cellar as well as a real dungeon.

Learning carpentry, gardening, and stonework, Kouta realized the last thing he wanted was an office job with his own cubicle. No fancy laminate wood desk for him. His workbench was solid five centimeter thick wood with thick post corners. The only 'cubicle' here was the garage currently going up for the Land Rovers, and those walls, the thinnest in the castle, were eight centimeters of solid stone.

Kouta loved Kaede. He loved the fact he worked his own hours, and at whatever they decided to do. He also felt Duncan and Connor had something grand planned. He didn't know what it was, but since

both men were very old and apparently pretty well off, he was more than willing to throw his hat in with them.

Now, he just had to get up the nerve to ask Duncan for Kaede's hand in marriage. Already being caught in bed with Kaede, and Duncan hadn't beaten him silly, did give him a little more courage to ask.

.

Over the next few days, Yuka concentrated on teaching the girls not only things like sewing and cooking in an ancient kitchen, but also math and English. Well, proper English. Not the stuff they spoke here. Yuka did realize that they would need to learn that as well, and while Yuka herself had a hard time with it, Kaede had no trouble rattling on in the Scottish dialect.

A week after Yuka's barging into Kaede's room, Yuka got up the nerve to apologize to them so they would talk to her. She only hoped that Kouta didn't hate her now.

Knowing Kaede's schedule, Yuka chose Kaede's 'foot-rub' time to approach them. Coming up to Kaede's door, Yuka knocked. "It's Yuka, may I talk to you?"

In the moment of silence that followed, Yuka feared she had really done it, they would never talk to her again. The door opened though.

On the other side, Kouta stood. "Yes?" he asked in a monotone voice.

He blankness made Yuka lower her head. "Gomenesai. I was foolish and ... hurtful. Please forgive me," she said meekly.

Kouta let out a tired huff. "Yuka, I love Kaede. You know that, right?"

"I do, and I will learn to deal with it," she said in her meek tone.

"Even when we're married?" he asked.

Yuka looked up at him, surprised.

"That's right, in three weeks. I've asked Kaede, and she accepted. Will you accept it?" Kouta asked in the same tone.

Yuka nodded stiffly. "I must. May I speak with Kaede?"

"Hold on." Kouta shut the door again. A moment later he came back and let her in the room. Kaede sat on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around one knee. She watched Yuka blank faced.

Yuka walked up and bowed to her. "I am so sorry for my behavior. Can you forgive me?" she asked meekly.

Kaede looked at Kouta, then nodded. "So long as it never happens again," she stated.

Yuka then forced out the words she dreaded. "Congratulations on your coming wedding. I am sure you will be very happy with each other."

Kaede studied her and said, "That must have been hard."

"Yes, it was," Yuka admitted.

"Thank you for your kinds words," Kaede said, then added, "I do not want to fight with you. It is best if we all get along."

"I am trying very hard. I would also ask if you might help with teaching the local language to Mayu, Nana and Inari. Inari is not doing bad, but you know the language better than me or my students," Yuka said in a modest tone.

"I'd be happy to."

"Thank you. That is all I wanted," Yuka said, she turned to leave and stopped mid-floor and turned back to look at Kaede. "What you said up on the tower. You were right, I was wrong. I will try my best to do better."

Even though Kaede only nodded in reply, Yuka knew she got the message. Yuka nodded in return and left. Once in the hallway, she let out a sigh of relief. She'd made the first real step in accepting what she thought she never would. The ache in her chest was still there, but had to deal with it.

.

The Lenui Inn was busier than ever. It was well known now throughout Glen Finnen and the surrounding area that the Witch of the Clan McLeod worked there. It was also known if one went there, good behavior was required or something strange might happen. One might also see flying beer mugs, or even a child fly around the room, giggling with glee. Occasionally, someone who'd had enough would lift up and float out the door and into the back seat of a friend's car, or up into a room for the night.

Becoming popular, the Lenui Inn now sold memorabilia with the Inn's name on it including, hats, shirts, sweatshirts, beer mugs, coasters, and carry bags in it's growing inventory. The owner, Rachel was a good looking red head who had a growing list of suitors.

Kaede was used to the increased business, and the occasional reporter that wanted an interview, or researcher that 'needed' to discover how she could do what she did. Her answer was always no. Little

tricks for tips, she was happy to do. With Rachel's suggestions, she kept these sparse, doing things only after being begged to. A pair of 'researchers' from Glasgow brought cameras and recording equipment to watch Kaede during a shift. Rachel charged them for taking up a table.

Today was an average day at the Inn. Rachel and Kaede had a small breakfast crowd, and a few tourists drifted in mid morning. Not long after lunch, Kaede note an older Japanese couple came in and took

seats.

Charlie, who drove a delivery truck, got up and said, "See ya tamarra!"

"Bye, Charlie," Kaede replied with a wave, and collected his glass and plate.

"Excuse me," the Japanese man said in halting English as Kaede headed for the bar.

"I will be right back, Sir," Kaede replied in Japanese, which made the couple cast her surprised looks. She took the dirty dishes to the bar then returned, pad in hand. She bowed to the couple and asked, "How may I serve you?"

"You speak Japanese?" the man asked.

Kaede cast him a smile. In her McLeod tartan skirt, vest and hat, as well as her pink hair and not quite oriental face, he probably didn't guess where she was from. "I was born near Kamakura, Sir. My father is Scottish, but my Mother is Japanese."

The woman's eyes brightened up. "Do you know Kikumura Yuka, or Kikumura Kouta?" she asked eagerly. "They live around here someplace. I'm Yuka's mother. We have the mailbox address, but we don't know where his house is."

Kaede beamed her a smile and bowed again. "Greetings! Yes, I know Kouta, we are being married next week. Please tell me you've come for the wedding!"

"You're Kaede?" the woman asked.

"Hai! Kouta and Yuka will be very happy to see you."

"I am Emiko, this is my friend, Akira," the woman said. "It is good to meet you, Kaede. You are nothing like Yuka described. If you could please, show us how to get to Yuka and Kouta's house."

"I'll call Kouta to come get you. The castle is hard to find if you're not familiar with the route."

"Castle?" the man asked.

"Hai, it's the old Campbell castle that's been standing for ... I forget how many centuries," Kaede explained. "Now people are calling it Castle McLeod. That's my Dad's name."

"Hey Kaede, got me table?" Doogal called as he came in.

In a quick shift of language, Kaede said, "Aye, Doogal, park it, I'll git yer ale. These are Yuka's parents, they've com fer the weddin."

Doogal waved to them and said, "Any family of Kaede's is family here."

"They doan speak scot'ish, Doogal, I'll tell'em."

Doogal laughed and sat down.

Kaede explained, "That's Doogal, he welcomed you here as extended family. Now, please tell me what you'd like."

Rachel called, "Kaede, Doogal's ale," and set a mug of ale on the bar.

Kaede reached over with an invisible Arm, picked up the mug and took it over to the table, setting it in front of Doogal. "There ya go lad," she told him.

"Thank'ya lass!" Doogal said. He picked up his mug in a salute and drank.

"What was that?" Emiko asked, watching Doogal.

"Doogal McLeod, Many of the people around here are related," Kaede explained.

"That glass just ... floated over to him," Emiko said, "How did that happen?"

Kaede had been so used to doing things like that she no longer thought about it. "Ahh, Emiko? There are some things we need to talk about later. First, let me have your order. I get it and call Kouta. I'm sure you're eager to see him."

"Yes. Do you have tea?"

Kaede nodded. "How about some tea and fish and chips without the salt and vinegar?"

The woman's face scrunched up. "Salt and vinegar, on fish?"

"It is good, but it's more of a regional food," Kaede offered.

"I'll try it with the salt and vinegar," Akira said.

"As you wish. It's on me, so please enjoy. I'm happy to see you both here." Kaede told them.

.

Emiko knew they were in a strange country. The official language which was English, was a different English than she'd been taught in school. It was a relief that this Scottish girl, who curiously was born in Japan, was multi-lingual. She rattled along in the native tongue like she'd been doing it all her life. She also spoke good Japanese. Kaede was a Japanese name, obviously from the mother's side.

Receiving letters from her daughter, Uzume was happy to hear Yuka was fine, though she wasn't happy about her blowing off college to live in another country. Yuka had been telling wild tales Emiko could not believe, it was obvious the girl was suffering from some kind of stress. Emiko decided she had to come see what was going on.

She also came to see this Kaede, who Yuka claimed was an evil demon. It had been hard to believe anything Yuka said. According to Yuka, her and Kouta were living in a castle with this Demon Kaede and her family. Emiko began to suspect Yuka was on medications, and they were not prescribed by a doctor.

Coming here, though, she had already found out Kaede did look a little odd with her pink hair, her eyebrows confirming it was her natural color, and the way that mug just drifted across the room told her

Yuka's rants did hold some truth. Strange things went on here.

Kaede shuttled around the room, serving and talking to people, being very pleasant. Even with her oddities, Kaede seemed like a decent, hard working girl.

In her rounds, Kaede stopped mid step. Looking at the door, she pointed to Emiko and said, "Kouta, you're Aunt is here!"

Emiko looked up to see Kouta approach. He'd grown some since the last time she'd seen him. Not much in height, but he was broader and more filled out. Although there was no fat on him, his arms and chest were noticeably thicker.

"Aunt Emiko!" Kouta said with a wide smile. She got up and met her nephew in a hug. The boy was solid.

"Just look at you!" Emiko marveled. "You have truly turned into a man!"

Kouta blushed. "I haven't changed, Aunt Emiko," he said sheepishly. He helped her sit down and took the seat between her and Akira.

"You have," Akira told him. "Have you been working out?"

"Just working," Kouta said. "When Kaede called and told me you were here, I had just left Lucas' farm. I was on my way to Angus' place to pick up some sheep for the butcher, then get some supplies before I head home."

"It is wonderful to see you are working so hard, but what happened to college?" she asked.

Koutas face fell. Itching the back of his head, he offered his Aunt a half grin. "We ... can't go back. We're being looked for by the government."

"What!"Akria and Emiko chorused.

"Yeah, I'm hoping some day, they will forget about us," Kouta said meekly.

Emiko frowned at him. "What trouble did you get into?"

Kouta explained it as well as he could. "We didn't do anything, Auntie. We were at home and soldiers broke in and took us to this island. They were going to sterilize all of us. They wouldn't say why. They were getting ready to when Kaede and her parents showed up. Kaede's family got us out of there, and ... well, we can't go back."

Noting there was much he had to be leaving out, Akira said, "If soldiers grab you, they just don't let you go."

"No, they didn't." Kouta said with a sigh. "Alot of people died before we escaped that place. I think maybe that was when Yuka became a little unstable."

"Yuka claims Kaede is a demon, that she can kill with a thought," Emiko said as she eyed Kouta.

Kouta shook his head. "Kaede is no demon," he said firmly. "She has had a very rough younger life, rougher than what I had. At least I was able to forget some of it for a while."

"Did Kaede crush Yuka against the ceiling like Yuka claims?" Emiko pressed.

Kouta stiffened himself. "Kaede and I were in bed, Yuka barged in and jumped on us and started beating on us. Yes, Kaede pushed Yuka up into the ceiling to get her off us. It was Yuka's fault for coming in to attack us to begin with."

"You are sleeping with Kaede," Emiko said in an accusing tone. "And this is all right with her parents?"

"We are grown up now," Kouta said with a groan. "And yes, after I got up the nerve to ask Mr. McLeod for Kaede's hand in marriage, we have been sharing a room."

"And why would Yuka attack you like that?" Akira asked.

Kouta cast him an even gaze. "Yuka was insanely jealous of Kaede. Yuka wanted me to pick her, not Kaede, all right? When we were in that steel vault when the soldiers had us, she wanted to have sex right there in front of Mayu before they sterilized us, so she had some tiny chance of having my baby! I told you, being there made Yuka unstable."

"Why did they want to sterilize you?" Akira asked.

"I have no clue. They talked about a disease, but none of us are sick, and I fail to understand HOW a disease is cured by making it so you can't have children," Kouta told him.

"Here we go!" Kaede chimed as she came up carrying three plates. She set a plate in front of each one and said, "Kouta, you're eating too before you run off. Relax with your folks for a bit, OK." Seeing his face, she asked, "What is it?"

"Kaede," Akira said firmly. "Can you explain how you can break in a place guarded by soldiers and rescue Kouta, without someone shooting you?"

Kouta let out a sigh and planted a hand on his face.

Kaede's smile dimmed. "Bullets cannot harm me. To those who would hurt my family, I am the Wind of Death." she stated.

"What does that mean?" Akira asked.

"Kaede, he doesn't understand," Kouta offered.

Kaede cast Kouta a brief smile. "Obviously. Take your time, dear. Call if you need something."

"An explanation, please?" Uzume asked softer as she stared at her nephew.

Kouta nodded and said, "Kaede has a very powerful mind. When she and her father rescued us, they made Amanda leave with Nana, Mayu and Yuka. After they were away, Duncan and Kaede destroyed that place. the bullets shot at us, Kaede made stop in mid air and fall to the ground. Anyone who got close to us just ... exploded. Here, she does small tricks like floating mugs around the room to amuse guests, but if she's serious, Kaede is capable of great destruction."

"So Yuka is telling the truth," Emiko stated.

With a huff, Kouta said, "Kaede worked hard to deal with Yuka. Everything would have been fine except Yuka could not accept that I love Kaede and not her." Kouta shook his head sadly. "Kaede tries her best to get along with Yuka, but Yuka wouldn't have it. That is what the truth is. Thankfully, Yuka has gotten better about accepting us."

"Kouta, don't you think your life is rather strange?" Emiko asked.

Kouta chuckled. "Strange? Aunt Emiko, combine a fairytail and a monster story, and you have some idea of what my life is like. Strange doesn't even come close. I can tell you though, I would not want to go back to what most call normal. My wife to be is incredibly powerful and very loving, just like her mother. Kaede's father Duncan is over four hundred years old, his cousin Connor is older than that. A witch who is their friend, is over five hundred. We live in a castle. Not some modern replica, but a real fifteenth century castle with towers and walls and everything! Everyone around here knows us, and we know them. It's like we're one huge family, and we all help each other out. Did Lucas need that truckload of hay I brought him? I'm not sure, but I do know that by buying it, he helped me out. Mr. Frazier could well just walk his sheep down to the butchers like he usually does, but he's paying me to take them. People here watch out for each other."

Pausing to let that sink in, he added, "Kaede started working here to help Rachel when she was sick. When we had Kaede's birthday party, I was amazed at the food and drink that arrived. Our wedding and the McSwain's is a week apart for a reason. So everyone can make both and have time in between to recover. Aunt Emiko, I love this place."

Emiko ate and listened to Kouta tell about his life and introduced the patrons around them. A man brought his daughter in for a meal, Kaede served them and made a few strawberries do a spinning dance in the air for the girl, who clapped and laughed at the show. When they were finished, Akira asked for the check, but Kaede again told them it was on the house. She kissed Kouta and promised to see them later.

Kouta had arrived in an old truck he parked alongside the road due to the length of the box. Getting in their rental car, Akira drove, following Kouta down the road to another farm. Kouta introduced the man there to Emiko and Akira, then set up a ramp and loaded sheep up into the truck. From there, Kouta drove into town and unloaded the sheep and the paperwork at the back of a store. He did some shopping, and they were on the road again.

This time the drive was long, and the farther they went, the worse the road got. The road was reduced to dual tracks in the grass by the time Emiko noticed they were headed for a huge stone structure. Kouta hadn't exaggerated. It was a castle they were driving to. The gate was open. Kouta pulled over to one side and motioned, pointing to another car parked beside the courtyard wall.

Emiko got out and took in the courtyard around her. The large garage was build of stone block, as were the walls and the building itself, with towers rising high into the sky, topped with windmills.

"The windmills make our electricity," Kouta explained. "Those, the wiring and the plumbing are deviations we're allowed to have and still keep this place as a historic monument. We do most all of the work by ourselves, and kitchen equipment is the same stuff they used back in the 1500's. Amanda had to teach Kaede and Inari how to cook using what we have."

"This is amazing," Emiko whispered.

"Want to see amazing," Kouta said and pointed up to a tower that didn't have a windmill on it. "The view from that tower up there is awesome. You can see for kilometers around. Come, on, I'll give you the tour after I put the groceries away."

Emiko was impressed with the wide open rooms and high arched ceilings. She was also impressed with Inari. The woman greeted her in Japanese, and despite the oddity of having horns on her head, she was a very nice lady. The girl Mayu was a little shy, though her horned friend with the purple hair, Nana, was outgoing and bouncy. Kouta explained they were both orphans he had taken in. When they met Yuka, Yuka was reserved and apologized for writing that Kaede was a 'demon'.

All in all, Emiko had to agree with Kouta. These were very strange people, but also good ones.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Done for the day, Kaede changed back into her hiking clothes, bid Rachel goodbye and went out the back to begin her walk home. She'd gotten twenty feet out the back door and noticed someone following her. The man looked like a tourist, so she kept going. If he followed her too far, she'd confront him. She then heard a yelp from Rachel.

Kaede stopped and turned. The man behind her stopped also, just watching her. Front the back door Rachel stumbled out, Another man behind her was holding her at gunpoint.

"Hands on your head, and do not resist or she dies!" the man called.

Kaede took a few steps back towards him. "Put the gun down, and ya git to live," she replied.

Hurried steps to either side of her showed two more men run up, pointing guns at her. "Stop where you are and put your hands on your head!" the one in front of her barked.

Kaede noted all had closed to only a few meters away from her. She let out a sigh and said "Put yer guns down now, or I'll kill ya where ya stand."

"Listen, witch! These are not trick guns, they are REAL! Hands on your head and get on your knees, or we will kill you!" the man in front of her barked.

Kaede grew a crooked grin and let out a snort.

 **SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT**

The men around Kaede blew apart as her invisible arms tore through them. As the bloody body pieces flew through the air, Kaede charged the man holding Rachel. Rachel wisely ducked in a fall. The man holding her took aim at Kaede. He shot four rounds at her before she sliced his gun hand off.

Stopping in front of the gaping man, Kaede let the bullets fall. The man moved to flee back inside, Kaede held the door shut. "Who are ya?" Kaede grated.

Panicked, the man tried to run. Kaede grabbed him and threw to the ground. "Rachel, Ya OK?" she asked.

"Aye, I'll go call the police," Rachel said as she got up.

"Wait! This man's got a lot to tell us, if he doan wanna to be pulled apart," Kaede stated heavily.

Gasping in screams, the man tried to crawl away. Kaede dragged him over to her and turn him over to pin him to the ground. "Why ya here?" she asked the frightened man.

He just stared at her and kept on screaming.

"Hand's gone. Suppose the rest of the arm's useless now," Kaede mused. She gripped his arm high up and his shoulder with her Arms, and pulled.

The man wailed out a long loud scream as his arm separated from his body with a sickening wet ripping sound. Kaede lifted the arm in the air then dropped it. "Speak or die in pieces!" she snapped.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" he cried.

Kaede grabbed his crotch. "Guess what's next?" she asked with a sly grin.

"NOOO! Stop, please!" he wailed.

"Then answer me. WHY ya here?"

"We were just suppose to take you to the Hunter's Quay. That's it!"

"And who told ya to do that?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know his name, Frank there talked to him," the man cried.

"Too bad, and here I thought ya might wanna live," Kaede said.

"I don't know!" he cried. "All I know is he's an older blond haired man. American, I think! Medium build, a bit chubby in the face."

"Where is this Hunter's Quay?" Kaede asked.

"Go down the coast road, about twenty kilometers. I'll take you there," the man said quickly.

"No, ya won't." Kaede stated.

 **SPLAT**

The man exploded to the sides, blasting out blood,guts and ribs that rained down around him.

Kaede returned her attention to Rachel who was leaning back against the building staring at her.

"You sure you're OK?" Kaede asked.

"Dear GOD! What was that?" Rachel asked in a squeak.

Calmly, Kaede said, "I told everyone before. Someone coming here looking to do harm will suffer my wind of death." Seeing the big mess, she added, "I'll clean up , it's my mess. Ya should probably lock the doors tonight. I'll come early in the mornin, just in case more arrive." Kaede looked again at the body parts strung all over. "Ahh, Rachel, can I have a garbage bag? There's a lot of trash out here."

Rachel nodded. "I'm callin yer father too, lass. Maybe he kin tell us what this was about."

.

Duncan arrived as Kaede finished the deep hole to put the bodies in, out of sight of the Inn. She'd picked up the major pieces and was putting intestines and bloody chunks in the bag when Duncan came out back.

"You'll never git all that blood cleaned up," he told her.

Kaede shrugged. "Sorry, they were holding Rachel hostage. I didn't have time to be subtle," she explained.

"Yeah," he said with a wince. "Rachel gave me the description of the man who sent these thugs and the place he's at. She didn't know any of the men who attacked."

"So, we going after the one who sent them?" Kaede asked as she snaked a long piece of intestine into the bag.

"We are not. I am going to find out what I can about them," Duncan told her. "See any tattoos on these guy's wrists?"

"I didn't check. The hole I'm putting them in is up there," Kaede said, pointing the way.

"Let's go see what we can find."

.

"What a mess," Duncan said with a sour face as he looked at the bodies in the pit Kaede had dug.

Duncan had Kaede check their wrists, no Watcher's tattoos. Pulling out their wallets Duncan got their names, but no other useful information. He left Kaede to finish picking up all the pieces she could and drove off to find this Hunter's Quay. He told Kaede to bury the car also, he didn't want it to be found.

.

By the time Kaede got rid of the bodies except for the large blood spots on the ground, then crushed the car so it would fit in the hole, it was getting late. She tried to make sure she more or less leveled the ground out and got the sod fairly well back in place, it was getting dark. Not wanting to travel through the hills at night, she asked Rachel if she could just stay the night. Rachel agreed, so Kaede called home and let them know where she was.

.

Hunter's Quay was a loch side Inn just outside the town of Dunoon. Duncan studied the place from distance, then parked by the roadside and approached from off the road by foot. The large windows in the bar section showed few people inside. A couple sat engrossed in each other, and in a booth, a few men talked. Duncan went in the side door, out of their view, and slipped into the booth behind them.

"Think the boys got lost?" one man said.

"Maybe or they misunderstood to bring the girl straight back. Then again, maybe she is a witch and turned them into frogs," another chuckled.

A phone rang. "Speak ... no, no report yet. I think they stopped to have some fun ... What? You want us to go tonight? ... fine, we'll go see if we can find them ... yeah, yeah, I call you soon as we know!"

Duncan sat back in the booth as the men got up and left out the door into the Inn. He slipped out the side door and ran around the back. Coming to the corner by the parking lot, he watched the three men walk out and get into a car. Noting the make and license plate, he returned to his own car as they drove away.

Back to his own car, Duncan headed for the Lenui Inn on a different route. Speeding along, he got there ahead of them and parked further up the road. Ten minutes after Duncan arrived a car came and slowly turned around. It drove slowly past the Inn, then went back the way it came. Duncan breathed a sight of relief. No second attempt, at least not tonight. He started his car and followed them at a discrete distance.

.

The three men went to where their boss told them to meet him. The man was in an easy chair, watching out the window when they came in.

"No sign of them. They'll probably call in tomorrow."

The chair turned around. James Horton said, "You told me your men were reliable. Did you lie to me?"

"Look mate! You said get the girl. Jimmy's got a thing for the young ones. They're probably getting a taste of her before they bring her in."

Horton eye him. "For your sake I hope that is not true. Leave one of your men at your hotel just in case they are not dead, take the other one and go find out if the girl is still at the Lenui Inn. If she is, do not attempt to take her with just the two of you."

"What? You think she IS a witch?"

"I think her father is a very dangerous man, and your buffoons ran into him and were dumb enough to fight him. See if she's there, then report from someplace else," Horton told them.

"And our cash?"

"After I have the girl, you'll get your reward."

.

Duncan watched the men leave, turning around in a squeal of tires to race off. Someone was pissed. It was getting on early morning, he wouldn't find out anything else here so he noted where this hotel was and drove back to the Lenui Inn. On the way, he got a call.

"McLeod."

It was Inari. "Duncan, where are you?"

"On my way back to the Lenui, someone attempted to kidnap Kaede. I followed their friends in case they try again."

"Men from Japan?" Inari asked in a worried tone.

"No, I think this is something else. They were all European."

"Did you find out who's behind it?"

"Not yet. From the way it went down, I don't think they really know about Kaede or you. They tried to kidnap her to lure me to them."

"I take it none of them confessed?"

"They had a gun on Rachel, Kaede killed them all. Their friends came looking for them, I got their license plate. If they come back around, which I think they will, I'll have them."

"Come get me. If they are after Kaede, I want to help."

At first, Duncan was going to say no. As he thought about it, that was a good idea. "I'll be there in about an hour and a half."

.

Early morning, Duncan took a nap in the driver's seat while Iniari kept watch in the car parked at the Inn's parking lot. Duncan had written down the plate number, and described the three men. Inari knew what to do if they showed up.

The sun rose and the Lenui opened for business. Inari watched Kaede go out back with a water hose. She wasn't sure why the lawn had to be watered when it was already a rainy day. Maybe it was a Scottish thing.

Watching Kaede, the motion of a car caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was the right color, but it had swung into the parking lot before she could read the plate. Three men got out.

"Look there," one man said, and pointed to Kaede.

"They're here," Iniari said and got out.

One man turned to see her shut the door and walk towards them. He alerted the others. Their gazes shifted between her and Kaede. They went to the front of the car and had a quick discussion, then they pulled guns.

"Keep coming and get in," one commanded her.

"You, pinky! Come over here, and no one has to get hurt!" another commanded as he held his gun on Kaede.

Kaede shut off the hose, threw it down and marched towards them.

"Don't kill them, we need to talk to them," Duncan yelled.

"What, another one?" the third man said, and pointed his gun at Duncan.

"Drop your guns!" Inari demanded as she closed on the men.

"And why would we do that?" the one facing her said with a sneer.

Inari stopped and held her hand out, thump up, index finger pointed at him. "Drop it, or I blow your arm off."

Seeing this, Kaede chuckled. She mimicked her mother's motion. "Like Mom said, drop it!"

"Are you looney?" the one facing Kaede said. "This is no game!"

"No, it's not," Kaede replied. "Drop the guns, or we'll drop them for you."

"Crazy bitches," the one facing Inari said with a snort. "Get in or I'll knee cap ya!"

Inari cocked her thumb down.

 **SPLAT**

The man's right arm flew off. Open mouthed he stared at it lying on the ground.

Kaede did the same, making her hand 'buck' a bit as she 'shot'.

 **SPLAT**

The man facing Kaede looked down at his arm, hand still holding the gun. "What the HELL!" he cried.

Both wounded men then fell face first on the ground. The third man looked at his partners, then dove for the driver's door. He flew beyond the car in a yelp, landing on his face.

Inari drug the man up before he could retrieve his gun, and held him five feet in the air. She grabbed the other man as Kaede lifted the one in front of her up.

"Duncan, where do you want them?" Inari asked.

Duncan pointed to the grass just beyond the parking lot and said, "Over here, on their feet."

The dumbfounded men drifted over and were stood up. Kaede and Inari in front of them.

"Now, gentlemen," Duncan said as he walked over between Kaede and Inari. "How about you tell me who's paying you?"

"Its real ... it's real!" one stuttered out.

"That's not an answer," Duncan told him.

"I kin twist his neck, that'll stop him from dripping all over the place," Kaede offered. "I just finished cleanin up all his friend's blood, I doan need more work."

"I'm sorry," the stutterer cried.

"You will be," Kaede intoned.

"Last time I'll ask. Who's your boss," Duncan said.

"Name's Horton, he's at the Argyle hotel," the crying man yelled.

Duncan cast him a brief smile. "Thank you."

"Hey, Dad, if we let these two live, they might have kids like me. Should we kill them?" Kaede asked.

"She's right," Inari said. The two wounded men's heads suddenly spun around. They gave out weak croaks as their necks popped, and went limp on their feet.

"Hey! We told you all we know!" the last man yelled.

"And I thank you for it," Duncan replied.

"Mom, I got a place to bury them." Kaede said.

"No wait!"

Inari turned the man's head to look at her. "You were going to hurt my daughter. No mercy," she said, then twisted his neck around. He twitched as a pop was heard. To Duncan, she said, "I'll go with you."

"No more killing unless we have to, understood?" Duncan told them firmly.

Inari eyed Duncan. "Hon, we did need to. Kaede, bury them please?"

Kaede rolled her eyes and asked, "The car too?"

"Just find the keys. We'll deal with it later," Duncan told her.

.

On the way Duncan looked over at Inari. "Sweetie, we really don't want to kill unless we have no choice."

Inari let out a sigh, and said, "Duncan, dear, two of those men could have fathered children like us. I don't want any more kids going through what Kaede did. That third man saw everything. Besides like I told you, ALL of them wanted to hurt Kaede."

"There was no way any of them could have hurt Kaede," Duncan said, not at all happy about how that turned out.

"If you are angry with me, I'm sorry," Inari told him. "I felt they had to die, so I killed them. They were bad men."

"What if someone saw that?" Duncan asked, irritated at her. "Inari, people talk, and if anyone finds out, we'll have to move out of the country. I know about these things, I've had to do it before."

Inari rubbed her head. "I don't want to fight about it. I did what I felt I had to do."

Duncan was quiet for a moment, then said, "I know that. I'm just saying you have to show more restraint. I don't want people, especially the police, looking for us."

"I will, just don't expect too much restraint when my family is in danger."

.

Kaede finished hosing down the parking lot after she buried the men. A final check to be sure no blood was visible, an she went back in to start her normal day.

Besides Rachel behind the bar, Doogal sat at a table. Upon seeing her, he motioned her over. "Lassie, come sit." he said, waving her over.

"Hi Doogal. What kin I get ya?"

"Jus ave a seat," he said quietly.

Kaede sat down, Doogal bend forward and motioned her closer.

In a serious tone, Doogal quietly said, "I doan know what that was about outside, but I seen those men had guns. I was pretty clear they was after ya and yer mom. If ya need an alibi, I'll back ya up. You was in here servin the whole time. Yer mom was talkin ta me."

Kaede's jaw dropped. Someone had seen them. She swallowed and said, "Thank ya Doogal."

Doogal patted her shoulder. "Aye, yer a good lass an one of us." He winked at her.

Kaede smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she said again, very grateful it was Doogal who saw them, and not someone else.

.

Getting to the hotel, Duncan convinced Inari to wait for him. He went inside and asked for James Horton. He had been here, but checked out early this morning and didn't say where he was going.

That meant Horton realized something was up, and had flown the coop. The question was, to where?

.

James Horton knew when it was time to leave. His first group had disappeared, and the second he sent never called to confirm weather or not McLeod's adopted daughter was at that Inn. That meant McLeod knew something was up, and was probably coming for him.

McLeod was uncanny at finding him, so James put distance between him and McLeod. To avoid leaving a trail, he drove all the way to Plymouth England, stayed the night, then caught a train through the Chunnel to France. Only after he was in one of his safe houses, did he stop to relax.

The most he could figure was McLeod had been there when the attempt on his daughter was made. He'd killed the men and dumped the car, just waiting for Horton to try again. He had one last chance to draw McLeod to him.

"Did you get him this time?"

James looked up to see Carl, one of the faithful, walking towards him. "Not yet. Somehow he knew we were coming. I cut my losses and got out of there before he found me. McLeod is a slippery one," he said with a grumble. "But, I will get him."

"We got one that may be a bit easier," Carl said, and showed him a picture. "A friend of my daughter has seen this guy, recognize him?"

James looked at the photo of a girl and and Englishman. "Fitzcarin," he said. "McLeod saved him from us before."

"He did, but now McLeod is in Scotland, and Fitzcarin is wooing this young lady in Amsterdam. This time, no hanging onto him. We go in, take his head and get out. We need one more to keep watch, I already got it planned. You in?"

James nodded. "For the cause," he agreed.

.

Duncan found Joe working at a small bookstore in town. Upon seeing Duncan, Joe waved from behind the counter. "What's up, Mac. Hi Inari, this guy been treating you good?"

Inari frowned and said, "He yelled at me."

Cutting to the chase, Duncan announced, "Horton's back. He tried to kidnap Kaede."

"He's STILL alive? Did she get him?" Joe asked.

"She got his henchmen, Inari got a few more, but by the time we got to where Horton was staying, he'd fled."

"This isn't good," Joe mumbled. "We'll keep an eye out for him. Any idea where he went?"

Duncan leaned against the counter. "None. His schemes are getting worse. He didn't come right after me. Somehow he found out I adopted Kaede. He just didn't know what he was in for when he sent his men to collect her."

"There weren't any of us with him, was there?" Joe asked, concerned.

"None," Duncan assured him. "Just some thugs. Joe, this is bad. If Horton finds out about Kaede and Inari, he'll make them his prime targets."

"If he does, it will be easier for us to kill him," Inari said.

Duncan eyed her, "And if he kidnaps say Kouta or Mayu to draw us out?"

"Oh, yeah," Inari said in a subdued tone.

"I'll tell all my people to be on the lookout for him. Don't know what else I can do," Joe offered.

"That will be enough, for now. I figure he went to England, or maybe France," Duncan said. "If you find something, let me know."

"I will," Joe agreed. "Watch out, Mac, you've got a family now."

"Yeah. Let me know if you hear anything, Joe."

.

Leaving the store, Duncan and Inari walked with an arm around each other.

"This is hard," Inari stated.

"What's that, hon?"

Inari frowned and said, "This watching out for ... random people who want to hurt us. If they have a big gun, or if we can sense something from them, then at least we have an idea. These sneaks, well, it could be anyone." unconsciously, she looked around to note the sidewalk traffic.

Duncan cast her a brief smile. "At least we live someplace that's hard to sneak up on, IF they find out where it is."

"Yeah. Think we need guards?"

Duncan shook his head. "I don't think we need to go that far. Horton knows we're onto him, he'll back off for a while."

"But he will be back," Inari stated.

"Unfortunately."

CRACK

Inari sensed the strike too late, Duncan fell unconscious. Inari spun to see two men, one holding a gun half concealed.

"You! Come with us, now!" one growled.

It was tempting to splatter them where they stood. Thinking hard, if she did that, then this Horton would find out and run again.

"NOW!" the man growled.

"If you shoot that, people will see, and it will turn out very bad for you," Inari stated. "I'll come, but you leave him alone," she said as she pointed to Duncan.

The other man grabbed her by the arm. It was all she could do to not take his head off. Casting him a glare she snapped, "Hands off!" with the twitch of an invisible Arm, she yanked his hand off her. The man stepped back. A car raced up and stopped beside them.

"NOW or I shoot!" the gunman grated.

Inari looked down at Duncan, who was already groaning and moving. A couple people on the street were looking at them. She went to the car. The one with the club got in first, Inari got in/was pushed in, then the gunman got in and barked, "Drive!"

Behind them, she saw Duncan stagger up, watching as the car fled. She felt sorry for Duncan, he had to be feeling terrible. This was the only way she could think of to get to Horton.

.

After a hour ride, Iniari asked, "Where are we going?"

"Just sit there and shut up," the gunman snapped.

"Rude, aren't you?" she asked.

"Shut up, or I'll slap you!"

Inari glared at him. She was so tempted to say, "Try it," then kill him when he did.

The man in the passenger seat in front turned around and eye her. "Who are you?"

Inari thought that was funny. She smirked at him. "You always take people you don't know?"

A gun wielding hand flew up to smack her in the face. She stopped his hand just shot of contact. She turned her head to glare at him again. "Do you want to die that badly?" she asked.

"Shut up, or I'll smack you again," the man said, but his voice didn't sound so confident.

"And I will kill you,"Iniari stated.

"Jack, knock it off," the man in front said. "Who are you, Lady?"

"Inari McLeod. Who are you?"

"Call me Ed. That smack didn't seem to affect you any."

Inari raised an eyebrow. "Should it?"

Ed looked at the gunman. "Keep that gun on her. She may be one of them."

Inari let out a sigh and leaned back. She noted the gun against her side and slipped an Arm in between her and the gun. "How about this. Just take me to your boss like good boys."

"You an immortal?" the man on her left asked.

"No, but piss me off and I'll be your worst nightmare. Just get me to where we're going."

.

The ride was long and boreing. The man in the front seat called his boss. Iniari slipped a mind hand out to wrap around his neck. He gasped and felt his neck, then turned to her.

"Just say you got me and you're on your way. Anything else, and your head comes off," Inari told him.

"I've got a gun at your side, bitch! You're not giving the orders here!" the gunman spat.

Inari crushed the barrel of his gun. "Oh really? Then shoot and see what happens," she said calmly.

He looked down and swallowed.

Looking at Ed's shocked face, she said, "Be calm and report. Anything else and you die."

"What the hell is going on?" the driver asked as she took quick glances at them.

"Surprise, surprise," Inari said. "I am holding you hostage. Attempt anything, and you'll be sorry. No one gets out of the car. Just go to your boss, and you can all walk away alive."

She listened to Ed give his report. She then held her hand out. "Phone, please?" she asked.

Ed didn't move so she pulled his arm back to her and took it, which elicited a cry of pain from him.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man in her left asked in a whisper.

"Already told you. Quiet now, I have to make a call," Inari said, then asked "Oh, driver, where are we going?" she asked.

The driver stayed silent.

Inari reached out and turned the wheel to change lanes for him. In a blast of horns from around them, he got the car back under control. His face bore terror. "Don't think I can't kill you then drive from back here. Where are we going?" Inari said more forcefully.

"Safe house, in France," he said in a squeak.

Iniari called Duncan.

"McLeod."

"You OK Duncan?"

"I am , where are you?"

"On my way to a safe house in France. I have four hostages with me, if they like to live, they won't get stupid and die. I hate riding with dead men."

"Where is this house?"

"Hang on." Inari drifted the phone up to the driver. "Tell him where your safe house is." He spoke in another language. Iniari brought the phone back. "Did you get that?"

"Yes, how are you getting there?"

"I'm being driven."

"France is across the channel. You have to go by air or train."

"Driver, air or train?" she asked.

"Chunnel,"

"Chunnel? Is that even a word?" Inari asked, frowning at him.

Duncan said, "Yes, it means they have to get on a train. Iniari, I know where they are going. Once you get to the train station, wait for me there."

"I will, hon. See you there."

Inari closed the phone up.

"I goota pee," the man on her left said.

"The do it, I don't mind," Inari replied.

"You'd make me pee my pants?"

"If you try to get out, I'll have to kill you, and you'd pee anyway," Inari stated.

"I think you're bluffing," the man with the ruined gun stated.

"I've had enough of you," Inari said with a sigh. She reached into his chest and grabbed his heart, constricting it. He clutched his chest and gasped desperately for a moment, then went limp.

"Fuck me!" the driver blurted out.

"Not on your life," Inari said.

"She ... she fuckin killed Jake!"

"We took the wrong job," Ed said softly.

"I don't wanna die," the man on her left moaned, and started sobbing.

"Then behave, and you'll live through it," Inari told them.

Getting to the train station, Inari directed the driver to park in a remote spot. Once he shut the car off she said, "Now we're going to get out. If you try to run, you're dead. You stay with me and keep your mouths shut. Got it?"

She got returning grumbles of 'yeah' and head nods. "Good. Ed, lay your dead friend down on the seat before you get out. If you gotta go, go behind the car. Out."

Inari got out and waited for them to relieve themselves. None tried to flee or attack her. She lined them up and walked behind them as they headed for the station, she kept an invisible Arm on each of their belts.

"What's that behind me?" Ed asked, half reaching for it.

"I have you all on leashes. It is also a fast way to cut your spine and make your legs useless," Inari told him.

"How are you doing all this?"

"Did you know those men who came after my daughter? She is the Wind of Death. That was one big mess when she killed them. Body parts all over the place," she said with a grin. "I am very proud of her."

"We're not going to try anything," Ed assured her.

"For your sake, I hope not."


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

Inari had them wait outside the train station. While they were waiting, she felt someone. A man wearing a suit eyed her as he approached. He slowed and studied her. "Mrs. McLeod?" he asked.

It wasn't his look, but his voice that allowed her to recognize him. "Mr. Demos?"

He nodded, and offered a bow. "It's good to see you are well. You are still watching your husband closely?" he asked pleasantly.

"I am," Inari told him. "Oh, Mr. Demos, I thought I might warn you. There's a man named Horton hunting ... men like you and Duncan. He's in France."

"One of us?" Demos asked.

"No, human. He tried to kidnap my daughter, then these men tried to kidnap me. They are taking me to him, but he is a slippery one," Inari explained.

Demos nodded in understanding. "This Horton wanted to draw your husband to him."

"Yes, he failed, but he did get away the first time."

"I hate those who use underhanded methods," Demos said firmly. "Would you like some assistance, M'Lady?"

"Duncan will be here soon. As long as you don't fight, I'm sure he would agreed to your help."

"This is a common cause," Demos said, and walked over to lean against the rail by her. Looking down at the three men, he said, "Our task is hard enough without jackals like that interfering." he held out the long case he was carrying. "Would you like to take possession of my sword, for insurance?"

"No need. You are an honorable man."

"Thank you for the compliment, M'Lady. I strive to remain so." Looking around, he said, "I can remember when none of this was here. I was a knight back then, true to the cause, honor first. That is one thing that will not change. Times come and go, but if you loose who you are, all is lost."

"Duncan says close to the same thing," Inari said with a smile. "Never forget who you are."

"He is correct, M'Lady," Demos said. He frowned briefly and said, "Actually, I do like your husband. He is also an honorable man. It is a pity that this ... thing comes between us. I do wish I had friends that last more than a half century or so. It is so sad to see them go, yet I remain."

"Demos?"Inari asked, "Have you ever considered doing like Duncan does? There are a couple of you that he has made an agreement with. Not to fight each other until they are the last. You will be able to have friends longer who, um, have more in common with you?"

Demos frowned in thought and looked at the terminal. "No, I haven't," he admitted. "The idea is intriguing, it really is. You have given me something to think about."

Demos then looked off to the side, as if searching. Inari felt a slight tingle also. "That has to be Duncan," she said hopefully.

"It is," Demos said, and nodded in the direction.

Duncan walked to them, wearing his long coat. Approaching, he said, "Demos. I wasn't expecting you."

Demos waved a hand at Inari and said, "Your lovely wife has brought a common concern to my attention. I offer a truce until this problem is resolved, as well as my assistance."

"Accepted," Duncan replied, and shook hands with him. "Inari, you have a handle on these three?"

"I do. My plan has been rather sloppy, but it's working."

.

Carl called in to the sitting room. "We're ready to go. Horton, you coming?"

James Horton looked at him and smiled. "No, I have something on the way to ensure McLeod comes to me. My men are brining his wife. I was rather hoping for a double execution. It will raise the spirits of our men to show we are making progress."

Carl pointed a finger at Horton. "THAT's how you screw up, Horton! Posturing to prove you are killing them, instead of just doing it! A shot to bring them down, take their head, and get it over with!"

Horton shot him a glare. "I've brought many immortals down!" he snapped back.

"Less that you should have!" Carl snapped back. "We're going after Fitzcarin because YOU failed. McLeod is still alive, and will probably be after you get done screwing around. Do yourself a favor, you see him, shoot then chop and forget the nonsense!" Carl turned and strode out.

"I WILL get Mcleod!" Horton screamed at the doorway.

.

In France, Duncan took Inari, the driver and Ed in his car. Demos took the last one. Duncan modified Inari's plan so he and Demos were backing her up. Although Duncan wanted to be the one to kill Horton, he knew it would be a total surprise when Inari did. He also knew there was no way Horton would survive what Inari was going to do to him.

Parking a block away around the corner, Inari set off with the three men to the front. Duncan and Demos headed around back.

Walking bracketed by two, the last one following, Inari went through the guarded front door, and was guided to a parlor.

"Boss, we're here!" Ed called.

Nothing.

"He better be here," Inari said in a musical warning.

"He is!" Ed stated. He took a couple steps towards a door in the opposite wall, and it opened.

"Ahh, who have we here?" Horton asked with a big smile as he stopped just inside the doorway.

"Inari McLeod, and you are?" she asked.

"Inari McLeod? You are related to Duncan McLeod?"

"I'm his wive. I asked who you were," Inari said in a heavier tone.

Horton beamed her a smile. "We have no intention of harming you. It is your husband we are going to kill," Horton said with a grin.

"Are you James Horton?"

"And if I am?"

"Then it is I who will kill you," Inari said.

Horton laughed and pulled a gun. "Do you really think so?" he asked.

Inari glanced at the men around her. "Leave, quickly!" she commanded. The men turned and bolted.

Sensing something was up, Horton leveled his pistol on her. "You must be another abomination," he said with a sneer. "I've got an ax for you next!" Horton shot. Seeing her standing in place, he figured 'vest', and aimed at her head and shot again.

Inari walked towards him. She let the bullets drop to the floor. "Try again," she teased.

Horton fire again, then ran out the door he'd come in. Inari chased him.

A guard burst into the next room as Horton fled past him. "KILL HER!" Horton wailed.

The guard raised his sub machine gun.

 **SPLAT**

Inari splattered the man over the richly decorated walls, and followed Horton, gaining on him. In a hallway she got close enough to reach out and grab a foot, tripping him. He went down and turned over on his back. He shot four more times as Inari walked up to him.

Reaching out in the air, Inari gathered the bullets and tossed them on him, hitting his face. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU!" Horton cried.

Inari pulled her hat off. In a false-friendly voice, she said, "The devil send me to collect you. Tell him I said Hi."

Fear showed openly on Horton's face. He wailed out a, "NOOO..."

 **SPLAT**

Inari hit him so hard, he blasted to the sides and she punched a long hole in the floor. Hearing gunfire, she jumped over the hole and ran to see what was going on.

Another guard with a gun had shot Demos. Inari charged as he pulled out a machete. She punched him in the back, ribs and lung shot from his chest as he flew away. Running up, she knelt by Demos, who looked very dead.

"Inari?" Duncan asked as he came running.

"They got Demos," she said.

"Stay with him, did you get Horton?"

"He's nothing but hamburger now." she assured him.

Duncan kissed Inari and said, "Pick Demos up and follow me."

.

Demos woke up with a gasp as he floated along in front of Inari as the went through a yard. He looked around frantically.

"It's OK, I got you," Inari told him. "Can you walk?"

Demos nodded. She put him down and gave his his sword back. Sirens were sounding in the distance.

Running back to their cars, Duncan paused. "Demos, thank you," he called.

Demos nodded. "It's been an honor. We better leave, fast," he called back.

They got in and took off in different directions.

.

Carl was in a foul mood. Fitzcarin had slipped from their grasp. The found his hooker, still in bed and wondering what was going on. They even found his clothes. After breaking into his place, they didn't dare hang around and wait for the police to show up, so the watcher stayed to monitor, and the strike team got ready to return.

His phone rang.

"Speak."

"Don't come back to the safe house. There's been an attack. By the holes we found in one guard, they used a large gauge shotgun and some explosives. Horton is spread all over the hallway."

"Was it McLeod?"

"The only one we saw go in was a redheaded woman. The guards in back were killed."

"Save the tapes if you can. Meet us in Nancy." Carl said, and hung up.

"What's up?"

"Horton's dead, and our place is being raided by the cops. We go to Nancy and begin our hunt for McLeod. That bastard has to be put down."

.

The Highland games were coming soon, and Glen Finnen was having their games to find the best competitors to send to Dunoon for the Cowell games coming up this year. Many were pumped to show their prowess in the games, others were pumped because besides athletic games, it was also a big party.

Just off the incoming road to the gaming fields and across the road from a major parking lot, Rachel had grabbed a good vendor spot. Inari, Duncan, Yuka and Kaede, help Rachel set up in a flat area by the Loch. Kouta, a new girl, Diane, Mayu and Nana transported all the things they'd need from the Inn, and Rachels' storage building.

Thanks to Duncan's family, the setup was going fast. Connor and Duncan unloaded the picnic tables, Yuka and Nana got them in place while Kaede set up the bar. When Kouta arrived with the wooden beer and ale kegs, Kaede lifted them right off the truck and drifted them over onto the stands. Mayu was cleaning tables, and helped get glasses set up.

Inari took charge of the hearth/grill, a stone structure that was part outdoor grill/ outdoor fireplace. Having a very similar hearth setup at home, Inari had learned how to cook with the swing arm that moved over into and away from the fire. She set Mayu on carrying her wood and peat for the fire.

One of the coordinators, a white haired gentleman in his kilt in clan Tartan arrive just as they were finishing their setup. He came over to the makeshift bar. Rachel noticed him.

"Mr. McDonald, What kin I git ya?" Rachel asked.

"Pint O'dark beer, lass," he said, "Looks like there's going to be some good competition today. We have a woman's leauge if'n yer interested."

Rachel chuckled and said, "I'll pass, I ain't into competin."

"Thanks," he said as he took his beer. Seeing Kaede come around the end of the bar, he said, "Say, what about this lass? Heard tell she set them kegs down by herself. A good strong lass like you should be able to toss a stone or two."

"Me?" Kaede asked, pointing at herself.

"Sure, just give it a try," McDonald coaxed.

"I'm helpin Rachel," Kaede told him.

"Ohhh, cain't ya break the lass free to give a stone a toss?" he asked Rachel.

Sally came up from the side holding a covered steamer pan. "Rachel Where's yer oven?"

"In back, Inari's tendin it."

"Lass, doan ya think this fine lass should be competin?" Mc Donald asked as he gestured at Kaede.

Sally laughed. "Wouldn't be much of a competition. Kaede'd send everyone else packin," she said, and walked around back.

"Do tell," McDonald said, eyeing Kaede.

"I think we're all set up," Duncan offered as he came in from the tent entrance behind the bar. Kaede was about to grab a glass, Duncan plucked it out of her hand and stole her wash rag. "An I'll be helpin Rachel. Kaede, Kouta's been workin too hard. Go grab him and do somethin fun."

Kaede cast him a smirk and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Aye, Dad."

Kaede met Kouta in back. Hand in hand, they walked around looking at the events being set up. Besides the serious competition games, a few carnival games for kids were also present. All kinds of stands, bright colored costumes, music and games were spread out around the gaming fields. Kaede had never heard bagpipes before, she found they sounded very different that anything else she'd ever heard. A little irritating too. Walking down the field, they were flagged down by Mr. McDonald.

"Hey! Lad, lass, feel like givin the hammer a throw?" he asked, motioning towards a rock on a chain.

Kouta eyed it and said, "I never really did any sports."

"Aww come on, Ya never know til ya try," Mc Donald coaxed. "You too, Lass."

Kouta itched the back of his head. "Well, I ..."

"What ya got to loose? Come on, just give it a throw," McDonald coaxed.

Seeing this guy wasn't going to give up, Kaede and Kouta looked at each other. Kaede let out a sigh and said, "One time."

"All right! Ladies first," McDonald said happily. Walking with Kaede, he instructed, "Now ya gotta stay in that circle. Ye grab the handle there, an spin around then let go with all yer might! Now ya can turn, spin in place, but ya can' leave the circle. If ye kin git it past the white line over there, then ya got a shot at being on the team when we head to Gourek, then on to Dunoon for the Cowel games."

Kaede wasn't sure about going someplace, she had a daily job she needed to do now. "How about out there? that other white line?" she asked. Maybe it had to be between the white lines.

Mc Donald laughed, "Lassie, if ya kin throw that far, try for the water!"

The old white-haired man had a good laugh, which for some reason irritated Kaede. Kaede grabbed the chain and reinforced her arm with an invisible arm. "I will," she said.

It wasn't that much farther to the lake. The stone did have some weight to it. When she spun it over her head, it tried to throw her off balance. She made one slow spin, then dug in and spun it around again harder and faster, the third time around made it whistle. On the last hard pull, she let it go. The rock and chain flew high as it sped through the air.

Growing smaller with distance, it came down with a splash, causing a tall column of water to rise up where it landed.

Kaede brushed her hands off in a clap. "Did it! Next!" She walked away with Kouta as Mc Donald stared at where her throw had landed.

"That was the 56 Kilogram ball," he whispered to himself.

.

Kaede had a fun time with Kouta walking around. They watched some men toss logs end over end, then listened to a bagpipe band, all dressed in their colorful kilts. When playing seriously, they didn't sound bad at all. After listening to the band, they stopped at a stand and had some steak and kidney pie, then watched a footrace. Already cloudy, the sky began to drizzle rain. Heading back to their tents, a wind picked up. Kouta and Kaede got back just in time to help lash down the side skirts and drive a few more pegs in the ground.

Kaede discovered something as the wind picked up. She could spread her invisible arms out like a shield and stop the wind. She stood on the windward side of a tent, blocking the wind until Kouta and Duncan got the tent secured. Rachel then called that Inari needed help.

There was no tent by the hearth. Inari stood close to the hearth, holding back the wind and rain with her shield. The rainwater landing on her shield made it visible. Kaede noted some wind was getting around the edges. Offering her own shield, the two managed to keep the hearth dry while Kouta and Duncan quickly set up tarps and poles for a wind and rain block.

By now, the rain was coming down harder. All but the die-hards were scurrying back to cars or running off into shelter. In Rachel's tents, there was a gathering of those escaping the weather. The tent flapped and wind whistled, but Kaede brought the hot food from the Hearth to meet a roar of cheers. Yuka and Sally helped serve.

One person in the crowd Kaede noted was Shirakawa. She was here with some man. They seemed to be keeping to themselves. Kaede was suspicious of them. Coming up behind them, Kaede asked in Japanese, ""What would you like to drink, Shirakawa?"

Shirakawa turned, startled by her. "We are just here to enjoy ourselves." she said quickly.

The man was looking back and forth between them, having no clue what was being said.

"Very well, stay out of mischief, and you'll keep that other arm," Kaede said with a smile. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Please make a suggestion," Shirakawa said.

"Well, let's see ..." Kaede mused. "How about a light ale ... and fish and chips. How does that sound?"

Shirakawa nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"An you, sir?" Kaede asked in English.

Gary noted Shirkawa's face looked like someone had just pointed loaded gun at her. "Ale and ... meat and potato pie, please," he asked.

"Coming right up. I will return momentarily," Kaede assured him. She went to fill their orders.

Gary leaned closer and asked, "Who was that?"

Shirakawa whispered, "That is Kaede. She warned me to behave." She then lifted up her half arm. "And I plan to."

"The one who destroyed the facility you worked for? The one who tore your arm off?" Gary asked.

"Yes. Do nothing to antagonize her. She can kill with a thought, and has done so many times."

"But you said she is mixing into society well," he said.

Shirakawa nodded. "She is, but even a tame wolf, is still a wolf. Be cautious of her."

This time, Kaede came around in front of them as she set a tray on the table and passed out their food and drink. "For you, Shirakawa, and for you ... I'm sorry sir, I didn't get your name."

"Gary Townsend," Gary said with a smile and asked, "You are Kaede McLeod?"

"Aye lad. If ya need anything, just flag me down," Kaede told him, and went on her way.

"She doesn't seem dangerous," Gary noted.

"Neither do most bombs, until they explode," Shirakawa countered.

Food and drink flowed as the murmur of conversations went on in spite of the rain now coming in a downpour. The rain seemed to even have beaten down the wind. There were still gusts, but except for an occasional canvas shake, nothing strong enough to threaten bringing down a tent.

Mc Donald came in. He shook the water off his clothes and announced, "Attention everyone! Today's trails for the games have been washed out, BUT we do have a few solid prospects for our teams!"

"For the Caber toss, Peter Davis and Collin Shawnesee." he said. The young men stood up and shook their fists in triumph as people clapped. "For the standing high-throw, Kaylee McAllister!"

Again Kaylee stood up to receive applause and encouragement.

"And now," Mc Donald said, bracing the people for his last announcement. "These fine young people had good scores, above qualifying, for sure. But there's one here that that has broken every record ever kept on the hammer throw! Couldn't measure the distance properly, cause it ended up in the Loch, from SIXTY Meters away from shore! It had to go another at least another forty after it was out over the water!"

With people hanging onto his words, Mc Donald gestured to where Kaede was waiting on a table, he said, "For the Hammer Throw, we have Kaede McLeod!"

The tent roared with approval as Kaede looked up. "Huh?"

"Lass!" Doogal called as the applause died down, "Those hammer's are 56 kilograms. I don't think ya weigh that much! How'd ya throw it that far? It ain't no soccer ball!"

"Ye bewitched the hammer to fly, didn' ya!" Angus announced, which cause some laughter.

Kaede knew people might be after them, and a low profile was best. Being a sports figure was not low profile. That she would be considered as a competitor never crossed her mind. She could see her Dad eyeing her. He didn't look happy. "Ahh, yeah! Angus is right," she announced. "I made it fly, I didn't really throw it that far. So ... I can't be competin and take someone else's spot who deserves to be on the team." Yeah, that sounded good.

"But I seen ya with me own two eyes!" Mc Donald complained. "yer style was off, but ya made a great throw! The longest I've ever seen!"

"It was a trick, I was messing with you," Kaede explained. "Really, I don't deserve to be on a team."

"How kin ya say that Lass?" Mc Donald asked in a pleading tone.

"OK, it was like this," Kaede said. She lifted an empty mug into the air, and tossed it from on Arm to the other. People watched the mug fly from one side of the tent to the other, seemingly by itself. In a few new faces, they were beginning to believe in witchcraft.

"I controlled that hammer just like I'm doin ta this mug now." She stopped the mug in mid air, then brought it over to sit on her tray. "It would be unfair ta the people who DO work hard ta be good, for me ta be in those games, therefore I can't, and I doan think any of ya would really want me to."

"She's right, Kaede is an honest witch," One young man proudly announced.

"She's a good witch!" little Billy yelled.

"I wouldn't go that far," Yuka grumbled.

Mc Donald looked at Kaede and asked, "You're really a witch?"

Kaede shrugged. "Sorry. like I said, I was messing with ya."

Brightening up, Mc Donald said, "But their ain't no rules sayin a witch can't play!"

Duncan spoke up and said, "It does say the games are physical in ability, and no method of enhancement may be used."

Mc Donald let out an exaggerated huff, "Well, is sure looked impressive. Maybe we can have some witch games in the future."

"Maybe," Kaede agreed, and saw to her tables. She tried NOT to see Duncan hook his finger at her, calling her over. Damn, she had the feeling it was lecture time.

.

"Fitzcarin has skipped town. There has been no sign of him for days," the man in front of Carl's desk reported.

Carl nodded slowly. "As expected, the hunter misses, the rabbit bolts. What is the intel on our house that got raided?"

"Our contact in the police say there is no explosive residue. The coroner claims the destroyed bodies suffered a high speed, blunt impact. They can give no explanation how this happened, however. There is also the curious fact that whole, intact bullets were found around the scene. These bullets were fired, but were somehow stopped. Again, no explanation is offered on how a bullet, once shot, was stopped with no deformation. The only evidence of the attackers is a brief glimpse of McLeod, an immortal named Demos, and some red haired woman. The video system suffered a catastrophic failure."

Carl folded his hands under his chin in thought. "So, immortals joined forces to attack us. We must assume this red head is an immortal. Put her on the list."

"We do have good news, we intercepted a report from Watcher Gary Townsend, it appears we have McLeods' location. He is playing 'castle lord' with the other one, Connor McLeod. Two for one, all we have to do is perform a nighttime raid, we can get them both."

"What do you mean, playing castle lord?" Carl asked.

"They are holed up in an old keep and modernizing it. I'm sure they are paying servants, we just have to find out who."

Carl buried his nose in his fingers as he thought. "Will this Townsend get information for us?" he asked.

"Unknown."

"Then send two men for recon, everything they can find out. I'll contact our Libyan friends for weapons. We do not want to leave anything to chance. They must have acquired heavy weapons and some kind of body armor. We will need them also," Carl said. Getting up, he walked for the door and added, "And no mercs, only our own, best trained men. We can afford no mistakes."

.

The second day there were fewer people due to the rain, but the 'liquid sunshine', as Connor put it, didn't put off enough people to cancel the events. Mr. M Donald had talked enough about Kaede and her 100 Meter Hammer throw that people came asking about it.

"Excuse me," Kaede heard behind her as she was cleaning the tables from lunch. She turned to see a young man with a PRESS badge and camera around his neck. "My name is Jeff Cowell I was looking for a Kaede McLeod?"

Kaede smiled briefly. "Sorry, she's not here."

"Oh," Jeff said, dejected. "Do you know where I can find her?"

"I doan think she came in this mornin," Kaede offered.

"If you see her," Jeff said and took a card out and handed it to her, "Tell her I really would like to talk to her."

Kaede took the card and tucked it in her skirt pocket. "I will," she said, thinking this was over.

"May I ask you a few questions," Jeff asked, and sat down.

So much for him just going away, Kaede thought. "Can I git ya somethin?" she asked.

"Just a couple answers if you would. I heard this Kaede McLeod threw a hammer over a hundred meters?"

Kaede offer a grin and said, "I'm sure that's exaggerated. Ya know how tales grow."

"What about this rumor that she's a witch?"

"Lad. Da ya really believe that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jeff cast her a slight grin. "Yeah, know what you mean, but I had to ask. See, our office have gotten these stories that Kaede McLeod is a witch that lives in an old, medieval castle, and carries with her a wind of death."

"Did whoever told ya that sober up after?" Kaede asked.

Jeff laughed. Raising his hands up, he said, "Hey when a source reports, we have to look into it."

"Who's we?"

"OH, sorry, my paper's the Sun. I just got back from a UFO investigation in Nevada, I was the one picked to follow up on this story," Jeff explained.

"Lucky you," Kaede said with a smirk.

Jeff shrugged and said, "It's a living. Say can you tell me anything about this Kaede Mcleod?"

"Not really."

"Anything will be helpful. Say, what's your name? I'm Jeff," he said.

Thinking quickly, Kaede said, "Yuka, Yuka Kikumura."

"That sounds Japanese."

"It is, I as born in Kamakura, Japan."

"Well, Yuka, anything you can tell me will be helpful," Jeff said. Motioning to a chair, he asked, "Why not sit down and talk?"

"I'm serving, I really can't," Kaede said apologetically. "Maybe after my shift is over."

"That's fine. So what can you tell me about Kaede McLeod?"

"Normal middle aged woman, dark brown hair, brown eyes, nothing special about her at all, really," Kaede offered.

"That's not what I hear," Jeff said evenly.

"I can only tell you what I know. If anyone would know more, it might be her sister ... Uzuki."

"Really, where can I find her?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"Seattle, Washington state."

"Anyone closer?"

"Not that I know of," Kaede said and glanced at the opening to the back tent. "Ummm, Jeff, I have some things to do in back. I'll return soon."

Retreating into the back tent, Kaede got Rachel's attention. "Rachel, there's a man from the papers out there askin about me," Kaede said in a worried whisper.

Rachel let out a huff. "Had ta happen sometime," she said sadly.

"What do I do?"

Rachel nodded toward the back lean-to. "Go help yer mom for a bit."

"I don't mean ta..."

"Go," Rachel told her.

"Aye." Kaede went out the back.

.

Two men came in, shaking off the rain and removing their hats to fling the water off them. Jeff turned to eye them. They were older and wandered in to sit on opposite sides of a table.

"Kaede, Ale!" one called.

"Excuse me," Jeff asked, "You know Kaede McLeod?"

"What's it to ya lad?" the old man asked.

"We'll describe her for ya, if ya buy us a round," the other man said with a grin.

"Deal," Jeff agreed.

.

Another waitress appeared. Jeff paid for the men's ale, and went over to sit with them. Older guys, Jeff guessed retired. they gave him Kaede's physical description, young, slim, pink hair, reddish eyes, a albino girl. As they described her, he realized the waitress had lied to him. In fact, the men just described the waitress he'd talked to when he first came in.

"Miss!" Jeff called to the red haired waitress who was bringing the ales. "That waitress that was here before, where did she go?"

"Who ya tlakin about?" Rachel asked.

"The pink haired girl. That was Kaede McLeod, wasn't it?"

Rachel shrugged. "We git plenty in an outta here, couldn't say for sure," she said, and passed out the ales.

"How many girls can there be with pink hair and red eyes?" Jeff asked.

Rachel shrugged with a "Dunno."

To the men, Jeff asked, "You've both seen her, she works here, right?"

"Actually, this is just volunteerin for the games," Rachel explained.

"Hey lad," one of the men said, tapping Jeff's wrist. "If I was you, I wouldn't be pressin too hard."

"Aye. Something bad could happen to ya," the other agreed.

"Especially if yer grab her keister."

Both men broke into laughter.

Walking away, Rachel rolled her eyes with a, "Behave yerselves."

"So that WAS Kaede McLeod that was here earlier?" Jeff asked to be sure.

"Ya seen her lad, ya tell us."

Jeff look around the tent and said, "Thanks for your time," He got up and went outside.

When Jeff was first assigned to this case, he thought he knew pretty much what he was going to find. Some witch lady in all her shawls, wrappings, decorations and black cats, casting him these sly glances like she knew something he didn't. The conversation would be about how good of a witch she was, and a long winded speech about how beneficial witches were. The typical wiccan princess with pentagrams, tarrot cards, and Ouija boards that was all talk, but didn't actually do anything.

This case was different. Kaede McLeod was a serving girl, and had avoided introducing herself and had blown off the claims about herself that he was looking into. Almost as if she had something to hide.

Jeff had to admit, Kaede looked different, she had the typical albino traits, very little or no pigment, which gave her eyes red and her hair a pink color. Jeff had a feeling there was more here than odd looks to her. The one report was from a woman who's brother had gone missing. Supposedly, he ended up missing with his friends and their car. Not a trace of them had been found. Only rumors tied those men to Kaede McLeod. If she had indeed made those men disappear, then there might be something here worth looking into. After getting all the weird stories about UFO's, Big Foot, Nessie and such that always lead to dead ends and had to be propped up with speculation, Jeff was ready for a real news breaker.

Walking around the tents, Jeff noted smoke coming out of a stone chimney. Continuing around to the back, he saw a tarped-in stand alone fireplace where a red head was cooking food over the hearth.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" he asked as he approached.

The woman eyed him, not saying a word.

Holding up his Press badge, Jeff said, "I work for the Sun, I was hoping to ask you about a Kaede McLeod, do know her?"

The woman checked the fire, ignoring him.

"Umm, can you understand me?" Jeff asked.

The woman reached into a skirt pocket and pulled her hand out, shaped like gun. Turning to face him, she pointed back the way he came with the other hand.

"Ah, yeah," Jeff said, not quite understanding if it was a joke, or she was serious. "If you don't want to talk, I can just give you my card."

The woman pulled her gun-hand up to point to his left and twitched her thumb down and 'recoiled' her hand.

BOOM

The ground beside Jeff exploded. He jerked back and ducked as mud rained down on him. "What the fuck!" he asked in shock, trying to figure out what did that. He gapped at the woman, did she have M-80's or something? She pointed to his other side with her hand-shaped gun and made it recoil again.

BOOM

The ground on his other side exploded. He stared at her hand, then the fresh head-sized hole. No, that wasn't possible...

BOOM

This eruption was right in front of him, blasting mud up into his face. Backpedaling away, he brushed his face off and looked up to see the woman was pointing her finger right at him. A thought raced through his mind, fuck what was possible, she was going to kill him with a finger!

Jeff turned and ran, ducking and racing away from the tents as fast as his feet would take him. His brain numb from his experience, all he could do was flee. There was something to hide here all right, and Jeff was afraid just what that might be. Screw palm reading or crystal balls, he was facing real magic, how to blow shit up by pointing at it!


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8

Rugby in the mud was fun to watch, and many people were. Duncan thought those boys out there on the field were a bit off, but it looked like they were having fun. It wasn't an official event, just some guys that challenged each other, got teams together and went at it.

"To be so care free," Connor said idly.

"Yeah. And dirty," Duncan said with a grin. "I should probably go check on Inari and the girls."

On his way back to the tents, Duncan saw a young man running at him. He tripped and landed hard. The young man got up, rasping out his breaths, and tripped again. A couple running steps and Duncan

caught him before he fell again."Hey, hold up. You all right?" Duncan asked

Staring at him with a glazed look on his mud spattered face, the man said, "You won't believe it! I don't believe it and I was there!"

"Believe what?" Duncan asked. He noticed the man's press badge.

"I just ... don't believe it!" the man said again in gasps.

Duncan picked up his badge and read it. "OK ... Jeffery, what is it you don't believe?" he asked.

"She was going to shoot me! She didn't really have a gun, but made her hand into the shape of a gun and ... shot!" Jeff cried.

"Uh huh," Duncan said with a nod. "So, who was this?"

Jeff stared at Duncan. "You believe me?"

"Just tell me who it was," Duncan said evenly.

"I don't know her name. Long red hair, curly , she was by this outside fireplace over there," Jeff explained, pointing the way. "Wha ... how can she do that?"

Duncan let out a sigh. "Jeffery, what are you doing here?"

"I prefer Jeff," he said. "I was doing a story on Kaede McLeod."

Clapping him on the back, Duncan said, "Jeff? Take some advice here. Go find someone else to interview or ... whatever you do." He gave Jeff a gentle shove on his way.

Jeff stumbled on his way a few steps, then looked back. The man was heading for the refreshments tent Kaede had been in. Did that man know something? He didn't act surprised when Jeff told him what happened. Just like the older men in the tent, he'd warned Jeff away from a story about Kaede McLeod.

Right, it was a community thing. He'd come to ask about a girl in their town, and they were locking arms, not willing to give him anything. There was a story here, all right.

That red headed woman wasn't Kaede, but did look a bit like her. Damn, was there a whole family of real witches here? Honest-to-god witches who could perform real magic? So far, the ones he wanted to talk to, didn't want to talk to him. He was sure they were hiding something now. How big it was and the secrets being guarded, was something he just had to find out. He also had a feeling this assignment could get dangerous.

This assignment wasn't going to be completed by asking a few questions, getting some 'eyewitness' reports and calling it a day. He wanted to see if he could find the pink haired girl again. First, he had to go get a room. He might be here for a while.

.

Duncan heard all about the reporter who'd come to see Kaede from Rachel, Kaede and Inari. They decided for the next few days, Kaede would stay home to avoid contact with this reporter. A girl named

Diane had been asking for a job at the Lenui while Kaede was on her honeymoon, so Rachel decided to give her a try a few days early. Now that business had picked up recently due to Kaede's popularity, Rachel really did need the help to keep up.

Duncan gave Kouta the keys to a Land Rover and sent him out with Kaede to 'Go do something, but not here'. Kouta and Kaede walked to the car hand in hand to go catch dinner and a movie in town.

.

Jeff had a bit of good luck. Asking around, he found out the Lenui Inn had rooms for rent. It was also the place this Kaede worked at. He couldn't help but to run into her there. He found the place empty except a man 'tending' the place while everyone was out for the games. The man verified that Kaede did work there. He paid for his room, and went to town to go find someplace warm and dry to make his notes and get something to eat.

The Dolphin was a nice place, with a full restaurant in the first floor and a lounge on the second. Jeff went in and got a table. Opening his laptop, he wrote about his first day, and meeting Kaede McLeod,

who denied who she was as well as the rumors about her.

He polished off a glass of lager, and ordered dinner after he wrote his initial encounters. He did add in details about his meeting the red haired woman, and the man who helped him up seemed unphazed at the impossible event of the woman actually shooting something with her bare finger. After documenting his facts, her wrote his opinion.

'I believe there is something being hidden here. I'm, not talking about a government conspiracy or organized crime, but something more incredible and tightly guarded. I asked Kaede McLeod about

witches, and she indicated I was crazy for believing such. These people don't want to be found, they do not want to be dragged into the light. This leads me to believe Kaede, and as well as the red haired woman and most likely many others fear reprisals such as live burnings as happened in the days of old. From my brief fright at being shot at by a woman's finger that blew holes in the ground, they have learned how to defend themselves but choose to stay to themselves to avoid conflicts.'

Pausing to collect his thoughts, Jeff grabbed the new lager the waitress had brought and lifted his eyes above his laptop to take a healthy drink.

There she was.

Sitting at a table across the room with a young man, Kaede and the young man faced each other and held hands as they chatted. Her pink head was topped by a floppy tartan cap. Jeff started typing again.

'Kaede just came into the restaurant with a young man. He appears Japanese, a handsome looking fellow. They appear to be involved. Their eyes are only on each other. I have made a further observation about Kaede. At the tent during the games, she wore a gray wool cap while she was waitressing. Now she has a similar tartan cap on. What's with the hats? She appears to have thick, pink hair. I would suspect the pink is a wig, but that is her eyebrow color, and her pale skin and red eyes do support albino traits. Is she bald on top?'

Jeff stopped to watch the waitress talk to them and get their order. They laughed, the waitress acted very familiar with them. It was fairly obvious they knew each other.

Jeff's own order came. He picked at it as he wrote down his observations, and delayed enough that Kaede and her friend got their order. He made sure he was finished up before them. He paid the check

and got to his car to wait, watching the restaurant. When Kaede came out with her man, and they walked down the sidewalk arm in arm, Jeff followed. They went into a movie house. Jeff parked and went in.

It was a single auditorium place, Jeff found a seat towards the back. It took him a while, but he identified them, Kaede was cuddled up with the man, her head mostly hidden by his arm around her and the cap on her head. He stayed for most of the movie, but left before it was over. It was time to go wait for them to come out.

After the movie, Kaede and her friend went for a drive. Jeff stayed as far back as possible and still keep them in sight. When the went up a secondary road and kept going, Jeff became nervous. It was getting dark and there was very little traffic. They turned again onto a dirt road, Jeff let them get out of sight

before he followed. Going up the dirt road himself, he went slow, looking for turnoffs. There were a couple turnaround spots he came upon, half expecting to see them parked at for some making out. After a couple kilometers, he saw lights of a big building ahead. The road was only a double dirt track in the grass now. From what he could see, the tracks went right up to a very large building.

There were no more turnoffs, and ahead of him was what looked like a castle. He'd followed them home. Kaede McLeod did live in a castle, just as the rumors said. She was a witch and did live in a castle. He was afraid to find out what this 'wind of death' was. He'd have to be careful.

Jeff turned his car around and shut the lights off. Getting his binoculars, he looked at the open gate into the courtyard. He didn't see much inside, just the lights in the windows and some ground. Judging by the width of the walls, cars were parked to one side. In the darkness, he made out the silhouettes of the

towers and windmills. He also noticed a large patch of darker ground to the side. Apparently they were cultivating the land and were fairly self-sufficient. That surely helped them stay under the radar to help keep the secrets they were guarding.

Not wanting to be caught here, Jeff got in his car and drove back down the road.

.

Up in a tower, Kaede held Kouta's arms that she was wrapped in, leaning into him. They watched the headlights fade into the distance.

"He followed us all the way back home?" Kouta asked.

Kaede nodded and said, "I thought something was up. I think that reporter needs a bit more discouragement."

"Think you can scare him away?" Kouta asked.

"I'm not sure how to do it," Kaede admitted.

"It can't be anything he can show proof of," Kouta said in a musing tone. "And it has to be scary enough that he will go away and not come back."

"And I can't touch him, or else he might have kids like me," Kaede agreed.

"I think I know something that might do the trick," Kouta offered with a wicked grin. "Why don't you come with me on my rounds tomorrow?"

"For some secluded parking time?" Kaede asked, returning his grin

His hands beginning to roam from where he was holding her, Kouta said, "That too, but I was thinking of experimenting."

"That does sound fun. How about we start tonight?" she asked and turned in his arms to wrap her arms around him.

"Up here?" Kouta asked, returning her soft gaze.

"Oh no," Kaede said in a purr as her gaze turned lusty. "Someplace warm and comfortable."

"Ummm, chair by the fireplace?" Kouta asked in a tease.

"Nooo," she sang, then kissed him.

Nuzzling her ear, Kouta asked softly, "The kitchen?"

Kaede burst out in a laugh. "The kitchen?"

"Yeah, I though we were gonna start cookin something up," he said with a grin, and kissed her.

"Why, you feeling steamy?" she asked and kissed him again.

"A bit, yeah." Kouta said in a heavy breath, and kissed her again.

Kaede lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around him. "Then we should cool off a bit?" she asked in a pant, and locked lips with him again.

Shifting his grip to hold Kaede up by her butt cheeks, Kouta panted out, "Sweety, you're having the opposite affect on me here."

Locking lips again, Kouta staggered against the wall. He felt cool air as his pants came undone.

"We've been apart too long," Kaede gasped breathlessly. "I feel so hot."

"Me too," Kouta said in a breath. His lust flaring, his member stood up hard and tall. His hands on Kaede's butt, and one of her invisible arms guiding his pulsing member into her hot, soft folds.

"Ahhh ... yes," Kouta breathed in a satisfied sigh as he sank inside her.

"Been too long," Kaede agreed as she settled down on him.

Kissing deeply they made love up on the tower.

.

Lying cuddled up close to Duncan, head on his chest, Inari noted Duncan seemed distracted. Sliding up on an elbow, she traced a finger down his cheek. "Something on your mind?" she asked.

Duncan cast her a brief smile and caressed her back with the arm he had around her. "I was just thinking about that reporter today. I'm wondering if this was the best idea, settling down here," he told her.

"Why? It's quiet, the people here are nice, we have a good place to live, and it is fun. What's bad about it?" she asked.

Duncan winced. "It is a great place to live," he agreed. "I haven't settled here before because of ... my life. Others always after me, fearing to stay too long and someone asking why I don't age, or needing to pretend to die or dying and someone seeing." Pulling Inari close he said, "I thought Kaede and her friends would have a great place here. If someone saw me get shot, or after twenty year or so, I could wanter off and leave them here with everything they could want."

"It sounds perfect," Inari told him.

"Yeah, but I'm not the only one people are coming after now," Duncan said. "Kaede is getting popular, which is good, and bad. It's good she has friends and has support, but it's bad because people tell tales and rumors get started, then news reporters and the curious come to see about those rumors. I don't care if people come after me, I'm used to it. If a place gets too hot, I pack up and I'm gone. I just make a new life on another continent. I don't want Kaede, or you, to have to live like that."

Inari snuggled close and kissed his cheek. "Then we won't", she said simply. "We let people believe whatever they want. We stand our ground and refuse to be intimidated by what anyone thinks."

"It's not that easy, Inari," Duncan said, eyeing her. "It's not what they think that bothers me, it's what they'll do."

"OK, what can they do? Shoot at us? Try to kill us?" she asked.

"How about kidnap and perform experiments on unwilling captives," Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow. "You know that can and has happened and there is no guarantee that won't happen again."

"They have," Inari agreed. "WHEN they caught us by surprise." Shifting to sit and straddle him, Inari hung her head right above his and said, We know they can use a gas, those shocker things, or a dart to knock us out. If they catch us by surprise. As you say often, knowledge is power. We know, we can guard against things like that." Petting his face with a light touch, she added in a softer tone, "I will not live in fear of humans, my love, and I doubt Kaede will either. We will defend our family and I will defend you."

Inari laid on top of Duncan and kissed him. Their arms went around each other.

"oh!" Inari said in a squeak as something poked her groin. Grinning down on Duncan, she asked, "Again?"

"Is that M'Ladies' wish?" Duncan asked, grinning broadly at her.

"Aye, M'lord, it is," Inari said in a breath and kissed him again.

.

The next day, Jeff noted a particular person in the Inn when he went down stairs. Sitting at a table across from a man was a middle-ished aged Japanese woman, dark brown hair and eyes, thin framed glasses. He also noted her right arm ended at the elbow. Kaede had described 'herself' as being an older dark haired Japanese. Was this the woman she'd been describing?

Going over to the table, Jeff sat down and said, "Hi, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The man glared a him. The woman only shifted her gaze to look at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm with the Sun," Jeff said, showing her his badge. "If I could have a moment of your time? Sorry about the arm," he said quickly.

"What did you want?"

"Well I noticed you from a description I was given," Jeff said intently. "Do you know a Kaede McLeod?"

"No."

The answer was abrupt. No time for thought or to process the name if there was any doubt. It was a lie, Jeff knew.

"Did she lop that arm off?" Jeff asked and nodded at her right arm.

"You may leave," the woman stated.

"That means she did," Jeff guessed. "Did you come here to get even with her?" he asked.

"Excuse me," the man said. "The lady has asked you to leave," he said firmly.

Jeff ignored him. "Look, I know you've seen her, she described you perfectly," he told the woman, watching her for a reaction.

"You should leave," the woman said flatly.

"Or something bad will happen to me?" Jeff guessed.

"If yer doan quit botherin the lass, we'll be askin ya ta leave," said a firm female voice beside him.

Jeff looked up to see the waitress, a brown haired girl who was frowning down on him. "I thought Kaede worked here?" he asked.

"Ya got me, lad. We got decent people here who doan go botherin others. If'n ya ain't one, ya kin be on yer way."

"I just wanted to ask a couple questions," Jeff said defensively.

The door flew open and Kouta jogged in. He waved and called, "Diane! may I have a couple fish and chips to go?"

Jeff turned his head so fast he heard his neck crack.

"Aye Kouta, have a seat at the bar for a moment," Diane told him.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you," Jeff said. He got up and headed for the door. If Kaede wasn't outside, than that guy Kouta would take him right to her.

.

Kaede waited on the peaked entryway roof. Sure enough, right after Kouta went in, the reporter came out. Kaede let him get a few steps away, then wrapped him up in two Arms and yanked him up onto the roof. She then jumped, pushing off to fly high with the other two. Jeff screamed as he shot through the air. Kaede ignored him and bounced away from the Inn and over a patch of woods to a peat bog. On the flat land beyond the woods, she jerked herself to the side to land on a reinforced platform. She let Jeff go to tumble onto the wooden floor.

"What the ... How... Kaede!" Jeff stuttered as he stumbled up.

"I didn't appreciate ya following us home last night," Kaede said in a growl.

"I ... I just need to ask a few questions. I'm not your enemy," Jeff said, his voice higher in tone as he realized he was in deep trouble.

Kaede glanced at the flat moss covered ground around them. "Do ya know what this place is?" she asked.

Jeff shrugged. It looked like a marshy field large puddles of water and grass. "If I answer you question, will you answer mine?"

Ignoring him, Kaede said, "This is a peat bog. We're on this platform because the ground is too soft to hold us up. We'd sink down in, and the ground above would come back together," she explained.

"Yeah, I've heard of that happening. Now about ... AKK!" Jeff's words were cut off as something wrapped tight around him, pinning his arms to his sides and lifted him up. He drifted off the platform and over the bog. He then rotated upside down. Below him, water made a sucking sound to pour into a hole opening up.

"If yer standin on yer feet when the bog take's ya, ya got a slim chance of survivin," Kaede explained. "If I drop ya in head first, ya got no chance at all. I'll stay long enough to be sure yer not gettin out."

"NO WAIT!" Jeff wailed. He knew now, the missing men were dropped into bog like this. He was next. "PLEASE, don't let me drown!"

"Want me ta snap yer neck for I let ya go?" Kaede asked.

"NO, just ... please don't kill me!"

"I'm not, the bog'll do that." Kaede told him and let him drop a few inches. Jeff wailed out in terror.

Kaede lifted him back up. "I fergot to ask, ya got any relatives?"

"What?" Jeff asked in confusion. Why would she ask about relatives?

"Fer the condolence cards," Kaede said, like it should be obvious. "Just because you're stupid an got yerself killed, doan mean yer relatives should suffer and not know."

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"So ya got no relatives?"

"I do ... but," he said. His brain working fast, he found a way to delay his execution. "I do, four brothers, five sisters, a bunch of aunts, uncles, cousins ... and of course my parents and grandparents."

"I'll need their addy's if'n I'm gonna send condolence cards."

"And say what?" he cried. "So sorry you had to murder me?"

"Aye. I did try to get ya to go away, but ya kept proddin, so I got no choice now. I kill ya, or the bad guys after me and my family will come kill us when ya write that info about me."

"You're hiding from someone?" Jeff asked, hoping to keep a conversation going long enough to convince her NOT to kill him.

"Aye, government men want to put us back in their labs. I already lost one sister and my original father, I doan plan on loosin any more family to'em. I will kill whoever it takes to protect my family," Kaede said sternly.

"Oh God," Jeff whispered. He'd ran into a big story all right. Friggin huge! Some government holding and experimenting on real witches, and their got free. By Kaede's attitude and power,he doubt they just snuck out. And, he was about to die for discovering the truth. "You don't really want to have my death on your conscience, do you?" he asked hopefully.

Kaede shrugged and said, "I've killed so many already, What's one more? At least this time, I don't have a big mess to clean up."

"I can help you!" Jeff cried.

"No, I think not," Kaede said in a musing tone. "All you can do is alert others where we are. I want to keep the deaths down. Not constantly be forced to call up my Wind of Death to kill many every day. Trust me, it's better that I end you quickly."

Kaede looked below him and let out a huff. "Ugh, the hole closed up. Hang on, I'll have ya under in a moment."

Jeff looked down as another hole opened up, making that horrid wet sucking sound. He was lowered down as water started to pour in. Belting out a scream of mindless terror, he tried to struggle against whatever was holding him. It was like he was wrapped in steel bands. Head and shoulders inside the hole as the water rose, Jeff belted out his last wailing breath, as if somehow this might save him. The water surrounded his head, his bladder let go. This was it, he was going to die choking on mud and water, and his body would never be found.

Suddenly he was jerked out and upright. He found himself hanging over the platform. He hacked mud out of his mouth and took in a few gasping breaths.

Sheepishly, Kaede said, "Sorry, I forgot to let you write your relatives' addresses so I can send the cards. Once you're in the bog, you would not be able to do that any more."

Jeff broke down crying.

.

Kouta caught up with Kaede at the bog to find her standing on the platform, watching the reporter man on his knees, sobbing like a little girl. The man looked like he'd been dunked in mud. Kouta had a feeling Kaede has been terrorizing the man. "I brought lunch," he called.

Kaede turned and said, "Thank you. Doan have a pen, do ya?"

"Sorry, just two box lunches," Kouta said. He handed one to Kaede. Looking at the sobbing man, he asked, "Are you going to be done soon?"

"I need something to write condolence cards with," Kaede said with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Well, it only seems proper."

"Umm, Kaede, you can't let people know someone is buried here," Kouta explained patiently. "Someone will come dig him up."

"Yuck."

"Yeah. You don't want to eat here, do you?" Kouta asked.

"Not really. Let me take care of this guy before we go. His folks will just have ta wonder what happened to him."

"I'm SORRY!" Jeff wailed out. He choked out a few more sobs, and in a hitching voice, said, "I'm sorry I've made you afraid those men might come for you again! I'm sorry you have to hide, I'm sorry I ... ever came here to begin with!"

"He sounds sincere," Kouta noted aloud.

"True, but will he be sincere after he's out of my sight?" Kaede asked.

"I came, and I found nothing," Jeff said as firmly as possible as his breath hitched in sobs. "That's my story! This witch Kaede is only a barmaid. She is just an average young woman working for her family. Yes, she's charming, and knows a few tricks to amuse customers. 'Bewitching' as some would say. I asked her about some of the rumors about her, she laughed and asked if those people sobered up after they said that. The real story I found was how nice the community was, and how great the people there are."

Looking up at Kaede, with eyes red from crying, Jeff said, "That's my story. That's what I'll submit to the editor, and I'm sticking to it. In fact, I'll only refer to you as Miss K."

"Which paper did you work at?" Kouta asked.

"The Sun."

Kouta nodded happily. "I think we'll get a daily subscription. I would like to see that story. Wouldn't you, Kaede?"

Kaede shifted her gaze between Kouta and Jeff. "So, this means I doan have ta bury him in the bog?"

Kouta looked at Jeff and said, "As long as he writes that wonderful story, no. If he doesn't hold up to his word, you can always track him down by his aura and kill him later, right?"

"True," Kaede mused. "Course if he doan keep his word, I'll pull'im apart slowly a joint at a time. I hate liars."

"I will write exactly what I said I will!" Jeff said eagerly. "Look, I doan't wanna die, and I don't wanna risk your lives either. And no one will be suspecting anything ...odd about you. If anything, even those who may want to believe the rumors will think they are fake. Everyone wins!" he said, excited at the prospect of saving his own life.

Kaede eyed him for a moment, then said. "Just know what'll happen if ya doan keep yer promise."

"Yes!" Jeff cried happily. He ran over to Kaede, grabbed her hand and shook it. "You'll be happy, I promise!" He then shook Kouta's hand and announced, "I'll get to work on it right now, and please, come look at it yourselves before I go back and submit the story."

Running away a few steps, Jeff stopped and turned again to say, "You will love it!" he then ran off to do his story.

Watching Jeff run through the woods, Kouta asked, "I'm glad you didn't have to kill him."

"Actually, me too," Kaede said with a small smile. Lacing her fingers through his, she asked, "Where do we have lunch, dear?"

"How about on the tailgate, looking over the town?" Kouta asked. "Then we have to go pick up a load of peat and take it to the Glen Finnen whiskey factory."

"Sounds good. We can pick up a few bottles while we're at it," Kaede said with a mischievous grin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note : Extra long wedding chapter**

CH 9

Kouta's truck, or 'lory' as it was called here, was an odd looking thing. The cab looked normal enough, he gotten a sheepskin cover for the old bench seat, but the tail gate swung out, or if the pins were removed, came completely off. The sides were wood and post, with the upper parts of the sides able to swing down so the sides were waist high, or all the way up the sides came just above Kaede's head. At the front of the bed was a rack with long handled tools. A couple sharp pointed shovels, flat ended shovels, pitchforks, long handled hooks and a couple brooms. Boxes bracketed the tool rack.

One thing Kouta had added to the cab of his truck was a radio / CD / MP3 player and a couple speakers. Not being the newest vehicle, or sporting any extras, Kouta had to put in any entertainment equipment. Kaede was happy he did, music helped drown out the noise of the motor. Kaede enjoyed the ride, watching the scenery and selecting the tunes. Since Kouta was driving she was the 'radio operator'.

The peat came in small blocks and shredded dirt-like clumps. Insisting on helping, Kaede stood with her shovel in the bed of the truck with Kouta. A bucket loader dumped the peat in the bed, then Kouta and Kaede shoveled it to flatten it out and distribute it. Although it was hard work, Kaede cheating some, using her invisible arms to assist, it didn't take too long to fill the bed of the truck. Once the truck was full, Kouta drove onto the scales and got a weight, then went in the office to do the paperwork.

On the way to the Whiskey factory, Kaede laid down on the bench seat, her head on Kouta's lap.

"Comfortable?" Kouta asked, glancing down at her.

"Aye, it is," Kaede replied with a grin. Looking up at him, she asked, "Do ya need both hands to drive?"

"Most of the time."

Kaede closed her eyes and enjoyed her time with Kouta. She felt his arm come down and lay across her neck and upper chest. She moved his arm to her breast, and Kouta recoiled.

"Hon, my hands are dirty," he said.

"Oh." Kaede unbuttoned her shirt and shoved his hand under her shirt and bra, planting it on her breast. "No you won't get my shirt dirty," she explained with a grin.

"You'll be dirty."

"Then I guess you'll have to clean me later," Kaede told him.

"Yes dear," Kouta said with a chuckle. He gently massaged her breast. "This is really nice," he admitted.

"It is. I could stay here all day like this."

"That comfortable, huh?"

Kaede let out a satisfied sigh and said, "If I was a cat, I'd be purring."

"Pur away, we have another few kilometers to the exit."

.

Getting off the exit, Kaede put her shirt back together and sat up, wishing they had a few more miles of highway. In another few minutes they were at the factory. Kouta followed a single lane to the unloading dock and backed up to a large bin that was twice the size of his truak, and mostly empty. So they could leave sooner, Kaede started unloading while Kouta went in to do the paperwork.

There was no unloading machine. Kaede looked around to be sure no one was watching while she grabbed a shovel. She took the tail gate off, then put all four of her arms in a shield at the front of the bed and pushed. The entire load slid out the back and poured into the bin.

Yeah, that was how to unload a truck!

Kaede had a broom, sweeping the remains out when Kouta returned with another man.

"Kaede, you're done?" Kouta asked.

"What ya got, a hydrailic ram on that truck?" the man asked.

Thinking quickly, Kouta nodded and said, "Ah, yeah, thought it might come in handy."

"That saves me work!" the man beamed. "We usually need a load a week, do ya think you can deliver say, every Monday?"

Since he priced his hauls by weight, Kouta immediately nodded. Peat wasn't exactly light, and he'd get a full load every time. "Will do, Sir!" he said heartily. He then remembered something. "Oh, next week we're getting married, so I'll be taking a couple weeks off."

"Congrats. Be sure to contact us when you're available. We may have another job for ya too."

"Yes,Sir, I will," Kouta assured him.

Kouta was having a great day. He was hauling profitable loads and getting to play with Kaede along the way. There wasn't a better job in the whole world!

.

After another small load of lambs up to a new farmer's place, Kouta went home. He and Kaede pulled the roll-up tarp over the bed for the night then went in and saved water (and had some fun) by showering together. After playing all day and in the shower together, they had a good romp before they went down for dinner.

.

In a large unused room on the first floor, Inari and Yuka (to Kaede's surprise) had been working on wedding preparations. A sign on the door announced 'NO MEN!'. Inside, Kaede's wedding dress was all but finished. Emiko and Yuka had made the wedding gown, and had gotten the pink Bride's maids dresses. Inari, who was having fun matching flowers together, was making the bouquets and accessories.

Made of white satin with silver trim, Kaede's gown was stunning to look at. Inari followed the same styling on the train and Kaede's head piece, which was taking shape.

"Dear," Emiko said as she came up beside Inari as she was trying to put the head piece together. "Use the silver thread with this needle to attach the veil. Start from this seam here, right along like this, over to here," Emiko coaxed as she drew a line with her finger, "So the silver highlight will encircle her head."

"That will look pretty. Thank you," Inari told her with a smile. "I want Kaede to look the best we can make her."

"And she will," Emiko assured her. "Kaede is your only daughter, correct?"

Inari nodded. "It is so wonderful I was able to get to know her." Being here with Duncan and her daughter, Inari was so happy she felt she might burst. A tear dripped from her eye. "Duncan has made all of this possible. I love him so much."

Emiko gave Inari a light hug. "I'm happy for you, dear. It's nice to have family."

"It is," Inari said in a sniffle. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

"I'm glad. Just be careful with your stitching, that lace is fragile," Emiko cautioned.

While Emiko helped Inari finish the head piece, Yuka helped Kaede into her wedding gown so any alterations could be done. Looking into a mirror at herself, Kaede was overjoyed at how pretty she looked. "This is ... fantastic, that you so much!"

Studying the dress, Yuka glanced at Kaede with a tiny smile. "Kouta deserves the best," she said.

"I can't wait to show it to him!"

"At the wedding, not before!" Emiko called. "It is bad luck for a groom to see his bride's wedding gown before the ceremony."

"Darn," Kaede grumbled. She wanted to see Kouta's face when saw her in this dress.

Yuka briefly had an impulse to drag Kouta in here and show it to him. She had agreed to support them, so she banished that thought. Studying the fit, she noticed there was extra material at the hips. She pinched in, noting how much extra there was. "We'll have to take it in a bit here."

Emiko went over to look at that Yuka was talking about. She noted the 'extra' was only a centimeter of material. "It's fine like it is, dear. We want a flowing look, not one where it looks like she was poured into it." studying the dress further, Emiko said, "If anything it needs to be taken in up here, around her belly. Accentuate her shape." Emiko pinched in the extra and looked at the result in the mirror.

Yuka noted that made the dress look much sexier. "I thought she wasn't supposed to look 'poured' into it?" she asked.

"I like it," Kaede said, beaming at how she looked.

Emiko took her marker and made the marks on either side of the zipper in the back, where she wanted to take it in. "I have it marked. Kaede, let's get this off and make the alterations, then you can try it on again."

.

In Japan, Connor checked his directions carefully to be sure he had the right place. Walking into the yard if the Maple Inn, he noted the doors had yellow tape in an 'X' pattern over them. A padlock

and hasp were on the door. Walking around the building, Connor found the back door wasn't padlocked. He tried the door. It was locked. A good kick by the lock broke the door open. After he went in, he shut the door behind him. Due to the bright day, he could see well with the light coming in through the windows.

Walking down the hallway, he passed a door that had been pushed in, showing violence had had happened the last time someone was here. Continuing down the hall, he found the room with a oval round plaque with 'Yuka' painted on it. He opened the door and went in.

Inside were suitcases half-unpacked as if someone had been moving in. Connor began searching.

Digging quickly through the drawers of underwear and clothes, he searched for something hard. Going to the closet, he found boxes on the upper shelf. It took a while, but he found what he was looking for. A Music box with 'Lilium' on the polished wooden top of the box.

Re-packing the suitcase with the music box, and as many clothes as he could stuff into the suitcase, Connor packed up and left the house. going back out into the hall, he stopped short. A man in an overcoat was in the hallway, watching him.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the man asked.

Connor replied in Japanese. With a shrug, he said "My niece, Yuka had forgotten all her clothes. Although she is very cute naked, it's getting cold, so I came to get the clothes she forgot." He held up the suitcase to show the man.

The man pulled out a badge. "Where is Kikumura Yuka?"

"Right now, Probably teaching the girls in class. If you will excuse me," Connor told him and started walking.

"Stop!" The man demanded, and stepped in front of Connor. "Put the suitcase down, and walk away. No one gets hurt."

Connor chuckled at him. "What is so important about some women's clothing?" he asked.

"What is so important?" the man asked. "Why come all the way back here for some clothes."

"She really likes these clothes."

"Put the suitcase down, and walk away," the man demanded.

"Or what?" Connor asked, then added, "If you were a cop, you would arrest me. So, what's the deal?"

Taking on a hard look, the man drew a katana out of his coat with a flourish. ""Put the suitcase down now, or it will get very bloody!" he demanded.

Connor chuckled. "I see, you want a lesson," he said with a grin, and drew his own katana. "Very well, you've met a good teacher." He put the suitcase down to get a two handed grip.

The man backed up a step. "Just walk out," he said firmly, though his eyes showed nervousness. Connor wore a predatory grin.

"Not possible," Connor said flatly, and attacked. He jabbed out and blocked a couple feeble attack attempts by a now very desperate looking man. Connor's moves were smooth and precise, his fast slashes tore up the man's coat as the man flailed, swinging wildly in his attempts to defend himself. Connor backed him into a room. It was only Connor's pulling his thrusts short that the man wasn't on the floor dead.

"Why are you interested in womens clothing, do you wear them?" Connor asked. He thrust in with a quick jab and sliced a couple buttons off the man's coat. As the man tried to counter and his coat fell apart, Connor hit the man's wrist with the flat of his blade, numbing his hand. The man's sword tumbled across the room to clatter on the floor. His eyes went wide at Connor's sword point at his throat.

The man stiffened and raised his hands.

"Well, are you going to speak, or do I give you a shave?" Connor asked.

"We just want to know if any of the residents came back."

"Who is we?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. The boss gave me a badge in case the cops came by. We sure as hell weren't expecting you."

Connor smiled. "That is why you didn't have a gun. You don't want to make any noise and let anyone know you're here," he said.

"Correct," the man said weakly.

Connor backed up and picked up the man's sword. "I'll take this so you don't hurt yourself with it. My niece needs these clothes, so I will be taking the suitcase. Got a problem with that?" he asked.

The man shook his head.

"Good." Connor said. He backed out of the room, grabbed the suitcase and strode out of the house. Having only one sheath, he threw the man's sword up on the roof. Mission accomplished, he strode out the gate and down the street. Connor looked at his watch, he some time to spare before he got packed to return.

.

Duncan inspected the suit Kouta had picked out for the wedding. Traditional black jacket and pants, vest and white shirt. Formal and it fit well. "That should go well with Kaede's dress," Duncan noted.

Kouta looked at him. "You've seen Kaede's dress?" he asked.

Duncan cast him a shocked look. "Me? No! Inari told me a black suit would be a good choice, and Yuka agreed. Passing by the room got me yelled at." Duncan told him with a crooked grin. "Kaede's gown is top-secret."

Kouta chuckled, and said, "It must be really something."

"It's a very special day, so I imagine they are working hard on it," Duncan said. "I offered to buy one, but Inari and Emiko refused. They said this must be Kaede's gown, made just for her."

"I'm glad, it is a very special day," Kouta agreed. He glanced at the mirror again and took his jacket off. "I'll put this up, I have to get changed and take a load of wood over to the Pearsalls'."

"Be careful going by yourself," Duncan cautioned him.

"Oh, I'm not going by myself, Nana and Mayu want to come along," Kouta assured him.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and said, "Then be very careful."

Leaving Kouta to get changed and back to work, Duncan went down to his study to get back to work himself, and found Connor lounging in his chair.

"Back already?" Duncan asked.

"Easy errand," Connor said with a shrug. He held up the music box. "This is what you were after?"

Sitting on his desk, Duncan took the box and opened it. He wound it up and listened. It was the same tune Kouta and Kaede hummed together when they thought they were alone. In music form, the tune held a haunting quality. "Thanks, Connor." Duncan closed the music box. "You know that's another one I owe you."

Connor shrugged a shoulder. "Awww, who's counting?" he asked, then after a pause, added with a smirk, "Until tax time comes due."

"Right."

As they smirked at each other, their faces sobered upon feeling the presence of another immortal. They went out to see Inari standing with Amanda at the entrance.

"Duncan, and Connor!" Amanda greeted heartily. Running over, she gave each of them a hug. "I came as soon as I heard Kaede's getting married."

Noting a metal suitcase sized box by the door, Duncan asked, "Staying for a while?"

Amanda wrinkled her nose at him. "Wedding present. It may come in handy for the newlyweds. I already have the clothes I left up in my room."

"How handy," Duncan said with a fake smile.

"Amanda? Would you like this in the room were collecting the wedding presents in?" Inari asked.

"Yes, please. Do you have wrapping paper?" Amanda asked.

"We do, Yuka had been doing the wrapping, unless you want to."

"Let me do it. There's some things in there that are fragile," Amanda said and ran back over to pick the box up by the handle. "Show me where the room is."

Duncan watched Inari and Amanda head off to the other 'secret room', this one bearing a sign of - 'Kouta and Kaede, STAY OUT!'. "I have to get this down to the church," Duncan said, hefting the music box. "The organ player is sure she can duplicate the tune on the piano."

Connor nodded, and pulled a few sheets of paper from his coat. "It will probably be easier with this," he said. "I managed to get a hold of the sheet music and lyrics for that song,"

"Thank ya, Connor," Duncan said sincerely.

"Hey, this is Kaede's big day, right?"

"Aye," Duncan agreed.

Duncan went off on his errand.

.

Sitting in his car beside the road, watching a residence they suspected an immortal to be at, Carl got a phone call.

"Speak."

"Scout two, sir. Another immortal has arrived at the McLeod place. Profile shows it's Amanda. That's three in one place. This is unprecedented to have so many in one location."

"Listen! McLeod attacked our safe house by gathering immortals together. Have you seen the red headed woman?"

"No sir. If she's here, she hasn't come out."

"Then that is potentially four immortals at that location. They are finally getting that this is a war, and are probably getting ready to attack us again. That means you and number one cannot, I repeat, CAN NOT be caught by them. Take no risks, and do nothing suspicious."

"We are being careful. And we are armed."

"Keep in mind Horton had twelve armed men there. Eight are missing, and presumed as dead as Horton is, and the others ran away. McLeod is extremely dangerous, and he has help. Be very careful you're not even seen."

"Yes sir, we will."

Carl hung up his phone and kept his vigil. He had no doubt McLeod was planning something, he was counting on being ready to strike before McLeod could. Since the safe house in northern France fell, he was on the last of their resources. If they didn't make a successful attack. it would be quite a while before they could mount another attempt.

.

Kaede was happy to see Amanda back. Despite the fact Duncan didn't trust her, Kaede thought of Amanda as another mother. The first thing Kaede did when she saw Amanda, was to tow her down into the 'No MEN' room to show Amanda her dress.

"This is gorgeous!" Amanda swooned as she studied the wedding gown on it's stand.

"Yuka and her mother did most of the work. Inari helps as much as she can. They have done a wonderful job, don't you think?" Kaede asked, beaming with pride.

"I do indeed," Amanda readily agreed. "It is obvious alot of love has gone into making this gown." Her eyes never leaving Kaede's gown, Amanda asked. "Is Yuka or Emiko available?"

"Sorry, they have gone to see Sterling Castle and Edinburgh. There was a tour group going, so they joined it."

"Ah," Amanda said as she stayed fixed on Kaede's gown. "I imagine you are going to keep this beautiful dress for a very long time."

"I am," Kaede said proudly. "It is very special to me."

"I'm happy to hear that."

.

Later that night, Amanda moved stealthily down the hall, ensuring no one else was around. She slipped into the Gown room carrying a small black cloth bag.

.

The day before the wedding day, the more nervous energy everyone had as last minute preparations were made. Amanda took Kaede down town. Curious about what it meant to have your hair, face and nails done, Mayu and Nana went along.

Never having experienced this before, Kaede felt like a queen as a woman washed/dried then cut and styled her hair. Another woman worked on her fingers, shaping and doing her fingernails. The dark pink

polish used on her fingernails was also used on her toenails.

Next her face was treated to the same fine attention, first carefully cleaned, then painted with puffy things and little paint brushes and foamy sticks. Amanda oversaw every detail while the women worked. Kaede had no idea something this silly could take so long. It was well after lunch by the time they were done. Even then, the woman and Amanda scrutinized Kaede's face, looking for an imperfection.

"I think she's ready," Amanda announced, signaling Kaede could finally get up.

Kaede took the hand Amanda offered. Amanda turned her around to look in the large mirror. Kaede started at herself. She was tempted to ask, "Is that me?"

Her hair was shorter, shoulder length and now bore a curly wave to it. It was also an even pink now, no more signs of black, her horns were polished with the same pink as her hair, the same with her eyebrows. Her eyes seemed to be more pronounced. They looked a little larger and wider with the way the shadows on her skin tinted her eyelids and under her eyebrows. With the sweeping shadows, her eyes almost looked pointed on the outsides like cat eyes. Her cheek were blushed, her lips were shiny and redder, and her whole face looked brighter.

"Wow," Kaede whispered.

"Adorable, isn't she?"

"A Princess to be sure."

"That lad she's marryin won't be able to utter a sound when seein'er!"

"I hope he will be at least be able to get out, "I do."

Amanda and the beauty parlor women laughed.

Kaede had a hard time uttering a sound. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Let's go out and see what Nana and Mayu think." Amanda coaxed.

Mayu and Nana gapped at Kaede for almost a full minute before excitedly giving their approval. Amanda took them all to lunch - for they weren't done yet.

By the time they walked from the beauty parlor to the restaurant, Kaede was becoming self conscious. Every guy in visual range was staring at her. When they sat down for lunch, one man ignored his girlfriend to stare at her, which annoyed the girlfriend into leaving without him after she tipped his lunch down into his lap.

Kaede snickered at the woman's actions. She had to wonder, did she look THAT good? "I hope Kouta likes my look," she said.

"I'm sure he will," Amanda assured her. "We'll know tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Kaede asked. "Won't Kouta see me when we get home?"

Amanda let out a sigh. "You poor dear. You can't let Kouta see you now! Once you start getting ready for the wedding, you can't see each other until after the ceremony starts, when you come down the isle."

"What? ... So, where am I suppose to sleep tonight?" Kaede asked, feeling anxious.

"At home, in your room," Amanda replied.

"Then, where's Kouta gonna sleep?"

Amanda shook her head with a grin and said, "Dear, he's getting kicked out until the ceremony tomorrow."

Kaede's jaw dropped. "But, where's he gonna stay?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Duncan has it all planned out," Amanda said with a mischievous grin.

.

Kouta sat down at a table of the Lenui Inn. As Duncan had directed, upon finishing his day, he parked in the courtyard and got in the car with Duncan and his packed clothes, including the new suit that had been put back into the plastic bag. He'd cleaned up in his room here where he was going to spend the night.

Duncan explained it was going to take longer for Kaede to get ready- since when didn't it take longer for women to get ready for anything? So to be sure he didn't accidentally see her before the ceremony, they were going to have a bachelor party, and he was staying at the Inn tonight.

Kouta did notice Connor and a few of his customers had come in. In a short time, he was known as 'The lad marryin Kaede.', and the drink began to flow heavy.

.

Kaede was happy they were ready for the wedding tomorrow, but not happy Kouta wasn't here. Dinner was a buffet where they snacked and chatted about the coming wedding.

"You're going back to Seattle for your honeymoon?" Amanda asked.

Kaede nodded. "I want to see Uzuki and show Kouta where we live there. Besides, Dad hasn't checked on the Do-jo in how long now?"

Amanda let out a snort. "Kaede, dear," she said in a lecturing tone, "This is suppose to be a vacation for you and Kouta, nothing else."

"It will be, there's plenty of things to see," Kaede replied. "And we'll have a place to stay before we go to Acapulco," she beamed.

"Only you, Kaede, only you," Amanda said with a sigh. Suddenly she snapped her head up and looked towards the front door.

Kaede knew that look. Shortly, she felt it too. She put her plate down and said, "I'll get it."

"Get what?" Yuka asked innocently.

"Kaede, let me," Inari said firmly. She got up and strode out of the room before the knock sounded at the front door.

Amanda and Kaede followed Inari as she strode to the door. Inari swung the door open to see a man slightly shorter than her in plain clothes and wearing a hooded sweatshirt.

"Evenin, M'lady, does Duncan McLeod live here?" the man asked happily.

Amanda recognized him. "Fitzcarin? When did you get in town?"

The man's face brightened. "Amanda, dear," he said beaming a smile at her. His face then went slack as he noticed Kaede. "Check my pulse. It must have stopped for I find myself in the presence of a Goddess!" he exclaimed. Stepping past Amanda, he pulled his hood down with a swipe and bowed deeply to Kaede. "How may I be of service to you, Light that outshines the sun?"

Kaede stepped back, eyeing him.

"Fitz, that's Kaede ..." Amanda began.

"Kaede!" Fitzcarin stated, cutting her off. "What a lovely name for such an exquisite creature the likes I would not have ever believed could exist." he said as he gazed lovingly at her.

Kaede took another step back, eyeing him warily.

"Fitz!" Amanda barked, making him snap out of it. "That is Kaede, Duncan's daughter? BEHIND you is her mother, Inari. Kaede is getting married tomorrow, and her and Kouta are very loyal to each other," Amanda said firmly. "You are standing on treacherous ground at the moment."

Fitzcarin frowned at Amanda. "Oh, now that's a bloody shame. I must congratulate the groom. Where is he?"

"Duncan is down at the Lenui Inn, with Kouta, Kaede's future husband. Fitz, you'll have to behave yourself," Amanda warned.

Fitzcarin took on a mournful look. "Lass, you're no fun at all. Since I am here, I've got to warn you, Those headhunters are at it again. I barely escaped with my life. I came to warn Duncan ..." Shifting his head to gaze at Kaede again, he added, "And his lovely family, that they may come this way. I should probably stay and stand guard over you lovely ladies."

"We can handle them," Inari said flatly. "Mr. Fitzcarin, perhaps you should go see Duncan now." Her tone was ice cold.

Amanda turned Fitz around and pushed him to the door, saying, "Yes, go see Duncan. it's much safer for you there."

"I want to say goodbye to that shockingly beautiful creature you call Kaede," Fitzcarin complained.

"And she will tear you to shreds and scatter your remains to the wind. GO!" Amanda snapped. She pushed Fitz out the door, Inari helped her slam it shut.

Outside, Fitzcarin stumbled a few steps and got himself stopped.

Straightening himself up, he smiled broadly. "So, she looks like an angel and acts like the devil. My kind of woman!" he said happily, and marched back to his car.

.

"Carl, Fitzcarin showed up at McLeod's place."

Carl glanced over at his passenger who was on the phone. "They are gathering their army," he noted aloud. Seeing someone come of the house they were watching, he raised his binoculars. "Yes, it's Demos! Get ready," he said and started the car.

Driving towards the house, he watched Demos walk down to a car parked on the side of the street. The passenger rolled down his window and laid the shotgun across his lap. Timing his speed to reach the parked car the same time as Demos, Carl anticipated the kill. Demos was in front of the parked car as Carl reached it and hit the brakes. His passenger raised his gun and shot. Demos saw the shotgun as it appeared and threw himself tot he side as the shot rang out.

Damn! Carl threw the car in park and got out drawing his pistol. He ran around in back of the parked car as his passenger got out. Leveling his pistol on where he expected Demos to be, lying beside the car. He suddenly found Demos was directly in front of him. He moved his aim as Demos threw a suitcase at him and charged low. Demos' action distracted Carl long enough for Demos to tackle him.

The pistol flew from Carl's hand as he fell. Getting up, Demos stomped on Carl's stomach as he fled around the back of the car.

Seeing his passenger appear in front of the parked car and aim the shotgun at him, Carl pointed to Demos who was in a crouching run beside their car. "Aim for our car!" Carl yelled. Luckily, his passenger did just as Demos slipped into the driver's seat.

The shotgun blasted out again. Carl grabbed his pistol, got up and ran to their car. The driver's door was open, window glass gone, and blood on the frame. Demos was crumpled half out of the car, bleeding from a nasty head would. Carl quickly pulled his long knife and began cutting Demos' head off. Demos twitched and struggled briefly as blood sprayed from the wound. Carl cut through his neck pushing hard to get through the cartilage of his spine. He instant Demo's head was free, Carl pulled the body out, got in and slammed the door shut.

His passenger got in. Carl floored it and got out of there.

One less ally for McLeod, and another victory for him.

.

Becoming involved in a teams dart game Kouta and Duncan played against Joe and Angus. Halfway through a 301 game, Kouta found out he sucked, and despite Duncan being good, Angus was better, and Joe was good enough to support his partner. They had no chance at winning this game. The Joe/Angus team doubled-out with a single dart from Angus, a double 17. Not an easy shot.

"The round's on you laddies!" Angus cackled happily.

"Good game," Duncan told him, and paid for another round of their ales.

"Maybe we can get him so drunk, we have a chance to win?" Kouta asked hopefully.

Duncan shook his head. "Angus was regional dart Champion for seven years running," he told Kouta.

"Only way you're beating Angus is if he passes out," Joe said with a smirk.

"And the man can hold his liquor," Duncan added.

"Come'on, Laddies, another game!" Angus said happily as he retrieved his dart out of the board. "I'll even partner with Mr. Kaede this time."

Laughter pealed out and Kouta flushed and said, "It's Kouta."

Joe's phone rang. Joe hobbled over to by the bar were it was quieter. "Dawson." Joe then perked up as he listened. "When was this? ... OK, thanks. Keep an eye on them but stay clear, these guys are dangerous. Have you contacted Paris? "Yeah, OK, good luck."

Duncan noted Joe's face looked very serious as he hobbled closer. Locking eyes, Joe tipped his head to a table and went over. Duncan went with him. Something was up.

Not sitting down, Joe waited until Duncan was close and said, "Demos was killed by a hit squad, human. They are being tracked, but we don't know where they came from. Maybe some who survived the raid on Horton's place?"

"I didn't think anyone survived from that," Duncan said quietly.

Joe checked to be sure no one else was listening, and said, "An attempt was made on Fitzcarin the same day and time you got Horton. Fitzcarin got away, Demos wasn't so lucky. Be real careful Mac."

Duncan frowned and looked over at Kouta, who was involved with another game. "At least Kaede and Kouta won't be here."

"Yeah," Joe said with a huff. "Thinkin about buggin out?"

"Even if I wanted to, Inari won't have it. Where was Demos killed?"

"Southern Normandy. I imagine they will be hiding for a while," Joe offered.

"I'm not going to count on that," Duncan told him. He then felt he presence of another immortal coming. He looked over at the door.

A moment later, Fitzcarin came in. Seeing Duncan he came over. "Hey Laddie," Fitzcarin said with a grin. "Your Missus said you were here. Have to say, she's not the most friendly type."

Duncan didn't waste time with small talk. "Fitz, ya see any of the men who came after you?"

"Now really. Lucky for me I had to take a leak. Just got in the bathroom when I hard the front door bust in. I hid before they got up to the second floor. They searched the place and harassed the girl I was with. Stayed around turnin things over for a bit, then left. Soon as they were gone, I left out the back," Fitzcarin explained.

"And no one followed you?" Duncan pressed.

Fitzcarin shrugged. "Didn't see anyone."

"That probably means yes," Duncan grumbled. Letting out a sigh, he said, "Stay inside and watch out for Kouta. I'll go check to see if you brought a tail."

Fitzcarin perked up. "Kouta, that lad that's going to marry that vision of perfection called Kaede? You know, Lad, that's like stealing precious nectar from a starving man!"

Duncan frowned at him and leaned close. In a stern tone, he said, "Fitz, Kaede's my daughter, Kouta's my son-in-law. Do anything to or with either of them, and we'll have a BIG problem."

"You sure know how to take a man's fun away, Laddie," Fitzcarin told him.

"Deal with it. In fact, why don't you come with us?"

.

Duncan towed Fitzcarin along with him as he and Connor went out searching for any suspicious people hanging around. The area of the Inn was clear, the only think they found was a young couple making out in a car hidden from the road.

Next they went up to the road to the castle. Useing only parking lights to sneak slowly to within a half kilometer of the castle, Duncan stopped before the castle was in sight. Getting out, they searched and found a vacant car parked in the bushes.

"Recognize it," Connor asked quietly.

"No. Look at the plate, it's not local," Duncan said, showing his dim light on the back of the car.

The car wasn't locked, and the keys were in it. Duncan took the keys and locked the car.

Looking for evidence of someone around, they noted a fresh trail off into the woods.

The camp they found was cleverly hidden. If whoever did it wasn't sloppy, they wouldn't have seen the flickering glow of the campfire.

In the woods, but close enough to the castle that it could be seen, the camp had a dual screen to keep their campfire from being seen from the castle or the road. Two astronomical telescopes were set up. One was pointed at the castle, the other at the field in front of the castle. A deep cycle marine battery was hooked up to a Laptop and some kind of panel. Under a canopy that was angled to help screen the camp from sight, the dying campfire flickered bracketed by two bodies in sleeping bags.

Duncan Fitz and Connor crept up to the bags. On a nod, they began pounding on the men, rudely awakening them. One man tried to pull a gun, he was knocked unconscious before he could aim. Once the men were subdued and tied up, Duncan led the searched through their equipment. Besides the telescopes, they found high power binoculars. On the laptop, they found CCD cameras were set up to watch both directions on the road, looking both ways. For weapons, each man had a .40 glock and an Uzi. There was also an ax and two machetes in camp.

Tying the men to trees, some water woke the men up. Duncan led the disassembly of the camp while the men sputtered and got their senses back. Some items, like the laptop, battery and telescopes, Duncan wrapped up to take. Other things, like their sleeping bags and clothes, Connor got a good fire going, and threw the items on to burn up.

"Fitz, take the guns and ammo back to their car. Just drop it on the side for now." Duncan told him.

Connor eyed the men staring at him through puffy eyes. "Think it's worth the effort to try and make them talk?"

"Not sure," Duncan mused. "I bet all they know is who to watch for. If they knew anything important, they wouldn't be left out here." Duncan eyed the men and added, "Think we should take them farther from the road for we bury'em?"

"No matter, peat bog's not that far away. Tie a rock to'em and toss'em in. Lot less messy, and nowhere near the work," Connor told him.

"That is a better idea," Duncan agreed.

"Hey, we weren't doing anything to you!" one of the men cried.

"You were spying on us," Duncan retorted. Looking behind him, he said, "We'll see if Fitz recognizes either of them before we get rid of them."

"We'll tell you anything you want to know if you promise to let us go."

Connor let out a short laugh and said, "If you're afraid of dying, you should never have come here."

The other man spoke up with a sneer. "So says the one who can't die!"

"Well, now we know who they are," Duncan said.

"And we know we can't let them go," Connor agreed.

The men's heads turned and lifted suddenly, and made a popping sound as their heads turned to look directly behind them. they then went limp, their heads flopping down, necks broken.

Duncan was wondering what happened, then Inari drifted down from above, wearing her nightgown.

"I saw the firelight and came to see what was happening out here," she explained.

Duncan had planned on scaring information out of the men. He frowned at Inari. "Hon, I didn't want them dead, at least not yet."

"Sorry, sweetie," Inari said, and kissed Duncan. "We have a big day tomorrow. You need to get some sleep, not be playing with the bad guys."

"It's not like we can decide when to take care of things like this," Duncan told her.

Inari nodded. "Yes, it is. I'll go take these guys down to the bog. We can get this other stuff after the wedding." with shooing motions, she said, "So go on, go get some sleep and keep an eye on Kouta. Kaede will be very disappointed if anyone's late tomorrow!"

Duncan relented and grabbed the telescopes, Connor grabbed the other gear they had collected.

"How does she do that?" Connor asked, glancing back to see Inari walk off, the mens' bodies floating in the air behind her.

"Inari and Kaede are special," Duncan told him. "Their minds are very powerful, it's not a good idea to get them angry."

"I see that."

Fitzcarin met them on his way back from the car. Looking at them, he asked, "What about those men?"

"Inari took care of them, let's go," Duncan said flatly.

"Twisted all their necks from a distance. It was very impressive," Connor added.

"Kaede just usually makes them explode from the inside," Duncan commented.

"Busts them open like a pinnate," Connor added.

"The most I think was four at once. What a mess!" Duncan said to Connor as he scrunched his face up.

Fitzcarin decided that some beauty should be appreciated from afar.

Pondering what to do with the car, Duncan decided to leave it for now with the weapons and ammo locked in the trunk.

.

Kaede woke early. The alarm didn't go off, no one woke her. She just woke up and ached to put her dress on. In her morning cleaning ritual, she made sure to disturb her face as little as possible.

Amanda was up also. They got breakfast ready, and after everyone ate, they got themselves ready to go - except for Kaede. She wore a plain sweater and jeans, her dress lovingly wrapped in plastic and laid in back so it would not get wrinkled when they left for the church.

On their way, Nana was on her knees in the back seat lookin at Kaede's dress. "Wow, look how it sparkles in the sun," Nana said in awe.

Kaede thought she was exaggerating. Taking a look herself, at first she didn't see anything special. Then they passed through a sun beam. When the sunshine shown on her dress, it did sparkle. In fact, the white cloth seemed to glow, and the seams shown tiny multicolored spots of light on the ceiling of the Land Rover.

"Wow," Kaede said in awe. It was almost like her dress was magical. "Mom, you see this?" she asked.

"See what, dear?"

The moment passed as they passed out of the sun beam. Her dress was still beautiful, but it didn't glow or sparkle. "It glowed when the sun hit it," Kaede explained.

"Oh that is the cloth was made with a very, very light blue dye. That makes it brighter when in the sunshine," Emiko explained.

Kaede nodded, than made sense. "What about the sparkling and the tiny bits of light it gave off?" she asked.

"What?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Emiko!" Nana said happily. "Kaede's dress got all sparkley and all these tiny lights of different colors appeared all over the car roof. It was really awesome."

Behind the wheel, Amanda bit her lip.

"The sun must have caught the silver seams at just the right angle," Emiko said, thinking that was a good explanation.

"I hope the sun is out during the wedding. That was real pretty!" Nana said happily.

.

Kouta stood in the side room with Connor and Daniel, one of the young men who helped him with loads from time to time. Fidgeting, Kouta checked has sleeves, made sure his tie was straight then checked himself for lint.

"This is the 'big one', isn't it?" Daniel asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Kouta agreed absently.

"Got the jitters huh? Guess I would too," Daniel said.

"Just hope I can do right by her," Kouta said nervously. "I mean, Kaede deserves the best. Hope I can live up to it."

Connor chuckled and said, "Kouta just do as you have always done. Be her friend and watch out for her."

Kouta cast him a lost look. "What have I done? I'm not the one who got her away from that facility, All I did there was hold Inari up. I've never done anything special."

"That's not how she sees it," Connor told him. "Despite not being able to do much, you did stay by her. You were there when she needed you. You do little things she appreciates, things only you can do. You give her joy Kouta, we all see that. That is what you do that is special."

Kouta offered him a grin. Looking out the window, he saw patches of sunlight move across the ground were slowly getting larger. He'd been hoping it would be a nice day out.

The door opened. Duncan peeked his head in. "Kouta, we're getting ready, two minutes."

Kouta turned to him and nodded. He didn't even know why, but he desperately wanted to get out of this room. The butteries in his stomach were slowly growing into eagles. They had talked about it, and planned, but now it was actually happening. Kaede was going to walk down the isle to step up on the alter with him and become his wife.

Mrs. Kaede Kikumura.

He'd heard from a giggling Mayu that Kaede had been practicing writing her new name, over and over again with this day-dreamy look on her face as she did.

He really hoped he could live up to being a good husband.

The door opened. Doogal announced, "It's time."

Kouta swallowed and moved to leave, then had a panic attack. "The rings!" he cried.

Connor put a hand on his shoulder and patted his jacket pocket. "I have them right here. Everything is under control." he said reassuringly.

Kouta nodded and went out to the alter, Connor right behind him. The pianist began playing as Kouta took his place beside the priest.

Unlike rehearsal the church was full now. Many faces Kouta recognized, some he didn't. As the music played, far door opened and Mayu appeared, dressed in a fluffy pink dress and carrying a bouquet of flowers. Nana came next, dressed the same. Following her came Yuka as a third Bride's maid. Kouta was surprised at this, he was sure Yuka would never have agreed to be here.

The girls smiled as the came down the isle. Yuka cast Kouta a long glance, Kouta nodded to her, returning her forced smile with a genuine one. He wanted her to know he appreciated the fact she had

accepting him and Kaede, and was here to share their special day.

Kouta also noticed a woman to the side by the pianist stood up and put a music sheet up on a stand in front of her. He had assumed when Kaede came down the isle, the wedding march would be played. That didn't have words, did it?

Once the bride's maids were stationed to the side on the alter, Duncan appeared on the open door at the far end and with him, Kaede.

Kouta's jaw dropped. The wedding gown Kaede wore was white with a Capital 'W', Offset with silver trim. Kaede looked striking. He didn't know why, but she looked even more gorgeous that usual. Like her gown, her face seemed to glow. It was the most beautiful thing Kouta had ever seen.

The pianist started playing again, but not the wedding march. It took three notes for Kouta to recognize the tune.

As the Pianist played, and Duncan and Kaede started to move slowly down the isle, the woman by the pianist sang on a loud, clear voice.

" _Os iusti meditabitur sapientam ..."_

Kouta saw the same surprise on Kaede's face as he felt as the music box tune, the song they had hummed together so long ago, was now being played for their wedding, complete with a singer singing the haunting lyrics loud and clear. All he could see was Kaede's face. In his mind, the sat by the stream at the zoo, humming that tune back to back with Kaede as they waited to dry off.

Kaede's mind was on the top of the stairs under the streetlight, holding hands with Kouta and humming that tune. In the alcove, where they sat waiting out the rain. The joy she had felt then mixed with the joy she was feeling now, causing her eyes to water as she choked back her tears.

It was their song that was being played. She wanted to run to Kouta and hold him tight. She gripped Duncan's hand hard as she continued towards her love, seeing only his face as he gazed at her, their eyes locking.

Kaede walked into a sunbeam. Her gown glowed, the seams sparkled with tiny lights as the singer sang.

 _"Kyiiieeeeeri ignius devine Ellison..."_

Everyone there gapped at the brilliance of Kaede's sparkling gown, making her look like a Goddess. Kouta and Kaede barely noticed, they were so focused on each other. Duncan timed their step to reach Kouta just as the song ended. He passed Kaede's hand to Kouta. The instant they made contact, Kaede weeping with joy and Kouta close to weeping in joy, they wrapped together in a tight hug.

"Ah, Hon, the ceremony?" Duncan coaxed.

Connor bend close to Kouta to say, "It's not time for that yet,Lad."

Separating except for tightly clasped hands, Kouta and Kaede gazed lovingly at each other. The priest started speaking, but his words were lost to them. All Kouta knew was his breathtakingly beautiful Kaede right in front of him. All Kaede knew was her Kouta, here in front of her to be together with her forever.

"Kouta ... Kouta," the priest said twice to get his attention.

"huh? Yes," Kouta asked, breaking his gaze away from Kaede.

With a smirk, the priest asked, "DO you take this woman, Kaede McLeod, as your lawfully wedded wife to love honor and cherish, until death do you part?"

"I certainly do," he said with all sincerity.

"And do you, Kaede, take this man, Kouta Kikumura, as your lawfully wedded husband to love honor and cherish, until death do you part?"

"Absolutly," Kaede said in a breath. She then remembered the proper words. "I mean, I do."

"Do you have the rings?"

Connor tapped Kouta on the shoulder and handed him the rings.

Gathering his wits, Kouta put Kaede's ring on her finger, She took his ring and put it on his finger. Again, they gazed at each other in pure joy.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They crashed together, locking lips and wrapping their arms around each other. Another sunbeam shown through the window, Kaede's gown cast the room in a sparkling glow.

While the long kiss went on, Duncan noticed the sparkle from Kaede's gown was coming from something sewn into the seams. In her shoulder a sparkling of light showed itself.

Diamonds. Someone had sewn diamonds into Kaede's gown. By the hundreds of tiny sparkles, that was one expensive dress. He also wondered where all those diamonds came from. The sparkling glow faded as the sun went behind another cloud, but the kiss went on. For quite a while.

Duncan coughed to get their attention. Connor wasn't so subtle. He tapped Kouta on the shoulder. "You need to go to your room before you go any farther," he told them.

Chuckles rose up from Connor's words. Kouta and Kaede parted lips, grinning at each other. Kouta gently wiped the tears from Kaede's cheeks. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, my husband," Kaede said softly.

Holding hands they turned and walked up the isle as music played.

.

Yuka was stunned, not only by the brightness of Kaede's gown, but more by the amount of affection Kouta and Kaede showed for each other. Her tears were not of joy, but of the now absolute certainty of what Kouta and Kaede felt for each other.

Yuka was locked out, cast aside, left on her own. There would never be a chance for her with Kouta. She decided the day after tomorrow when her mother went home, she was going with her. Mayu and Nana were both spending more and more time with Inari and Duncan. Kouta's fledgling family had no real place for her. Yuka began to realize it never did. Besides, she needed to go back to school anyway.

.

The reception at the castle was a big party. During the first part, Kouta and Kaede were showered with various wedding gifts. Some were practical like kitchen appliances, fancy drinking glasses, mug sets, or the 'Box-o-utensils' that had every large spoon, flipper, gripper, skewer, or knife one could think of. Others were fun items, His and hers bathrobes, a 'honeymoon' kit sporting various embarrassing items, and Egyptian cotton bed linens and satin sheets.

One item they opened was the box Amanda had gotten them. The metal case had compartments with things in it neither Kouta nor Kaede had any idea what it was, or what it was for. Pulling out a small flat pouch with bent needles, Kouta showed it to Amanda with a questioning look.

"Lock picks, in case you lock yourself out," Amanda explained innocently.

Kaede held up a bottle.

"Nitric acid, it's good for all kinds of things," Amanda explained.

"Like what?" Kaede asked.

"Well, it cleans away unwanted metal, mixed with water it's a great anti-weed agent, and mixed with glycerin you can use it to break up things like concrete, or a heavy door you can't get open," Amanda said innocently.

Duncan glared at Amanda and asked in a hard tone, "You gave them a kit to make nitroglycerin?"

Amanda shrugged and said, "What? it's useful stuff."

"For robbing a bank!" Duncan retorted.

"That's not all it's good for," Amanda replied with a frown. Under breath, she said, "It's good to rob almost any place."

They also found 'useful' items like glass cutters, a can of 'fog', small mirrors, stethoscope, gloves, nylon rope, climbing gear, grapple, electrical wire with aligator clip ends, and other things they had no idea what they were for. Kouta came to the conclusion Duncan was right. This was a tool kit for a burglar. "Ahh, thank you," he offered, not knowing what else to say.

Even feeling heady with being married to Kouta, Kaede was starting to put things together. The sparkling in her gown she had found were diamonds sewn in. Alot of diamonds. And now Amanda had given them a burglar's kit. She noticed some things in the kit had been used. Amanda had also questioned about her gown- if she was going to keep it for a long time. Right, Amanda had made a big diamond heist, and for some reason she needed to hide them, as well as what she'd used to acquire them.

It was tempting to just tell Dad now what she'd figured out. Kaede was upset that Amanda would use her like this, as well as use her wedding gown to hide her 'booty', but then again, Amanda had helped her in many ways. "Amanda, thank you for the presents," she said.

The moment she was able to, she was hiding her dress and this kit someplace. Later, she'd get to work getting the diamonds out of her wedding dress. She didn't want it to be confiscated as evidence in a crime. The burglar kit was going in a bog some time soon.

Duncan and Inari gave them airline tickets for them to Seattle, then Acapulco, Rome, Paris, then back home. As well as the keys to Duncan's barge in Paris to help save them hotel costs.

Kouta and Kaede stayed to have the required dances. The father/bride dance the mother/groom dance with Inari and Kouta, and the bride/groom dance. Once those were done, then the dance floor was open. As soon as Kouta and Kaede noted people were becoming more focused on partying, they slipped away up the stairs.

Having the plastic garment wrap for her gown, Kaede took her gown off with Kouta's help. She then had Kouta flatten out a dark cloth, and carefully opened up a seam on the inside of the arm. A dozen diamonds fell onto the dark cloth.

Kouta stared at them. "Are those diamonds?" Kouta asked.

Kaede nodded. "Yes, someone sewed alot of diamonds into my gown, then gave us the tool kit she used to acquire them," she explained.

Kouta's face went slack. "So if someone was looking for them..."

"AND if they recognize these diamonds, then they might confiscate my dress!" she said firmly.

"We need to get rid of them," Kouta said firmly.

"The kit, yes. My dress, NO! We'll take it to Seattle with us, and since Amanda gave us these diamonds, I guess they are ours," Kaede said, beaming him him a smile. She wrapped her arms around Kouta and kissed him. Kouta returned her kiss, holding her and petting her bare back. "We got enough time..."

Kaede cast him a lusty grin. "Yeah, we do..."


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple days was a string of trips to the airport. Duncan flew Kede and Kouta to Preswick to get an internatinal flight to begin their honeymoon. The next day, Emiko and her family were ready to leave.

Ready to see their Aunt Emiko off, Mayu and Nana were surprised to see Yuka packed to leave also.

"Yuka, you're leaving us?" Mayu asked, shocked that Yuka would do that.

Yuka cast Mayu a gentle smile. "Mayu, Nana, this is something I have to do. I need to return to school. I'm sure you'll be fine here with everyone."

"But ... we thought you were our Mama," Nana said, looking confused.

"Do you have to go?" Mayu asked in a pleading tone.

"I'm sorry, I do," Yuka offered.

Mayu stared at nothing briefly, then asked, "What did I do? Am I a bother?" Mayu's face reddened and tears welled in her eyes.

"You are not a bother," Yuka told Mayu firmly. "It's just that I need to do this. You and Nana are wonderful kids, Mayu,  
I would stay if I could, but I can't. I'll see you again, take care of yourselves," Yuka said, picked up her suitcase, and walked out the door.

"Yuka?" Mayu asked weakly.

Seeing her friend upset, Nana grabbed Mayu's hand. "Hey Mayu? Nana doesn't think Yuka is happy either. Don't worry,  
Yuka will come back."

Inari came up on the other side of Mayu and put an arm around her. "Are you OK?" she asked.

Mayu scrunched her face up as whe watched the car leave out the gate. "How? How can Yuka leave us?" Mayu turned into Inari and cried, "How can she leave us?" Then burst into tears. Inari held Mayu, Nana petted Mayu's hair as she cried.

Inari shut the door with an arm. "Sometimes, people do what they have to do," she said absently. Inari was glad Yuka was gone. After making these kids cry, Inari was ready to bounce Yuka off a few walls. Still, it was probably for the best that Yuka left.

"Let's go make some cinamon toast, I'll show you how," Inari offered.

Nana perked up with a happy look. "ReallY?"

Inari nodded and said, "You have to watch the bread carefully. Want to try?"

"Nana does! Mayu, let's make cinamon toast," Nana coaxed.

Mayu nodded reluctantly. As they headed for the kitchen, Mayu stayed deep in her thoughts. She watched Inari tell Nana how to set the bread frame up, and watched carefully as she did. Inari was attentive of Nana. Mayu knew Inari was attentive of her too. In that respect, she was just like Yuka, patiently showing them how to do things.

"Inari, are you the mama now?" Mayu asked.

Inari looked up from watching the bread cook with Nana. "I am Kaede's Mother, yes," Inari said.

"But will you be Mama to, Nana and I," Mayu said cautiously.

Inari grinned and shook her head. "I'm only Kaede's mother. From what I understand, Kouta is your father, right?"

Mayu nodded. "He adopted me and Nana."

"Then Kaede will be your Mama."

"But, Kaede is more like our sister," Nana said as she watched the bread closely. Jumping up, she turned it over. "Now, right?"

"That's right, you did good, Nana," Inari praised.

Mayu had to smile at how happy it made Nana just to make toast. Her smile dimmed as she got back to her thougths. "Who's going to teach us things? Except for the wedding, Kaede is usually busy working," she asked Inari.

"Duncan or Amanda, I suppose," Inari said with a shrug. "Mayu, if nothing else we will learn and teach each other, help each other out. That is what families do."

Mayu knew she was right, that is what families did, especially this one. She needed time to think about Yuka. "Can I go in and get wood and the dirt stuff for a fire so the dinning room is nice and warm when everyone gets home?"

Inari eyed her and said, "Yes, but don't light a fire until we bring you toast after Nana makes it. We don't want any accidents."

"OK," Mayu said with a nod.

Tap Tap Tap

Charlie Desalvo looked up from the monthly bills to see a bright smiling face in the window. At first, he didn't know who the girl was. Staring a her pink hair and wool Cap as she waved heartily at him, he remembered her. "Kaede?" he asked with a grin on his face as she raced round into his office door.

"CHarlie!" She chirped, and ran into him to give him a hug.

"Kaede," Charile said, stunned as he returned her hug. "How are you? Where have you been? DUncan isn't the best at saying what's up with you."

Pulling back, Kaede grabbed Kouta and pulled him over. "CHarlie, this is my Husband, Kouta."

Charlie shook Kouta's hand. "Good to meet you, Kouta," he said and swept Kaede with his eyes. "Look at you! So little Kaede has grown up.  
You two have plans?"

"Honeymoon, then back to Glen Finnen," Kouta said

"You're living in Scotland?" Charlie asked.

"The Campbell castle," Kaede told him.

Charlie let out a snort of a laugh. "You're living in a castle?"

Kaede nodded. "Kouta helps Dad with repairs, and runs his own trucking buisiness. I do most of the stone work and help Rachel down at the Inn."

"Sounds like you are keeping busy. You going to stay in the loft upstairs?"

Kaede nodded. "I want to show Kouta around town before we go travelling," she explained. "Oh, CHarlie, why don't you come to dinner tonight? Bring a girlfriend!"

Charlie shook his head. "Girlfriend, me? Where am I gonna get a girlfiend?"

"You don't know any girls?" Kouta asked.

"A couple."

"Then ask one," Kaede said. "How hard can it be?"

Charlie laughed. "I'll see who I can find. I take it you're going sight seeing?"

"Yup, after we go see Uzuki," Kaede agreed.

Charlie nodded. "Well you tell Uzuki hi, and we still think about her," he said sincerly.

"Will do. We're going to take our bags up and head out. See ya later Charlie," Kaede said. Kouta got a wave at him before Kaede towed him over to the elevator.

Charlie went back to his bills. Amazingly, the bills never exceeded incoming for the month. Some of the accounts were owned by people he'd never heard of or long as they paid the bills.

Kaede tapped on the window again on her way out. Charlie waved. He tried to remember the other girl. He remembered her name, but it had been so long ago, he could no longer put a face to the name. All he remembered about her was she's gotten killed when those men had kidnapped Kaede. As always, the happenings around Duncan were steeped in secrecy and blood. Charlie had all but given up on Kaede when she'd come back.

Customers were going home for the day. Charlie perked up to see a young Japanese woman come into the Do-jo. He got up as she walked over and cam in the office.

"Mister Mac Cloud?" she asked haltingly.

"Charlie Desalvo," CHarlie said with a smile. "Please, have a seat." He sat down with her and said, "Mr. McLeod is overseas is there something I can help you with?"

In a meek voice, she said, "I am Nakamura Azusa. My sister, Midori, told me the McLeods have a promise to assist our family. I have a request that is unusual, but I need help with."

"If it's important I can call, or maybe you can talk to his daughter, she's in town," Charlie offered.

"Thank you," the woman said meekly.

"You know what?" Charlie asked. "Tonight, Duncan's daughter invited me to dinner and wanted me to bring a friend. You could come with me, and discuss this over dinner."

Azusa sat back. "That is so foreward, I don't know if I could."

"Sure you can! I've known Kaede since she was this high," he said, indicating her heigth from the floor when she was seven. Her and Kouta are on their honeymoon, but I'm pretty sure if you're in a tight spot, they will help you out."

Azusa looked down at her lap then said, "If I am not intruding..."

"Of course not," Charlie assured her. "Come back around six, I'll introduce you to them."

Azusa nodded. "Yes, thank you, Sir."

"Charlie."

"Charlie," Azusa said, correcting herself as she bowed. She went to leave, then paused and asked, "Charlie, can McLeods defeat yokai?"

"What are those?" Charlie asked eyeing her.

"Monsters. Can they defeat monsters."

Charlie chuckled. "From the things I've seen, I'd have to say yes."

Azusa nodded thankfully. Finally, in all her searching, someone who could rid the world of her husband's killer. Someone to stop that monster named Lucy.

.

Kaede noted Uzuki's headstone was dirty, so she brushed it off with her Arms as she talked to her sister.

"This is Kouta, we just got married a couple days ago. I don't know if you remmber me teling you about him. He's the boy who was nice to me when I was little. We've been living in Glen Finnen, in Scotland. It's real nice there, and Dad has most of his family there. It's a real shame you can't see it. The only thing you have to watch out for is walking on flat fields. They may not be fields, but peat bogs. Although the ground on a bog looks solid, it may not be, and it'll swallow ya up."

Kouta listened to Kaede as she talked to her dead sister and the headstone cleaned itself. As he did, it dawned on him hoe caring Kade really was. Just like when she had to fight, it was all-out-war, when she loved, she loved with everything she had. Kouta had pictures of his little sister Kanae that he looked at, but he'd never talked to her. Even though the headtone infrnt of him read Uzuki McLeod, he began thinkng about Kanae.

Scrutinizing the stone, Kaede deternined it was clean. "Cleaned your stone up a bit. I know it don't matter, but I don't like it getting dirty. I wish ya could have made our wedding. It was nice, everyone had a great time at the reception." Glancing at Kouta, she said, "That's pretty much all for now. I just wanted to show Kouta where you were, and let you know I'll never forget you."

Kouta put his arm around Kaede. Teary eyed, Kaede snuggled into him.

When they rose to leave, Kaede said, "We have to have at least two girls."

"Two girls?" Kouta asked.

Kaede nodded. "I know we can't bring them back, but ... we have to honor our sisters who never got a chance to live their lives."

"We do," Kouta said thoughtfully. "Kanae and Uzuki will be their names," he said.

"Yes," Kaede said in a sniffle.

It was a wonderful thought, but another thought hit Kouta. "What if we have boys?"

"I'm sure we'll have girls eventually," Kaede assured him.

Kouta had seen families with three and four boys. He swallowed. If they kept having children until they had two girls ... he decided not to think about that too much. Kaede was right, they would have to have at least two girls. He only hoped they didn't have that many boys.

.

Kouta and Kaede had lunch up in the Space Needle, and took picures to show Nana. After lunch they stopped by a museum, then Kaede took them to Joe's. Mike, the bartender was still there. They chatted a bit with Mike then headed out to get some groceries before going back to the appartment above the Do-jo.

At first, Kaede had to remember how to use modern appliances. "Kouta, look a REAL STOVE!" she exclaimed in an exagerated wave. "And a sink, all ya got ta do is turn the faucet on fer hot water!"

Kouta chuckled with her. "But, where's the cistern?" he asked, looking up.

"An the bucket to toss out the dirty water," Kaede said with a flail of her arms.

"What about the the big tongs and the stoker for the fire?"

Chuckling, Kaede said, "I never thought I'd be so happy to see a normal stove. I don't even need wood or peat, all I have to do is turn a knob."

"Does that mean I can help?" Kouta asked.

"If ye like," Kaede said, casting him a sly grin. A pot floated up from the cupboard under the sink. "Fill this?"

.

Charlie had come back to the Do-jo in a tutleneck and slacks to wait for Asuza. Entering he found she was already here,  
waiting for him on a bench.

"And I thought I was early," Charlie said as he came in.

Azusa got up. Meekly, she said, "I just arrived a short time ago. I did not want to miss you."

"I would have waited." Charlie assured her. Extending an arm to her, he asked, "Shall we?"

Asuza hooked her hand under his arm. He led her to the elevator and they went up to hear laughter. Stepping into the loft, they saw Kaede holding up a wooden spoon, "Nay git yer lamplighters, we got lectric switches!" she announced. Seeing Charlie and Azusa, she waved the spoon at them. "Greetin's, honored guests, Yer kin cop a squat side's Kouta there!"

"What did she say?" Azusa asked quietly.

Charlie laughed and guided Azusa to a seat at the kitchen island. "I take it Duncan's been teaching you how to speak Scot?" he asked.

"Aye, Laddie!" Kaede said, and cast him a wink. "Been servin the locals at Rachel's Inn. If ya doan git the dialect, ya git lost real quck, ya know."

"I can imagine," Charlie said, pleased to see Kaede was in a good mood. "This is Azusa Nakamura. Azusa, Kaede McLeod and Kouta..."

"Kikumura," Kaede said, Correcting him. "Kouta's family name is Kikumura, mine is also since I'm his missus. And when addressing people of Japanese descent, you say the family name first, so it's Nakamura Azusa, and Kikumura Kouta," she explained.

"Yes, sorry," Charlie offered. He still held a smile, even though Kaede was correcting himm, she was doing it light heartedly.

"Would you like some assistance, Mrs. Kikumura?" Azusa asked.

Kaede waved in a 'no no' gesture. "I've got it. Actually, this is the easiest I've had it in months! When I need fire,  
I just turn a knob!" she said and giggled.

"And we have cold AND hot running water," Kouta beamed.

Puzzled, Charlie asked, "Have you been camping?"

"Almost as bad," Kaede agreed. "Connor had never updated the castle's kitchen. I mean never! We're using the same stuff they used back in the 1500's! No such thing as making a quick snack."

"I guess not," Charlie agreed.

"We do all right, and Mom's getting real good at cooking with that stuff, but it is alot of work," Kaede told him.

Charlie began to nod, then eyed her. "Hold on, did you say Mom? You've got a mom? Like, Duncan has a wife?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda. They aren't officially married, but they are still my Mom and Dad."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Charlie said. "Make sure Duncan brings her back, I've got to see this woman."

A they talked, Kouta asked Azusa in Japanese, "How did you come to know Charlie?"

"I came looking for Duncan McLeod. He helped my sister, Midrori. I was hoping he would assist me," Azusa said in her meek tone.

"I take it you have a problem?"

Azusa nodded. "My husband worked at a research station. He was killed by a ... Yokai that looked like a person. Her name was Lucy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kouta offered.

"This lucy has gotten away, she must be stopped," Azusa said firmly.

Kouta glanced at Kaede. She had heard, but was pretending not to pay attention. "How do you know who it was?" Kouta asked

"One of the survivors told me," Azusa said seriously. "He said Lucy can be identified by the horns on her head."

"This happeded where?" Kouta asked, pretending he didn't know.

"In Kamakura, do you know where I mean?"

"Yes we've been to Kamakura," Kouta said. "Surely, the police must know of this."

Azusa shook her head. "No. The police cannot and will not find Lucy. She is a yokai, she can disapprear, she can strike unseend from the shadows. Only one who knows yokai can hope to defeat such."

"Did you say, Lucy?" Kaede asked in Japanese.

Azusa nodded. "Yes, do you know anything about that monster named Lucy?"

Kaede made a weird face, then said, "There is no Lucy. The monster was destroyed in that facility on that Island off the shore of Kamakua," she stated.

"How do you know?"

"I Killed it with a rocket. Shot it close up and it blew apart, nothing but bits left," Kaede stated.

"Scared the hell out of me when you did that too," Kouta told her.

Azusa looked at Kouta, then back to Kaede. "Wait, if you did that, how did you survive?"

Kaede pulled her cap off. "I am one also. I am no psycho killer, however. I just want to live with my husband Kouta here, and be with my family. You have nothing more to fear, Azusa."

Charlie leaned closer, eyeing Kaede's horns. "Dayum Kaede, have you always had those?" he asked.

"I have. Dad told me to hide them when I was growing up so other kids wouldn't pick on me," Kaede explained.

Charlie laughed and asked, "Just another McLeod secret, huh?"

"Just one more," Kaede agreed with a smirk. "Now, red wine or white with dinner?"

"What do you usually have?"

"Shot-o-single malt in me water," Kaede replied, useing her best Scottish accent. She got the Glen Livet bottle out from the lower shelf and showed it to Charlie. "It's nay Glen Finnen, but good'an drinkable, lad."

Charlie laughed at the way she said it. Kaede was really getting into the 'Scotish' life.

.

Duncan enrolled Nana and Mayu in school. It was easier than he thought it was going to be. Since Yuka and Amanda had been working with them, they did know enough English to get by. They were put in a special class together, and had to be driven to school, but Duncan was glad they were going, as was both girls. Like Kaede, Nana had to wear hats when at school.

Leaving the girls off for their first day of school, Duncan and Inari hovered by their Land Rover outside the school, watching more children pour in.

"They will be all right," Inari assured Duncan.

Duncan cast her a quick grin. "I know. This feels very ... domestic," he said.

"So, is that a good thing?" Inari asked with a raised eyebrow.

Duncan cast her a soft smile. "Absolutly wonderful." Wrapping an arm around her he added, "Now, it's time for ya to start yer drivin lessons, Lass."


	11. Chapter 11

CH 10

Carl wasn't happy. He waited and waited for a report from his recon team. They'd stopped reporting, so he sent another team to go find them. Other than their things that had been sent to good will after they never paid for their rooms, they had disappeared. they were gone, so was their car and all the equipment they had. Carl had warned them to be careful. They hadn't listened, and had gotten themselves disappeared.

Trying to get into that castle was not going to work. Carl decided to try a different approach. He'd hire people to be tourists, and send them a few at a time. it would take longer and he'd only get bits of information at a time, but they would have little chance at getting caught. He had to be very sneaky. the Mc Leods knew what to look for. There would be no charging in until he knew exactly who was there, and what their routines were.

Another problem Carl faced was dwindling finances. The Watchers had cut them off and the more well to do members were all dead. His dream of flying in with helicopters to drop in on them was beyond his reach. If he didn't find a cash source soon, he'd have to delve into criminal activities to support his cause.

Carl new some smugglers who'd lost a good portion of their members, as well as their haul during a police raid. They were the first ones he'd talk to.

.

Walking through down town Seattle hand in hand with Kaede, Kouta saw a paper stand by the sidewalk. "Wow, those still exist?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Seems so," Kaede replied with a smirk. "Kouta, can you read English?"

Kouta shrugged. "I was thinking a souvenir."

"Souvenir?" Kaede asked with a grin.

"You know, something to show off and say we were here?"

"I'm from here. Are you going to show me off?' Kaede asked with a crooked grin.

Kouta chuckled and hugged her. "No, I'm keeping you to myself." Glancing at the stand, he asked, "Want to go somewhere tonight? We might find a good place to go from an add."

"Lead the way."

Kouta and Kaede went over to the paper stand to find a good nightlife place.

They begin to scan the newspapers and magazines. The young oriental women behind the stand asked, "Kaede? Kaede McLeod?"

Kaede looked at her. It took her a minute, but she replied, "Hanlee?"

Hanlee nodded and reached over the counter to clasp her hand. "Kaede! It's been ... forever! How are you? I am so sorry about what happened to Uzuki."

Kaede nodded. "I miss Uzuki. Oh! Hanlee, this is my husband, Kouta. He's from Kamakura."

Hanlee bowed her head to him as she scanned him with her eyes. A grin came to her face. "Greetings Kouta-san. My, my, Kaede, you have a good picker. He is handsome."

"Thank ya," Kaede replied. "So, what's up with you? I thought you had plans for college?"

Hanlee's face fell. "Things didn't work out so well. My father's jewelry store got robbed a few years ago. He had no insurance, so to even stay open used every dollar all of us had, including my college fund. So now we are all working hard to help out. We're in a smaller apartment now to help save costs," she explained.

Kaede felt ice creep down her spine. The jewelry store Amanda and her had robbed 'for fun'. It had belonged to Hanlee's family. "But, what about financial help? Grants or loans?" she asked.

Hanlee shook her head. "I don't qualify. The most I can get will only cover a little less the half the cost, and we can't afford anything."

Wearing a stricken face, Kaede said, "Hanlee, I'm so sorry."

Offering her a weak smile, Hanlee said, "It's not your fault. I mean, it's not like you robbed us, right?"

Kaede felt an invisible knife stab her at Hanlee's words.

Hanlee then paused, and said, "Wait, you were kidnapped when Uzuki was killed. What happened with that?"

"It's over," Kaede said blankly as she thought about ruining Hanlee's chance at an education. Amanda would never know what they did to this family. Kaede had gone along with Amanda, they had stolen Hanlee's future. Instead of being a college student, Hanlee was working on the street, selling papers. It hit home what Dad had been telling her - when you steal things, it hurts others who are working for a living. Unknowingly, Kaede had helped Amanda ruin Hanlee's family's lives. Just for an afternoon of 'fun'.

Shifting in place, Kaede said, "Hanlee, how much do ya need for college?"

Hanlee gazed at her briefly. "Oh, no, Kaede. No, it's not your responsibility. I do appreciate the thought though."

Kaede wanted to tell Hanlee it WAS her fault. As much as she wanted to confess, she was also aware of Kouta standing right there. She didn't want Kouta to find out what she'd done.

"Hanlee, Would you like to have dinner with us?" Kouta asked.

"Yes, please," Kaede said quickly. "I'll make dinner and we kin catch up."

"I'd like that," Hanlee agreed. "I'm done at six, any time after that will be fine."

"Do ya remember where the Do-jo is?" Kaede asked.

Hanlee nodded. "Corner of Tenth and West Union, right?"

"That's right. Just come when you can. Figure around seven?"

"That's fine, I'll see you then," Hanlee told her.

Kouta bought a newspaper and a Sport Illustrated and they went on their way.

.

Not feeling like going out any more, Kaede let Kouta take her on a walk. Holding tight to his arm, She said, "I think I know what to do with those diamonds in my wedding dress."

Kouta gave a slight nod. "Give them to Hanlee for college," he said as if reading her mind. "Kaede, that's nice of you."

"No, it's just payback," Kaede said. "Believe me, I really owe it to Hanlee and her family. Should I put them in something?"

Kouta frowned in thought. "Let's see. How about if we get a small box, like one of those jewelry comes in?"

"That would be appropriate," Kaede agreed. "Let's go get one then an go back to the Do-jo. I have some work ta do. That is, if ya don't mind."

Kouta chuckled and put an arm around her. "I don't mind at all."

At least now, Kaede knew what she was going to do with all those diamonds.

.

Picking diamonds out of her wedding dress, Kaede got a half a cup of the sparkling jewels. The purple velvet box they had picked up barely held them all. Kouta had also gotten some silver wrapping paper to wrap the box in. Once the diamonds were wrapped, they worked together making dinner, again 'fawning' over the modern convinces they had to work with.

Kaede noted Kouta had sat down and began drawing with a plain pencil and paper. He kept flicking his eyes at her. "You're drawin?" she asked.

"Yup, just stand still and keep stirring," he said.

Kaede grew a grin, "Are you drawin me?"

"I like pretty things," Kouta replied.

"Ya see me every day," Kaede teased.

"Not like this."

Kouta worked at his drawing. He'd pause, erase a bit, then draw more. About the time Kaede was going to tell him it was done, Kouta scrutinized his drawing and put aside.

The sound of the elevator and a voice got their attention. They looked as the gate opened. Richie came out with Hanlee.

"Ah, see, here they are," Richie said cheerfully waving to Kouta and Kaede.

"Welcome, have a seat, dinner's almost done," Kaede said, waving a spoon at the chairs.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Hanlee asked.

"All done but the servin," Kaede assured her. "I see ya found Richie."

Hanlee blushed and said, "He found me. I had forgotten about the elevator."

Looking down at Kouta's drawing, Richie picked it up. "Wow, this is very good." He showed it to Hanlee then Kaede.

Kaede also thought it was very good. The drawing showed her standing facing the stove, looking back over her shoulder. She'd seen him erasing, Kouta used the eraser marks to shade her so it appeared the sun was shining on her face as she cast him what looked like a devilish smile.

"Wow, Kouta, that is amazing," Hanlee said sincerely. "You are very talented. I bet you could sell your drawings down in the square."

Kouta shrugged. "I just had a perfect subject," he said, casting a loving gaze at Kaede.

Seeing the look they shared, Richie said, "So! Kaede, I just came by to ask you if Amanda can get your wedding dress dry-cleaned for you. She already bought a glass case to store it in."

"How nice of her," Kaede said, eyeing him with a tight slime. Yeah, Amanda wanted to 'dry clean' the diamonds out that she's had Kaede smuggle into the country.

Richie shrugged and said, "Hey, this is girl stuff, OK? I'm just the messenger."

"Amanda wants to clean Kaede's wedding dress?" Kouta asked.

Richie raised his hands and let them flop down. "She made me promise to ask."

"I'm already takin care of that," Kaede assured him. "But please thank Amanda for the thought."

"No problem. Well, I got Hanlee here so..." Richie said as he started for the elevator, then was stopped by an invisible arm from Kaede.

"Oh, no, you're stayin fer dinner, lad," Kaede told him firmly. "Have a seat."

Richie shrugged. "I just thought... never mind." He sat down with them to eat.

"Hanlee, what have you been up to since English class?" Kaede asked.

"Mostly helping father at the store when I wasn't going to school. I got an allowance for helping to clean the store. Remember Lei? we would go down and hang out at the mall. That was fun. She moved away a few years ago." Letting out a huff, Hanlee sighed and said, "I miss her being around." Hanlee pointed her fork at Kaede and said, "What I want to hear about is what happened to you. There was a story going around that you got shot and even though you were hurt, the kidnappers took you anyway."

Kaede cast her a sober look. "Close enough. Hanlee, that whole thing was really was horrible. The only good part was I got to see Kouta again."

Looking at Kaede gently, Kouta said, "And even after you got away, you came back to save us."

"Really?" Hanlee asked, perking up.

Kaede returned Kouta's gaze. "Ya think I was bout to let'em treat ya horribly like they did ta me? NOT happenin," she stated.

"So, you snuck back in to save Kouta?" Hanlee asked, her eyes shinning with the romance of the two of them creeping away, hand in hand. "You went back in and like, crept out a window and got away?" she asked.

Richie coughed.

Kaede thought Hanlee was thinking it was easy. That irritated her."Nay so easy," she said evenly. "The men in that facility had taken Kouta, Yuka, Mayu, and Nana. They were goin ta sterilize Kouta, Mayu and Yuka, an most likely torture and kill Nana. Dad, me, and Amanda went in on those tiny planes. We crashed on the roof. Amanda went for security, I went straight down ta the medical center, Dad went down ta the containment cells," she said, then her voice grew a hard edge. "We kilt everyone in our way. Just like those people, we showed nay mercy. Amanda stole a copter an took Yuka Mayu and Nana away. Once they was safely gone, we ripped that place apart. I personally kilt the man in charge who loved ta torture us. Amanda came back an got us. Hopefully, the remains of that place burned down into ashes."

Hanlee stared at Kaede.

Kaede blinked to bring her focus back. Seeing Hanlee gaping at her, Kaede collected herself and said, "Hanlee, I know it sounds brutal. It was. I've learnt that some people will nay leave us alone. For those who don't, I will show them the consequences of trying ta harm me family. If I must rip their guts out and hang them by their intestines, then it's what I'll do." Seeing Hanlee's face pale, Kaede knew she was frightening her friend.

Kaede pulled the silver wrapped box out and put it by Hanlee. "When ya told me bout you store being robbed, I thought about this. I cannot say for certain, but I do believe this may belong yer father, or did at one time."

"What is it?" Hanlee asked eyeing the box.

"Open it at home, please. Not before," Kaede said. "It's for yer college and yer family."

Hanlee nodded. Returning Kaede's gaze, she said, "You have had it really hard, huh?"

Kaede offered her a weak smile. "We survived, and we're together. That's what matters." Brightening up a bit more, she said, "And I found me mother! She and Dad get along great too."

Her mind reeling from Kaede's brief but deep bout into what Hanlee thought might be madness, Hanlee said,"That's good. How did you find your mother?" She knew Kaede had been adopted.

"She was at that facility, held in one of the steel vaults. Dad got her out," Kaede explained. "She doan't remember when she wasn't in that room. She's happy now, an safe at home with dad."

.

Hanlee had an interesting dinner with her old friend and her family. They were leaving tomorrow for fun and sun in the Caribbean, so Hanlee thanked Kaede for the gift and wished then the best. She then ran home to see what was in this box.

Luckily her parents were home. Hanlee showed them the box, told them briefly that Kaede thought these might be his. Hanlee removed the wrapper and opened the box. Staring, she asked, "Are those ..."

Her father took his inspection glass and picked out one of the stones. Eyeing it closely, he said, "It... it's real. This is a diamond. By it's size and cut, it's worth a couple thousand all by itself. And look at all of them! There must be millions of dollars worth of diamonds here! Who gave this to you?"

"Remember Kaede, from back in English class? The girl who was kidnapped by terrorists?" Hanlee asked.

"Where did she get them?" he father prodded.

Hanlee shrugged. "I don't know. She said it was for our family and to pay for college."

"They must be stolen," her father intoned.

"That has to be it!" Hanlee cried happily. "She found out whoever stole from our store, and stole their stuff to give us back something! Kaede was asking questions about the robbery."

"But, I never had this many diamonds," her father countered.

Hanlee shrugged. "Maybe the extra diamonds are to make up for the other stuff she couldn't get back," she offered.

Her father nodded vacantly. He still had his licenses, he could sell the diamonds legally and get their true value. Solemnly he said, "Hanlee, your friend Kaede is a true angel. You better study, because you're going to college."

.

One in the morning, Amanda crept down the stairs into Duncan's loft above the Do-jo. A few quiet steps, strain to listen for any noises, a few more quiet steps. Sneaking down to the corner of the upper bedrooms, she listened intently. No movement, no breathing. All was silent.

She only hoped Kaede had left her wedding dress here. The most logical place for it would be in her room.

Creeping to Kaede's door, she turned the knob. Good, it wasn't locked. She eased the door open and paused again, intently listening. Satisfied the room was empty, she pulled out her small light and turned it on to verify no one was here.

Satisfied she was alone, Amanda quietly shut the door and turned a lamp on. Kaede's closet door was sut. She opened it to find her wedding dress in a plastic garment bag. She took the dress out, laid it on the bed and slipped the cover off. She pinched a seam to verify the diamonds were there, and Kaede's amplified voice said, "Amanda, I knew ya'd be back!"

Spinning around, heart in her throat, Amanda's mind quickly came up with excuses on why she was here. She then noticed the speaker on Kaede's desk, and the recorder that was now on.

"Ya taught me well, Amanda," Kaede's voice said. "I knew ya'd be comin, so I left ya a trap made just for you. There's a pressure sensitive wire I stitched inta the seams of me dress after I took the diamonds out. The transmitter ta turn this message on, is up under the back of the collar. Clever, huh?"

Kaede giggled. "We be off to fun and sun. Since yer my friend, I didn't wire a silent alarm to my setup. The police won't be coming. Ya kin relax. If yer wonderin what I did with the diamonds, I gave'em to someone who needed them. Although I' ain't happy ya used me to smuggle those diamonds for ya, everything did turn out well, so it's OK. Please put everything back where ya found it." In a happy voice, Kaede ended with, "See ya later!"

"Damn it!" Amanda growled. She'd worked hard to get those diamonds! She hung Kaede's dress back up and decided to stay the night as long as she was here.

A funny though hit her. The girl she had wanted to train to be a thief, had stolen from her. Amanda went to the kitchen laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Kouta and Kaede arrived in Acapulco air port to find police with automatic weapons and body armor patrolling the terminal.

"Did something happen here?" Kouta wondered as he showed the Customs agent his passport.

"I guess we'll find out," Kaede said as she showed hers.

The woman stamped their passports and asked, "You from England? Speak English?"

"Scotland, and yes we speak English," Kouta said.

"Tourists?"

"Yes."

The woman pointed over to the exit. "After you retrieve luggage, go to the right side doors. Taxi speaks English there."

"Thank you," Kouta said with a bow. They got their bags and went to the exit doors the woman told them to. Outside, men and taxis cabs were waiting. Just before they reached the door, a chubby man with gray temples opened it for them. "You need a taxi, yes?" he asked.

"We do," Kaede agreed.

The man cast them a broad smile and said, "I am Jose, let me take your bags."

"Thank you," Kouta said.

Jose quickly took their bags and walked them to his cab as he asked, "What hotel are you going to? If you don't have one, Jose knows a nice hotel on the beach. Reasonable cost, and well guarded."

Kouta and Kaede looked at each other. "Was there trouble here?" Kaede asked.

"No, no," Jose said quickly. "But the police are ever vigilant. Some places have trouble, not here, the police watch carefully."

Kouta noted the police were also heavily armed. The armored police car had a machine gun turret on it. "I see," he said, wondering if they picked the wrong place to come.

Kaede wrapped an arm around Kouta. "Don't worry, I can stop any trouble that comes our way."

Becoming a little nervous, Kouta held the cab door for Kaede as Jose put their bags in the trunk. Jose indeed drove like a cabbie, whipping out into traffic and making the his best speed down the street.

"You Americans?" Jose called back.

"Scottish," Kaede told him.

"Ahh, the old world!" Jose proclaimed. "We don't get many of those. People heard about the guns, and become afraid. No reason to be..." He stopped speaking as he slowed from a traffic jam up ahead. "Ai caruba," he grumbled, and pulled off on a narrow side street.

Jose showed his skill weaving around people, debris and trash cans. Coming out onto another street, he said, "Small detour, no need to worry." Watching down side street as he went, Jose frowned, and came to a larger side street that was also blocked by horns and angry people. "Must be an accident," he said, and turned down the other way on this side street.

Catching a break in the line of cars, he turned back in the right direction. As he went along, the buildings were becoming shabbier and shabbier. Up ahead, three men ran out into the street and pulled guns on them. Jose screeched to a stop.

The men came closer and yelled in Spanish. Jose threw his hands up. "They want us to get out," he said fearfully.

"I will," Kaede said firmly. "Kouta, Jose, get on the floor." She opened the door and faced the men.

"Senora, they will do bad things to you!" Jose cried.

Kaede snorted. "I highly doubt it."

Pointing his gun at her, one man smiled as he eyed her. He motioned to her and said something in Spanish to the other men. They laughed and grew sadistic grins.

 **SPLAT**

The lead man's head rolled off his shoulders in a shower of blood. His body collapsed limp. Kaede walked towards the other two. They yelled, acting confused, and pointed their guns at her and yelled again. Wearing a hard look, Kaede didn't slow as she walked towards them.

They yelled again and shot. When Kaede kept coming, unaffected. They shot several more times.

 **SPLAT**

The last man was hit by the blood spatter as his friends' torso exploded. He backed up and stared at Kaede. Kaede let the bullets they'd shot fall to the ground. The man turned and fled.

Kaede eyed the few faces staring at her from windows. She walked back to the cab to see Jose peeking up at her from behind the dash, wide-eyed. Getting back in the taxi, she said, "Drive."

Kouta sat back up. Seeing a spot of blood on Kaede's cheek, he wiped it off. "Got some on you," he said.

Kaede offered him a smile. "Thanks."

Jose was quiet as he drove, eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Who were those guys?" Kouta asked. "Jose? You all right up there?"

Jose glanced back at them. "What was that?" he asked, his voice a little higher.

"Punishment," Kaede stated.

Jose swallowed and asked, "Senora, are you La Diablo … a devil?"

Kaede cast him a grin. "To those who would hurt my family and friends, I am the wind of death," she told him.

"Am I your friend?' Jose asked nervously.

"Of course, you are helping us."

Jose let out a breath of relief.

.

The luxury hotel and the strip it was on was a world away from the back streets. Jose parked in front and quickly got their luggage out as Kouta got out and offered Kaede a hand out of the taxi. Jose took they luggage into the hotel for them. Kouta paid him and thanked him.

"Any time senor!" Jose said eagerly. "You need a ride, you call Jose, eh?"

"We will," Kouta assured him.

A uniformed bellhop took Kouta and Kaede up to their room, again carrying their luggage. The man showed them the spacious bedroom dining area and the bathroom, pointing out the thick robes with the hotel's name on it on the left breast.

"These are your for souvenirs," the Bellhop eagerly explained. He then smiled at Kouta and asked, "Will there be anything else Senor?"

Kouta gave the man a tip. "No, thank you."

Seeing the long stretch of white sand from the balcony, Kouta and Kaede decided to take a walk on the beach. Never having been someplace so warm and sunny, Kaede's skin was very pale, Kouta was darker, but not the deep tan that they saw on most of the beach goers. Many of them were well browned from the sun, having anywhere from a golden brown tone to more of a richer, chocolate appearance.

The Hotel had a gift shop. After they got their swimsuits on, they went down and found a large variety of beachwear. The red bikini Kaede wore looked fantastic. She got a translucent pink wrap and a straw hat. Kouta got a more 'manly' white shirt and a matching straw hat. He also got maximum sun block for both of them, and beach towels.

Showing Kaede the sun block, Kouta grinned and said, "We'll need this and it could be fun putting it on."

"Senor, Senorita, you may want sandals. The sand is very hot," the counter woman cautioned.

"Yes, thank you," Kouta said and got them sandals for their feet.

Stepping outside, they went down to the beach. The sun was bright, and out here, Kaede could already feel the burn. She found a place to sit. Kouta rubbed suntan lotion on her. After he did her back, she had him kneel in front of her so she could rub some on him as he rubbed it on her. Yes, applying sun tan lotion was fun.

Once slathered down with lotion, they took a walk hand in hand down the beach. They slowed to watch a beach volleyball game, then seeing a vendor stand, stopped to get ice cream. A little further down they saw a tiny plane, nothing more that wings and framing with two seats, fly by low overhead.

"That looks like fun," Kaede noted.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to fly," Kouta said with a sigh.

"Dad and Amanda do," Kaede said, then frowned. "What they flew were more like tiny helicopters thought."

"Hey, a jet ski!" Kouta said pointed out at one bounced through the waves.

Kaede watched the way it was going, and pointed as some docks up ahead. "Let's try those!"

A short time later, Kaede and Kouta were wrapped in life vests and given a short tutorial on how to operate a jet ski. They each climbed on board one and started it up.

"Let's go!" Kaede cried and gunned hers, leaping away from the dock. Kouta gunned his and tried to catch up.

Feeling her hat coming off, Kaede quickly took it off and sat on it so she wouldn't loose it. Looking back, she saw Kouta behind her. Turning, she made a circle,bouncing on the waves. They both found out that rising up to stand bent kneed was more comfortable than sitting, allowing them to take the waves better.

Seeing a tourist boat, Kaede and Kouta shot by it with looks of glee on their faces as they skipped through the waves. They came around a second time and waved to the people watching them. Some waved back, others took pictures. They left the tourist boat behind to do some serious wave skipping.

After a a few hours of fun, Kouta's legs were beginning to get sore. They slowed some so they could ride side by side and talk as they headed back to the docks. They decided to go grab something to eat. It was then they realized they had forgotten lunch altogether.

Motoring back up to the dock, the attendant eyed them as he tied the boats up.

Kouta realized what the man was looking at. Kaede's horns were showing. "Kaede, where's your hat?" he asked.

Kaede looked under her, then behind her. With a wince she said, "I lost it."

Kouta retrieved his off the dock and gave it to her.

"Thanks," Kaede said sheepishly.

"Rosado la diablo," the attendant murmured.

"Huh?" Kaede asked.

The man held his hands up. "Ahh, nothing, Senora," he said with a nervous chuckle. "You have fun, yes?"

"Yes!" Kaede agreed happily. "That was awesome!"

"Good, good, come back again!" he said, waving to them.

The sun was getting low in the sky. Walking back down the beach to the hotel, Kouta found he was becoming exhausted. Beside him, Kaede was looking tired also. He searched the street, but didn't see Jose's cab. Another tiny plane went by overhead.

"Hey Kouta, think they give flyin lessons?"

Kouta shrugged. "We only have a couple days here. How much can we learn in that short time?"

"True," Kaede said with a sigh. "Some time though, I'd really like ta learn."

"Then we will," Kouta stated.

.

Jose told his buddies, the dock attendant told his. Soon, the story of a real, live, rosado la diablo ( Pink haired she-devil) was being circulated through town. The survivor of the ill fated robbery attempt in his drunken state was very vocal about the power of this she-devil. By the time Kouta and Kaede had dinner, then went up to their room to relax and have some fun, a reporter caught wind of this supposed she-devil, and started to investigate what was behind the story going around.

Maria Sanchez had heard many wild stories in her time, but this one took the cake. This wasn't a case of someone claimed to have seen a chupacabra or a ghost, but something with evidence behind it. The claim was a pale skinned woman with pink hair had looked at two men and they both died very bloody. One decapitated, and the other just exploded. A third man had run away. The really crazy part was that all three men had shot at her, close range, but their bullets stopped and fell to the ground.

Maria visited the police. Her contact on the force verified two men had been killed just the way she heard, and witnesses said that the men had been shooting at a woman they couldn't hit. The way the police saw it, was the woman killed the men defending herself, so they closed the case. This only made Maria more anxious to find out who this woman was.

Being pale skinned and riding in a taxi meant she had to be a tourist. Maria decided to spend a couple days on the hotel strip and see if she could find this rosado la diablo. Even if the woman didn't speak to her, she could get a picture to prove this woman was real.

Maria's first day, she got her proof. Taking breakfast in a hotel dinning room, she over heard a tourist group talking about a pink haired woman on a jet ski that had horns on her head. Going over to them, she asked, "Excuse me, May I sit? I overheard you talking about a woman with horns?"

"Yeah, what was like crazy," a girl said. "Her and a guy went flying by us ..."

"I got video of it!" a boy beamed. He turned the camera to her and said, "look at this!"

In the viewfinder, Maria watched a pair of jet skis come racing up past the boat. On the closest one was a woman with pink hair and a devilish smile on her face. Triangular white horns adorned her head.

"Play it again, please," Maria asked.

"Sure. Cool, huh?"

"She was hot too!" another boy added.

Maria nodded. At the speed those two were going on the open ocean, she didn't think a headband would stay on. As the woman passed again, she didn't see any band. Unless those things were glued to her head, they were real. "May I have a copy of that?" she asked.

"Yeah, OK, you got a chip?"

Maria got a copy of the video. Her next stop was the jet ski rental, she knew the men there. The man working was here yesterday and had rented the jet ski's to the couple. He was sure those horns were real, and told her about how the woman was upset because she didn't have her hat. Her husband had given her his. Unfortunately, he didn't know what hotel they were staying at.

Armed with the knowledge that this woman was real, Maria strolled the beachfront searching for the pink haired woman who was bullet proof and could literally destroy men just by looking at them.

.

Kouta and Kaede had a lazy morning. They slept late, had breakfast in their room side by side in the lounge chairs on the balcony, and finally decided to go down and play in the pool before heading back to the beach.

It was around lunch time, so the pool was vacant of people. Kaede's only swimming lesson was when Amanda had more or less swam for her during her escape from the island. Kouta took her in the shallow end. Kaede had a good time holding Kouta's hands and getting used to lying prone in the water. Once she was comfortable with that, they moved into deeper water and he showed her how to tread water, then swim dog paddle and breast stroke. Becoming red skinned on their shoulders, they got out and put lotion on each other. Next, Kaede wanted to try swimming in the ocean.

While the pool was calm, the ocean waves were a little harder to deal with, constantly bumping up against her. Kouta tried to body-surf. Kaede giggled at his attempts. She swam out to where she couldn't touch the bottom to practice had water treading.

"SHARK!" someone yelled. Farther in toward shore, Kouta took on a look of fear and echoes the cry. He pointed right at her. To either side of Kaede, people were fleeing the water.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kouta screamed.

Kaede found turning around in the waves wasn't easy. Looking behind her she saw a big fin headed for her. Aww shit, she thought. Doing the only thing she could to get out of it's way, she planted her mental arms on the bottom and lifted herself clear of the water. The huge fish swam under her and kept going. Seeing it was not turning back, she lowered herself back down. Maybe it was time to get out, and go swim in the pool again.

.

Maria heard the cry of a shark in the water. Running over to the beach, she saw people pointing and yelling. People in the water were clambering to get out. Pinpointing the shark, Maria watched as it bore down on someone. Her hand went over her mouth in horror, someone was about to get bitten, maybe killed.

As if attached to an invisible rope, the person lifted straight up out of the water. The shark swam by, the person hanging in the air watched it go by underneath, then lowered herself back down. Maria immediately identified who this was. Rosado la diablo had just lifted herself up, completely clear of the water to avoid a shark. That woman could not be human!

Maria didn't have beach shoes on, but she ran down onto the beach anyway. The pink haired woman was right there! Struggling through the sand in her high heels, Maria made the shore to see La diablo and a dark haired Japanese man hug in the foam of the water's edge.

"Excuse me!" Maria cried, and waved to them. "May I speak with you?" she asked as they turned to her.

The man offered a nervous smile and loudly said, "Everything is fine, she managed to jump the shark!"

Maria blinked. Jump? That was no jump, that woman had hung motionless in the air. "May I ask how she did that?" she said, eyeing them.

The woman looked at her briefly and said, "The wat'r weren't that deep. An I got strong legs."

"NO, you didn't jump. I saw you hanging in the air," Maria countered.

"It was a... trick of the light," the man announced. To either side, people on the beach agreed that had to be the case.

The woman strode towards Maria. Maria noted her firm, almost hard look, and red eyes. Maria tried to back up and forgot to walk only on her toes. A heel sank into the sand, she toppled over. She didn't fall down, something, it felt like very large hands, grabbed her and held her upright. Coming close, the woman said in a strange accent, "I dunno what ya seen, but I got me foot on the shark's nose an jumped. I was there, you weren't."

Those red eyes told Maria not to argue. She nodded, the women turned to leave with the man. Whatever supported her let go. Arms flailing, Maria tumbled backwards.

The couple stopped to tell a curious group how the woman saved herself by using the shark's nose to jump clear of the water. They believed it and congratulated her on her amazing escape. Maria didn't buy it. Then again, those eyes and that mysterious force that held her up told her she needed to be careful around this woman. She didn't want the contents of her body to be scattered across the sand.

.

The bad thing about ocean water was the salt. When they were wet, it was slippery and fine. Drying, however, it became sticky and made their swimsuits itch. Returning to their room, Kouta and Kaede showered their suits off, and washing turned into kissing and more intimate activities.

Some time later as they lay cuddle in bed with only a sheet over them, Kaede said in a musing tone, "That lass was a reporter."

"Don't worry, we'll be in Paris by the time she can print anything up," Kouta assured her.

Kaede nodded. Maybe she was worried about nothing. Leaning up on an elbow, she said, "The board downstairs said there's dancing tonight."

Kouta cast her a smile. "Dinner, drinks and dancing, sounds good."

Kaede returned his smile and kissed him. She then frowned in thought and asked, "Think they got single malt?"

.

Kouta thought the dinner was tasty, especially with the soft lighting and the little black dress Kaede was wrapped in. That black frilly cap with the rose on it topped off her outfit perfectly. They ate, had a few drinks went out on the floor to join the dancers. Going back to their table for a rest and to sip a bit more, a voice interrupted them.

"Can I get you anything?"

Kaede looked up to see the reporter from the beach. She was just tipsy enough to say, "Do ya think ya kin find me a proper single malt? These fruity drinks are for young'ens."

Maria had to listened hard. A single malt? "Are you looking for a type of beer?" she asked.

"Scotch, lass, and what ya lookin for?" Kaede asked in return.

"We really would like to be alone," Kouta told her.

"Watch'er name, Lass?" Kaede asked.

Maria took this an an invitation to sit down. "I'm Maria Sanchez. I didn't catch your names," she said sweetly.

"Didn' give it," Kaede replied. Leaning towards Maria, she said, "Ya seem a bit too interested in us. Last lad who was, nearly got hisself disappeared. Do ya wanna disappear, Maria?"

"No, listen I don't want to do anything that would harm you," Maria said quickly.

"Ya doan know what what happens when people ask about me, do ya?" Kaede asked, watching Maria intently.

Maria only shook her head so Kaede went on. "Bad stuff happens, Maria. They tried ta lock me down in a steel vault. It din last. Then they kidnapped Me husband Kouta here, and were gonna sterilize him. Ya know what happened to those people?" gazing harder at Maria, she said, "Wipe out, all gone in bloody messes on the floor. Jus like those lads that were gonna rob us when we got here. Splat, splat, dead with bits of'em all over. If'n ya doan wanna be dead, Maria, get up, walk away, an doan give us anoder thought."

Maria swallowed. Although it was obvious the woman was a little drunk, she knew about the robbers, and apparently, this woman was wanted by someone. She also held dark powers that could kill in an instant. "Sorry to have bothered you," she said sincerely. "I … only wanted to help expose those who would try to hurt you."

"Any who tried are gone. Goodbye, Maria."

"Have a good night," Maria said. She got up and left. Only after she was away from the table she realized her heart was beating fast. That woman had come out and told her to leave them alone, or else. This wasn't some criminal waving a gun, the woman didn't need a gun to kill. A mere look would do it. She'd watch them from a distance, but she was not going to confront them again. Going out to the lobby, she pulled out her note pad and wrote down everything the woman said, as well as the fact she had a Scottish accent. She had her story, she wasn't going to risk dying to push for any more.

.

Life at Castle McLeod was slowing down with less people. The newlyweds were off on their honey moon, Yuka and her mother were gone, and Connor had left for some meeting in Glasgow. Right now it was just Duncan, Inari, Nana and Mayu.

After dinner and cleanup, they collected in the TV room where Duncan and Inari lounged on the new couch while Nana and Mayu sprawled in their bean bags. Just having discovered the foam filled chairs, these were the girl's favorite seats. Besides here, they had another set in their rooms.

Having worked all day, Duncan leaned back half asleep, Inari laying half over him, wrapped in his arms, also finding it very hard to keep her eyes open. Neither knew what show was on, only that Nana and Mayu were glued to it.

"Hey, Duncan, Kaede and Kouta are on TV!" Nana cried happily.

"What!" Duncan replied, instantly awake. The show was about unusual people, and the clip they were showing was about a bright blue-eyed boy who could see in the dark. Theories discussed how this boy could truly have 'cat's eyes' as he did things in a pitch dark room, being followed by an infrared camera.

Mayu turned and said, "They were only on for a few seconds, riding jet skis."

Duncan watched the blue eyed boy segment, then one about a man who could turn his head around to look behind him, and the lack of nubs on his vertebrae that allowed him to do that.

The narrator came on again, and in a somber tone, asked, "Do demons truly exist? There are some in Mexico that will tell you they do, and are living among us today. Hearing someone tell a tale is one thing, but a woman in Mexico claims to have found proof. Let us go to Acapulco, Mexico."

Duncan watched intently as an animated recreation with the narrator explaining a robbery attempt. The CGI showed three men holding up a taxi. A pink haired woman with exaggerated horns got out of the taxi. The men shot at her. One's head came off. Another blew apart, and the third ran. The narrator told about multiple witnesses seeing the event.

"And if you do not believe the tale, then watch this video."

"There they are!" Nana cried as a video of them speeding past a boat was shown. It was shown again in slow motion and stopped, clearly showing Kaede's bare head. Even the smile she bore looked devilish.

"It looks like they are having fun," Mayu said.

"Can we go there and do that too?" Nana asked with a bright smile.

Duncan nodded blankly as he watched a picture as proof. Kaede, hanging above the water with a shark passing by underneath her. The next picture showed her walking up onto the beach. The narrator spoke again as this picture showed.

"Some would say this woman only has a rare birth defect that causes the skull to misshapen. Such cases are known. The question does remain, how did she defend herself against three armed men, and lift herself up out of ten feet of water with nothing? Mexicans call her, 'Rosado la Diablo', the pink haired devil woman, and warn that if you meet this woman, be nice or else."

"Next up on Mysterious People, a man who claims he can read the future in his morning cup of coffee..."

By Inari's deep even breaths, Duncan knew she'd fallen asleep. Carefully he dug out his cell phone to make a call.

.

"Wow," Kouta said as they went down on Duncan's barge. "This is nice."

"Yeah, i'tis. I'm glad Dad's allowin us to stay here."

"I'm glad we found it before my feet fell off," Kouta joked.

"Ohh, is my baby tired?" Kaede asked with a hurt looking frown as she hugged him.

"Nothing some time in bed won't fix," he said with a grin.

"My kinda cure," Kaede said in a throaty, sexy tone.

Dropping their bags and clothes along the way, they hugged, kissed and petted their way onto the bed.

They got into heavy petting, and a phone rang.

"Someone has terrible timing," Kouta groaned. He reached over the edge of the bed and fished for the ringing device.

"Let it ring," Kaede complained. As Kouta found the phone and answered it, Kaede licked his belly button.

Kooooouta!" he said in a gasp. Kaede giggled.

The voice on the end sounded serious. "Kouta' it's Duncan. You two had fun in Mexico?"

"Yeah, we … did," Kouta said, pausing as Kaede grasped his swelling manhood.

"I imagine those jet skis were fun," Duncan said.

"Yeah they … how'd you know we rented jet skis?" Kouta asked. Kaede stopped playing as she saw Kouta's face. She felt him go limp in her hand.

"I watched TV tonight. Saw a lot of your time in Mexico. You two need to be a wee bit more careful."

"oh. Ahh, yeah, we do," Kouta said and itched his head.

"I'm glad you're havin fun, but ya can't let yer guard down," Duncan said evenly. "Sounds like your busy. Just wanted to warn ya to be careful. Have fun."

Kouta let out a huff and closed up his phone. "Your Dad saw us riding jet skis on TV," he said.

"Damn," Kaede spat.

"We don't have to worry, we just have to be a bit more careful," Kouta assured her. "We're not in Mexico and more, right?"


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Kouta and Kaede were having a great time. The boarded a train and went to Italy to see Rome, and sample the food, wine and nightlife there. Returning to Paris They noted something odd when the taxi dropped them off at the dock were the barge was.

"Did we leave the lights on?" Kaede asked with a frown.

"I don't think so," Kouta said eyeing the light coming from the portholes.

Walking up the gangplank, Kouta sniffed and said, "Someone's cooking."

Kaede opened the door. "Dad?" she asked as she went in first.

An old, chubby man was fixing something to eat. On a stool on the other side of the bar from him was a blond woman. Walking down the steps, now wary, Kaede asked, "Who are you people?"

The old man held up a rolling pin at them. He barked something in French. The woman spoke in a heavily accented English.

"This is Duncan Mcleod's boat. What are you doing here?" she said in an angry voice.

"Duncan is my father, what are YOU doing here?" Kaede asked in the same angry tone.

"Leave or we will call the police!" the woman stated.

Kaede tipped her head slightly. "Really? Call them! Tell them they can pick you up out of the river, because that is where you'll be!" Kaede then grabbed the woman by the collar with a mind arm and puled her off the stool. "Kouta, hold the door open, please," she asked.

As the woman gaped at her, stumbling along, the old Frenchman waved his hands and rattled off some words.

"Kaede hon, hold up," Kouta said and eyed the pair. He pointed at the old man and asked the bewildered woman, "What is he saying?"

"What are you doing to me?" the woman asked fearfully. "Uncle Maurice said Mr. McLeod said we can use his boat!"

"We'll see about that," Kaede stated. She pulled her phone and called her dad.

"McLeod."

"Dad, we just got back from Rome and found two people on your barge. This woman says you are letting them stay here?" Kaede asked.

A huff sounded. "Let me guess, Maurice is one of them."

"She did say the old man's name is Maurice."

"Give Maurice the phone," Duncan said with a sigh.

Kaede let the woman go and handed Maurice the phone.

Maurice talked happily with Duncan. Looking at Kaede, he gestured to her and spoke another run of pleasant words. He nodded a couple times, then handed the phone back to Kaede.

"Dad?"

Sounding tired, Duncan said, "It looks like Maurice is in a jam again. It's up to you and Kouta what to do with them. Just don't let them take anything off the barge, or eat you out of house and home. If you have any trouble, call me."

"So, Maurice and this woman are your friends?"

"More like needy people who come for help."

"I see. I take it they have no place to stay."

"You'll have to ask them. Kick them out or let them stay, it's up to you. Don't let them stay any longer than you do, got it? Besides the surprise visit, how's your trip?"

"It's been great. Kouta and I just got back from Rome. A few more days here, and we'll take a train and head home," Kaede said, noting the old man was back to cooking and the woman just stood watching her.

"I'm glad. Have a good time and if Maurice becomes a pain, fell free to eject them."

"K' Dad. We'll see you in a few days."

"Bye, hon, Tell Kouta I said hello."

"Will do, bye Dad."

Kaede closed up her phone and pocketed it. Looking at the woman, she said, "Dad says he didn't know you were here. Explain to me now why you are, or your both going into the river."

"We can't swim," the woman said meekly.

"Did I say I cared?" Kaede asked.

While Maurice made grand gestures and got two more plates out, the woman, who's name was Simone, told Kouta and Kaede what happened. Someone had attacked his restaurant and killed many patrons, a waitress and the bar keep. Afraid of the men who did it, they came here to ask Duncan for help, but he wasn't here, so they stayed until he showed up.

"You're afraid to go home," Kouta stated.

"Yes," Simone said. "Those men wore black masks and clothes, they ran in and killed indiscriminately, I grabbed my uncle and fled before they killed us too!"

Maurice brought over a hot pan of shrimp and veggies in a sauce. Kaede didn't know what he was saying as he filled the plates, but he sounded proud. The food did smell really good. Casting a glance at Simone, she said, "Tomorrow we are going to visit the police to see what they found out. I'll need you as an interpreter."

Simone eyed her and asked, "What do you plan to do?"

"If the police can deal with those men, fine. If not, I'll hunt them down and kill them," Kaede stated and picked up her fork. She took a bite. This WAS really good! Seeing Maurice watching her, she smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He nodded happily.

.

The police station was busy. Kaede sat and waited as Simone talked to an officer behind a desk. Last night was not comfortable with Maurice on the couch, and Simone by her in the bed as Kouta agreed to take the floor by her. Well, their honeymoon had been wonderful, until now. Kaede knew good things just didn't seem to last.

Simone was led into another room, then a short haired brunette woman in a business suit came up to Kaede. "Miss McLeod?" she asked.

"It's Mrs. Kikumura now," Kaede said, correcting her.

"Come with me," she said crisply, and motioned Kaede ahead of her.

The woman didn't look happy. "This will be fun," Kaede grumbled. She got up and went in the direction the woman showed her.

"We do not tolerate vigilantes or death threats," the woman said firmly. "In here."

Kaede went into the room where two men were standing. Behind her, the woman shut the door and said, "You are under arrest."

Kaede stopped and eyed her. "For?"

The woman grabbed Kaede's arm. Kaede grabbed her arm with a mind arm and flung her into one of the men. As they collided, Kaede threw the other man into them, making a pile on the floor.

"Big mistake," Kaede announced.

The three scrambled up and pulled their guns. Kaede snapped their guns out of their hands and crushed them in mid air. She let the guns drop. In a hard tone, Kaede said, "You will tell me what you know of those men who attacked Maurice's restaurant. Do NOT make the mistake of making me angry!"

Wide-eyed the three stared at her. "How did you do that!" the woman demanded.

"Concentrate on what your concern is," Kaede replied. "Those men, what do you know about them?"

The woman glanced at the phone. "You are breaking the law and resisting arrest," she stated.

"I'll be breaking you unless you answer me," Kaede stated.

They talked between themselves briefly in French. The woman finally said, "We don't know much. We have the license plate of the van, basic descriptions, and a few witnesses reports."

Kaede nodded. Looking over at a wall, she dug her cell number into the plaster with a mind finger and said, "Those men must be caught. If you can catch them, fine. If you cannot, or you need help, call me. I'll be around until I hear one way or the other." She then walked out the way she had come in. Noticing Simone had left, she walked out of the station.

.

The three stood looking at the phone number that had been dug into the wall by nothing.

"Lieutenant, I think I know who that was," one of the men said in a low voice.

"She's Duncan McLeod's daughter. Put a tail on her," the woman said.

"You don't understand, Lieutenant. From what just happened, I think she's the demon that was in Mexico a couple weeks back. I didn't believe it, but she fits the description. She is very dangerous."

"Well Sargent Gautier, since you know about her, you can lead the tail. Watch where she goes and what she does. I don't trust the McLeods."

"Why did you try to arrest her?"

"It is obvious that will not work. Next time, just shoot her," the woman stated.

Sargent Gautier looked at his service pistol, crumpled on the floor. "I don't believe that will work either. Perhaps we should let her help with the investigation?"

"No, we are not going to let that wench tell us what to do, even if she is a demon!"

.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Kaede asked as she came down the steps into the barge.

Surprised to see her, Simone got up from her seat. "You were going to be arrested," she said.

"What did you tell them?" Kaede asked evenly.

"Just what you said," She said defensively. "You were going to give the police a chance to find them, then you were going to go out, hunt them down and kill them."

"You are an idiot," Kaede told her.

"Hon, is everything OK," Kouta asked.

"So far." Casting him a smirk, Kaede said, "I'm afraid out honeymoon is over. I'm really sorry."

"It's OK," Kouta said and hugged her. "We have fun, didn't we?"

"And had some of Maurice's delicious food," she said and winked at the old man.

.

A couple hours later as Maurice tried to show Kaede how to make a meal with snails (that she was wincing at) a knock came at the door. She was more than happy to answer it.

It was one of the police that had been in the room. Kaede motioned him in and called for Simone to translate.

The man was Sargent Gautier his first question to Kaede through Simone was "What are you?"

"I'm my father's daughter. Kaede Kikumura of the Clan McLeod," was Kaede's answer. She then had him and Simone sit on the couch. She took a stool by the fireplace.

Listening to the Sargent, Simone said, "We are fairly sure it was extremists who made that attack. The van was dumped, but it was stolen near the Muslim area of the city." She listened a little more and added, "We use full body armor to go into that section. It is very dangerous."

"And where is this?" Kaede asked.

Simone translated. The Sargent shook his head and spoke to her. Simone told Kaede, "You cannot go there, you will be killed."

Kaede let out a snort. "Sounds like you have more trouble than a few armed men. Just tell me where it is."

.

Sargent Gautier didn't want to say where the district was, but orders were orders. He showed Simone on a map, who showed Kaede. Kaede thanked him and offered him some refreshment. He declined and bade his goodbyes.

Going back out to watch the barge from the street, he and his partner kept watch. A couple hours later, Kaede emerged in a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt that showed a large foot stomping on some men wearing classic Muslim robes. She also had a large rosary around her neck.

It took Sargent Gautier only a few seconds to figure out what she had planned. "She is insane!" he spat.

It could very well be that his Lieutenant would get what she wanted, one dead McLeod.

Following her, Sargent Gautier noted some people watched Kaede go by. Getting closer to her destination, he saw a group of young men following her. One picked up a bottle and thew it. Kaede turned before it hit and the bottle shot back, hitting one young man hard enough to shatter on his head, knocking him cold. The others yelled and ran at her, screaming curses. One flew up high in the air. Another hit his friend with the pipe he had, knocking him out, then lifted up horizontal and slammed into the sidewalk. Kaede turned and walked on.

"Did you see that?" his partner asked in shock.

"Better call the ambulance," Gautier replied. He didn't know how she was doing it, but just like in the Lieutenant's office, Kaede was knocking people around. He had a feeling this was going to get bloody.

Keeping well back, they watched another attempt on Kaede. A man came up to stab her, and stabbed himself in the heart. A girl with a board raised high as she glared in anger at Kaede, turned and broke the board over her friend's head with a look of shock on her face, then jumped up to crash through a second story window.

.

Kaede walked along, tossing annoyances to the side. Some stabbed themselves, another with a pipe beat himself unconscious. It wasn't long before the streets cleared. People watched her go by from behind windows with looks of hate. Seeing one man glaring at her, she stopped and glared back. He gave her an obscene gesture. She shot a mind arm out and punched a hole clean through his chest. She also noticed a man with a camera following her at a respectful distance. She walked on.

The sound of a machine gun split the air. Kaede threw up her mind shield and eyed the building across the street where it was coming from. That had to be the ones. She stood still as the bullets piled up in front of her, looking for any others. Two other men were in the window, but no one else was shooting. Once it stopped, she let the bullets fall, and jumped across the street in one leap. A second leap and she crashed through the window.

Inside the man was reloading his gun as the other two yammered in some language. They had time to look at her with terror in their eyes.

 **SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT**

Kaede stood in the apartment with blood spattered and running down the walls. Seeing the door to the next room was shut, she blasted it open and walked in, ready to kill. A man was holding a pistol, pointing it at her. He got to fire twice.

 **SPLAT**

Opening another door, she found the hallway. Not finding anyone else, she went back out, dropped down to the street, and kept on walking. An older man yelled at her and shook his fist. She threw him into the side of a building.

From behind, a black robed woman ran at her. As she closed the woman held up something that was made from a pipe and had wires on it. Kaede stood and eyed her. The woman threw it with a voice filled with hate. Kaede tapped the device to send it back at her, and put up her mind shield. The woman turned to run, the device bounced with her.

 **BOOM**

Nearby windows shattered, people screamed. "She won't do that again," Kaede said dryly. There wasn't much left of whoever that was. It was getting late, and Kouta was probably wondering where she was. She went down another street, then turned to go back home. Going down this street, some people were brave enough to watch her, but made a clear path when she went by. She returned their hateful stares, daring anyone to challenge her. No one else did.

.

Thankfully, the next day was calmer. Kouta didn't want Kaede going out and exposing herself in fear of retribution. Kaede agreed, for it would be Kouta in danger. They sat and listened to music and Maurice's stories about her father through Simone's translations.

Kaede's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Did you have fun, Mrs. Kikumura?" a heavy female voice asked.

"Lieutenant, what a surprise," Kaede said with a grin. "Any closer to finding those men?"

"We've ballistic tested those bullets shot at you. They are the same as the ones from the restaurant. We also have a morgue filled, and many hospital rooms full of injured people because of you."

"I didn't attack anyone," Kaede said smoothly. "If they attacked me and I had to defend myself, that's not my fault."

"There will be riots because of what you did!" the woman snapped.

"Do you want me to take care of those too?"

"I want you to leave the country!" the woman snapped.

"Don't worry, we've stayed long enough. No offense, but I find you French pretty snobbish. Do you a favor, and all I get is hate. Goodbye."

Kaede put her phone away. To Kouta she said, "No appreciation."

"What did you do?" Simone asked.

"Just what I said I would. The remains of those men who attacked you have been picked up in baskets that don't leak. It's safe to return to your restaurant. We'll be leaving soon, and so will you," Kaede explained.

Simone let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, and stay off my father's barge unless you're invited."

.

Curious, Kaede watched the news as Simone and Maurice cleaned up the barge with Kouta's help. There was a segment of her walking down the street and the boys attacking her to fly around and hit each other, as well as a shot of her and Kouta on the jet skis in Mexico. The people massed on the street today were not carrying pipes or weapons, but signs demanding peace and a police presence. She didn't understand the language, but it appeared the 'riots' were fairly peaceful.

Go figure.

To soothe their worries, and to be sure they weren't going back to the barge, Kaede and Kouta escorted Maurice and Simone home. Kouta also thought it was nice that the police gave him and Kaede a ride to the train station and made sure they got on safely.

.


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

"They're home!" Nana cried happily when Kouta and Kaede walked into the castle. Nana hugged them and started rattling on. "We seen ya on TV riding jet skis, and on the beach, and then Kaede in some city wakin down the street. Though it was from the back, I knew it was you, Kaede. Why wasn't Kouta wit ya? Ya didn ave a fight wit Kouta, did ya?"

"No, no fightin with Kouta," Kaede said with a grin. "So, what'd we miss?"

Nana put a finger to her lip and thought hard. "Well, Yuka went home to Kamakura, Inari kin drive a car now, I'm goin ta school with Mayu, an Rachel's askin when yer gonna be back."

Kouta chuckled, and asked in his best Scottish accent, "Nana, are ye pickin up a bit o' scottish lass?"

Nana blinked. "Huh? What ya takin bout?"

Kouta and Kaede laughed.

"Hey! Welcome home!" Mayu said, greeting them as she ran up and hugged them.

Inari came out from the dinning room. "Whell look who's back. Ya pregnant yet Kaede?"

"Mom!" Kaede cried, which made Inari ask, "Well, are ya?"

Kouta flushed. Kaede only frowned at her mother.

Inari realized something else. "Ya didn take a taxi all the way home, did ya? I'd come git ya."

"We bought a car and drove ourselves," Kouta explained. "Kaede did save some money from the diamonds."

Inari cast him a quizzical look. "Diamonds? What diamonds?" she asked.

"Amanda sewed my wedding dress full of diamonds," Kaede explained. "I gave most of'em to someone she stole from before."

"So, that's why it sparkled like that?" Nana asked.

"It tis. Amanda made me an unknowin courier fer her heist, so I gave most of'em away."

"That was very good of ya," Mayu said.

"Twas only right," Kaede told her. Looking around she asked, "Where's Dad?"

Inari waved a hand towards town and said, "He had ta do the deliveries t'day. Peat run fer the whiskey factory, load'a scrap fer Mr. Beckett, an pick up a new baler for Doogal's son-in-law. Your transport business is growin, lad," She cast Kouta a smile and a wink.

"That's good to know. I guess I'll be busy," Kouta said happily.

"Yer schedule is full six weeks out. Three ta four runs a day," Inari told him. To Kaede, she said, "An Rachel's gonna be furious if ya doan see'er. The other girl she hired's gittin married."

"I guess we're goin ta see Rachel later," Kouta said to Kaede.

"Not afore ya come sit an tell me bout yer trip," Inari insisted as she ushered them into the dinning room.

.

Inari called Duncan and let him know 'the kids' were home. At the meat packing plant where he'd dropped off his last delivery (After he'd delivered the baler), a few guys overheard Kaede was home. A little spreading the word, and many of them knew where they were going to meet tonight.

.

The Lenui Inn was packed when Kouta and Kaede arrived. Kaede walked in to a wall of cheers and greetings as she stepped in. She waved, shook hands and hugged her way up to the bar. Everyone had seen her and Kouta riding jet skis, and a few has seen the recent broadcasts of her walking down the street in Paris with people running up to beat on themselves or each other.

Drinks were waiting for Kouta and Kaede as they finally got up to the bar to say hi to Rachel.

"Ya seem ta draw a crowd, Lass. Welcome home," Rachel told her with a smirk.

"Aye, thank ye, it's good to be home."

Looking over at the current waitress, Betty, Rachel said, "Bet's a bit overwhelmed."

"Gimme the next order, I'll help," Kaede told her.

"Ye doan hafta do that, ya just got back," Rachel admonished.

"Doan put me on the clock," Kaede said. "I'll just help Betty til it quiets down a bit."

.

Kouta sat and sipped his ale as he watched Kaede talk and laugh with people as she helped serve. He enjoyed the sight, it was like Kaede was in her element. He also knew it was back to daily foot and leg rubs, and how those always ended up was a happy thought.

.

Jeff Campbell was infatuated with that girl Nana Kikumura. She was in another class, he only got to see her during lunch and free periods. He did talk to her every chance he got. Her and her sister (which he was sure were from different mothers or fathers) usually stayed together. At first coming to school, Nana couldn't speak very well at all. Over time through, she was talking better, and Jeff helped wherever he could.

Being 14, Jeff was just beginning to take notice of girls, and he really noticed Nana. The cute way she always wore a hat, her delightful smile and that crazy purple hair made him want to spend all the time he could with her. He liked being with her, and she seemed to like being with him.

The only trouble was Mayu. Unlike Nana, who looked kinda oriental, Mayu was obviously fully Japanese. Mayu also didn't like him getting close to Nana one bit. Mayu did her best to be sure he didn't get to sit next to Nana at lunch, and whenever he and Nana did sit beside each other, Mayu sat across from them and eyed him like he was going to do something bad to her.

Luckily, other boys thought Nana was a bit strange, so he didn't have any competition. Except Mayu.

Mayu didn't mind other girls talking to Nana, but didn't want him near her at all.

When Jeff heard they were getting dressed up to go to a wedding on Sunday, he wasn't thrilled, that was until he heard the McLeods and Kikumuras were going to be there. That meant Nana was going. He'd get dressed up to go see her!

Going to school Friday, Jeff wanted to set up a 'date' with Nana on Sunday. No big thing, just sit together during the service and reception. At lunchtime, he was nervous of getting up the nerve to ask Nana, and avoiding Mayu long enough to ask her.

Walking as fast as he could and not get in trouble, Jeff made it to the lunch room and looked in. Good, Nana wasn't here yet.

"Hi Jeff!" Nana said happily from behind him.

He turned to see her beaming smile and automatically returned it. "Hi Nana," he said just as happily. Thankfully, Mayu wasn't with her. "Let's grab seats."

Nana looked down the hall and put a finger to her lip. "Ah, Mayu wanted me ta wait fer her."

Feeling frustrated, Jeff said, "But if we wait, then I can't ask ya to sit wit me fer the weddin."

"Huh?" Nana asked as she turned back to look at him.

Jeff opened his mouth, and realized he spilled it. He blushed and said, "Nothing."

"The Campbell wedding, yer goin too?"

"Yeah, I gotta."

"Let's sit together!" Nana beamed. "Mayu is going ta be helpin Inari. I'm sure Lucy won't mind me sittin wit ya."

"Great!" Jeff then noticed a douser to his joy. Mayu was coming, and seeing him with Nana, she walked faster.

Coming up to them, Mayu asked, "Talkin bout anythin special?"

"Not really," Nana said. "Jeff an me's just gonna sit together durin the Campbell weddin."

Mayu glared at Jeff. She stepped up to him with fire in her eyes. Pointing a finger in his face, she said in a growl, "If ya try'an git perverted wit Nana, Kaede will rip yer head off!"

"While we're sittin in church?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"Anywhere!" Mayu barked.

"Hey, Mayu, we're just gonna sit," Nana said meekly.

Mayu shifted her glare to Nana. "An then it'll be holdin hands, then kissin, THEN he'll be tryin to git under yer clothes!"

"In church?" Jeff asked wide eyed.

"ANYWHERE!" Mayu barked at him.

"Mayu?" Nana asked meekly. "I think ya got the wrong idea bout Jeff."

"Yeah, ya do," Jeff agreed.

"I'll not let ya lay a finger on me sister," Mayu growled.

"Never said I wanted to," Jeff said defensively.

"So, ya don't?" Mayu asked curiously.

Jeff hadn't really thought about it. Thinking about petting Nana, he did realize he liked that idea. In his pause, Mayu triumphantly pointed at him and said, "See, ya do!"

A hall monitor came up and asked, "You kids gonna go in an eat, or stand here an argue?"

Nana grabbed Jeff's hand and walked in. Mayu followed and said, "See that? he's startin already!"

.

Darby Galloway and Betty Campbell had been planning their wedding for months. Darby's uncle owned the local golf course, and reserved it for the wedding. The ceremony was outdoors on the practice green, with a big white arch laced with flowers. The refreshment pavilion nearby was decorated with banners, streamers and balloons. Inari had carved out stones for each table saying 'Galloway Campbell' with a carved bell above the words. Rachel provided the ale and food that Duncan and Betty's father cooked on a long grill. The Cheshire Cat, a pub in town partially owned by Betty's father, provided the whiskey and wine. Many people added to the festivities and helped bring the ceremony together. The guest list numbered two hundred thirty.

Arriving for the ceremony early so Duncan and Inari could get started with the things they were helping with, Nana in her frilly purple dress and hat (to match her hair), walked beside Kouta and Kaede as she searched the crowds for Jeff.

Mayu, walking a ways behind Nana, was also keeping a sharp eye out for Jeff. She told Inari she was going to stay with Kouta and Kaede, then told Kouta she was going to help Inari. In reality, she was going to watch to make sure that BOY didn't take advantage of Nana. Nana was a sweet and innocent girl. Mayu had to protect her.

"Hey, Nana!" Jeff cried from the side and waved.

"Here, Jeff!" Nana cried back and waved her arm high.

Jeff ran over to Nana. "Glad I found ya, there's a ton o people here," Jeff said happily.

"Jeff, this is Kouta and Lucy..."

"My name is Kaede," Kaede said firmly. "Jeff, yer a friend of Nana's?"

"We go to the same school. Wow that pink hair is cool!" he beamed at Kaede.

"Thank ya."

"Dad talks about another pink haired lady. He says she's a witch," Jeff said.

"Jeff, Lucy's the witch," Nana told him.

"Will you STOP calling me that?" Kaede growled at Nana.

Nana giggled and said, "Well, you were Lucy."

Glaring at Nana, Kaede said, "My. Name. Is. Kaede! It was NEVER Lucy!"

Kouta let out a sigh and said, "Nana, stop picking on Kaede."

"Ahh, yeah, Nana," Jeff agreed. "Probably not a good thing ta pick on a witch."

Casting Jeff a grin, Nana quietly said, "But she gets soooo mad."

"Nana, please don't. I doan want ya to be turned into a toad or somethin," Jeff pleaded. To get Nana talking about something else, he asked, "So are yer folks here?"

Nana nodded, pointed and said, "Kouta an Lucy are Nana's folks. Kouta is Nana's Dad and Lucy is Nana's mom … at least Nana thinks so," she finished with a finger on her lip.

To clarify, Kouta said, "I adopted Nana and Mayu. I then married Kaede, so yes, Nana, we are your parents."

Jeff looked at them, then asked Nana, "Hey Nana, why doan ya call yer mom, 'Mom?"

Nana frowned. "Nana dunno who Nana's mom was. Papa never said."

"But they are yer Mom and Dad now," Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah. It's just still weird that Lucy's Nana's mom," Nana explained.

"I give up," Kaede grumbled and towed Kouta away.

Nana giggled.

Jeff watched them go, then asked, "Nana, why do ya do that? I mean, she's a witch!"

Nana grinned at Jeff with a sparkle in her eye. She looked up at a few balloons floating on a post. One broke loose and drifted over into Nana's hand. "Nana's a witch too," she said. The balloon then drifted straight up into the air.

"No way, really?" Jeff asked.

Her eyes gleaming with mischief, Nana said, "Nana knows Kaede hates the name Lucy, but since Kaede got Nana in trouble and made Papa kick Nana out, Nana is payin Kaede back fer bein tricky."

As they walked, Nana told Jeff about the happenings in Kamakura. As Jeff listened, he paled at the things Nana was telling him. Nana had been seriously abused, then dumped and left on her own.

"I'm so sorry, Nana," Jeff said. He scooped up her hand in a show of comfort. Nana's fingers laced through his.

"CAUGHT YA!"

The yell right behind Jeff made him flinch and turn quickly. He lost his balance. He fell, but before he hit the ground, something caught him and stood him upright. He looked, no one was behind him.

"Mayu, why did ya do that?" Nana cried.

"I told ya Nana, he's a boy, he wants ta git perverted with ya," Mayu stated.

"Jeff didn't!" Nana said in frustration. "Mayu, Jeff was holdin Nana's hand ta comfert Nana. Jeff was bein nice ta Nana."

"First it's nice, then it's lift yer skirt or else!" Mayu growled.

Nana tipped her head slightly and softly asked, "Did that happen to Mayu?"

Tears in her eyes, Mayu said, "Yes. Nana, boys are perverts! I doan want that ta happen to ya. It makes ya feel really bad!"

Softly, Nana hugged Mayu and said, "Mayu, I'm so sorry for ya."

"Me too," Jeff offered as he watched the sisters hug.

Holding onto Nana's shoulders, Mayu sniffled and said, "Please, Nana, be very careful wit boys. I doan want ya to suffer like that."

Nana cast Mayu a gentle smile. "Nana will. Not all boys are perverts, Mayu. Connor's not, Duncan's not. Neither is Kouta, right?"

"They're exceptions," Mayu sniffled.

"Kin I say somethin?" Jeff asked. He waited until Mayu was glowering at him and Nana was casting him a sad gaze. "Mayu, I do like Nana, an she was tellin me bout the stuff she went through. I just wanted ta let her know I cared. That's all. An I'll swear to ya right now that will never do nothin to hurt Nana, or do anythin Nana doan want me ta do."

"Promise?" Mayu asked.

"I promise," Jeff said firmly.

"See, Mayu? Jeff is a not pervert," Nana said, gaining a smile.

"I still doan trust im," Mayu grumbled.

"Then come sit wit us," Nana offered.

"Aye, I will," Mayu stated as she eyed Jeff.

Nana held onto Mayu with one hand, and offered the other to Jeff. Jeff looked at Mayu. "It S'OK?"

Nana grabbed his hand with an, "Aye, come on."

.

Kouta kept an eye on Nana, Mayu and Jeff. The poor boy was trying his best to be nice, and Mayu was on him every second. During the wedding, Nana stayed between them, he thought, to keep the peace. When they went to the reception, Jeff ran their drinks and food, doing his best to make a good impression. Although Nana was appreciating his attention, Mayu had nothing but sour looks for him.

"Keepin a close eye on the girls?" Kaede asked as she leaned into him.

Kouta grinned. "Mayu's doin that. I kinda feel sorry for that boy. He's trying to warm up to Nana, and Mayu is making it near impossible for him."

"Mayu does care a lot about Nana," Kaede noted. "If he kin git past Mayu, then ya know he really likes Nana."

"True. I have to wonder though if being around Yuka had anything to do with Mayu's, ummm, attitude," Kouta said in a musing tone.

"I doan think so. Somethin happened to her. Mayu's dead set against boys. Yuka was dead set against me," Kaede said thoughtfully.

Kouta let out a huff. "I hope she's OK."

"She will be," Kaede said confidently. "No matter though, ya did yer best for her, my love. That's all ya can do."

.

Collecting intel, Carl was seeing the bigger picture in GlenFinnen. Not only the Immortals there, but also witches. Real, spell casting witches living with the McLeods. What was worse about this den of evil was that the people loved them. They were the local heros. Usually, Immortals hid and hid alone. It was hard finding them, but once they were found and disposed of, no questions were raised.

This was the opposite problem. Everyone in the area knew the McLeods and the Kikumuras. Being not a large place, everyone also knew who the strangers were. Spying on them was damn difficult, and any operation he launched might well be discovered – and reported to them- long before he had a chance to strike. So far, all the strike against this den of evil had been disasters.

While he puzzled out how to get at the McLeods, he found another Immortal in Spain. Collecting wealth as long lived Immortals did, the man was a wealthy recluse. Living north of Madrid in his large, remote home, the rantings of a retired servant about how his employer never aged, gave the man away.

Not wasting the opportunity, Carl gathered his men and plotted this Immortal's assassination. The Trojan horse to get his men inside was a copy of an electric company truck. Silencers on all the weapons and making sure everyone had a sword or ax and face coverings, and they were ready to go.

.

Antonio Montoya kept himself slim and fit with daily exercises. His rapier was a heavier model, suitable for cleaving heads, yet light and nimble as a raper should be. The weapon was a few hundred years old, and had never failed him. Although he knew he should change his look and take on a new name, he'd gotten quite settled into his lifestyle. Dark, bushy hair and a mustache was how a man should look.

The girls he hired to keep him satisfied he changed like socks. Meet a nice girl who looked good, pay her well, treat her nice, then a few weeks later after he'd gotten too used to her, send her on her way with a pocket full of money. A couple times, he'd had the granddaughters of women he'd had before.

They all left with smiles on their faces, and never thought more about it that they had pumped a rich guy for some good cash. Just they way it should be.

The one living with him now was another hourglass figured treat with long black hair. She liked showing off her luscious form, and he liked looking. Petrina came into his practice room wearing a white sheer over her bikini.

"Antonio, there is an electric truck outside. They say they need to replace the meter."

"Meter? What meter, I shifted to solar and wind two years ago," he said with a frown. Going to the second floor balcony, he looked out to see the truck at the gate. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked in through the windshield. There was a driver and passenger that looked normal enough. He also saw feet and gun barrels beyond.

"Petrina, get dressed, go out the grotto entrance. Hurry!" he told her.

Petrna frowned at him. "Why?"

Taking her by the arm, he marched her to her room. "That truck is filled with gunmen. You don't need guns to change a meter. Get dressed and run as fast as you can!"

Petrina did. Antonio ran down to his bar and tapped the secret wall panel. "Come to play with me, hey?" he asked and pulled out a Kalashnikov and a bandolier of grenades. He got two spare clips for the AK, and went down to the front door. Hearing a bang of a far off door, he knew Petrina was out and safe.

He pushed the intercom to the gate. "Who's this?" he asked.

"Electric company. We have new meters to install."

"So, why you putting a meter on my self generated power supplies?" he asked.

The answer came as the truck backing up, then squealed it's tires, charging the gate. Antonio broke out a window pane on the door and opened up on the truck as it crashed through the gate. "Ah ha, you suck as assassins!" he cried as he blew the windshield out of the truck and riddled it until it stopped.

Something slammed into the right side of his chest. He heard a soft report. His chest burned. They had a sniper. Figures piled out of the back of the van.

"Shit!" he spat. He pulled out a grenade and tossed it through the broken window and ran. He was loosing blood and it was getting hard to breathe. He'd been in tighter spots he just had to stay focused.

The explosion behind him blew in the front door. Coming to a room, he ducked inside and got another grenade ready as he watched back down the hall. Sure enough, outside a head poked up. He shot a few rounds and threw the grenade, then dove across the hall.

His life here was done. He didn't know who this was, but it was obvious they had come to kill him. Was another Immortal behind it? If it was, Antonio would make him suffer before he took his head! He stumbled back to the bar and activated the C-4 charge and set the timer for ten minutes. He ran out the other way and stumbled up the stairs. He was getting weak, but he had to make it to the garage.

On his way, he heard shouts and someone following. Good, let the fools run on and search for him! He made the back door and grabbed the knob for the garage door, and two more bullets slammed into him. One low in his side, then other high in his chest.

"Fuck," he gasped and fell in front of the door. His vision was fading, his body going numb. Shit, one more death. At least when the house went up, he'd be covered by debris. Another shot hit him in the head. He fell limp.

.

"We got it!" the man disabling the explosive yelled.

"Good." Carl replied and ran up the stairs after his team. He met one of his men coming back, holding Antonio's head.

"Just like you said, boss. No hesitation." the man beamed proudly.

"Excellent! Everyone retreat, we're done here!"

"Hey Boss, check out this armory!"

Carl looked into the small room beyond. This one had to have been a soldier. Not only did he have older assault rifles, he had plenty of grenades, and a few old German Panzerfaust RPG's.

Carl smiled. How do you attack a castle? With weapons made to take out tanks. "Grab the RPG's and everything else you can, let's go!"

He now had the means to attack McLeod, he just had to develop the plan.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Today the castle was empty. Duncan was off making a financial deal, Kouta and Kaede were working, Mayu and Nana were at school. Inari didn't have to go anyplace, they had plenty of supplies. It was nice outside, a bit cool, but the sky was clear and there was little wind.

Having time to herself, Inari went outside for a little fun. Going to to the top of the tower that didn't have windmill on it, She stood for a few moments and took in the view. It still amazed her they lived in such a pretty place. The various shades of green covering the rolling hills under the nearly cloudless sky for as far as the eye could see never ceased to make her feel happy. Her loving man had brought them here to a place she could describe as a fairy tail, now that she had read some books Mayu and Nana had. The tall towers, the big rooms, the wide open land, and best of all, her family. She had everything she could possibly desire.

Inari remembered when Cassandra had told her the Crown of Life was finally hers. Standing up here, feeling like she was on top of the world, she truly believed it. Looking down on the green rectangle that was the garden, she remembered it was getting close to harvest. All the plants had grown and filled up the empty spaces between them. Even something this simple made her smile. The food they grew here seemed to taste better than anything bought in the store. Maybe because it was their food, grown by their own efforts. Well as long as she was thinking about it, she may as well go check the garden.

Two running steps and a leap and Inari was diving, spread eagle towards the ground. This was another fantastic feeling, the wind blowing past as she plummeted and the ground came up. Shooting out her Arms she slowed and stopped herself, gaining the ground under her feet again. Yes, that was awesome.

Walking through the garden and picking whatever was ripe, Inari found she was happier than she could ever express. Since Duncan had rescued her, she had heard music. It was another wonderful thing, and there were millions of different songs. Maybe if she found the right song, that might help express how happy she was?

Inari decided to try and see what she could find. She took the front of her dress full of vegetables she'd gathered into the kitchen then went into Duncan's study and opened up his laptop. Duncan had taught her how to read and write in English, and the basics of using a computer. She searched for songs.

It took a while, but she found one that was perfect. Seeing how people made videos, she decided to make her own. She only had her cell phone and the laptop. The laptop could play music, and it could also record with it's own camera. She grabbed the laptop and ran back up to the tower.

.

Duncan got home right after Inari left to pick the girls up from school. Entering the front door, he saw a note she left for hm.

'Duncan, go look on your laptop, I found an awesome song that expresses my feelings and did a video. Tell me if you like it.'

Duncan smiled and went into his study. He sat down and played the file that was still showing on the screen. The picture showed Inairi up on one of the towers, distant hills in the background. He started the video file. Inari was smiling and music started. She started singing. He sat back and listened to her clear voice.

 **Song – top of the world by the carpenters**

 _Such a feelin's_

 _coming over me_

 _There is wonder in_

 _most everything I see_

 _Not a cloud in the sky_

 _got the sun in my eyes_

 _and I_

 _won't be surprised if_

 _it's a dream_

 _the very thing I want_

 _the world to be_

 _is now comin true_

 _especially for me_

 _and the reason is clear_

 _it's because you are near_

 _you're the nearest thing_

 _to heaven that_

 _I've seen_

 _I'm on the_

 _top of the world lookin_

 _down on creation_

 _and the only explanation_

 _I can find_

 _Is the love that I've found_

 _ever since you've been around_

 _Your love's put me_

 _at the top of the world_

 _Something in the wind_

 _has learned my name_

 _and it's tellin me that things_

 _are not the same_

 _in the leaves of the trees_

 _and the touch of the breeze_

 _There's a pleasin sense_

 _of happiness for me_

 _There is only one wish_

 _on my mind_

 _when this day is through_

 _I hope that I will find_

 _That tomorrow will be_

 _just the same_

 _for you and me_

 _All I need will be mine if you are here_

 _I'm on the_

 _top of the world lookin_

 _down on creation_

 _and the only explanation_

 _I can find_

 _Is the love that I've found_

 _ever since you've been around_

 _Your love's put me_

 _at the top of the world_

 _I'm on the_

 _top of the world lookin_

 _down on creation_

 _and the only explanation_

 _I can find_

 _Is the love that I've found_

 _ever since you've been around_

 _Your love's put me_

 _at the top of the world_

Duncan couldn't help but smile and clap. Inari had done a wonderful job in making this video. Her dance was only moving around a bit, but standing on the edge of the parapet, what could you expect? Her singing was great and the view she picked as her background made it look like she was indeed on top of the world.

He didn't want this bit of masterpiece to ever be lost, so he loaded it onto Youtube and the site for a local talent hunter. He also backed up a copy in a flash drive to make sure it didn't get lost. Sitting and puzzling a bit, he send the video to Kaede too with the message, 'look what your mother made'.

.

Kaede and Rachel were winding down from the lunch crowd. There were still plenty of people here finishing up their meals and talking. Kaede answered her phone and found Duncan's message. Rachel watched the video with her then glanced at the TV in the corner that was playing the same boring news channel.

"Kaede, gimme yer phone," Rachel said with a wave of her fingers.

Kaede did, curious what Rachel was going to do. Rachel disappeared into her office for a moment, then ran out and turned the volume of the TV up. On the TV, the scene shifted to show Inari standing atop the parapet, a gentle breeze blowing her long red hair out in waves as music started and she sang.

Shortly, the Inn quieted down as everyone watched Inari's performance. Quiet voices spoke.

"Who's that?"

"Kaede, that's yer mum, isn't it?"

"I kin see where Kaede gits her looks."

"Fine set a lungs on her."

"Aye. Sings good too."

"I feel happy just watchin 'er."

"Kaede, tell me she's goin pro, we need more singers like yer mum."

Kaede was a bit embarrassed that Rachel had somehow put her mother on TV. She was very proud of the reactions Inari got. That song was pretty awesome.

.

Nana kept after Mayu and finally got Mayu to let Jeff sit and talk with her during school. Mayu wasn't very happy with this, but agreed not to interfere unless Jeff did something perverted. Nana also found out why Mayu was so dead set against boys. Mayu's mother married a man who abused her, and when Mayu tried to tell him him, her mother turned on her.

"Boys ruin everything!" Mayu proclaimed as they left school with the flow.

"Only bad ones, Mayu. Jeff isn't bad," Nana told her.

Up ahead at the doors, Nana noticed Jeff standing and waiting for them, "Hey Jeff!" Nana called, waving at him. He smiled and waved back.

Mayu rolled her eyes.

Jeff walked home, so he went out with Nana and Mayu to the Land Rover Inari was waiting in. He opened the door for Nana (and Mayu) And greeted Inari before he closed the door, and with one last wave, went on his way home.

.

Watching from a distance, a 'tourist' who worked for Carl noted the plate of the car the two girls got in, as well as who was driving. After they pulled out in traffic, he followed, looking for a good ambush spot along the way.

.

Kouta had made his last run for the day. On his way home up the last paved road he pulled off to the side of the road in a remote spot on a slight uphill, opened the back gate and swept the bed out. He could do it at home, but this was easier with the truck tilted up a bit. As he cleaned out the back, he noticed the same gray Ford Cortina that he'd been seeing now and then all day long, sitting beside the road a ways back. Was that guy following him? Kouta finished his chore and kept going, now paying attention to the rear view mirror. The car didn't follow. Maybe it was a coincidence. That was a popular car, he was probably imagining things.

.

That night Nana and Mayu got to see Inari's video. They thought it was jut as good as Duncan, Kaede and Kouta did. They cheered and applauded at the end, praising Inari for doing such a good job.

"Thank ya. I just wanted ta show how happy I am," Inari beamed.

Inari's phone rang. She picked up, wondering who it could be.

"Hello?"

"Is this Inari McLeod?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"Danny McKean, the talent scout down here in Glen Finnen? I saw yer video and I gotta say it was good. Think yer up to comin down fer a recordin session?"

Confused, Inari asked, "How'd ya see it?"

"It's on the net, an yer gittin quite a few hits on it. Sides' you, or someone sent me a copy. I'd really like ta talk to ya bout recordin a couple songs."

"I … I doan know..."

"Give it some thought, I'll give ya me number and addy. I'm tellin ya, from what I seen, yer got a shot at makin some records an more than a bit o cash, Lass."

"I … I'll have ta ask Duncan,"

"Do it, an if'n he wants, he kin come down wit ya. In fact, I'd love ta meet im."

"I'll tell im an git back to ta," Inari offered.

"Great! Ya give me a ring when yer ready. Have a good night."

"Bye." Inari closed up her phone to see her family looking at her. She gazed back at them, not believing the call she'd just gotten."That was Danny McKean, he's a talent scout. He wants me to come down for a recordin session. He liked my video, but I doan now how he even saw it! Duncan, is this OK? I mean kin ya go down wit me?"

"Everyone at the Lenui saw it an liked it," Kaede told her.

"How'd they see it?" Inari asked.

"Dad sent it ta me, I showed Rachel an she put it on the tube."

Duncan grinned and said, "Inari, course I'll go with ya. After all, I sent the video to im."

Inari flushed, "Ya didn't!"

"Aye, I did. Yer were great, hon. I wanted the whole world ta see how pretty an talented ye are."

"Duncan! That was fer us, fer you!"

"And I thank ya, dear. I'm just very proud of ya."

"I am too Mom," Kaede offered.

"Nana is proud of Inari too!" Nana said happily.

"I think we all are proud of you," Kouta said, to which Mayu nodded.

.

In the morning after everyone was on their way to school and work, Inari called McKean and arranged a 'session'. It was faster than she thought, he wanted her to come down this afternoon. The time he picked though, was close to pickup time for school. She called Duncan, who called Kouta. Kouta agreed to stop by and pick the girls up from school so Inari could make the session.

Inari had not done anything like this before. Being a bundle of nerves, Inari let Duncan drive her down to the man's studio. On the way, Inari grasped Duncan's hand for support.

"Duncan, ya really want me ta do this?" she asked.

Casting her a gentle smile, he said, "I want ya ta try it. Ya got a lovely voice, hon. Who know's ya might like it. If ya don't, ya don't. No pressure. At least ye'll have the experience. I doan want ya ta feel bad that ya never tried."

Inari looked over at him. "I Love ya Duncan."

"An I love you."

The Scout's Studio was in the middle of the block, a simple door with sign over it down an alley. Inari wore one of her favorite dark blue hats with flowers on it and a good dark blue dress. Duncan opened the door for her into a small office space where a secretary sat.

Looking around he small space, Duncan noted the pictures of singers along the walls. One he recognized.

"May I help ya?" the secretary asked.

"I'm Inari McLeod, I came to see Danny McKean."

"Ah, yes! I'll tell Danny yer here," the girl said, got up and went in the other room.

Duncan smirked. "They usually have phones," he commented.

The secretary popped her head back out and waved for them to come in. "Danny said come on back."

Duncan let Inari go first. The back room was a professional studio complete with a sound booth and the long back of recording equipment. The band area had instruments along the walls and a microphone set up.

Danny was a red haired middle aged man wearing a cardigan sweater. Finishing setting up the mike, he cast them a smile. "Ah Inari and Duncan, good ta see ya! Lemme git this done, then we'll chat a bit."

"Looks like ya operate kinda lean," Duncan noted.

"Aye lad, wit prices the way they are, ya gotta." Danny explained as he plugged the microphone cord in. "Those wit the fancy offices an trimmins doan last long. If yer not frugal, ya git in a bad way quick."

"How does this work?" Inari asked.

Danny got the headset plugged in and hung it off the mike post. He then turned and clapped his hands once. "Here's how we do it, First ya pick somethin ta sing, doan matter what. I record an analyze it. From hearin ya, I doan think yer gonna need any voice trainin, but we do that to. That's what we're gonna do t'day. I record three songs, the first ya pick, I pick the next two to try an git a range of yer voice. Jus sing'im the best ya can. Ya kin stay an see how they turn out, or I kin give ye a call later to tell ya how ya did."

"That'll tell ya if I kin sing?' Inari asked.

"Nae, Lass. Look, some folks do operatic pieces fantastic, but struggle through rock. Others, the screamers we call'em, can belt out tunes all day as long as it's fast and loud. Give'em a slow, methodical piece an they're horrible. The question isn't IF ya kin sing, but WHAT kin ya sing." Danny explained.

"But I doan know many songs," Inari told him.

"Doan worry. Fore ya sing, I got a monitor here. Ya listen and git familiar wit the words, many times as ya need. Once yer comferble wit it, then I play it again, an ya sing along wit the song. That's why ya wear the ear muffs, Lass. You'll be listen to the music, I'll be listenin ta you."

Duncan stood and sized up Danny. He ran a small place, but appeared to know what he was doing. He got a pretty good feeling Danny was legit.

.

Kouta found the school pick up and drop off area was not suited for a long bed truck. The turnaround was way too tight and the angle and tightness of the drive ensured he'd be on the sidewalk if he tried it.

Luckily there was street parking. He took up three parallel spots a half a block away, but he got his truck out of traffic.

The school was expecting him so he didn't have any trouble going in to get Nana and Mayu. He waited inside and walked out with them. Nana's friend Jeff was happy to walk a short ways with them to Kouta's truck.

.

Carl knew the place where the Japanese man swept out the bed of his truck. He stopped there every day to pull over clean his truck out. He also knew this was the Witch's husband and the Witch was related to McLeod. He didn't want to kill the husband, he was only a misguided human. He would make an example out of him, however.

The spot could not be more perfect for an ambush. Visibility from the road was not that far in either direction, no houses in sight, and he didn't even have to bother with making a roadblock to get him to stop.

Just to be sure they got the guy with no fuss, Carl went with four men. The van went up the road out of sight to wait while he and his men hid in the brush, He and two near the pull off, two more on the other side of the road. They carried tazers and knives, Carl had his machete and a gun, just in case this man was trouble.

The truck came up the road a little early today. As usual, it pulled off to the side. The instant the truck was stopped, his men by him ran up behind the truck and waited. Carl then noticed other people were in the cab. Two girls were with the man today. Wonderful, he could always use hostages.

"I wanna help!" a purple haired girl cried and got out the passenger side. The other girl climbed out with her. As they ran to the back, Carl broke cover behind them and waved for his other men to come.

Kouta screamed as a man caught him by surprise and jammed the tazer into his belly. Nana stopped and gaped at the men assaulting Kouta. The other man behind the truck lunged at Nana, and flew backwards as Nana yelled, "Mayu, get back!"

One would think taking down two school girls would be easy.

Carl strode forward to zap the dark haired girl. She turned and screamed. The purple haired girl spun to look at him. Carl was punched in the chest by something, and he flew backwards back into the bushes. Gasping for breath, he struggled up to see his men from the other side of the road fly onto the road.

What the HELL?

The man he was after was down and quivering in pain. His man that tazed him was the next to go flying. Standing and watching around her, The purple haired girl asked, "Kouta, can you get up?"

"Run!" Kouta wailed out.

Carl got it, that purple haired girl was a witch. He pulled his gun, aimed at her back and shot.

The girl spun to face him, glaring at him. The bullet hadn't done anything. Quickly, he aimed at the girl closes to him and yelled, "Is SHE bullet proof? Stop resisting or SHE IS DEAD!"

The purple haired girl balled her fists and yelled back," Don't you hurt Mayu!"

"Stay where you are! Anyone moves or does anything, and I will kill her!" Carl yelled. Thankfully, the girls listened.

"Nana, forget about me, do what ya gotta do!" Mayu called.

"Don't do it, Nana," Carl warned as he aimed at Mayu. "Do anything and these other two die, and it will be your fault!"

Nana quivered in anger and fear, tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't move. She did yell, "You are a horrible man!"

"Everyone gets to live as long as you do what we say!" Carl barked at her. He got up behind Mayu and pulled her farther away from Nana, his gun to the back of her head.

Nana glared at him with hate in her eyes that were turning red, right up until a man came up and tazed her from behind. Nana wailed out in pain and fell in a quivering heap. Carl tied the girl Mayu up and called for the van. The Witch was too dangerous to take as a captive.

The men kept tazing Nana and Kouta. They got beatings in between tazings. Kouta was then held down and a message was written on the back of his shirt. The van arrived and Mayu was thrown in. Carl briefly pondered what to do with the young witch. Evil as evil, she wasn't an immortal, but she wasn't human either. He drew his machete.

"Boss, a car is coming!" the man watching the road yelled.

Damnit. "Everyone in, get out of here!" Carl ordered. He kicked the quivering witch in the face and ran to the van. They piled in and sped off.

.

Kouta groaned in pain from the shocks and pounding he'd taken. Nana lay in agony not far away. Due to being below the level of the road, the car didn't see them and went on by. They laid withering in agony for quite a while.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

Inari knew they had to get home, so after she sang the songs for Danny, then talk about what she liked to sing, they bid Danny McKean goodbye.

On the way home, Inari was ecstatic. "That was fun," she said brightly. "I mean, even if I'm not that good, I'm really glad we went." Leaning over she kissed Duncan on the cheek. "Thank you"

Duncan reached over and pulled her closer. "You're welcome. And ye were good. I thought ya were fantastic. Question is, do ya like it?"

"Aye, I do. I wasn't real happy about that one singin about likin percussion instruments at first, but once I got goin, that was fun too. I mean, it was bouncy and fun to sing."

Duncan chuckled. "Glad ta hear it. By the way Danny was watchin ya, I think he thought ya were good too."

Inari snuggled into Duncan. "Tis too bad we gotta go straight home. All that singin's got me wound up."

"Kin ya hold out til after dinner?" Duncan asked with a gin.

Inari leaned up and licked Duncan's ear, then said in a sexy tone, "Dunno, lad, I may hafta take ye fore we git there."

Duncan was about to reply, but as they topped a rise, he saw Kouta's truck on the side of the road. A figure crawled up into view and flopped down. "Inari, it's Kouta!"

His sudden shift of mood made Inari look. Duncan was slowing as she saw a bloody Kouta reach a hand up, then flop it back down. "Kouta!" she cried.

Duncan stopped, the both piled out. Down behind a badly beaten Kouta, Nana was curled up on the ground and crying. Duncan knelt by Kouta as Inari leaped over to tend to Nana.

Duncan read the marker on Kouta's back.

 **McLeod, we have the girl.**

 **Come to the ruins in the tidal bay**

 **alone before dark.**

 **No show, or anyone with you**

 **and she dies.**

Duncan rolled Kouta over. Kouta was breathing, but in gasps of pain.

"Duncan! Nana's hurt bad!" Inari cried.

"Kouta, kin ya hear me?" Duncan asked loudly.

Kouta lifted his swollen eyes open. Weakly he asked, "Duncan? They got Mayu."

"WHO has Mayu?"

"Dunno. They had masks," Kouta forced out.

Duncan gritted his teeth. Someone was here for him and took the cowards' way out to challenge him.

He had no doubt whoever this was, was not going to fight fair. Inari was kneeling by Nana, crying ovr her injuries. He called an ambulance. After the call he told Kouta, "Hang on, help is on the way."

Duncan stood up. "Inari … Inari!" She looked up at him with her triced, tear stained face. He told her, "Stay with'em I called an ambulance. Call Kaede and warn her what happened."

"Where ya going?" she asked.

"Ta save Mayu," he said. He got back in the car, turned around and left.

"DUNCAN!" Inari screamed. He didn't stop, but sped back down the road.

.

Duncan thought as he drove. He knew the castle ruins that were in the tidal bay very well. That used to be a McLeod stronghold. Perched on an island, the place was surrounded by water at high tide, and a sea of mud at low tide. It was impossible to get within two hundred yards of the place during the day, and close to impossible at night. If whoever this was brought friends, and Duncan was sure he did, it wasn't looking good for him or Mayu.

.

Only four men were needed to watch the outside of the ruins. Carl left a man with the van, and stayed inside with the others. It was two hours until sundown. He heard the girl cry out. The leader of the thugs he was paying turned and yelled, "Keep her quiet!"

"Hey!" Carl snapped, "She has to be able to walk when McLeod gets here!"

"The boys are just having some fun. Shes dead anyway, right? They might as well get some while she's breathin."

Carl wasn't pleased about the lack of morals of these guys, but they did value their money, and unless they didn't want their other half, they would at least make sure McLeod's head was separated from his body. "If she isn't on her feet and visible, McLeod may not decide it's worth it to come all this way just to die." Carl stated heavily.

"She'll walk out, just not in the best of shape," the man assured him.

.

Checking Kouta to see how bad he was injured, Inari got his shirt off and noticed writing on the back. She quickly called Kaede back again.

.

After the first call from Inari, Kaede was frantic. She told Rachel what happened then followed it with, "I gotta go."

"Go!" Rachel said automatically, then added, "An lemme know how they are!"

Kaede was jumping across the hills she Inari called her a second time.

"Mom?"

"Aye Kaede, Kouta's shirt has writing on the back. It says for Duncan ta go to the ruins in the tidal bay, or they'll kill Mayu. Ya know where that is?"

"I do." Kaede said. She landed and jumped off in the right direction. "How is Kouta and Nana?"

"I won't lie to ta. They've been beaten bad. Kaede, Duncan is going there by himself, ya hafta help him!"

"I will, Mom. Take care a Kouta and Nana for me."

.

Duncan drove as far as he could. Whoever this was had planned well. The coast was rocky near the bay entrance, and remote woods surrounded the bay. He drove off road until the hill became too steep and clogged with brush. Leaving the Land Rover, he set off on foot. By how low the sun was in the sky, he had an hour to get there. He had been given no time to plan a response.

"DAD!" Kaede yelled.

Duncan looked behind him and didn't see anyone. Kaede then landed beside him with a heavy thump on the ground. He knew she'd come to help, but the message said to come alone. "Kaede! Ya can't be here! If they see two of us, they'll kill Mayu." He kelp walking.

Kaede walked with him. "I'm not letting ya or Mayu die without a fight," Kaede said sternly.

"All right, ya got a plan?"

"No, I was hopin you'd have one," Kaede admitted.

Walking over the top of the hill, the ruins of the castle were visible in the distance. Looking at it, Duncan asked, "Ya kin move fast and jump high, kin ya git in the back?"

Kaede nodded and said, "I've been playing with flyin some. From the wooded shore, I'm sure I kin drop right down inside. They'll never see me comin."

Duncan pointed at the two standing towers. "Try to land on those first. Get to Mayu an keep'er safe. Got it?"

"Got it. Then ya won't hafta walk out there."

"I will anyway," Duncan told her. "They gotta see me comin. Here's when ya go."

.

"Hey, someone's coming!" the guard at the front said.

Carl got up and ran out. A single figure was walking across the tidal plain. In the distance it looked like McLeod.

"So, he did come," the leader of the thugs said.

"Research," Carl stated. "McLeod can be suckered by a damsel in distress. He could still have a trick up his sleeve. Check the shore in the opposite direction, make sure no one's coming that way."

.

Kaede found a good spot where she could see Duncan walking out onto the flat. Just in front of her were a pair of tall, supple trees. All she could see from here were figures and faces. The faces she saw turned towards Duncan as he said they would. Shooting her Arms up, she grabbed the trees in front of her and pulled. The trees bent. She yanked herself up into the air, using the trees as a catapult to fling herself up and out over the tidal plain.

Kaede shot high in the air quickly. She kept her Arms out all the way, flattened them and started pumping them up and down fast to get high over the ruins. On the flats below, Duncan walked towards the ruins.

Silence was the key. Kaede had to be as quiet as possible for this to work. Looking down on the ruins as she let herself fall, she saw the inside had many rooms still fairly intact. In one of the back rooms was a pale, bend over figure moving in a humping motion Under him was Mayu, spread wide and staring blankly at nothing. It only took her a second to realize what he was doing. Her anger flared. None of those men were going to survive!

Kaede's eyes flared red. Her teeth gritted she dropped down into that room, using only two Arms to cushion her fall. The other two she used to grab the man by his throat and middle and rip him off Mayu, then tore him apart as he flew backwards. The soft crunching and splattering sounds of blood and guts was the only noise she made.

A man poked his head in, Kaede took it off. She pulled the body in before it fell. Peeking out, she saw another man watching out a doorway to the front. She wrapped an Arm tight around his throat and pulled him back before she ripped his head off.

.

Duncan kept walking until he was fifty yards from the five men watching him."Were is she?" he called.

"Inside and alive, for now. Come on up here, and we'll send her out," Carl stated.

"No! Send her out now. I'm close enough," Duncan replied.

"I don't think so," Carl said. "There's a thing called body armor, you could well be wearing it. Come closer, and the girl comes out. Don't and you'll hear the shot when we kill her."

In the opening behind the men who were all watching out at the flat, Duncan saw Kaede drift by. That meant she had Mayu.

"Why don't you come out here and face me?" Duncan asked.

"I'm no fool, that's why," Carl retorted. Off to the side, one of his men shot up and over the wall into the ruins, arms and legs flailing.

"So, you are a coward who hides behind hired scum and little girls," Duncan stated.

Carl barked out a laugh. "Say what you will. If you don't get up here NOW, that girl dies!"

Two men on the other side of Carl grew red faces and shot up over the wall, struggling as if being choked.

"Do it," Duncan challenged.

Only Carl, the leader and one man to the side were left. Carl tipped his head and said, "Shoot the girl in the leg."

The leader turned to walk in and noticed his men were gone. He then stumbled into the ruins, hands around his neck. He fell headless. Kaede stepped out into view.

"What's taking you so long?" Duncan chided.

Carl turned to see Kaede glaring at him, red eyed. The last man did also. He dropped his gun and ran.

"You kin come down here and face me, or she will kill ya where ya stand," Duncan announced.

Carl backed up. He called for his men.

"They are all dead," Kaede stated heavily. Carl jerked as he pistol flew out of his hands and into hers.

"You … you're the Witch!" Carl cried.

"An yer dead," Kaede said with a snarl.

Duncan drew his sword and advanced. Carl shifted his wide eyed look from one to the other, then pulled out his machete. With a scream of defiance, he charged Duncan. Duncan walked steadily on.

As they met, Carl slashed down with an overhead swing. Duncan deflected it then as they passed, he swung hard and beheaded Carl. Carl's body fell in the mud, his head landed a few feet in front of it.

As soon as Carl had gotten close enough, Duncan knew he wasn't an immortal. There was no quickening. Duncan hurried up onto the island and asked,"Where's Mayu?"

.

Kaede carried the canatonic Mayu out, wrapped up in a blanket she found. Mayu's eyes bore a thousand yard stare. Kaede tried to talk to her and get through to her, Mayu didn't respond.

"I should have castrated every one of them!" Kaede said in a growl.

Duncan felt the same. "They died too easy," he agreed. "We better get Mayu to a hospital. Speaking of that, I have to call Inari and see where they took Kouta and Nana."

.

Kaede, Inari and Duncan sat in the waiting room side by side waiting to hear news on any of the three. Before a doctor came in to talk to them, two police detectives showed up. Duncan and Inari told them how they found Kouta and Nana by the roadside. Mayu had been missing.

Instead of the story they had previously agreed upon of finding Mayu in the woods in her state, Kaede stood up and said, "Officers, I found Mayu where the kidnappers said they were takin 'er."

"The kidnappers were there?" one asked.

"They were," Kaede stated. "I found them rapin Mayu."

"Where was this?" the other asked.

"The ruins on that small island over in the tidal bay. They did shoot at me, for all the good that did'em" Kaede stated.

The detectives looked at each other."Ya need ta come with us, Miss." one said. He reached for her. His hand stopped.

"No," Kaede said flatly. We're waitin on news of my husband and our two children. I'll not be leavin."

"Kaede," Duncan said in shock of what she just admitted.

"It's OK, Dad," she assured him.

"She's stricken with grief, She doan know what she's sayin!" Duncan announced.

The detective looked at his hand and pulled it back. "We need ya ta come with us," he said again.

Inari stood up. "I believe me daughter told ta we're waitin on word of her family. She said no."

"We doan wanna scene in the hospital. We need ta know where the kidnappers are," The second detective said firmly.

"Right where I left'em, in those ruins," Kaede said flatly.

"You got Mayu away, so what'd ya do to them?"

Kaede eyed the man blank faced and said in a flat tone, "They severely beat my husband and Nana, an beat an raped Mayu. What do ya think I did to'em? If yer curious, go look."

"How many were there?"

"Seven …. eight. Not sure. I wasn't exactly countin."

"We could take you in on suspicion of murder."

"Try it." Kaede and Inari chorused.

Duncan saw this situation was quickly unraveling. "Kin everyone calm down a minute?"he asked.

Another plain clothes man came in. He showed a badge to the other two, then asked, "Excuse me. Kaede Kikumura?"

"Yes."

The man looked at her and said, "Yes, you are. I just came back from that mess in the ruins at the tidal bay. That was your work?"

"It twas."

The man nodded. "As I understand, those were the men who beat and abused your family."

"They were."

The man told the other detectives, "Please leave this to me."

The detectives walked away.

"May I ask who ya are?" Iniari said.

The man pulled out his badge again to show them then said to Kaede, "MI 6. We've been watching you for a while. From what we can tell by the pieces, at least the body count here was lower that it was in France. Don't worry, no one's going to try to arrest you," he said, flicking his eyes at the other detectives who were headed down the hall. "Defending your family is justifiable homicide. We do have a bit of a difficulty though. You are all registered American citizens, and if this is reported to the Embassy, well, then you're all on your way home. We don't want that."

"What do ya want?" Inari asked.

"Become Scottish citizens," he said. "Then you can do … small jobs here and there for our government, and we will help protect your identities. Including you, Duncan McLeod, who seems to pop up now and then over the last few hundred years. Yes, we spy on the Watchers too," he finished with a small grin.

"Great," Duncan grumbled and face palmed.

"As long as no mortals are hurt by your games, it's none of our business. This time it seems like a broken off branch of watchers tried to rig your game. That appears to have been a fatal mistake on their part. The poor fools had no idea about what the Japanese call Diclonius."

"What yer sayin is I work fer you, an ya make that mess go away," Kaede said.

"Indeed, nice and tidy," the man said with a nod. "Every now an then we come across something that may need a bit of your type of skill to help the situation along. To have you available would save lives and be a great benefit to us. You wash our backs, we wash yours."

"Do we got a choice?" Duncan asked with a snort.

"Always, Mr. McLeod, always." the man said firmly. "I know you have three of your own in the hospital here, you have to think of them first. I'm not looking for a rush decision. I can hold off the paperwork for a few weeks if you need. I was just thinking about how settled you've become in Glen Finnen, and that's a good thing. It's a nice quiet place. You like the people, they like you, it's a win - win for everyone. Please, think about it." He gave them a nod and went on his way.

Kaede and Inari sat back down. Duncan eyed Kaede and asked, "Why'd ya admit to being there?"

"They would have figured it out anyway, Dad," Kaede told him. "There's only two people in all'o Scotland who could have done it, an we're both sittin right here. Besides, if I took the sole blame, they wouldn't be suspectin you."

"It woulda given us time to leave," Duncan replied.

"No, I'm not leavin," Inari stated. "Duncan, Kaede is right, an this is our home. I'll not be driven out by anyone."

Letting out a sigh, Kaede said, "An if I hafta do jobs for the government, then maybe they will start to prefer we stay too."

"Kaede, they want an assassin," Duncan said heavily.

Kaede shrugged and said, "We'll see."

.

The doctor finally did come. The news was mixed. Kouta had a few broken bones and was suffering from electrical shock. The doctor said he was 'banged up', but with time and care, he'd heal. Nana was the same, She was so depressed they had to give her a sedative to sleep for a while, but with some help, she would recover.

Mayu was a different story. She was not hurt bad physically, but had tremendous psychological damage. She would not respond to anyone or anything. Kaede and Inari were allowed to go in and see her, but due to what happened, no men were allowed in the room at any time for any reason.

Kaede wanted to go back and rip those men apart again. Nana was asleep, and Duncan and Inari were going in to see Kouta. Kaede wanted to also, but she felt she need to go in to see Mayu first.

At the nurse station, Kaede had to verify she was family before she could go into Mayu's room. The head nurse knew who Kaede was. Taking Kaede aside, she asked, "Do ya know what happened ta Mayu?"

"She was kidnapped, beaten an raped," Kaede said heavily.

"Did ya see who did it?" the nurse asked.

"Aye. I caught im in the act. I tore his head off an ripped 'im in half. He won't be rapin anyone else."

The nurses' arm pimpled at Kaede's stone cold tone, as well as the violence of her revenge. She swallowed and said, "I know yer angry, any sane person would be. Mayu is in deep shock. If ye kin talk to er in a soothin tone, that might help bring her out of it. Try to assure her she's safe."

Kaede nodded. "Thank ya," she said a little more friendly.

Going into the room, Kaede saw Mayu was lying flat on her back just staring at nothing. Kaede sat down in the chair by the bed and pulled it close. In a soft tone, she said, "Hey Mayu. The nurse said yer gonna be fine. Ya just hafta come back. That … nightmare is over. I'm very, very sorry I didn git there sooner. I wish I coulda stopped 'im from even takin ya there." Kaede frowned as she kept on. "Kouta and Nana are gonna be OK, Dad an Inari are with Kouta now. Nana 's asleep, I'll go see her later."

Kaede paused and scooped up Mayu's hand to hold it. Even this didn't get any reaction. Mayu's hand was limp in hers. Kaede sniffled as she said, "I'm so sorry this happened to ta. Yer a sweet lass, Mayu. Yer the last person in the world that deserves ta be treated bad. If it's any help, they didn git away with it. I got'em all. They won't be hurtin you, or anyone ever again. Yer safe here. There's nurses right outside yer room, an they got my number. Anyone tries anything, an I'll tear them apart too. Ya know I will."

Kaede looked for any sigh of recognition or movement. Nothing. Those men had not suffered enough. She wanted to curse them out, to scream out the injustice done to Mayu. Besides a few tears, she stayed quiet, afraid to do anything that might drive Mayu deeper into that place she had put herself in. Kaede remembered when she was hanging in that cage inside the vault on that island, she had retreated into her happy memories of Kouta and her short time of living with Dad and Uzuki.

"I know where ya are, Mayu," Kaede said in her soft tone. "I was there too. Back when those people had me locked up in Japan. I was helpless and alone. I thought Dad an ... everyone was dead. The only thing I had to hang onto was memories of good things. It's odd, my favorite was when I was little. I got caught in the rain with Kouta. We'd found a place to stay out of the rain. We were cold, so we huddled together for warmth." Smiling at the memory, she added, "Kouta played his music box and we hummed to it. I'm not even sure why, but that was so special."

Kaede looked at Mayu's blank face. She was trying, but there was still no reaction from Mayu at all. She let out sigh. She decided to go see Kouta, then come back and keep trying. The instant she moved her hand to let go of Mayu's, Mayu clamped down on her hand in a vice like grip. Kaede looked up to see a tear run down from one eye.

"It's OK, Mayu, I'm not leaving," Kaede told her firmly. Not sure what else to say, Kaede started humming.

"Na na naaa na … Na na naaaa, Na na na na. Na na na naaa..."

Kaede hummed it a few times, then noticed more tears leak out of May's eyes. Mayu's mouth barely moved, and it was barely audible, but Mayu was humming with her.


	17. Chapter 17

CH 17

Kaede had a dilemma. She wanted to go visit Kouta snd see how Nana was. Mayu though, still had her hand in strong grip, and would not let go. In her current state, Kaede also didn't want to leave Mayu alone.

While they hummed together, Mayu's face stayed blank. Tears dripped out of her eyes, but she didn't really cry. That scared Kaede. She wanted Mayu to burst out in tears, scream, to do something! At least that would show that Mayu was truly with her, and knew where she was. Mayu was off someplace deep in her own world.

What seemed like hours later, Inari poked her head in.

"How is she?" Inari asked from the doorway.

Kaede frowned. "She has many bruises, but her mind is the worse. I doan know what t'do, xcept stay here wit'er. How's Kouta and Nana?"

"I kin sit wit'er if ya wanna see Kouta," Inari offered.

"Thanks, she wants someone ta hold 'er hand," Kaede explained. Again, Kaede tried to slip out of Mayu's grasp. Mayu clamped down hard, harder than a girl her size should be able to do. Mayu was terrified.

"MOMMY NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mayu wailed.

Kaede sat up on the bed, facing her. "Mayu, I'm right here." Leaning closer, Kaede said, "I'm right here."

Mayu shot up and hugged Kaede tight, "Please doan leave me!" she whined again, shaking like a leaf.

Kaede enfolded her, rocking back and forth slightly. "I'm right here," she said softly and petted Mayu's hair.

Inari came closer and said, "Mayu, Nana will be OK in a few days. Her and Kouta will be goin home."

Mayu didn't respond.

Kaede tried. "Mayu, I wanna see Kouta and Nana, Kin Inari take carea you?"

Mayu squeezed her tighter.

"I doan think she's gonna let go," Inari said.

"She's not," Kaede agreed. She really wanted to go back and take longer killing those men for what they did to Mayu. Better yet, leave them alive and limbless, and choking to death on their own manhood. That would have been a better way to kill them. Make sure they knew what it was to be terrified and helpless before they died. One did run away, maybe she could track him down and take her vengeance out on him.

"Kaede, hon, Duncan wants ta go get Kouta's truck and let Rachel know ya won't be in fer a while. We'll take care'o things fer you an Kouta. Anythin I kin git ya?" Inari asked.

Kaede thought for a moment, then said, "I hafta stay wit Mayu. A change of clothes fer me an Mayu in the mornin. S'bout it."

.

Kouta and Nana were in casts and bandaged up. The doctor told Duncan that he wanted them to stay overnight for observation, but they could go home tomorrow.

It was late by the time he and Inari headed home. The joy from earlier in the day had been shattered, they held each others' hands for comfort until they got to Kouta's truck. Inari drove the car home, Duncan followed in the truck. Duncan was proud of how well Inari was holding up. Kouta and Nana were both hurt badly, but Mayu had been destroyed by what happened to her. For Inari to hold herself together in the aftermath of such a brutal attack on their children was amazing to him.

Inari held it together until they got parked in the castle courtyard and went inside. Standing in the foyer, she looked around, thought of all their kids in the hospital, then burst out in tears and crumpled in place. Duncan caught her before she hit the floor. He knelt holding her as she clung to him and wailed out her agony. He joined her in her grief.

A while later after Inari couldn't cry any more, she sniffled and said, "I'm very proud'o Kaede."

"Aye me too, she's grown inta quite the woman," Duncan agreed.

"Do ya think we'll ever be left alone," Inari asked quietly.

Duncan paused with a far off look, then said, "No. As long as there's other immortals out there, and people huntin' us, no. It's probably best I'm not here, for all yer sakes."

Inari frowned at hm as she gripped him tight. "Doan say that! Ya weren't responsible fer what happened! Duncan, ya've givin us a wonderfel home, a ya've done wonders fer us. I'll nae let ya go off ta be alone again. I'll do whatever it takes for our family, fight tooth an nail if I gotta, but I need ya here wit me! Doan let bad men destroy what we got, ya hear?"

Duncan eyed her in her moment of anger. He couldn't help but smile a bit. "I hear ya. Ya ain't gonna allow me ta feel guilty, are ya?"

"I ain't. Yer a good man Duncan, an good times or bad, I want by husband wit me," Inari said firmly.

"Aye, ya'll have im," Duncan replied seriously.

Inari gave a still nod, when winced and said, "Let's find a chair, me knees' gettin sore."

.

It was late and they both had things to do first thing in the morning. They didn't sleep when they went to bed, they just held each other lost in their own thoughts. In the morning they showered together, then Duncan called Kouta's 'helpers' to see who could drive today. Luckily, he got an eager young man to take on not only the five hauls scheduled today, but keep working until Kouta got better. Duncan also called Rachel to let her know where Kaede was. Rachel nearly shut down to go their kids, but Duncan coaxed her to just pass the word that Kaede wouldn't be in for a while.

Both Kouta and Nana were released, but in wheel chairs. The Doctor also told them there was nothing else they could do for Mayu. Physically, Mayu was healing. Mentally, she would be much slower in recovering. Kaede put Mayu in the clothes Inari brought for her, then picked her up and carried her out.

Mayu kept her eyes closed, her head on Kaede's shoulder as Kaede followed the wheelchairs pushed by Duncan and Inari. Seeing Mayu, Nana wanted to stay close, and kept telling Mayu they were OK now and safe.

Duncan ran into a problem when he loaded everyone in. The wheelchairs in the back storage, and with the extra room Kouta and Nana took up with their casts, Either Kaede holding Mayu, or Inari got the front passenger seat. There was no room for both.

"Duncan, I got money for a cab," Inari said. "G'on an take Kaede an Mayu."

Duncan didn't want to leave her. He thought hard, then said,"Hold up, I got an idea."

The Land Rover did have a roof rack. Down the street was a hardware store. He bought some rope and tied the wheelchairs to the roof rack, which allowed Kaede to stretch out in the back with Mayu, and Inari could ride in the front with him. It wasn't the prime option, but it worked.

On the way home, Mayu spoke her first words in nearly two days. "Nana? Did they get you two?" she asked fearfully.

Nana smiled back at Mayu, turned as far as she could. "Nana's OK. Beat up some, but Nana'll recover."

"If they come after ya, Nana, ya run, let'em git me," Mayu told her.

"They're all dead," Kaede stated heavily. "Did it meself."

"Doan matter, ther'll be more," Mayu said with a far off gaze. "Better they git me, than Nana."

"Doan say that!" Kaede, Nana, Duncan, Inari and Kouta all said at the same time. Nana loudly added, "Nana will protect Mayu! Nana is sorry that Nana din't act fast enough. Nana will not make the same mistake twice! Nana will kill anyone who tries to hurt Mayu … or any of us!"

Seeing tears in Nana's eyes, Kaede told her, "I't ain't yer fault, Nana. But yer right. If someone tries to hurt ya or Mayu, ya kill'em."

Duncan felt odd about Kaede giving that advice to Nana, but he couldn't argue with it. It was the thought of innocent Nana having to kill someone that didn't set right with him. He hoped that would never have to come to pass.

.

Mayu wasn't back to herself, but at least she was coherent now. Trying to get their lives back to normal, Inari insisted Duncan and Kaede go back to work. A call to the school to let them know what happened, Inari explained the girls would not be going for a while. To help Mayu recover, she kept Mayu busy with helping to care for Nana and Kouta. Inari herself kept busy, focused on watching out for her family. It was a complete surprise to her when she got a call.

"Hello?"

A bubbly voice came over the phone."Mrs. Mcleod? Danny McKean. I got a band lookin fer a singer, an two agents that wanna talk to ya. When do ya think ya might be available?"

Inari had forgotten about her studio session. "Mr. McKean, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Please doan say that lass! These folks are really interested in ya. From what I'm hearin, ya kin have a solid contract by the end o' the month."

"Mr. McKean, I got three kids that got attacked, one was raped. I got all I kin handle right now, "Inari said sternly.

"Oh ...god, I didn know! Is there anythin I kin do ta help?"

"No, but I woan be available for quite a while."

"I'm sorry lass, I truly am. Ya call when yer ready, or if ya need somethin. I wish ya luck."

"Thank ya," she said and ended the call. It was that same day she'd went for her audition that Kouta and his family were attacked. She was soured on the thought of going back there to sing. That day left a bad taste in her mouth.

.

Slowly, the household was getting back to normal. Other than having a cast, Nana was back to her chipper self and got Mayu back into better spirits also. Kaede had returned to her schedule, and Duncan was acting more like himself. Mayu, although physically fine, didn't want to go back to school, there were too many boys there. She insisted on staying home to take care of Nana.

A week after the incident, there was a knock on the door. Getting dinner ready for when Duncan and Kaede got home, Inari called out, "Kin someone git the door, please?"

"I got it!" Nana called.

"I'll git it Nana," Mayu said quickly.

The next sound Inari heard was Mayu's scream. Fearing the worst, she flew out of the kitchen to see Mayu sitting back from the door on her butt, casting a frightened gaze at a light haired young man who bore a look of surprise.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAYU" Nana yelled as she came flying though the air, her face crimped up in anger.

"Whoa, wait!" the man cried, holding his hands up as he backed away.

"Nana, STOP!" Inari cried. By the look of the man, she didn't think he was up to no good. Inari shot her arms out in a shield to stop Nana.

Nana stopped by Mayu. "Mayu, what did he do?"Nana asked, glaring at the man.

Mayu looked frightened, but Inari didn't see why. She turned to the man who'd backed out the door.

"I didn't do anything!" the man cried. "She opened the door, screamed and tripped. I'm sorry to disturb you, I was looking for Duncan McLeod."

"Nooo!" Mayu cried, and ran up to Inari to grab her arm and pull her back. "Don't go near him! It's a MAN, he'll do bad things ta you!" Mayu wailed.

Inari stared at Mayu. This man hadn't done anything, but Mayu was terrified of him. Inari tried to calm her. "Mayu dear, It's all right. I'm just gonna ..."

"NO it's not!" Mayu cried. "Look at what a man did ta Nana!" Mayu stiffened herself and said, "It's OK, Inari, let'im take me. I doan feel nothin down there anymore anyway."

"You poor child," Inari said softly as she gazed at Mayu, realizing the mental damage those men had done to her. "All right, you stay here by me," she said and drew Mayu close. Mayu moved to stand in front of her and stare at the man.

"Who are ya?" Inari asked him.

"I'm Richie. Someone told me Duncan was living here," he said cautiously.

"Aye, an what do ya want with'im?"

"To catch up?" Richie said in his cautious tone. "I've been living down in Florida. I just wanted to come visit for a while."

Inari looked down at Mayu, then said, "Neither of 'em will be home for a couple hours. Kaede works down at the Lenui Inn. Duncan is makin runs. Ya kin wait, or go see Kaede if ya want. The way Mayu is now, I can't let ya in yet."

"Ah, yeah, I can see why," Richie agreed. He jerked a thumb back over his shoulder and said, "If Duncan gets back, tell him I went down to see Kaeda."

.

Kaede wished people would stop leaving so many tips. It wasn't that she was not grateful for the bits of extra money, but the fact that everyone knew what happened either directly from Rachel, or but word of mouth and this was the only way they could help. The sympathetic hugs she got from everyone did help her mood some. It was like the entire town was sharing her pain.

The site where she'd slaughtered those bastards was becoming a local attraction. The bodies were gone, but the amount of blood spilled over the stones told the story, and the consequences of screwing with the McLeods. No big trials, no years of legal maneuvering. Make trouble here and you die bloody.

That knowledge gave many of the locals a sense of pride. The name McLeod was beginning to mean something again.

.

The MI 6 agent walked into a secure. Sound proof conference room. The only other person there was a balding man with just a fringe of white hair on his head.

"We got a deal," he said, sitting down. "Kaede splattered some goons all over the inside of the old castle ruins near Glen Finnen. I convinced her to do some jobs for us. In return, we keep her and her family out of the news and don't deport them."

The older man nodded and said, "Well done. You handled that bomb well. We'll put her on the payroll. The next incident that comes up, we'll look at using her. First, I want her trained. Infiltration, stealth, parachute jumps, weapons, hand to hand, everything."

"I don't think she needs much training, you didn't see the inside of those ruins," he said and pulled out some pictures to hand them over. "They were armed and waiting. She took them all out and used their blood to paint the walls before they could get a single shot off. She's deadly like a stealth missile and just as messy. They never saw her coming."

The older man looked at the photos. His eyebrows raised. "So I see. Well then, make sure she gets the training you think she needs." He put the pictures in a slot on the desk and turned the shredder on. "Whatever happens, we cannot let her activities with us be known to anyone. To start with, there's that Shadid character in London. We have no proof to connect him to the terrorist cells, but word has it, he's using his bank to finance them. If she can take him out discretely, put her on it."

"Would discrete like a homemade bomb blowing up in his face work?"

"Discrete like no witnesses, and no way to prove who did it. She can turn him inside out for all I care. As long as his blood pressure drops to zero and stays that way. A natural looking death is preferable but not necessary."

"Right-o. It'll be a good test to see how she works out."

.

Kaede was relaxing on the customer side of the bar, Rachel was on the serving side. Sitting on their stools, they enjoyed the peace before the dinner crowd started drifting in.

Seeing Kaede stare off at nothing with a lost look, Rachel offered, "Lass, I doan think ya hav'ta worry too much bout more men comin. Plenty'a folks have gone up an seen the ruins. Word's spreadin all over. It 'd hav'ta be a real fool who come round here lookin fer trouble."

Kaede focused on her and cast her a brief smile. "It's not that. Government men came ta see us in the hospital. No charges or anythin like that, but I'm ta help them with problems," she said, using quotes with her fingers,"an we git ta stay. If I doan help, we git kicked outta the country."

"That's a lousy deal," Rachel grumbled.

"Been thinkin bout it. If I do as they ask, then we'll have a bit'o leverage on'em as well," Kaede said in a mussing tone.

"Yer talkin black spy stuff, ain't ya?"

Kaede nodded. "Duncan thinks they want me as an assassin."

The door opened and a familiar voice called, "Hey, can I get a brew here?"

Kaede turned to see Richie striding in. "Richie!" she cried, and ran up to hug him. "So glad ta see ya! Come on over here, meet Rachel."

"Good to see you too, sis," Richie said and gave her a pat on the back. "So, what's up with the people up in the castle? All I did was knock, and I though I might have to fight my way out of there. Those girls went nuts on me."

"We've had a hard few days," Kaede told him. "I ain't got the strength to go through it again. Just know it was pretty bad."

"OK," Richie said, taking her word for it.

Rachel got an ale and set it on the bar. Richie moved for his wallet, Rachel waved him to put it away. "Doan worry bout it, just have a seat Lad."

"So what ya bin doin wit yerself," Kaede asked.

Richie beamed her a smile. "I have my own bike shop in Florida. Hey, it's just a garage on a side street, but I am building up a nice clientele."

"Does yer girlfriend work wit ya?" Kaede asked.

Richie shook his head. "I … really don't have one ... right now."

"Why not?" Kaede prodded.

"Hey, you know how it is with me an Mac," Richie said with a shrug.

"But Dad has Mom," Kaede countered.

Richie frowned at her and said, "Yeah, and if someone comes after me, I don't have you and your mother to watch out for anyone who happens to be with me. Kaede, I did have a girl I wanted to marry, but this guy came and … well, not all of us play fair and I don't want to get innocent people hurt," he stated heavily.

"I know," she agreed. "I also know if ya think she might be in danger, ya kin send'er here fer a bit. Or I kin pay ya a visit. I won't let anyone hurt my family," she retorted.

Richie cracked a brief smile. "I know you mean well, but I can't spend my life counting on other people."

"We look out fer each other. That's what family does," Kaede countered.

To change the subject, Richie asked, "Tell me, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, just servin for Rachel an helpin Dad. Common stuff, ya know," Kaede said off hand.

Richie cast her a smirk. "How was Mexico? I saw the vid of you and Kouta riding Jet Ski's. That walk down the street you took in France won a slot on the evening news too."

Kaede face palmed. "Damn camera phones," she muttered.

In a serious tone, Richie said, "I got to say, I'm worried, Kaede. You've been pretty high profile, and there still might be people after you. So far, no one knows where you live, but that could change in a heartbeat with a single camera shot."

"I know, Rich," Kaede grumbled. "Dad has given me the same lecture. I'm tryin ta be more careful."

"Try hard, please," Richie told her. "I don't want to see you hurt any more. OK?"

Kaede nodded. "K," she agreed.

.

After Inari called Duncan and explained Mayu's reaction to Richie, Duncan met Richie down at the Lenui where he'd gotten a room. Duncan and Richie sat and talked while Kaede went about serving. Everyone that came in, she introduced her brother Richie to. Richie was praised as a 'good, solid lad' by Doogal with a clap on his back.

Doogal then settled down in an empty chair at their table and called for his ale. It floated over in front of him. "Thank ya Lass!" Doogal said, holding his mug up towards Kaede. "Fine lass she is, even fer a witch," he praised. Turning his attention to Richie, he asked, "So ya stayin fer long?"

"Just a few days, I have a bike shop back in Florida I own. Jake's taking care of the place for me right now," Richie told him.

"Ahh, ya got yer own business. Good fer you lad!" Doogal said. Seeing Angus come in, he waved him over. "Angus! Git over'ere an meet Kaede's brother!"

Richie felt like he'd walked into an extended family. Everyone was pleasant and wanted to meet 'Kaede's brother'. He was drown in free drinks, and got a free dinner from some anonymous person. The friendliness of the people here boggled his mind, but was a welcome change.

Once the crowd died down, Duncan offered Richie to stay with them in the castle. Richie told him about Mayu's reaction at seeing him. This concerned Duncan and Kaede. Richie had done nothing, but Mayu had been terrified of him.

Kaede stayed a little while after her shift to try and coax Richie into coming home with them. His reason for staying here was correct, Mayu was still traumatized, and his presence there would not help her. Reluctantly, Duncan and Kaede bid their goodbyes. Kaede rode home with Duncan.

On the way home, Duncan got pulled over by a cop. With a huff, he got out his license and paperwork.

Seeing the officer come up to his door, Duncan held his paperwork out with, "What's wrong Officer?"

The man leaned down to look in the window. It was the MI 6 agent from the hospital. "Nothing wrong, just a clandestine meeting," he said with a grin. He pulled out a thick envelope and passed it in. "Kaede, you're on the payroll. Three hundred pounds a week retainer, and two thousand pounds per job. In here is the first job. Read it, know it, then burn it."

Duncan passed the envelope to Kaede and asked, "How's she gittin her pay?"

"We've set up a bank account," he said, pointing to the envelope. "In there is all the numbers and an ATM card, plus the initial two thousand, three hundred pounds. Kaede, git rid of that guy. We don't care how you do it, just make him gone and leave no evidence or witnesses behind you. Have a good night, folks." He then walked back to his car, turned the flashing lights off, and drove away."

Duncan watched him go, then turned to Kaede. In a serious tone he asked, "Ya sure you wanna do this?"

Kaede nodded solemnly. "It'll help keep our family safe," she stated.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Omar Shadid. Banker, and Muslim. His picture, pictures of his house along with the address, names and pictures of his family, Kaede even had his itinerary, and information on his friends which to her, also looked like shady characters. His whole life was laid out in the folder she'd gotten.

In the many pictures of his activity, Kaede noticed that besides his body guards, there were almost always one or more of his three close friends nearby. She also noticed that these men worked for him at his bank. After their Mosque meetings, the three would go to a 'private' club where thy had their own private room – heavily guarded, to smoke,drink and eat with the attendance of women dressed up in harem outfits. She had the address of that place too, along with pictures of the outside.

Kaede was so glad Amanda had taught her certain things.

Due to the distance, Kaede took three days off. Thursday, Friday and Saturday. She packed enough food for the trip as well as drew enough money from the bank to cover expenses. For transportation, she rode the train wearing her brown contacts and a haired haired wig. Her supplies were in a sack against her belly, making her look pregnant. People were very kind to her, opening doors, and men gave up their seats so she could 'rest'.

Upon reaching London, Kaede cased out the private club. She'd already decided that whatever Shadid was doing, his three buddies were in on it too. They needed to be gone also. Call it a freebie to the government to show good will.

The building hosting the club was separated from others by parking lots on three sides, and a chain link fence topped with razor wire around the building. Two guards watched the front entrance and the back emergency entrance. Like any club, it looked pretty dead during the day.

Not knowing what security was like on the inside, Kaede assumed the worst. Vibration detectors, lasers and motion sensors. She would watch for all of them. Shadid's private room was on the second floor, the top floor. The brave soul who'd gotten the pictures paid enough attention to the walls nd ornaments that Kaede would be able to recognize it.

Kaede got a hotel room and Jessica McFarlan paid for a week to 'sight see' in London. Once settled in, she took a long nap and set her alarm for 1 AM. While in her room, she wore a pair of medical gloves to keep from leaving fingerprints and wiped down the key.

At 1 AM, Kaede donned her black tights, face covering wool hat, gloves and shoes, then wrapped on her belt pouch. Listening first, she peeked out into the hallway. No one was around. Using her Arms, she floated down the hall and up the stairs past the top floor to the door that led to the roof.

Of course, the roof door was locked. Slipping an Arm into the thin space, she popped the latch and went through, quietly closing the door behind her.

Jumping roof to roof, Kaede made it to the building next to the private club. Settling down next to the roof's edge, she patiently watched the few people around the front to leave. Shortly after, the lights went out and two more men left. They locked the gate on their way out. She waited until they drove out of sight.

Getting up she walked backwards ten shot her Arms out and gripped the edge of the roof and pulled herself forward, and bounced up, then pushed off to fly in a high arc over to the club roof. She landed as soft as possible and went to the big dome in the center of the roof. Like most commercial roofs, this too had an access door. She studied it carefully, then popped it open and looked for some kind of alarm. Slipping an Arm inside the stairway, she carefully felt along the walls. Noting. She went inside and taking a piece of cardboard, pulled the door shut with the cardboard keeping the latch from closing. The door fit tight enough that wedging the cardboard in kept it shut.

At the bottom of the stairs was a curtain. She reached into her pack and pulled out the optical probe. She put the eyepiece to her eye and slipped the end out along the edge of the curtain. Beyond was a hallway with more curtains. Searching the walls ceiling and floor, she found chairs outside the rooms, but no motion detectors. Lasers would be placed waist high or lower to catch an intruder.

Again, she lifted herself up on her Arms and being careful not to let the curtain bulge out into the hallway, she floated out into the hall and peeked into each room. One was an office, another looked to be a lounge. There was a guard in his room, watching a panel of monitors that looked around the club at ground level. The guard was half asleep. Good.

One curtain had a door behind it. Again, she inspected this door, then popped it open and waited. No alarm, and the guard only snored a bit. She went in.

This room was all pillows and stuffed couches with Arabic arches a sword and other trinkets on the walls. She looked at the sword. Gong over to it, she made sure it was really a steel sword. Jackpot! Sheers and curtains in the walls were there to hid the fact this was not a tent. Behind a solid curtain in a back corner was a utility door. She opened it to find pipes. It was a tight fit, but she squeezed in and raise herself up to lay on the top pipe. Thankfully, it was large enough to be not too uncomfortable. Packed in like she was, she wasn't going to fall out, either.

.

Irma Downing wasn't a Muslim, but the pay she got for 'attending' Shadid and his cronies was enough to pretend to be one for a couple short hours. Wearing a coat over her harem outfit, she went to the club during Friday Prayers to get ready for them to arrive. Her and the other five girls made sure the 'entertaining' room was clean and ready for the show.

"Another day of getting felt up and sucking cock," one of the girls complained.

"It's a living," Irma told her. "Go ahead and quit, there's a long line o girls behind you that would love to make a thousand pounds for a couple hours' work."

"Yeah, Miss Priss," Another tanned girl said with a snort. "Say the word, I got a cousin who'd love this job."

A man came into the doorway and clapped his hands. "Places, they are coming up now."

Irma hurried over to her place on the cushion beside the chair next to where Shadid sat. By script, she and the other girls made sure their tops were low, and they were bending forwards 'lightly' chattering and giggling.

The men came in and they all swooned and motioned the men over. Her man sat down, motioned, and said, "Across my lap, face down."

Irma did so, pulling the loose wrap over herself. She had no idea why they had to be covered when they would be all but fucked by the men here, and everyone knew it. Supposedly, it was a moral thing. 'If you want 'moral', asshole, go home to your wife!' she thought.

The men talked in Arabic as Irma got her ass groped. Serving women came in and cycled around. It was the typical pervert party.

Soft noises, followed by thumps and splashing sounds made her think at first, they all had decided to drop their drinks on the floor, made her look up. Right in front of her, a busty girl who was on Shadid's lap face up while he had his hand inside her bra, also looked up. Right then, they both noticed, Shadid's head was gone. They opened their mouths to scream and the busty girl's head fell off. Blood shot out of her neck in a few hard spurts. That was the sound she'd heard. She whipped her head around to see everyone else in the room was headless. Blood was everywhere.

"Oh God," she squeaked. Her throat was grabbed hard, choking off her air.

"Darn, missed one," a voice said in a musing tone from the corner. A figure all in black came out, staring right at her. At first she thought the figure was tall. It wasn't, it was just floating a foot off the floor. Her heart pumping hard in terror she croaked out in a weak voice, "please... noo!"

The figure shrugged. Irma's neck was released, then her head tumble to the floor. Her body jerked in a spasm once. Her blood spurt shot over to splatter on the wall from her neck stump.

.

Kaede used a mind Arm to pick the sword up and wipe it across every corpse's raw neck wound, then put it down by the hooka. Taking the narrow path where there was no blood, Kaede floated across the room to use her optical device to peek outside into the hallway. Guards sat in chairs near the room. No one else was in the hall.

 **SLAT SPLAT**

The guards tumbled headless to the floor. Quickly Kaede shot to the curtain hiding the stairs to the roof. She went up the stairs and through the door. Just as she closed the door, she heard a piercing scream.

Below, everyone outside raced in to see what had happened. No one saw her leap back over to a nearby roof.

.

Kaede returned home Saturday afternoon. As Amanda taught, she hid her disguise (her tools) by burying them in the woods. The only thing she kept was the contacts. Getting home Duncan didn't look pleased with her. He didn't often hang around in the foyer, she knew he was waiting for her.

"You good with this?" he asked, eyeing her.

"I am. It was for a good cause," she replied.

Duncan only nodded and walked to his office.

"Mom!" Mayu cried from the dinning room. Running out, she hugged Kaede and asked, "So how was the business trip? Anyone bother ya? Did it come out OK?"

Kaede let out a sigh and said, "No one bothered me, but I'm afraid the deal was a dead issue."

"Oh. Come see what Nana made wit me," Mayu said and pulled her by the hand.

Kaede tried to think only about Mayu and Nana and the 'play castle' they had made. It was well done, with an open back side. She praised the girls on their work and sat down to help with sculpting little dolls out of wood. It was something to focus on besides that terrified girl's face just before Kaede lopped her head off. At the time, she had convinced herself that girl was a witness so she had to die.

That girl, like the others, had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now, she was feeling terrible about it.

"Hey, you're back!" Kouta called happily as Inari brought him in, chair and all.

"Welcome home," Inari beamed. "I'll sit yer husband down so ye kin slobber on im."

Kaede didn't have the energy to retort to her mother's teasing. She went over and got on her knees and hugged Kouta. Kouta returned her hug and whispered, "What is it?"

She didn't answer, only hugged him tighter as that girl's face came to her again. This time asking, "Why did I have to die?"

Kaede was just as surprised as everyone else when she burst out in tears.

.

The MI 6 agent met his contact in the sealed 'meeting room', and showed him the pictures of the crime scene the police had taken."Shadid is gone, as are his top men," he said.

The white haired older man looked at the photos of the scene from police with their investigation of the slaughter at Shadid's private club.

"There was no doubt what the murder weapon was, they found it in the room. There was also no doubt by the wounds that this sword had chopped everyone's head in that room, as well as killed the two guards outside the room." The MI 6 agent told him.

The man nodded. "Four for the price of one. Messy, but effective. Any sign they know who was responsible?"

"There are two perplexing questions. How did the killer get in the room, and why did no one in there raise any kind of alarm or attempt to fight back. By the way the police found them, even the guards looked like they just tumbled out of their chairs, headless. Having blood all over the floor, it was all but impossible for the killer to have avoided stepping in some, but they did. As far as who it was, they have no idea," the MI 6 agent reported.

"Good show," the older man said. "But next time, can she avoid getting so many others killed? There is what, six girls here? That is a lot of collateral damage."

"I will convey your concerns. As I told you before, unleashing our friend is like setting off a bomb. She acts quick and bloody. I do suspect this will send a message to any who want to take Shadid's place," the MI 6 agent said.

"Indeed. It is said a ghost is more frightening that a freight train. Here, we have both."

.

Kaede couldn't sleep. Hearing her toss around, Kouta quit trying. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

Kaede winced and cast him a forlorn look. "Kouta, you married a monster. I … know those men had to die … but there were six girls … he said no witnesses … but now … I can't think about anything except killing those girls."

Kouta let out a heavy sigh. "So, you are a hired assassin," he said in a dull tone.

"I am."

Kouta dropped his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling as he said, "I never really liked this from the start. Neither does Duncan. Kaede, I know you're doing this so we can stay here. I think it's time you ask yourself if it's worth it."

Also staring at the ceiling, Kaede asked, "Do you hate me?"

Softly, Kouta said, "No. I also don't want you to be hating yourself. I want to see you happy, not miserable. If it means we end up sleeping in a box on the street, I'd rather do that so long as I can see your smile and know you're happy."

Kaede sniffed and said, "I love being Kaede Kikumura. I love living here and working for Rachel. Kouta, I don't want that to end. And those were bad guys, it's just that..."

"Those girls were there, so you had to kill them too," Kouta finished for her.

"Yeah."

Kouta was silent for a moment, then said, "Let me in on your next job. Maybe we can put our heads together so you don't go killing innocents."

"I will."

"Good. Try to get some sleep," Kouta told her.

"Night, Kouta."

"Night, my beloved wife."

They both laid silent, staring at the ceiling.

.

Although Kaede didn't tell Inari about what the 'job' was she had to go do, Inari learned enough from the news about the 'mysterious' slaughter of a London banker and his top ranking men at a private club. That and Kaede breaking down in Kouta's arms, as well as Kaede's mood, let her know what that 'job' had been.

That night and in the morning, Duncan didn't seen very happy either. Inari saw him to the door and gave him a firm hug as she whispered, "Want me to stop Kaede's job with the government?"

Duncan only said in a dull tone, "Her choice." He all but ran out to the truck.

Kaede left early too. Inari bid her to have a good day and when she hugged Kaede, she could feel stiffness in her daughter.

"Bye, Mom," Kaede said, trying to sound cheerful, and failing.

Inari returned to the dinning room. Mayu was hovering around Nana as Nana got herself up. Kouta was staring at his unfinished breakfast. Inari waited until Nana and Mayu left, then sat down beside Kouta.

"Ya hate it, Doan't ya?" Inari asked.

Kouta looked at her and nodded. "I'd tell her to stop, but I don't think she'd listen," he said.

Offering him a tiny grin, she said, "Kaede can be a bit stubborn."

"I did get her to share he next job with me. Maybe at least we can keep innocents from ..." Kouta didn't want to say 'murdered', but that was all he could think of what Kaede had done.

"Tell me, Kouta," Inari asked gently. "If we had ta move because Kaede quit doin these jobs, how do ya feel bout that?"

"Better," Kouta said to his plate.

Inari nodded. "Aye, Duncan and I also. Ya seen that man who blackmailed Kaede inta this? Is it the same one who was at the hospital?"

Kouta shook his head. "I didn't see him."

Inari was tempted to go watch Kaede in case that man came back. She couldn't, she had two injured people and Mayu to watch out for. "I saw him once. If we git a stranger, come git me. Where kin I take ya?"

Kouta shrugged.

"How bout this, I kin use some help in the kitchen. Kin ya hold some things fer me?" Inari asked.

"OK," Kouta said in a dull tone.

Inari really didn't need help, but she figured that as soon as he was ready, Kouta needed someone to listen to him.

.

The moment Kaede came in, Rachel saw something wasn't right with her from the lost look on her face, to the toneless, "Hello." she offered. Kaede then plopped herself down on a bar stool.

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel asked, "So what happened?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nothin, just … ain't feelin good."

Right," Rachel said and eyed her. "If ya doan feel good, What ya doin here?"

Softly, Kaede said, "This is where I belong."

Seeing the sad look on Kaede's face, Rachel put her hand on Kaede's shoulder. "Hon, somethin happened, I know it did."

Kaede tried to smile. "It's fine. I just … need ta stop thinkin bout it."

Planting an elbow on the bar, Rachel dropped her chin on her hand as she studied Kaede. After a moment, she said, "Kaede,ya look like ya lost yer last friend. Go home, talk ta Kouta, Duncan, or yer mom … whatever it takes. Sides, ya got an injured mate, doan't ya? I'm sure he needs ya worse than I do."

Kaede blinked. Weakly, she said. "but..."

"No butts!" Rachel said firmly as she pointed a finger at Kaede. "Git yerself home an come back when ya kin be the Kaede we all know an love." In a softer tone, she added, "An if ya want, Ya kin talk ta me anytime. I'll listen an not judge."

Kaede let out a huff. "I think Duncan's not happy wit me. Neither is Kouta."

"How bout Inari and the girls?" Rachel prodded.

Kaede winced. "If they knew … I don't think they'd be happy either," she admitted.

"Then maybe there's somethin ya need ta fix?" Rachel asked.

Kade looked at Rachel. Her face firmed up. "Aye, there is somethin I need ta fix," she said firmly.

"Then go do it, lass."

.

Kaede didn't fly through the mountains to go home. She walked. As she stepped along, she was focused only on the ground in front of her and her dilemma. She had taken the job of helping to get rid of scum bags to ensure no one messed with her family. The Agent insisted there were to be no witnesses. She had done as they said, and now she felt terrible. When she was there in that room, she convinced herself that those harem women were just as bad as those men were. The frightened face of that one girl kept coming back to her. Telling herself that everyone there was guilty let her destroy them.

That wasn't the truth.

Kaede also had to question the policy of 'no witnesses'. The killings were all over the news. It was being touted as an anti-Muslim attack, which raised the ire of all Muslims. That wasn't true either. It was an attack against men who supported those who killed. Ensuring no witnesses did protect the government from being accused of involvement. It also raised questions and fanned the flames of hate.

While Kaede knew she was no angel, she also knew she'd caused more fear in the wrong people. She wanted the bad people to be afraid, not everyone. The government's ideas were flawed.

Kaede stopped atop a hilltop overlooking a peaceful valley. Down below was a stream meandering through the glen. Such a pretty sight. While looking at this, she decided if they called her again, she was going to do things her way, not theirs. She would instill fear on those who deserved it.

Feeling better, she turned around and flew back to the Inn to help Rachel.

.

Deciding on what she had planned, Kaede talked to Kouta about it, then went to see Duncan who'd been spending most of his time in his office.

"Dad, can we talk?" Kaede asked rom the doorway.

Staring blankly at his laptop, Duncan shifted his eyes to her and closed the laptop. "Sure."

Kaede cane in and sat down on the edge of the desk. Looking at her hands, she said, "I suppose ya know what happened in London."

"Aye," Duncan replied flatly.

"It'll never happen again," Kaede stated. "That man said no witnesses. I din't leave any. He was wrong, an I was sloppy. If yer angry at me, Ya got a right ta be. I jus wanted ta say … it won't happen again."

Duncan let out a huff and looked at her. "Kaede, I'm … disappointed in ya. I know why yer doin it, but it still doan make it right. I ain't talkin about killin those who can't be stopped otherwise. I've had ta do that myself. It's the … ones who din't do anythin, but happened to be there," he told her. "Those faces will stay wit ya forever."

Kaede nodded. "They are," she said softly. "I wish I could take it back. I promise ya, Dad, that ain't happenin again. From now on, if they want me ta keep doin this, it'll be on my terms. An that's wit no innocents hurt, even if they are watchin."

"That may be dangerous for ya," Duncan said.

"Maybe, but I decided," Kaede said firmly.

Duncan nodded. "Ya know, Kaede, say the word an we kin all disappear. Ya won't have ta do this," he offered.

Frowning in thought, Kaede said, "I know. Kouta and Mom have both told me so. The thing is, we're all happy here. The only reason we're not right now, is me. I have ta fix that."

"Aye. Just doan make yerself miserable while doin it," Duncan told her.

.

Over the next couple weeks, Kaede had almost returned to her regular self. Nana was healed, and the cast came off Kouta's arm. Things were looking up. Then one day while leaving the Inn after her shift, she saw the MI 6 man waiting for her in back. Up on the hill, he waved to her.

Kaede let out a sigh and walked up to him.

"Erin McGregor, Irish terrorist," the man said as he handed her a folder. "The man's as slick as they come. We know he's behind several bombings, but we can't prove a thing."

Kaede eyed the folder briefly then took it, and said, "This is done my way, meanin no innocents bein hurt. I doan care if they're sittin there watchin the whole thing."

"We can't be connected with this in any way," he warned her.

"Ya woan be," Kaede stated. She went to walk away. He stepped in front of her.

"If this goes bad, it could be bad for you AND your family," he warned.

Kaede wrapped him in Arms and lifted him off the ground. In a hard tone, she said, "Ya threatening me are ya? Have ya ever thought of what will happen to ya, and those men ya work for if ya tick me off?" she asked. "We've fought wars before, and I kin tell ya, we're good at it. Yer guns and bombs mean nothin to me. If ya really wanna see hell, I kin show it to ya." She then dropped him.

Falling to sit staring up at her, he cast her a look of fear.

Kaede jumped away, bounding over the hills to go home.

.

Currently, Erin McGregor was living close by in the town of Gourick. Kaede shared her plan with Kouta. He wasn't thrilled, but agreed it was the best way to get rid of this guy. Kaede left from work in her common dress, a pullover sweater, jeans and her wool cap. She took a bus to Gourick, then walked to the pub McGregor frequented. If he wasn't there, she'd go to his house.

Going to the bar, she looked for the older man with thick, white hair. Spotting him in a corner both with a younger woman and two younger men, she walked over to him.

"Mr. McGregor?" she asked.

The group eyed her. "Who's askin?" the woman asked.

McGregor waver the woman off. "Doan be impolite," he scolded. To the man across from him he said, "Georgie, get up an let the lass sit."

Georgie didn't look too friendly, but did as he was asked.

"Thank ya," Kaede said, and sat down.

"I din't catch yer name," McGregor said.

"Din't give it," Kaede said. "I heard yer the one 'sponsible fer that banker guy in London gittin whacked."

"Did ya now?" McGregor asked with a grin. "Now where'd ya hear that?"

Kaede shrugged and said, "Not important. I know ya din't do it. Ya are more inta bombing helpless people."

McGregor eyed her as he rubbed his chin. "Yer baitin me lass. So who do ya think offed those fellas?" he asked.

"I did," Kaede stated. "That's what I do."

Recognition came to the woman's face. Her eyes flew open. "Dear God, yer the Witch of Glen Finnen!" she hissed.

Kaede grinned and said, "That I am. An I gotta say, I doan care fer people who kill innocents."

Mc Gregor leaned towards Kaede. Wearing a serious face, he said, "Yer in a bit of pickle, ya know that lass? Tell me why yer here, fore my boys put holes in ya."

Kaede put up mind shields on her sides and reached into McGregor's body to split the Aorta coming out of his heart. "To tell ya, yer dead," she stated.

McGregor stared at her, then fell limp. Kaede got up, brushing past Georgie. They stared at McGregor's body, then turned their stares to her.

"Fair warnin to ya," Kaede said as she eyed them. "I find out any of ya are hurtin innocents, an I'll be back for ya. Ya won't die as quickly as he did, either."

Kaede walked out expecting some kind of attack. No attack came, only calls for an ambulance.

With the ambulance, the police arrived. No one mentioned seeing Kaede at all.


	19. Chapter 19

CH 19

Cathy McGregor accompanied her father's body to the hospital. She'd watched the med techs perform CPR and try to revive him. She knew it was useless, he was dead. The Witch had said so. The grief over her father suddenly collapsing was overshadowed by the shock of the Witch coming after them. She hadn't spoken in a hard tone, all she did was tell her father he was dead, and he dropped dead.

Whatever power the Witch had, it was instant. She had acted nice, and explained why he was a target, then killed him. Cathy knew she didn't have to do that. That Witch had struck in London and made a bloody mess of those men. She could have easily killed them all. The only reason Cathy could think of was what the Witch said after she killed Erin McGregor.

Fair warning. The Witch said nothing about them being rebels or fighting the British government. Only that they had killed innocent people. Since she said that and let her and the body guards live, Cathy had to assume that she did not kill Erin out of a political sense of right and wrong, but giving them a warning that it was not acceptable to kill people who had nothing to do with their struggle to free North Ireland.

In a way, Cathy had to respect what the Witch did. Yes, she was sorry her Father died and was angry the Witch killed him. The Witch had also let the rest of them live. She wondered if the Witch truly knew what they were fighting for.

.

Even with his casts, Kouta made sure he rubbed Kaede's feet and calves when she got home from working all day. Even one handed, he was able to elicit soft moans of relief from his wife with his rubbing and kneading.

"Ohh, Kouta, that feels so wonderful," Kaede said with a sigh as she lay on the bed.

"Anything for you, love," Kouta said softly.

Kaede cast him a sly look and said, "Can't wait for ya to git outta those casts. Ya know I'm gonna wear ya out."

Kouta chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to it," he said with a grin.

Kaede shifted around and eyed him with lust in her eyes. "Then again, I'm sure we kin think-o somethin."

Kouta was about to ask what, when he was lifted up and laid on the bed. He felt his pants unbutton and his zipper dropped as Kaede shrugged out of her shirt, then her bra flew away to the side. They kissed as she peeled his pants down as far as they'd comfortably go.

Lips locked in joy, Kouta went to hold her with his good arm. Kaede grabbed his hand and guided it to her breast. Breaking the kiss, she whispered in his ear, "Does the baby want to be fed?"

If the sight of his sexy wife, as well as the luscious kisses they shared wasn't enough to get him hard, her offer sure was. He felt his underwear pull down, and he popped up stiff. Kaede rose up and cupped the back of his head as he fondled her breast. He kissed her nipple and licked it, then gently blew on it, making her nipple prune up hard.

"Taste me," Kaede said in a whine.

He did, suckling on her sweet flesh. She rocked her hips, teasing the end of his now pulsing member. She pushed down and rubbed her now naked groin against his throbbing member, sliding her lower lips against him.

Kouta shifted his grip to her hip, wishing he had both hands to grip her with. "I love you," he whispered out.

Kaede slip down to look at him. "I love you, my husband," she said softly. They kissed. As they kissed, she sank down on him, both of them moaning in joy. The kiss went on as Kaede slowly rode him.

.

Inari found that now she was going to school with the girls. Nana was in no shape to go to the school building, and Mayu was still too traumatized to go. To let them continue the year, Inari had to go get their school books and be the 'teacher' for them. With the books, she also got the class learning materials and the schedule so they would not fall behind.

In the dinning room, Inari (not ever having been taught herself) struggled through the books and pre-made quizzes with the girls at the end of the long dinning room table. Currently, Inari had Mayu reading from the book on science. While Mayu read aloud about how oxygen and hydrogen, both gasses, came together to form water, and how splitting the water molecules could split water back into these gasses by using electricity, Inari sat dumbfounded.

These girls were learning things that were _way_ over her head! "Does it say how electricity can do that?" Iniari asked.

"The electricity breaks the electromagnetic bonds that hold the oxygen and hydrogen atoms together, " Mayu beamed.

"Huh?" Inari asked.

"Electromagnetic bonds is what holds everything together," Nana said confidently. Slapping her hand on the table, she stated, "Even this table, right here, is not solid-solid. The atoms and molecules in it have strong electromagnetic bonds holding it together."

Right then, Inari was convinced these girls were geniuses. She let Mayu read on about molecules and atoms, having no clue what Mayu was talking about. Inari ended up teaching these kids by asking questions so they would teach her.

.

Duncan took on a longer run, all the way to Inverness to pick up new machinery for the slaughter house. Since it was Richie's last day here, he went with Duncan in case help was needed. As it turned out, Richie wasn't needed, except to help tie the odd shaped machine in place.

On the way back, they noticed a hitch-hiker. A red headed girl with a knap sack held her thumb out.

"Aww, Mac, it's gonna rain, look at her," Richie said as he eyed the girl.

Duncan eyed him and slowed down. "Ya talkin her legs Rich?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"I just hate to see her out here caught in the rain," Richie said.

"Right. I'm not buying any sob stories, just so ya know," he said as he pulled over.

Once Duncan stopped the truck, Richie opened the door and slid to the middle. The wool capped young woman got in with a, "Thank ya. Headed to Glen Finnen?"

"Aye, mid town?" Duncan asked.

"That would be good, lest ya know where me friend, the Witch is," she said.

"Witch?" Richie asked.

Duncan smirked and said, "So what's yer friends' name?"

"Ya know, the pink haired Witch."

"You mean..." Richie started and was elbowed by Duncan. Duncan gave him a warning glance and said, "There's a few about who claim to be Witches. Ya know where she lives?"

"I fergot. All I remember is she's in Glen Finnen," the woman said meekly. "Haven't seen her in a while."

Right, Duncan thought. "Whell, I take ya, but I can't help ya find yer friend."

Duncan got back on the road and continued on. "So, Lass, ya got a name?"

"Aye. Cathy McGregor. Me cars' gitin fixed, so I had ta thumb it," the red head said with a huff.

Duncan nodded. That was a plausible excuse. "So yer friend, the witch. What's her name?"

"When we were wee, I called her pinky. Truth be told, I fergot what her real name is."

Richie looked at Duncan as he sported a slight grin. Duncan me his eyes briefly. They both understood. This woman didn't know Kaede at all.

"I'm just curious, why the reunion now?" Richie asked.

Cathy shrugged."I dunno, just got a feelin I wanted ta see some of me old mates. It's been a while."

"You grew up together?" Richie asked.

"Much of the time. I'd lost track-o her a while back. Pinky was a bit odd, but a good lass. I begun hearin things bout a witch. It took me a while, but I figured it out. It'll be good ta see her again." Cathy said convincingly.

Duncan grinned at her lies. "Ahh, lass, ya sure she'll wanna see you?" Duncan asked.

Cathy eyed him. "Why not? After all, I come all this way ta see her."

Richie bit his lip. He wanted to come out and say she was lying. Duncan seemed to enjoy playing with her, so he kept quiet.

"Good point," Duncan conceded. "Do ya remember her sister, Uzuki?"

Cathy frowned at him."Not really," she offered. "Does she live in Glen Finnen too?"

"Nay," Duncan said firmly. He glanced at Richie. "Richie, I'm gonna drop ya off at the Lenui. The factory has got a crane to git that machine off the truck. Tell Rachel I'll be by after me run."

Richie nodded in understanding. Kaede was working now. Duncan wanted him to warn her someone was looking for her.

"Cathy, ya got a place ta stay?" Duncan asked.

"Not yet. Is there a decent hotel in town?"

"I'll drive ya ta one," Duncan assured her.

.

Upon getting to the Lenui, Duncan let Richie out, mentioning where he was taking Cathy, then he drove Cathy to her hotel before going to unload.

Cathy was glad for the ride, it had saved her a long walk. The hotel Duncan had taken her to was by no means grand, the rooms were just a bed, dresser and washroom, but it was cheap, clean and presentable. She dropped her pack by the dresser, she'd unpack later. Going down to the pub in the hotel, she got some food and innocently asked about the witch.

Many people knew nothing. Some claimed she was a barmaid, others didn't even know what she looked like. There was one fellow who claimed the witch lived up in a haunted castle. Everything they told her was a crock of dung. Either they truly didn't know, or they were too scared to tell her the truth.

Taking a walk around the town, Cathy looked for anyone with pink hair. No luck. She went back to the hotel, had dinner and asked people she hadn't seen yet about the witch.

An older man came over to her table. Seeing her empty plate, he asked, "Kin I git ya something else, Lass?"

"Nay. That tis' unless ya kin tell me somethin bout the witch," she said innocently.

The man laughed and said, "Lass, I heard ya askin bout that." Sitting down by her, his face got serious. "Quit askin fer yer own good. Those who know her, know her well. Those who don't, never will. Bad things happen ta people who git nosey, ya hear me? Ya look like a good lass, so doan go askin things that'll git ya hurt."

He got up and took her plate. "The waitress will see ya fer the bill."

Cathy did understand that no one was going to talk seriously to her. The only way she was going to find the witch was to bump into her. Damn.

.

Trudging up the stairs after her day of searching, Cathy went into her room and stopped short. The pink haired witch was sitting up at the head of her bed, the items in Cathy's pack was spread out on the bed. The witch glanced at her. Suddenly she was pulled into the room by something wrapped around her chest and the door shut behind her. Cathy gasped out a squeak as she was lifted in the air to hang beside the bed.

Kaede studied the gun she'd found in Cathy's pack. "So you've come fer revenge?" she asked. She tossed the gun up, and the gun floated in the air in front of Cathy. "Give it yer best shot, then it's my turn."

Cathy stared at the gun floating in front of her. It was pointed at the witch. Somehow, she knew that gun was useless against witchcraft. If she did shoot, she was sure the witch was going to kill her. "I didn come fer revenge," she said with a squeak.

"Then why did you come asking about me?" Kaede asked tonelessly.

Cathy swallowed. Gathering her nerve, she said, "I came ta ask ya a question."

"Shoot," Kaede said with a crooked grin.

Suspended in the air by nothing she could see, Cathy was sure she was about to die. Tears in her eyes, Cathy burst out with, "No! I didn come ta shoot ya! I came ta explain what we're fightin for! My home in North Ireland is IRISH, not British! The damn Brits refuse ta give it back to us! My father may have killed innocents, but it was the only way ta git ANYONE ta listen to us! Those damn Brits need ta go home an leave us alone!" she ended in a wail.

Kaede turned Cathy around and sat her down on the bed. "I doan do politics," she said firmly.

Looking like she was ready to cry, Cathy said, "I just wanted you ta know we doan just … blow people up fer the fun of it! We're occupied by those damn Brits. We want'em gone."

Kaede leaned forward to eye Cathy. "Ya think Scotland isn't controlled by the English?" she asked. "I doan care who rules where. Here at least, people git ta live their lives in fair peace." Thinking about that, she shrugged and said, "Well, most people. Those like me have ta find our own peace. The point is, how are yer people bein treated?"

"The Brits spit down on us!" Cathy said said, spitting the words. "I've spent my life hidin an wander round lookin over me shoulder."

"Have ya ever been home?" Kaede asked.

Cathy shook her head. "Nay, I've been hidin and fightin with me clan." Sadly she added, "An we've been gittin weaker."

Kaede studied Cathy for a moment, then said, "Ya've never been to North Ireland, have ya?"

Cathy shook her head.

"Then I'm givin ya a task," Kaede said firmly. "Go home. Go see fer yerself how yer people are bein treated. Ya go find out everythin ya can. Once ya do, ya come back an tell me."

Cathy looked up at her.

"Right now today, if there's people bein downtrodden, I wanna know. If ya can't live in peace back in yer home, I wanna know," Kaede said firmly. "If the law isn't equal for everyone, I wanna know. Do ya git me?"

"Aye," Cathy said softly. She wondered if this meant the witch was going to help them.

Kaede got up and looked at the bed. "Sorry bout yer stuff. I wanted ta find out what yer intentions were. Git rid of the gun. Ya go and find out fer yerself what North Ireland is like now, then ya come back an see me. Ya hear?"

Cathy nodded. She felt like jumping up and hugging the witch, but she was afraid to. "Thank ya," she said with a sniffle.

Kaede offered her a tiny smile, then said, "If ya need transport, come to the Lenui Inn. If ya can't come, ya call an ask fer Rachel. Rachel will pass it ta me. Take a rest then tamorra, ya git home." Kaede opened the door with an arm, walked out and shut the door behind her.

Cathy sat on the bed absorbing what just happened. Although terrifying, the Witch of Glen Finnen was a good woman. A good woman who told her to go find out what her homeland was like now and report if her people were being treated badly. She would do what the Witch wanted.

.

Kaede made it home for a late dinner. Which irritated Inari who rewarmed some food for her. She then asked Duncan to find out everything they could about North Ireland. Sitting down at the computer with her Father, Kaede learned the twisted and violent politics of North Ireland, and the various skirmishes and outright war that infested the region. Luckily, it appeared most of the fighting was over now with the Belfast Agreement that gave equal voice to all residents including voting rights on whether to stay as an English province, declare independence, or join with the rest of Ireland. The whole thing was a mess, but it was a mess that was being dealt with.

.

Kaede's main problem now was Mayu. Mayu was terrified of males. She allowed Kouta and Duncan to be around her, but anyone else, she either hid or looked to attack them. A Saturday shopping expedition was halted due to Mayu refusing to go into stores where 'men' were. She also physically held Nana back from going in, sure that another man would attack her. What was suppose to be a fun trip ended up as a wasted trip. Although they agreed Mayu needed professional help, Kaede was hesitant. Inari insisted she be allowed to find someone to help Mayu. Kouta got Kaede to agree.

.

Inari drove to the office of Dr. Lauri Nesbitt. Over the phone, Dr. Nesbitt assured Inari that she had much experience dealing with girls who had been raped and abused.

Going in, Inari announced herself, then waited to see the Doctor. After a short wait, she was ushered into the office.

Dr. Nesbitt was a thick woman with short, light brown hair and an expensive looking suit. "Please, come in, Mrs. McLeod," she said pleasantly.

Inari walked into the wood paneled office and sat on the other side of the large polished wooden desk. She also noted a tiny microphone attempting to be hidden by a flowerpot.

"I understand your daughter has been raped, and is afraid to go out now?" Dr Nesbitt asked.

"Afraid is not the word I would use," Inari replied. "Mayu is terrified of men. Richie, my husband's older son, can't even come into the house. We tried to take Mayu shopping, and it turned into a disaster. The only males Mayu does not act extremely bad towards, is my husband Duncan and my son-in-law, Kouta. Mayu knows both of them well, Kouta adopted Mayu after he found her homeless. Her own mother had turned on her when Mayu tried to tell her about her father at the time abusing her. Mayu ran away, and after a bit, She somehow ended up with Kouta."

Dr. Nesbitt wrote down notes as Inari talked. "So, Mayu has a long history of abuse. I take it Mayu is your granddaughter?"

"Yes. My daughter Kaede is her mother by marriage. We have tried to assure Mayu that she is safe now, but the girl is afraid to go to school. Before the incident at the old ruins in the tidal bay where Mayu was repeatedly raped, she was wary of Nana's boyfriend. Her fear of men got much worse after that day." Inari explained.

Dr. Nesbitt looked up from her notes. "The Tidal Bay massacre. Mayu was there?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She was. They had taken her, and left Kouta and Nana badly beaten by the side of the road," Inari explained. "Duncan and Kaede went to the ruins and got her back. Kaede carried her to the hospital."

"I heard the Witch went there and killed everyone," Dr. Nesbitt said evenly.

"Everyone except Mayu. That's what they got fer raping her daughter," Inari stated.

Dr. Nesbitt raised both eyebrows. Looking at Inari closely, she asked, "You're her mother. The witch, I mean."

"Aye, and Mayu needs more help than we kin give her."

Dr. Nesbitt nodded slowly and said, "It sounds like Mayu has spend much of her life suffering abuse. How does Mayu act at home?"

"Normal, which is to say she and Nana spend most of their time together studying and playing," Inari said. "The only time Mayu became … unhinged was when Richie arrived. He din even git in the door, and Mayu was screamin in terror. I got there fore Nana splattered him all over the entry. Even after it was obvious Richie meant no harm, Mayu wouldn't let us near him an offered herself as long as he left us alone."

What do you mean by 'splattered?" Dr. Nesbitt asked.

Inari looked at the flower pot. Slipping out an Arm, she lifted it up and brought it closer to look at. She studied the fake plant as she said, "Nana has abilities like Kaede and meself. If she thought Richie was goin ta harm Mayu, he woulda ended up like those men in the tidal bay ruins." Looking through the plant at the doctor's slack face, she added, "We doan take kindly to bein attacked. Unfortunately, Mayu doan have these abilities, so she's vulnerable. Nana has also become very protective of her sister." Inari set the flower pot back in place.

"This is beginning to sound serious," Dr. Nesbitt said.

"Aye. Mayu needs ta go ta school, but she's afraid to. With the things the way they are now, I'm afraid ta let her go. I doan want a stupid boy ta tease her and have Nana paint the walls with his blood," Inari stated.

"Right now, Mayu is home-schooled?"

"Aye. Mayu and Nana. I doan know what else ta do."

Dr. Nesbitt wrote down some more notes as she said, "You did right, Mrs. McLeod. I'm going to assign a tutor for Mayu and Nana. I'll bring her by Wednesday. Then she and I can talk to Mayu. It may take a while fore Mayu gets over her fear of boys. What about Nana's boyfriend? Is there a problem there?"

"Nana is sad she can't see him. She talks to him now an then over the phone, no contact fer obvious reasons," Inari explained.

"Can Nana go to school by herself?"

"I suppose she's able once the cast comes off, but she refuses ta leave Mayu's side."

"Cast?"

"Aye, Nana and Kouta were badly beaten by the ones who took Mayu. I thought I told ya that."

"You did," Dr. Nesbitt agreed. She just hadn't thought the beathing was so brutal. "If I may ask, how did they manage to beat on Nana if she's a witch too?"

"One of 'em had a gun to Mayu's head," Inari said with a touch of venom. "If Nana did anything, they'd shoot Mayu dead. Tell me what would ya do if ya were Nana?"

"I see your point. Please, give the secretary your address on the way out. I will see you and Mayu Wednesday." Dr. Nesbitt said, and reached her hand out.

Inari shook it. "Wednesday then. What time ya comin?"

"Is noon a good time?"

"Aye. I'll expect ya fer lunch. See ya then."

.

Nana was tired of having a cast on her arm. She felt fine and whiffs of nasty smells were coming from within the cast. Glaring down on it, she decided it was time for it to come off. Nana propped the broom she was using to sweep the entryway floor up against the staircase then slipped an Arm up under the cast and ripped it open to fall to the floor. Flexing her arm, she noted it worked fine, but it did smell terrible.

"Nana, what did ya do!" Mayu cried as she ran over to her. Wide, eyed, Mayu added, "Nana you broke it!"

"It's OK, Mayu. Nana's arm is just find now … though a little smelly," Nana said as she frowned at her arm.

Mayu scooped up the pieces of cast and said, "Nana, ya better put it back on."

"Nana's fine now," Nana insisted. "If anythin, Nana has to go wash."

"Yer bones need ta heal," Mayu insisted.

"They are!" Nana said proudly. "Nana can feel the bone is healed." Nana then sniffed and added, "Nana really needs a bath."

Frustrated at Nana, Mayu held up the cast and said, "I'll help, and if your arm isn't healed, we put this back on."

Nana agreed and they went up to get Nana in the bathtub.

.

Inari came out to see bits of plaster on the floor and the broom Nana was using propped up against the stairway. "Nana, Mayu?" she called.

On the second floor, Mayu appeared to call down to her. "Nana's taking a bath. She tore the cast off, her arm really stinks. I have the cast, so if Nana's arm isn't healed, we can put it back on."

Somehow, Inari didn't think casts worked like that. "It's almost lunch time. Yer visitors are due to arrive soon, so tell Nana ta hurry up," she called up.

"We will!" Mayu assured her, then ran back to the bathroom.

.

Before Dr. Nesbitt went up to the old Campbell castle that was now the McLeod's home, she tried to find out more information about them. From the little she learned, the entire family just appeared and settled in Glen Finnen. The tidal bay massacre was well known locally, but there was nothing official about it. In fact, outside Glen Finnen, there was no information about the McLeods at all. The most she was able to get were the preschool physicals of Nana and Mayu, and their brief school records.

Even where they came from was a mystery. Nana and Mayu had the last name of Kikumura, which was Japanese. That made sense. She deduced they emigrated from Japan, but there was no record of them coming to Scotland. Of Inari McLeod, there was nothing at all. Knowing that Mayu had been badly traumatized, she deduced that the entire family was on the run from someone bad and very powerful. The tidal bay incident confirmed this in her mind.

No wonder Mayu had such a hard life.

Mrs. Kinsley was a part time substitute teacher Lauri Nesbitt knew. Upon calling her, Mrs Kinnsley heartily agreed to take on the tutoring job. The blonde haired 40 year old met Lauri in her office for the ride up to the McLeod's castle.

On the way up, Lauri explained to Mrs. Kinsley about about Mayu's problems. The teacher sat slack faced for a moment, then said, "You're telling me this is the Witch's daughter? I'm going to be tutoring … the Addams family?"

Lauri Nesbitt laughed and said, "In a way, yes. A real life Addams family. Don't be surprised if you see strange things. I met Inari McLeod, and she seems to be a decent sort, she's a witch also. She is worried about Mayu. I got the feeling they usually take care of difficulties by themselves. This is something they don't know how to handle."

Mrs. Kinsley slowly shook her head. "Well at least I got a steady job for a while," she said in a huff.

.


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

"I … they _really_ live here?" Mrs. Kinsley asked as they drove into the courtyard of an old castle. Seeing a new stone garage and newer stone up on the parapets, she gazed in wonder. She'd thought places like this were only tourist attractions.

"They do, though I'm sure they have all the modern conveniences, see the windmills up atop of that tower?" Dr. Nesbitt told her. Pulling up to park beside the stairs up to the front door, the women got out.

Walking up to the heavy looking door, Mrs. Kinsley noted the large brass knocker ring. She lifted it, it was solid, this wasn't an ornament. She brought it down twice onto the door, making a solid thudding boom each time.

From inside, a young girls' voice cried, "I got it!"

The heavy door opened to show a purple haired girl about 14 who bore stubby cat ear-like horns on her head. The girl beamed at them. "Hi! I'm Nana, are you our new teachers?" she asked brightly.

Mrs. Kinsley stared at the girl. Realizing she was staring, she blinked and said, "Yes, I am Mrs. Kinsley, your tutor. Is your mother home?"

"Nay, Mom's working, but Inari is here, Inari told us you were coming," Nana explained and opened the door wider. "Come on in, Inari and Mayu are in the kitchen. We're all going to have lunch together!"

Stunned at seeing Nana had horns, Mrs. Kinsley went in with Dr. Nesbitt. They paused inside to take in the large entryway, the high arched ceilings and the wide stairway. Nana shut the door behind them and called, "Inari, Mayu! Our teacher's here!"

"Welcome," Inari said from the doorway to the dinning room. "This way, please. Come in and have a seat."

Mrs. Kinsley noticed the red head also had horns. She glanced at Dr. Nesbitt who also looked surprised.

"Nana's real glad ya came. Inari is tryin to teach Nana and Mayu, but Inari has never been taught before," Nana explained as she walked beside them.

Dr. Nesbitt noticed something. "Nana, I thought you had an arm in a cast?"

Nana bounced her head in a nod."Nana did. It was getting smelly, and Nana wanted ta wash, so Nana took the cast off. Nana doan stink any more!" she said brightly.

"Nana, dear, do you always refer to yourself in third person?" Mrs. Kinsley asked.

Nana cast her a confused look and asked, "Nana is Nana. Who else can Nana be?"

"You can say 'I', or 'me'," Mrs. Kinsley coached.

"Nana is not you," Nana said and blinked.

"We do have work to do," Mrs. Kinsley said with a sigh.

"Oh good, but lunch first!" Nana said happily.

.

The dinning room, like the entryway was authentic 1500's style. The long wooden table that could seat 30, the sconces on the wall, the fireplace at one end and a small 'warming' fireplace at the other end. The ceilings here were high arches also. On the table at the end by the fireplace, books were piled and opened. Mid-table, place setting were set out with a iron pot of stew and plate of home baked bread in the middle. The butter was a small block on a plate.

"I feel like I am in a time warp," Mrs. Kinsley said vacantly. "Are those plates … original also?"

"Most everything here is," Inari offered. She then laughed lightly and said, "Ya should'a heard Kaede when she an Kouta came back from their honeymoon. She was thrilled ta have a modern stove and hot and cold running water available at her fingertips."

"You don't have hot water?" Dr. Nesbitt asked.

"We do," Inari said and pointed towards the kitchen. "In the kitchen is the fireplace with a flue that runs up to a cistern. The water there is heated, then gravity fed to the bathrooms and kitchen. Ya just can't forget ta keep the fire goin."

"Yeah, or morning wash ups are cold," Mayu added.

"Stocked well, the fire burns til mornin," Inari assured them.

Moving her arm up and down, Nana said, "Ya just gotten open the cistern valve an shut it."

"Then check an see how hot it is fore ya add cold," Mayu added.

Rolling her eyes, Inari said, "When we first got here, it took hours fer the water ta heat up. Now that the stone an steel in the cistern is warm, the water's much better."

"You have windmills for electricity, don't you?" Dr. Nesbitt asked.

"Aye, an it runs things like the lights an Duncan's office," Inari told them. "To keep this place as original as possible, we use as much of the old as we can. We got our own peat an woods on our land, so it's nay a problem ta use what we have."

"You seem to be fairly self sufficient here," Mrs. Kinsley said.

"Aye, an that's a good thing," Inari told them.

Mayu handed out bowls of stew of stew from the pot. Nodding to the bread, she said, "Just rip off what ta want."

It was then the women saw there were no knives on the table. Dr. Nesbitt asked, "Do you have butter knives?"

"So sorry!" Nana cried and shot up to run into the kitchen.

"We usually doan use butter, we just dip the bread in the stew," Mayu explained.

Nana came running back out with a pair of long carbon steel knives. She handed them out then looked at the bread and asked Dr. Nesbitt, "Ya want slices, right? How many?"

"One is fine for me."

Nana looked at the bread. The end came off like it had been sliced away with a knife. "How thick?" Nana asked.

Dr. Nesbitt opened her fingers a half inch. "About this much, please."

A slice came off the loaf and floated over to her. "This OK?" Nana asked.

"Nana, how'd you do that?" Mrs. Kinsley asked.

"Wit me arms," Nana said, and asked, "Kin Nana get ya a slice?"

"Arms?"

Dr. Nesbitt cast the teacher a grin and said, "Mrs. Kinsley, they are witches."

"oh. The same, please."

.

Although medieval looking, the simple meal was tasty. Both Dr. Nesbitt and Mrs. Kinsley praised Inari on her cooking skills with such ancient equipment. Dr. Nesbitt wanted to talk to Mayu, but held off until after lunch. During lunch, Mrs. Kinsley took the lead to ask about their education.

"So, Mayu, Nana, how are you doing in school?" Mrs. Kinsley asked.

"Mayu and Nana were doin good until those men attacked us," Nana said with a frown.

"Yeah," Mayu agreed, looking sadly at her bowl. "Boys ruin everythin."

"Not all boys are like that," Dr. Nesbitt replied. "Mayu, there are good boys..."

"Where?" Mayu asked forcefully, cutting her off. Her hard comment shocked the women.

"Mayu, Jeff is a good boy," Nana said, eyeing her.

Mayu frowned at her. "He's good cause I watch'im an he knows he can't git away wit nothin," Mayu told her.

"Mayu! Jeff never tried anthin wit Nana," Nana countered.

"Did so. Wasn't he holdin yer hand?"

"So?"

"He was tryin ta pull ya off someplace!"

"Was not."

"Was too!"

"Mayu, Jeff was not!" Nana said firmly. "It was a big crowd, Jeff just wanted ta stay by Nana."

"How come he doan do that when he knows I'm watching?" Mayu asked in a challenge.

"Cause Jeff knows Mayu will yell at Jeff," Nana said, looking irritated.

"See! He does wanna take advantage of ya!" Mayu said in triumph.

A deep frown furrowed Nana's brow. "Mayu! Doan ya think Nana kin stop Jeff if Jeff is doin somethin Nana doan want Jeff ta do?" Nana asked angrily.

"So ya wanna let him git perverted with ya?" Mayu asked.

"No!" Nana cried. Flinging her arms up, Nana wailed, "Jeff doan wanna be perverted! Mayu, Jeff is a good boy!"

"Cause I'm watchin'im," Mayu said flatly.

"Ughhh," Nana grunted and slapped a hand to her face.

"If I may," Dr. Nesbitt said slowly. "Mayu, it appears your mistrust of this Jeff is making Nana very uncomfortable."

Mayu frowned at her and said, "As long as it keeps Nana safe, I'm fine with it."

"Nana is not fine with it," Dr, Nesbitt pointed out. "To me, it looks like she's about to cry."

With a sigh, Nana looked down and admitted, "Nana is kinda feelin worn out."

Somehow, the conversation that was suppose to be about school was derailed to talk about Jeff and Mayu's mistrust of boys. Mayu's phobia, although understandable, was more severe that Dr. Nesbitt thought. Even boys she knew, she didn't trust, and that was before she'd been attacked. "Mayu, can I ask you a question? How do boys that can't be trusted act?"

Mayu talked as if lecturing her. "They're sneaky. They smile and pretend they're nice that is til they kin git ya alone and do things to ya. THAT'S why I have ta watch Nana, she's too innocent ta see what Jeff's up to!"

"Mayu, Kouta and Duncan are nice, aren't they?" Nana asked in a pleading voice.

"They're different," Mayu stated as she glanced at Nana.

"So is Jeff!" Nana replied in a hard tone.

A short run of thumping sounds came to them, followed by a male "Ooow!"

Inari shot up and ran out the door. Perking up, Nana jumped high over the table and followed her. Dr. Nesbitt and Mrs. Kinsley gaped at the height of Nana's jump.

"She can jump that high?" Mrs. Kinsley asked.

"Higher. Nana and Kaede clean the ceiling beams way up there," Mayu said, pointing up.

.

Stepping carefully and leaning onto the railing, Kouta had made it most of the way down the stairs. He'd heard voices and realized it was lunch time. Not wanting to bother anyone, he made his way down, cast and crutch first, then with his good foot and sliding on the railing. Only five steps to go, his crutch slipped. In trying to keep his balance, the cast slipped and his casted arm hit the rail to twist him. His good foot behind him only pushed him sideways as he fell on his behind, and slid in bumps down the last few steps to sprawl onto the floor.

"Kouta!" Inari cried as she ran over to help him up. Nana was right behind her to help Kouta up.

"Are you hurt?" Inari asked as they got Kouta upright.

Wincing, he said, "Only my pride."

Balling her fists, Nana scolded. "Ask for help next time! We doan wanna see Kouta hurt!"

"Sorry, I was sure I could do it," Kouta offered. He accepted the crutch Inari retrieved for him and stood on his own. Looking at Nana, he asked, "Where's your arm cast?"

"Nana broke it off, Nana's arm is fine. Mayu has it in case Nana needs ta put it back on."

"That isn't how casts are suppose to work," Kouta told her firmly. "Your bone has to mend, or it might break again. Put it back on."

"But it was getting smelly," Nana complained. Sniffing, she added, "Kouta's is getting smelly too."

"Put it back on," Kouta told her.

Nana let out a whine and went back in the dinning room calling, "Mayu, do ya have Nana's cast?"

Kouta made is way to the dinning room with Inari close by 'just in case'. He greeted their guests and sat down under Nana's protective gaze.

Inari found some black electrical tape, pieced together Nana's cast, then wrapped it with tape. Watching them, Dr. Nesbitt noted that Kouta sat near Mayu as she and Inari wrapped the cast. Mayu didn't seem nervous that Kouta was near her. In fact, she got Kouta a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread.

Nana frowned at her cast, unhappy it was back in place. "It's still a little stinky," she grumbled.

"Deal with it," Kouta told her firmly. "If your arm breaks again, it will be worse than the original break."

"Yeah, Nana, so keep it on," Mayu added.

.

After lunch, Mrs. Kinsley sat down at the far end of the table with the girls to find out how far along they were in their studies. Knowing they were from Japan, and had only moved to Scotland recently, she was impressed that they were well on their way of speaking and writing in English. Mayu was a little better in math since she had gone to school before coming here. It stunned her that Nana, who had no schooling at all before coming to Scotland was nearly up to May's level and very near grade level in those subjects, as well as being ahead in science.

Behind that purple hair, horns and Nana's innocent manner, was the brains of a potential genius.

.

At the Lenui Inn, Rachel answered the phone, then called,"Kaede, got a phone call fer ya."

"Be right there," Kaede replied. She finished wiping down the tables the last customers were at and came over to the bar to accept the phone from Rachel. "Kaede here."

"It's Cathy. I just wanted ta let ya know I'm here in North Ireland. Got snapped up soon as me feet hit the floor, but they let me go after a couple hours in a interrogation room … an I gotta thank ya."

"For?" Kaede prodded.

"They knew who I was, an asked why I was here. I told'em you told me ta come and see how our people were bein treated. That seemed ta surprise'm. They let me know I'd be watched careful, seein who me Dad was, but I was free ta go so long as I stayed outta trouble. Then one of the Bobbies give me a ride over ta the library an told me ta study the government an laws fore I did anythin else."

"So, did ya?" Kaede asked.

"Aye, doin that now. Kaede, they knew I was IRA, but lemme go after I told'em who ya were an what ya said ta me. If it wasn't fer that, I think I'd be in big trouble."

Kaede grinned and said, "Then use yer time wisely. Ya got a job ta do."

"Aye, I will. Thanks again, see ya."

"See ya," Kaede said and ended the call. Seeing Rachel eyeing her, Kaede said, "That was the lass I sent ta North Ireland ta see how her home was doin," she explained.

"Why did ya send her there?" Rachel asked.

"She was IRA, but didn know what North Ireland was like now, so I told her ta go find out."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "IRA? Those people're dangerous!"

Picking her rag up, Kaede grinned and said, "Aye, but I'm more dangerous than them. She was smart an listened."

.

Jeff Campbell was worried. He'd heard his folks talk about the tidal bay incident and the brutal slayings that had happened there. He hadn't seen Nana since. Calling her, he knew she was alive and claimed she was OK, but she still hadn't returned to school. That made him think she was hurt worse than she was letting on. He knew Nana always tried to make the best of things. Even with her light tone when he talked to her, he couldn't help envisioning Nana wrapped in casts and sitting in a wheelchair. Or worse.

Knowing about where the castle was, Jeff decided to go visit Nana and see how badly she was hurt for himself.

Saturday morning, Jeff was up early and asked to go for a bike ride to see 'one of his friends'. His parents cautioned him on staying safe and out of the road, and made sure he had his helmet, gloves and knee pads on. It was getting cooler out, so he wore his jacket over his thick mohair sweater. He also grabbed a water bottle and a few granola bars to munch on.

Starting out, Jeff rode on the sidewalks in town. Upon reaching the edge of town, he rode on the side of the road to be safe. One thing Jeff didn't realize was the true distance he had to ride. He thought once out of town, it was a kilometer or so to the road to the castle. Even at two and a half kilometers, he was undeterred. He stopped for a moment to take his jacket off. He was getting sweaty. He did find the road up into the hills.

Going uphill was hard work. A few times he walked his bike up the steeper inclines. Seeing the road go down a ways before climbing higher, he got on his bike and rode as fast as he could go to get as far up the hill as possible before he had to walk again.

This road was much longer that he thought it was. A cool breeze came up, which at first felt good. The breeze got colder and snow flakes flitted in the air. He thought about turning back, but the desire to see Nana, as well as convincing himself he was almost there, kept him pushing on.

Jeff saw a dirt road and paused. This had to be it. It was flat,going along the hillside. Good. He rode along it for a ways and found it ended at a house. It was someone's driveway.

Letting out a huff of frustration, Jeff got back to the road and continued on. Near the top of a hill, he saw another dirt road. OK, this HAD to be it! He'd gone five kilometers up this road, surely he was almost there. Going up this dirt road, he walked in places, and carefully rode along in others. He looked for signs of a castle and found only more trees.

By now, Jeff was getting tired. He paused to drink some water and put his jacket back on. His hands felt frozen, he rubbed them together to regain some warmth. He'd thought his gloves were thick enough to do the job. They worked well going back and forth to school. At the moment, they didn't seem to be doing any good.

"Just up ahead," he told himself. Climbing back on his bike, he rode on down the rough road. Finally, up ahead in the distance though the snow flakes, he saw the towers topped with windmills.

.

"But, Nana wants ta go out an see it snow," Nana complained. She'd tried putting her coat on, but her cast wasn't letting her get her arm in the sleeve.

"Nana, ya kin look out a window," Kaede coaxed.

"Yeah, Nana, it's getting cold quick out there," Mayu agreed.

"Ohhh!" Nana whined as her coat refused to go on. She then found the answer. Putting her coat on to leave her one sleeve dangling, she zipped her coat up with her arm inside. Beaming a smile at Kaede, she said, "Look, Lucy, I did it!"

Kaede frowned at her. "Will you PLEASE stop that!" Kaede grumbled.

"I'm going out too!" Mayu announced and put her coat and hat on.

Dressed in their coats and wool hats, the girls went outside. Kaede went to make sure the fireplace in the dinning room was burning brightly for when they returned so they had a place to warm back up.

Walking out into the courtyard, Nana watched the snow float and drift on the wind. She smiled at the show as Mayu was only seeing and feeling cold. Nana looking up to watch the snow blow around on the wind above the parapets, and Mayu keeping her head down to keep the swirling wind out of her face, neither saw the bicycle coming until it was at the gate.

"Jeff!" Nana cried and ran towards him.

Red faced from the cold and shivering, Jeff stopped. Nana was coming towards him. He noted her empty sleeve dangling down. "Nana! What happened to you?" he cried and got off his bike to let it fall.

Nana ran into Jeff and hugged hm one armed. "Nana's so happy to see Jeff!" she cried happily.

"I'm happy to see you, Nana," he said as he returned her hug. "What happened to your arm?" he asked, thinking she had lost her arm.

Staring in disbelief, Mayu realized what she was seeing was real. Jeff had come for Nana, and he was about to get perverted with her. "Nooo!" she howled in terror and ran to knock him away.

Nana was going to answer Jeff. She then heard Mayu's scream. She turned to see Mayu racing towards them. Afraid she was going to hurt him, Nana slipped an Arm out and slowed Mayu to a stop. Standing in front of Jeff, Nana said, "Mayu, stop! Jeff came to see Nana."

"But … he grabbed you!" Mayu cried.

"Jeff did not. Nana hugged Jeff!" Nana stated.

Her face screwed up in agony that she couldn't get that boy away from Nana, Mayu turned and ran towards the castle screaming at the top of her lungs, "MAMA, HELP! NANA'S IN TROUBLE!"

The front door opened as Mayu got to it. Kaede had time to take in Nana and Jeff standing close together and Mayu was right in front of her. Mayu stopped and pointed at the pair by the bicycle laying down.

"Mama, you haf'ta help! That boy is abusin Nana!" Mayu cried with tears in her eyes.

.

Jeff swallowed nervously. Standing in the doorway by Mayu was the witch. Mayu was yelling that he was abusing Nana. Hiding behind Nana, he hoped he hadn't come all this way just to die.

"Lucy! Jeff is not doin anythin ta Nana!" Nana said loudly.

Kaede glared at Nana, then put a hand on Mayu's back and said, "Inside. I'll take care of this."

Mayu nodded, interpreting Kaede's glare as disapproval of a boy invading their home. She knew what Mom did to bad people. She went inside, it was better not to watch.

"Nana, who's that?" Kaede asked.

Grabbing Jeff's hand, Nana walked over to Kaede. "This is Jeff, he came all this way to see Nana!" Nana said happily. Glancing at Jeff, she added, "And Jeff looks a little cold."

Kaede regraded Jeff with a firm look, which made him cringe back. Returning her gaze to Nana, Kaede said, "Nana, he needs to come in and get warm. BUT, first you have to ask me and call me by my real name."

Nana gaped at her. "But … that's not fair," she complained weakly.

Kaede only stared at Nana.

Beside her, Nana felt Jeff shivering. She relented. "Kaede," she said, forcing the name out, "Kin Jeff please come in an git warm?"

Kaede smiled at them. "Of course. Come on in, Jeff," she said and motioned them in.

In the entryway, Mayu was set to console Nana after Kaede ripped Jeff to pieces. Seeing him inside, still holding Nana's hand, she gasped. "You're still alive?"she cried in disbelief.

Kaede knew this had to come sooner or later. She still didn't like it. "Nana, take Jeff into the dinning room by the fire. Mayu, come with me," she told them. She grabbed Mayu by the hand to be sure she obeyed.

"But... Jeff..." Mayu started, and was interrupted by Kaede.

"Will do nothing to Nana," Kaede said sternly. "Come, Mayu."

Mayu watched Nana and Jeff remove their heavy clothes as Kaede towed her away. "But..." she said again weakly. She then added, "Mom, that boy will do things ta Nana, how kin ya let that happen?"

Kaede ignored her and towed her into the TV room. She sat Mayu on the couch and sat beside the frightened looking girl. Thinking how to start, Kaede asked, "How'd Jeff git here?"

Mayu glanced at her, then returned to watching the doorway as she said, "He has a bicycle."

"And if Jeff just wanted ta git perverted wit a girl, doan ya think there's girls in town, much closer than the eleven kilometer ride, uphill, to come see Nana?" Kaede asked.

"I dunno," Mayu said vacantly. "Maybe."

"Mayu!" Kaede snapped, causing Mayu to snap her head to look at her. "Do ya remember that place in Japan those bad men took yer family to?"

"Yeah, they wanted ta do bad things ta us. You saved us, Mom,"

"Aye, wit the help of Dad and Amanda," Kaede agreed. "An ya remember those men who beat Kouta an Nana, an took you?"

Mayu shuddered. "I try not ta think about it," she said meekly.

"Those were bad people. The kind that will do bad things to ya," Kaede told her. Firmly, she added, "Jeff is not bad, if he was, he'd find a girl close by, not peddle all the way up here to see Nana. I kin tell Jeff is more like Kouta. I doan think Jeff would do anthin to ever hurt Nana. If anythin, he'd protect her as much as he was able. Maybe Nana knows this too an that's why she likes Jeff."

Squirming in place, Mayu said, "But, what if yer wrong, Mom? What if Jeff does try ta … do things wit Nana? Nana could be hurt bad, I know!"

Seeing Mayu's stricken face, Kaede enveloped her in a hug. Softly, she said, "Then it's better he comes here ta see Nana so we kin watch him. Right?"

"Yeah."

"Right, then ya kin watch Jeff and Nana, but ya can't git in their way less Nana sounds like she's in trouble. Kin ya live wit that?" Kaede coaxed.

Mayu nodded and asked, "Kin we go watch'em now?"

"Long as ya doan yell out lest ya know somethin's really wrong," Kaede said firmly.

"K' Mom."

.

Jeff helped Nana get her coat off as Mayu was hauled away by Kaede. Seeing the arm he thought was gone, was in a cast and sling, he felt glad she still had it. There was something odd bout it. "A black cast?" he asked.

Nana cast a forlorn look at Mayu being hauled off. Hearing Jeff's question, Nana shifted her gaze to him. "Nana took the cast off because it was stinky. Kouta made Nana put it back on. Iniari tapped it wit black tape so it'll stay on," she explained.

"Nana, ya shouldn't have taken it off," Jeff told her.

"Nana doan like ta stink," Nana said with a frown.

Jeff grinned at her he took his coat off. "I kin understand. Still, ya doan wanna break yer arm again."

"Nana won't. Let's go sit by the fire," she said, and clasped his hand.

Hand in hand, they walked into the dinning room and settled into chairs next to each other by the fireplace. The fire roaring in the fireplace made it toasty warm here to Jeff's relief. Sitting in a stuffed chair next to Nana's, Jeff smiled at the orange light from the fire playing off Nana's face. She returned his smile. They clasped hands. "I really like this," Jeff said.

"Nana does too."

A few minutes later, Mayu hurried in and sat down to watch them. Jeff became a little nervous from Mayu's stare, but at least he was finally able to be with Nana.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

Hosoi Kurama now had a miserable life. Since prosthetic devices were not allowed in prison, he had to get by with the 'prison approved' claw for one hand. He didn't even have that all the time, only for work details and meals. He was watched every moment in his small cell, searched regularly, and learned the hard way who to avoid. Some thug thought it was funny to knock his glasses off and stomp on them. It would be another month before the request for another pair was put through.

Kakuzawa had thrown him to the wolves. Lucy's abduction from her home, his plan to retrieve her, and even information from Kurama's 'personal files from his office all helped convict him of terrorist acts, kidnapping, child endangerment and first degree murder, as well as attempted murder. He was here for three life sentences without the possibility of parole.

At times, he wished Lucy would have just killed hm.

Waking up to another blurry morning in his cell, he struggled as usual. The cells opened, he heard them calll all prisoners out. Not seeing the best with no glasses, he stumbled out in front of his cell to be seen. Then came the command to move and a whistle blew. The line of men on his cell block moved to their daily chores. The only good thing about this was he knew the way.

"Kurama! The Warden wants to see you!" a guard barked and grabbed his arm to point him in the right direction. He walked a few steps towards what looked like a doorway and ran into a wall. The guard laughed and steered him through a door and down the hallway.

Lead into an office, he was sat down in a chair, then someone put a pair of thick plastic framed glasses on him. "Thank you.," he said meekly. He could now see the Warden's desk clearly, the warden, and the man who stood beside him.

The blond man with a crew cut and in a black suit in back of the Warden by the window cast him a brief smile. "Mr. Kurama, I have an offer for you. Men in your position usually get to know these walls very, very well. They usually grow old and die here. By reading your information, you're lucky this state doesn't have a death penalty. I understand you used to be a research scientist?"

"Used to be," Kurama said.

"What did you research?"

"A mutation of the human norm. A monster called diclonius. They are free now. I expect they are spreading rapidly," Kurama intoned, watching the man.

The man nodded. "Possible, but we haven't seen signs of such. There have been sightings in Mexico, France, and Italy that we can confirm, and we do believe we know where they reside. At least, the three we know about," he said evenly. "So, what can you tell me about them?"

Kurama eyed him for a moment then asked, "And if I tell you?"

"Then I don't have your glasses taken away and have you sent back to your cell after 30 days in solitaire for refusing to cooperate," the man stated. "I have use for you, or rather may have as long as you cooperate. What you will get in return depends upon what you can tell me."

Kurama frowned for a moment. These glasses were a bit big, he used his wrist stump to push them up on his nose. "Diclonius are extremely dangerous. They kill for no reason from the time they are three. The mental projections they have that we called 'vectors', can reach far from their body. These can be used as weapons or a defensive measure, but their main purpose I believe is to infect humans with their DNA. This causes normal people to have dicloni children. One diclonius can infect hundreds, maybe even thousands. Lucy infected at least 150 that we knew about. 61 of these dicloni children killed their parents and others around them. After that string of deaths, we began searching for the source, and discovered the one we named 'Lucy'. She was the only fully formed Diclonius. And she had escaped with help. She could be making Diclonius as we sit here talking about it."

The man behind the warden asked, "Explain these vectors. How far can they reach? How do they kill?"

"As I said, they are mental projections. Focused Telekinesis, if you will," Kurama explained. "They can block small items such as incoming bullets and cut through material up to forty millimeters of steel plate. Small arms fire is ineffective against them and body armor is torn apart as if it was paper. They act instantaneously, their range is two to five meters depending upon the individual."

"Jesus," the Warden said softly.

"I don't think Jesus has anything to do with these Diclonius," the man said with a crooked grin. "They seem like the perfect weapons. Was that your interest in them, Kurama, making them better weapons?"

Kurama cast him a hateful stare, and said, "My interest was in cleansing them from the planet. These things will bring about the end of the human race if they are left to their own devices."

"Any other abilities?" the man asked.

"Diclonius are clever. Lucy has managed to not kill a few people that became her allies. One woman's name is Amanda, though that may have been an alias. Lucy was adopted by a Duncan McLeod. We stole her away from him, he used Amanda to steal her back. Lucy and her cohorts knew we were coming and set up an ambush." Holding his arms up he said, "She left me like this and took my assistant with them. The men, she just beheaded."

"Interrogation, no doubt," the man concluded. He walked around the desk in thought, then said, "Mr. Kurama, can you identify these individuals by sight?"

"Yes."

The man looked at the Warden and nodded. "We'll take custody of this prisoner." He then clapped a hand on Kurama's shoulder and said, "Make no mistake, Mr. Kurama, if you attempt escape, we will shoot you dead without a second thought."

.

Under Mayu's intense gaze, Nana had a fun time with Jeff talking by the fire and playing games. Mayu played too, but scrutinized Jeff in case his hands wandered to someplace they weren't suppose to be.

Inari called Jeff's mother to let her know where he was. She assured the woman Jeff got here safe, and someone would drive him home since it was really snowing outside. Jeff was cleared to stay for dinner, then his mother wanted him home. Inari assured her they would bring Jeff home right after.

Despite Mayu's watching Jeff like a hawk, Jeff was well behaved. It angered Mayu that Nana would grab Jeff by the hand and pull him along to go places. Happy, innocent Nana did not know the danger of boys. She was going to give Jeff ideas! Mayu was looking for something, anything to yell at Jeff for. While she was watching Jeff at the dinner table, she saw him reach over and get the bowl of squash for Nana, he tried to set it in front of her plate as Nana reached for the spoon. His elbow bumped her breast.

"AAH HA!" Mayu yelled triumphantly as she pointed. "Jeff IS perverted! See that?"

"Huh?" Nana and Jeff asked, frozen in place, looking confused.

"Mayu, I think that was an accident," Kouta offered.

"Was not, Jeff tried to feel Nana up!" Mayu proclaimed.

Jeff turned red. "I ... I'm sorry, Nana," he said meekly.

"Doan worry, Jeff, Ya didn mean it," Nana offered.

"He did too, He's being sneaky!" Mayu shouted.

"Mayu, please stop it!" Kaede barked.

Jeff sat down and said, "Nana, I'm really sorry."

Nana wasn't listening. Frowning at Mayu, Nana said, "Mayu, it was an accident. It was Nana's fault as much as Jeff's. Please stop being mean to Jeff!"

"But, he touched you!" Mayu cried.

"And Nana touched Jeff!" Nana countered. "So what?"

"Nana, he wants to be perverted with you!" Mayu said in a pleading tone.

"Jeff does not," Nana cried in frustration.

"I don't want ya ta git hurt," Mayu said firmly.

"Jeff din hurt Nana, Jeff would not hurt Nana," Nana replied.

"He can if he touched ya," Mayu countered.

Nana's frowned deepened. She was tired of hearing about how Jeff was going to hurt her if he touched her. She grabbed Jeff's hand and planted it on her small breast, which made Jeff turn bright red. "See, Mayu, it doan hurt at all," Nana stated.

"NANA!" everyone at the table yelled in shock, including Jeff. Mayu gaped at her, horrified.

Jeff pulled his hand back, his face beet red.

"I don't believe she did that," Kouta grumble as he face palmed.

"But..." Mayu said weakly.

Angry, Nana balled her fists and said, "Mayu, Nana knows ya have been mistreated! I know ya've had a it bad. I know what those men did ta ya in that broken down place. But it's not Jeff's fault! Nana loves Mayu but right now, Mayu is making things hard for Nana an all of us!" Motioning, Nana said, "Doan ya think Kouta and Kaede touch each other? Or Duncan an Inari touch each other? That's what mates do, an if Nana and Jeff decide to touch each other, it'll be like Kouta and Kaede, NOT what ya had to go though in those ruins! So kin ya PLEASE not be mean ta Jeff for somethin Jeff didn do?"

A tear ran down Mayu's cheek. She burst out bawling. Nana's face crimped up. She jumped over the table and hugged Mayu. Mayu hugged Nana tight and cried her eyes out.

Silence reigned as Nana and Mayu held each other and cried. Slowly, their crying reduced to sniffles. They released each other enough to look at each other.

Sniffling, Mayu cast Nana a weak smile and said, "I … just wanna protect ya from … what happened ta me."

Nana nodded and returned the weepy smile. "Nana knows that. Nana wants ta protect Mayu too. Nana also likes Jeff, and Nana will be careful not ta be perverted wit Jeff. OK?"

Mayu nodded. She then cast Jeff a glance and said, "But ya did make him fondle ya."

Nana put a finger to her lip and blushed. "Nana's sorry. Nana probably shouldn't a done that," she said sheepishly. "Sorry, Jeff."

"It's OK. I doan mind," Jeff offered. Seeing everyone eye him, he cringed and added, "I mean … ahhh."

"You knew Nana was angry," Kaede supplied.

"Ah, yeah," he agreed.

.

Although Mayu wanted to go along with Duncan when he took Jeff home, since Nana was going, Kaede held her back. Kaede let her watch out the window as Duncan put Jeff's bike on the roof rack and Nana jumped up on the roof to help tie it down. Kaede watched too, noting the snow building up in piles and drifts.

"Mayu, do you remember how Yuka was?" Kaede asked absently.

Watching out the window, Mayu said, "You mean about being upset because of you and Kouta?"

"Aye," Kaede agreed. "I kin tell ya I wasn't pleased. At times, I really wanted ta … be mean ta Yuka. I never did, for I knew Kouta an Yuka were related. Ya doan hurt family."

Mayu gazed outside for a moment, then frowned. "Mom, am I hurtin Nana?"

Kaede laid an arm over Mayu's shoulders. Gently, she said, "I doan think ya'd ever mean it, but yeah. Nana feels bad that ya won't accept Jeff."

Mayu asked, "Do ya think Yuka's all right?"

"I doan know. I hope so," Kaede admitted. "Mayu, Yuka had a tough time. Goin home was somethin she had ta do. Doan know if I'm makin me point, but ya gotta let Nana see Jeff, if that's what Nana wants ta do."

"I just doan want Nana hurt." Mayu said with a sigh.

"Neither do I, hon. Neither do I. Sometimes we gotta take chances fer our loved ones."

"I''ll try, Mom."

Outside, Nana and Jeff climbed into the passenger side front seat and they left, leaving deep tire tracks and a cloud of snow in their wake. Mayu watched the Land Rover disappear into the distance, and braced herself to do her best for Nana, even if she did hate all boys.

.

On the plane, Kurama got to look at the photographic evidence that had been collected. He saw Lucy on a jet-ski, a picture of her walking down a street in Paris, and at a train station. He also saw a picture of Nana with another girl and Lucy in a town. It looked like Nana was leading them into a store. He had to smile, Nana seemed as bright and cheerful as ever. "Where is that?" he asked, pointing with his wrist stump.

"The town of Glen Finnen, Scotland. Who's the the ones besides Lucy?"

"The purple haired one is Nana. She's non-violent. The human girl, I don't know," Kurama told him.

"How about this one?" he asked, and showed a picture of Inari with the background scenery far below.

Kurama frowned and asked, "Number thirty three. She's loose too?"

"From the little we know, she's a local singer. I take it she's someone to watch?"

Kurama glanced at him. "Thirty three is the only one besides Lucy we were able to measure the growth of her vectors. By the records, she was the only one to bear a child. I had thought she'd been disposed of. She was growing too strong to keep contained," Kurama told him. "If she's out, this is real bad news."

"You keep saying that," the blond haired man said. "They are killers, and very dangerous. Tell me, why would such monsters settle down in the quiet Scottish countryside to live with the locals? We've heard only one substantiated rumor of any violence in that area." He showed Kurama the picture of the insides of some ruins, painted with blood. "By your description, this should be a daily occurrence."

Kurama studied the picture. "That is typical Lucy. I don't know what they have planned," he said. Tapping his glasses back up, he guessed, "Maybe a colony of Diclonius. Such a thing will be very hard to stop."

"Well, Kurama you will once again be a research scientist," the man said with a grin. "Your first task will be to get a room at an Inn, being monitored very closely by us of course. We'll be watching you to test reactions."

"Reactions? From who?" Kurama asked.

"Ahh, you'll see. Experiments are best done blind, are they not?" the man asked with an evil grin.

Kurama had a bad feeling this man was going to use him to see how a Diclonius killed people.

.

After landing, they went through customs then got o a small plane and flew out to a private airfield. There, Kurama was taken in to a small building and fitted with some electronic gear tight to his torso. The blond man explained as the devices were strapped on.

"We are fitting you with sound, video, GPS and shall we say, an anti- escape device. If you try to run, you blow up. Once he's done, you'll be flown to Glen Finnen. There, we'll drive you to the Lenui Inn. You go in and get a room for five days. If you're still alive after that, you'll be recalled."

Kurama felt a couple devices being placed on his back on the harness they'd put on him, then another was added to the center of his chest, a tiny one on his shoulder, then one was added into his hair. He was given a prosthetic hand that he was sure held a little something extra by the tiny metal dot that looked like a nail head. He was then taken back out and put on the plane.

.

Inari called everyone together with Dr. Nesbitt. Everyone sat together at the dinning room table. Kaede got Kouta situated and noted Nana and Mayu, side by side as usual.

Dr. Nesbitt asked, "Mayu, you told me you're willing to go to school?"

Mayu nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

"What about the boys there?"

May visibly cringed. Slowly, she said, "I hafta give'em a chance not to … to be nice to Nana."

"Mayu, Ya know Nana will protect Mayu." Nana said gently.

Mayu offered Nana a small grin and said, "We'll protect each other."

"Aye," Nana agreed.

Inari asked, "Nana what will ya do if someone bothers Mayu?"

Firmly, Nana said, "Tell-em ta stop. If the doan wanna listen, Nana tells a teacher. If they try to hurt Mayu, Nana will push'em away."

"Don't push anyone, Nana," Dr. Nesbitt said. "You'll get in trouble. Go to the office and get help."

Kaede rolled her eyes, "An what if there's someone who traps'em, say in a stairwell? Are ya sain Nana can't fight back?" she asked Dr. Nesbitt in a hard tone.

"I agree wit Kaede," Inari said. "Nana, you do what ya gotta do ta keep yerself and Mayu safe."

Dr. Nesbitt frowned at Inari. "We can't encourage violence."

"Who's encouragin?" Iniari asked. "Nana and Mayu are good girls, An I doubt Nana'd do anything she din hafta do. I 'm not tellin these kids not ta defend themselves."

"Agreed," Kaede stated.

"I'm sure it won't come ta that," Duncan said firmly. "Remember, we're talking school kids here, not armed gunmen. There may bit a bit-o teasing and such, but nothin serious. That's what Dr. Nesbitt here is talkin about. Nana, Mayu ya know that doan ya?"

Both girls nodded.

"And school is a good place!" Nana said happily. "No one ever bothered Nana or Mayu in school. Right Mayu?"

"Tis true," Mayu agreed reluctantly.

"So, Nana and Nayu will be fine," Nana assured everyone.

Learning some of the history of this family, Dr. Nesbitt knew the girls were on a different level than most school kids. They had seen horrors that no child should be exposed to. While other kids played and fought over the silly things of youth, they had fought bloody wars, and it had impacted them psychologically. "Just remember, like Duncan said, school is a good place with good folks. So, you ready to go Monday morning?"

Nana looked expectantly at Mayu. "I am," Mayu said.

.

In the afternoon, Duncan drove Kouta and Nana down to the doctors' office. Kaede had to go to work, but insisted they stop by to let her know how it turned out.

It was a normal Friday at the Lenui. Christmas and the winter solstice was coming up. Rachel insisted on both being recognized, for there were still pagans living about. Rachel got the boxes of holiday trimming out and let Kaede and Gretchen had at it. During the 'dead' times, Kaede and Gretchen put up a tree and decorated it, the bar and hung ornaments from the ceiling. This was made easier by Kaede using her Arms to hang things up high.

Kaede was having fun talking with Gretchen and figuring where to hang the shiny decorations. Kaede was about to hang a silver pentagram next to a bright red Christmas tree bulb on the garland that ran from the bar to a window.

"Kaede! What ya doin? Ya doan hang those tagether!" Gretchen asked.

Kaede raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"

"Cause one's pagan, the other's Christmas!" Gretchen said like she had just offended some god.

"We're gonna celebrate both, aren't we?" Kaede asked.

"But... not next ta each other." Gretchen said, as if Kaede should already know this. "Yer a Witch, ain't ya? Doan ya know the difference?"

Kaede blinked at her and asked, "Hey Gretchen, if we're celibratin both, doan ya think they should be tagether?"

"But … we always put-em on different sides of the room at home. One side each ta honor each holiday."

To Kaede it was just shiny things to brighten the place up. She then thought of something. "Gretchen, we all live here, right? So if we're all here, intermixed, maybe the holidays should be like that too."

Gretchen frowned at her. "No one ever done that before."

.

While they talked and semi-argued, Kurama came in with his bag over his shoulder. Over by a railing to the other dining area, he saw the girls talking. He also noted the pink hair and the wool hat.

Lucy.

So, this was what he'd been sent here for, to see if Lucy would kill him. Seeing the woman behind the bar, he walked in quietly and asked, "May I have a room?"

"Certainly, sir. Register's right over here," Rachel said. "How long ya staying?"

Thankfully, at the place where the register was, his back was to Lucy. "Five days," he said quietly.

Rachel gave him the register to sign, then noted he had most of one arm missing, and a prosthetic hand. "Ya had a bad accident?" she guessed, pointing at his hand.

"I did. Wrong pace at the wrong time."

"Here, kin ya show me some ID? I'll sign for ya."

He tried to dig his wallet out of his suit. Rachel waved him closer and pulled it out. "I'll git that for ya." she said pleasantly.

"Thank you," he said meekly. He kept his voice low, not wanting to draw Lucy's attention.

Rachel wrote his information down and called, "Kaede! Kin ya give this man a hand?"

.

"Aye!" Kaede gave a parting, "I think we should mix-em," to Gretchen and walked over to help the man by the bar. As she get closer, he turned to look at her. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kurama!" she spat.

Before he was able to utter a sound, he was spun to face her and slammed against the wall. The broadsword that was hanging on the post rose up and shot like a missile straight for him, stopping to indent his throat.

Rachel, sure she was seeing a man about to die, yelled,"Kaede! NO!"

Kaede ignored Rachel. Eyes crimson in anger, she asked Kurama, "Why ya here?"

"Kaede! Let him down!" Rachel cried, wide-eyed.

"Why ya here!" Kaede snapped as she glare at Kurama. "Ya should be in jail fer murder. WHY YA HERE?"

Kurama hung motionless, quivering in place. He knew he was a dead man. "Please, make it quick," he croaked.

Rachel ran around the bar to stand in front of Kaede. She had no doubt Kaede was going to kill this man. "Kaede, stop! We'll call the police, Ya doan hafta kill-im!"

Shifting her red eyed glare to Rachel, Kaede yelled,"He killed my sister! He hung me in a steel box for years, he's the one who tried to cut Kouta's balls off!" sneering at Kurama, she grated, "The police had their chance. They let'im go. This murderer of babies is goin ta die slow and painful."

"No, Kaede, ya can't do that!" Rachel cried. "Not here!"

Kaede drew the sword back and put it away. "Yer right. I'll take'im someplace where his screams won't bother ya."

"Kaede?" Gretchen asked as she came up to Kaede's side. "If he's that bad, why'd he come here. Surely he knew ya'd kill him. Maybe there's somethin yer not seein."

Quivering in anger, Kaede drew Kurama to her. In a growl she said, "Why ya here? Ya kin speak, or I kin take ya apart until ya do. The first thing ta go will be yer balls, just like ya wanted ta do ta Kouta!"

Gazing at her fearfully, Kurama said in a weak tone, "This man … sent me here to have you kill me."

"What man?" Kaede snapped.

"Why'd he do that?" Gretchen asked quickly.

"I don't know." Kurama stated.

"Ya better say," Kaede warned, and grabbed his testicles with an Arm.

Kurama stiffened and gasped out a yelp. "I don't know! He pulled me out of prison and sent me here."

"Kaede, there's somethin on him," Rachel said. "Kin I check his shirt?"

Kaede nodded. Rachel opened up Kurama's shirt to show he was wearing a harness with small devices and wires on it. "He's bugged. Someone's listenin," Rachel said.

Over the shock of seeing Kurama here, in her home town, Kaede's mind began to work. Maybe this was the MI-6 man's way of getting something on her to put extra leverage on her. She grew a crooked grin. "I see, yer not gittin away with this that easy. Since ya gave Kurama to me, I take it he's mine now. Doan worry, I'll treat him properly." She then tore the clothes off his torso. She felt along the harness and found devices and wires. On his back, she discovered something that felt different. Turning him around, she scrutinized a round disk between his shoulder blades. It had two wires going to it. She shielded herself and Gretchen, then ripped the wires free and pulled the device off.

Kaede turned him back around and asked, "What's this?"

Kurama looked at it. "I think that's the bomb they put on me. I case I tried to run."

Leaning towards what looked to be a microphone, Kaede said, "Ya can't kill him yet. I got somethin in store for this bastard. Since ya are so cowardly as ta sent him and not come yerself, ya won't know what that is." She then ripped the devices off the harness of and crushed them.

To Rachel, Kaede said, "I'll be back soon. Somethin I gotta do."

Rachel only nodded. She knew better than to mess with Kaede when she was like this.

Despite what Kaede wanted to do, she marched Kurama up to his room. She pushed him in and threw his bag on the bed. In a hard tone, she said, "Yer stayin here til I git off. Then, I'm takin ya home an yer goin in the dungeon. If authorities won't keep ya in prison, I will." Giving a jerk on the harness she added, "And I'll hang ya up just like ya hung me up. Please, try ta run away. I know just what ta do wit ya."

Kurama watched Lucy slam the door shut as she left. He sat down on the bed, knowing she was going to do exactly what she said. The window was too small to fit through. He tried to puzzle out a way to kill himself before she came back.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

"Lucy, look, no more cast!" Nana said happily as she came into the Lenui. Nana tossed off her coat and showed her now bare arm to Kaede, waving it. "Nana's all healed up!" she said brightly.

Kaede glowered at her. "That's good, Nana." she said tonelessly and hung up the last ornament.

Kouta came in with his leg cast still on, and his arm in a sling. Right away, he noticed Kaede was in a dark mood. The girl with her looked solemn, as did Rachel. Something happened.

Following them in, Duncan also felt the somber atmosphere. He greeted Kaede and Rachel, and decided to just watch.

"Well, ya look better," Kaede offered as she went over and hugged Kouta. Kouta accepted her hug and whispered in her ear, "What is it?"

Offering him a tiny smile, Kaede said, "We're fine. Sit down, I'll git ya a hot toddy."

"No Doogal?" Duncan asked Rachel. The man always came by for a brew.

"He was here earlier, had ta go," Rachel offered.

In a few minutes, it was clear Rachel and Gretchen were handling Kaede with kid gloves. Kaede herself looked agitated. She did her best to hide it, but it was obvious she was upset over something. Not only Duncan and Kouta saw it, Nana noticed it too. Once Kaede got a hot toddy for Kouta and Duncan, and hot chocolate for Nana, she sat down by Kouta.

"Hey Kaede, did someone bother ya?" Nana asked seriously.

"Nothin I can't handle," Kaede said off hand and turned her attention to Kouta. "So, ya got rid of yer arm cast. How long fer the leg?"

"Doc said at least another couple weeks," Kouta said and glanced at the decorations. "The place looks nice, I take it you've been busy?"

"Aye. We decorated fer the holidays. It was fun." Despite her words, no smile lit Kaede's face.

Kouta eyed her closely. "And?" he prodded.

Kaede looked at him, Duncan and Nana, all watching her. She let out a huff and said, "It's nothin, really."

"It's something," Kouta coaxed.

A pair of policemen came in. "Rachel McLeod?" one asked.

"Aye," Rachel said quickly and motioned them to the stairs. "This way, officers." She cast Kaede a sympathetic look then led the officers up.

Duncan watched them then asked, "What's that about?" He looked at Kaede.

"Damn it!" Kaede spat. "Nana, please come inta the back wit me for a minute," she said as she got up. She knew what Rachel was doing, getting Kurama away before Kaede did kill him. Her timing was horrible, Kaede did not want Nana to see him!

Nana turned to look at the doorway to the back room. "Ah, OK," Nana said tentatively. She got up and followed Kaede to the back room.

"Easy on the steps, sir."

Nana looked back upon hearing the voice. She saw a policeman come down and another man. It didn't register a first, then passing through the doorway, Nana stopped and spun to gape at the man wearing a coat. "Papa?" she asked in a squeak.

Kurama turned to look at her.

"PAPA!" Nana cried and raced over to hug him."Papa, Nana is so glad to see Papa!"

"Miss, you have to step back," One of the policemen said. He to pry Nana loose.

Duncan was on his feet. Kaede screamed out "DAMN!" Fists to her face, she whined out a cry.

The policeman that tried to pry Nana away was pushed back. Teary eyed, Nana yelled, "This is my Papa, leave him alone!"

"Aww hell," Kouta groaned. This could get ugly.

"Officers please, let me," Duncan said. He went over to Nana and said, "Nana, they have to take your Papa. Once they do what they have to, we might be able to so see him, OK? Right now, ya gotta step away."

"But Papa came to see Nana," Nana complained. She then felt the empty sleeve of his jacket. "Papa, why is Papa's arm gone?"

"Nana, you need to step back," Kurama said firmly.

"Tell her!" Kaede growled at Kurama. "Tell her what ya did!"

Kurama gave Nana a half-armed hug, then pushed her away. "Nana, please, you have to step back."

"TELL HER!" Kaede screamed and strode closer.

The other policeman held up his hand. In a strong voice he said, "All right, that's enough of that. This man is a fugitive, we're takin him in. Everyone calm down and let us do our job." He then grabbed Kurama by the arm and walked him out.

"But … Papa," Nana whined.

Duncan wrapped Nana in a hug. Tears running down her face, Nana cried, "Papa!"

Kaede stood quaking in place. She so badly wanted to kill Kurama and felt horrible she hadn't splattered him back in that alley in Seattle.

Kouta came over to hold Kaede's fist. "What was he doing here? Are they after you again?"

Gritting her teeth against Nana's weeping, it was all Kaede could do to not race out there and rip Kurama to pieces. To do so meant having to leave their home behind. She could not do that to her family. As she stood quaking in place a tear dripped for her cheek.

A policeman came back in and said, "Rachel, where's the devices that were on him?"

Rachel slipped past Kaede and Kouta to retrieve a small garbage bag. "Here, officer. Someone sent him here just to see if Kaede would kill him, which she didn. Please find whoever is responsible fer this."

The officer nodded and turned to Kaede. "Thank ya for yer restraint. We all know you're able to do … whatever to him, but you did right in holding im for us. We'll make sure he'll never bother you again."

"That was my Papa," Nana complained in a sniffle.

"Sorry, miss, but your Papa is a bad man," the officer said and walked out.

"He's not yer Papa," Duncan said heavily.

Nana cried in Duncan's embrace.

Twisting her fingers together nervously, Rachel said, "Kaede, I'm sorry but I did what I had ta do to protect ya. Ya probably'r not feeling the best. Why doan ya go home and calm down."

Kouta wasn't sure what Kaede had in mind for Kurama, but he knew it wasn't good. "Thank you, Rachel. Kaede, let's go home."

Kaede nodded. She then said in a grating tone, "If I ever see him again, I won't be able to hold back."

.

The first part of the ride home was a heavy silence. Nana then turned in the front seat to look at a teary eyed Kaede in the back beside Kouta. Softly, she said, "Hey, Kaede? Nana's sorry for teasing ya and callin ya Lucy. Nana didn wanna believe Papa was a bad man. Now that Nana thinks about it, Nana is sad Papa is like that, but that is how Papa is. Isn't it?"

"Yes, Nana. He's a bad man. I'm sorry ya had ta see him," Kaede replied tonelessly as she looked out the window.

"Nana is too. Nana knows Kaede is sad too because of him," Nana offered. She looked at Kouta and added, "Kouta is a much better Papa. Kaede, you're a good Mama too. Nana just thought ya should know." She then slipped back down to sit.

"Thank you, Nana," Kaede said, then leaned against Kouta.

.

The listening device in Kurama's prosthetic hand still functioned so the agent was able to hear everything. He was impressed. Although Kurama had claimed this Lucy, or Kaede now that he knew her real name, may be very powerful, but she was not the mindless killer Kurama claimed she was. In fact, for Kurama's rap sheet, she had been pretty restrained. There was a possibility she could be of use.

Since Kurama was headed for a Scottish jail cell, the Agent contacted the police and told them about an escaped prisoner they were tracking by the name of Hosoi Kurama.

.

Kouta was against it, Kaede was against it, so was Duncan, Inari and Mayu. Nana had her mind made up through. She wanted to go yell at Kurama.

Listening to Nana, Kaede was pleased Nana wasn't calling him 'Papa' any more. She was also calling Kaede by her name. Hearing Nana out, Kaede did agree Nana needed to do this to put closure on her life at the facility. Kaede talked Inari into it, and the three of them went down to the jail Kurama was being kept at.

Although a bit nervous, the guards let Nana in to see him. They let Kaede and Inari watch the visitor's area on the closed circuit TV.

Nana went in and sat on the visitor's side of the table split by windows. She waited a short while, then Kurama in baggy orange clothes sat down on the other side. His voice came through a speaker at the bottom of the window.

"Nana, you shouldn't be here."

"Yes, Nana should!" Nana said firmly. "Nana is mad at Kurama. When Nana was young, Kurama made Nana believe he was Papa, Nana's only family. That was a lie. Nana knows what family is now. Family is those who take care of each other. They doan chain me by meself naked to a wall and shoot things at me! They doan kick Nana out fer not finding Lucy. Kurama won't even call Kaede by Kaede's name. Fer a long time, Nana didn't like Kaede, but Kaede has proven to be a good Mama to Nana. Kouta is a good Papa, and Mayu is a good sister to Nana, and Nana tries to be a good sister to Mayu. We laugh, we cry, we do things together like a family should."

Leaning towards Kurama, Nana said, "Nana understands it now. When those men took Mayu. Nana saw how scared and sad Mayu was. Nana knows Kurama did that to Nana and Kaede and Inari too! Duncan and Nana found Inari in her own empty room, chained to a wall. Kurama tried to have Yuka Kouta and Mayu sterilized. That is what Kurama did to Nana's family!"

Kurama had never seen Nana like this. She was a young woman now, and angry. "Nana, I ..."

"Do not interrupt Nana!" Nana said, scowling and pointing a finger at him. "After all that, Kurama comes back to get Kaede all upset again and ruins a happy day. Go away, Kurama, Nana will not let Kurama hurt Nana's family any more!"

Standing up, Nana looked down on him and said, "I am Nana Kikumura of the Clan McLeod, and Nana will have nay more ta do with the likes of you!" She then turned and walked out.

.

Nana walked out into the waiting area, her face set in a hard look. Kaede and Inari walked over to meet her.

"Good job, Nana." Kaede told her.

Nana nodded. "Nana yelled at Kurama good!" she said proudly.

Inari giggled. She doubted much of what Nana said in there affected Kurama, but it was important to Nana to tell him. "So ready for school Monday?" she asked.

"Nana is!" Nana said happily. "Nana likes goin ta class and ta lunch ta see Jeff."

"I see, so ya kin git perverted wit him," Kaede said in a mussing tone.

Nana cast Kaede a shocked look. Seeing her grin, Nana frowned and said,"Jeff doan git perverted wit Nana."

Raising an eyebrow at Nana, Kaede said, "Didn say Jeff would. Wasn't it you who made him fondle ya?"

Nana flushed. "Nana was just angry at Mayu. Nana din mean it."

Kaede snorted out a chuckle and said, "Just doan git'n too angry at Mayu, or you'll be havin sex wit Jeff."

"Kaede!" Nana said in a gasp.

Kaede laughed and put an arm around Nana. "Just pickin. I do owe ya a few."

"Speakin of that, why aren't ya pregnant yet, Kaede?" Iniari asked.

"Mom!"

Nana laughed at Kaede with Inari. This was fun. It was what family did.

 **THE END?**

Not sure if anyone wants to see a pregnant Kaede suffering in the heat of summer or a summertime romance between Nana and Jeff … with Mayu standing by the side carrying a stick...


End file.
